Winds of Twilight
by Lost-Inside-1995
Summary: A new evil has risen in Hyrule and the nearby kingdoms. It has corrupted Ganondorf, Calypso's father as well as attemtped to kidnap Kiara's younger brother. How will Link, Kiara, Calypso and Lance fair against the new evil. LinkxOC OCxOC ON HIATUS
1. Characters

Mea's oc

Mea's oc

Kiara- Hyrulian, who lives near Lake Hylia. She is 15 years old. She has pointy ears, dark brown hair, and black eyes. She wears a tank-top shirt, which is black, and pants that are like jeans. They are black too. She wears the type of shoes that Link wears, except black. 

Calypso-Gerudo, and Ganondorf and Nabooru's daughter. She is 18 years old. Her hair is brown with blonde highlights, and her eyes are red (Like father like daughter!)!! She wears a blood red, short-sleeved T-shirt (with a dragon design on it), and normal dark blue pants like jeans. She also wears black shoes.

Kiara wields a katakana sword, and a shield with her family crest on it, which is a wolf surrounded by the triforce design.

Calypso wields a black sword, similar to the master swords design, and a shield with a dragon flying over the desert on it. 

Calypso personality- a quiet genius, very sarcastic and cynical, reckless and slightly rebellious at times. Inherited the triforce of power from her 'dear' father. Was raised in the desert so loves hot places and sand. Hates cold, wet places. She is funny it's just she uses dark humor. Has a bad temper when messed with. She knows Ganondorf is her father but isn't really bothered by it too much as long as no one brings up the subject. She isn't exactly proud of what her father plans to do to Hyrule but she doesn't put much effort into stopping him.

Kiara personality-a loud and extremely sarcastic person. She is really rebellious, and expresses her opinion before thinking. She was born with the triforce of wisdom (Not Zelda!!). She hates Ilia. She is at the genius level of Calypso. She was raised by lake Hylia, so she likes cooler climates. She uses dark humor as well as light humor. Good temper, except when insulted. She despises Ganondorf.

Wolf forms-

Kiara- Dark green-blue except for the strange, blood red designs like Link's wolf form. Eyes change to green when she is a wolf. Has a higher pitched 'voice' when in wolf form.

Calypso- Sandy-brown color like the desert. Her eyes are still red only shiner. The strange designs on her back resemble snakes crisscrossing. Her voice is similar to Link's as a wolf only a little higher.

Other OC- Lance: A tall, strong, young man. He is 20 years old. He grew up on a ranch raising these very odd desert goats. His ranch is about 10 miles from the Gerudo hideout. 

He has long, messy black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Not exactly the smartest guy ever but he's not stupid. He uses a short sword and a bow and arrows for battles. 

He transforms into a silver hawk in the twilight realm. He and Calypso have known each other for years.

Scott- Kiara's little brother. He is 12 years old. Scott constantly goofs off and Kiara is normally found yelling at him for not doing his chores. He is very funny and optimistic. Basically, he is a normal little brother. He loves bothering his sister.

He has light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is short for his age and has freckles. He spends a lot of time swimming and fishing when he should be doing his chores.

Horses-

Kiara's horse is a light tan color with a black star in the middle of her head. She has violet eyes. Her name is Nari which means thunder.

Calypso's horse is midnight black (picture Ganondorf's horse only a little smaller). He has light blue eyes. His name is Agro. 

Lance's horse is white. He has brown eyes. His name is Cloud. 

Scott's horse is a little white pony with brown spots. Calypso calls it 'Little Ass' or dinner. Everyone else calls it Shina (for it is a girl.). 


	2. Life changing

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We (Wantaco79 and I) do not own Zelda, or Link, or Ganny. WE do own Scott, Lance, Kiara, Calypso, and the horses.

Link was tired. He had been traveling for three days non stop. His only companions had been Midna and Epona, his horse. He saw in the distance Lake Hylia. He thought to himself that that would be a wonderful place to stay for a few days, relaxing, training, trading, and stocking up on supplies at the new shop in the village. 

"Midna," He said to the little imp hiding in his shadow. "WE are going to the lakeside village." Then without listening to the imp, he raced off on his tired horse.

Basically, he trotted off, on his exhausted horse.

15 minutes later, he came to a stop at the edge of town. He would rather not stay at the inn, considering last time………..but that is a story for (Never to be told) another time. He noticed a small house at the lakeside, with a girl yelling at a young boy (WE have already described them in the last chapter).

"SCOTT, YOU IDIOT!! YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO CLEAN OUT THE STABLE! NOW THE HORSES WILL HAVE TO SLEEP IN THEIR OWN SHIT!" The girl screamed. The boy flinched at the use of the word 'shit'. 

"But siiiiiiissssyyyyyy. The weather was soooooooo perfect for fishing todaaaaaaaay." The boy whined.

"NO BUTS. GO TO BED!" The girl screamed, and the young boy scurried into the house. "AND DON'T GO RAIDING THE SOUP JAR AGAIN!!" At that moment, Link looked up. Jars? He loved jars. He loved smashing-stay focused. What was he doing before the 'j' word came up? He was…..looking…..for……jars to smash! No, no, he was looking for a place to…stay the night! Yeah, that was it. No jars necessary in that action. 

A wolf howl echoed around the world. 

Night had fallen. That meant…..

"STALFOS (the skeleton things that appear at night in Hyrule field in OoT)!" The girl screamed. Everyone ran inside except for the girl. She pulled out a katakana sword. At that moment a stalfos popped up in front of Epona, scaring her. Link almost landed on his back but managed to land safely and pulled out his sword.

More stalfos appeared and Epona ran off into the stable at the end of the rode. Link slashed at the stalfos. It countered with trying to scratch him. Link back flipped, rolled behind the stalfos and slashed from behind, destroying it.

There was a scream in the distance. The girl, apparently let out a shriek, causing a Stalfos to scream. The girl was surrounded by about 12 stalfos and one BIG stalfos. She prepared for a spin attack but the big stalfos knocked away her sword. Link quickly finished off the remaining stalfos around him and ran to the girl. 

He charged up a powered jump attack and killed 9 of the smaller stalfos and injured the rest. He used a spin attack and finished off the small stalfos. The BIG one roared and started slashing at Link. Link was knocked back. This gave the girl just enough time to run and get her sword.

Link barely had time to role out of the way before the stalfos attacked again but he dropped his sword. He tried to grab it but the stalfos slashed his shoulder and once again knocked him to the ground. Just as the stalfos was going in for the kill, the girl jumped up and stabbed it, finishing it off.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked. Just before Link could answer…..

"Because that was a really STUPID thing to do! I've could've finished off those stalfos by myself! Who do you think you are, the Hero of Time?!" Before Link could comprehend what was wrong with himself, he fainted from blood loss from the gash in his shoulder. The girl sighed and picked him up. She carried him inside.

"Scott! I've got an injured guy here! Bring down the medical supplies!" She yelled.

Link woke up a day later, feeling slightly better, with the exception of his shoulder. The first thing he saw was the girl staring at him, black eyes filled with relief.

"Your awake." She said, sounding relieved. "You weren't breathing steady for the past day, so I was worried you were….." she stopped there, watching his bright blue eyes slide in and out of focus. 

"Oh dear. Scott?" she called gently. Scotts head appeared. "Bring some soup." The girl commanded. She looked at Link.

"Jar." Link said.

"What?" the girl asked confused.

"Bring me a jar." Link insisted.

"Are you delirious?" the girl questioned. However, Link insisted, so the girl walked over to her wall, and picked up a pretty blue jar. She then handed it to Link. Link cuddled with the jar. 

"Link. My name is Link……I think. No, no, it's Link." Link said. His stomach growled. The girl giggled.

"Well, Link, my name is Kiara. It's nice to meet you. Now, where is your soup?" Kiara got up, and walked out of the room. It was at that moment, that Link actually woke up, for you see, even though his body was up, his spirit and soul were not. 

He looked around sharply, and slumped back. 

"Weird dream…..I think I cuddled with a jar…..and that girl from last night said that her name was……Kiala? Koala? Kiki? Bob? No, wait, it was Kiaris! 'Kiaris' returned with a bowl of soup, and handed it to him. 

"Thank you Kiaris!" Link said, very proud.

"Kiara" Kiara corrected.

"That's what I said."

"No, you said 'Kiaris'." 

"Now _you're_ delusional."

"No, you called me 'Kiaris."

"I called you Kiara."

"Kiaris."

"Kiara."

"Kiaris."

"Kiara."  
"Kiaris."

"Kiara."

"Kiaris."

"Kiara."

"Kiaris." Kiara said, irritably.

"No, I called you 'Kiara', Kiara!" Link replied, stubbornly. A shriek was heard just then, followed by 'SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSYYYYYYY!'. Kiara at once raced outside, followed by a Link, who was just in his boxer shorts. Link looked down, blushed, raced back inside, and came back outside with pants on. 

A large black bird had swooped down, and picked up Scott. 

"Scott!" Kiara screamed, chasing after the small boy trapped in the grasp of the bird.

"Siiiiiiissssyyyyyy!" Scott yelled (for he was too manly to scream). The black bird disappeared in the distance, Scott still in its grasp. Kiara fell to the ground, crying.

Unable to deal with emotion and girls, Link checked on Epona, who had cleaned the stable with her teeth, tail, and a small rock. No one asked where all the shit went. 

Since he had checked on Epona, and since Epona was fine, Link went back to deal with the emotion-girl. 

She was there, staring at Link, with a small pack on her back. Link gave her a questioning glance, before he was shocked out of his wits. Kiara had said something to him that would change his life forever.

"Oi, bastard. Let's go."

"Go where?" Link asked, completely ignoring the 'bastard' comment.

"Well, you travel a lot, right?"

"Yep."

"And you fight a lot, right?"

"Yep, and pretty well if I do say so myself." Link said.

"Well, you're going to help me save my brother."

"WHAT?"

That was the end of the _real_ first chapter. Please read and review, so that Zant will stop being a pimp. Because truly-who likes pimps?


	3. Long journey ahead

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: If we owned Zelda there would be no Ilia _**or **_ Zelda, therefore the series of games would be called Link: Hero of Time, or something along those lines (Wantaco79: Ganondorf would be hotter too!).

"Well, you're going to help me save my brother."

"WHAT?"

"You." Said Kiara, pointing at Link. "Are going," she made more absurd hand gestures, "to help me," she said, pointing to herself, "save," she made a large hand motion, "my little brother," she described small by holding her hands apart a little bit, "from the giant bird." She finished, flapping her arms like wings.

"Understand?" She said slowly.

"Why?" Link asked.

"I saved your life. You _owe _me. So you can repay me by helping me get my brother back. I've heard about you, Link. You're the guy who goes around fighting off monsters and Ganondorf. So let's go." Kiara said. And with that she walked off, pulling a dazed Link behind her. And so began their journey. Or rather, Kiara's quest and Link's nightmare.

Meanwhile, half way across Hyrule, there was a large desert. It was the Gerudo Desert. The Gerudoes live here. They are a band of thieves. Ganondorf is the king of the Gerudoes. He is known as the 'King of Thieves.'

Right now, Ganondorf was getting a headache. Why, you ask? He was getting a headache because is 18 year old daughter was doing what teenage girls do best to their dads. She was complaining.

"But Dad, I don't want to go get supplies from Hyrule Castle Town." Calypso whined.

"People in the village are running low on vital supplies, I'm very busy and I have a meeting with the Gerudo elders today. You are the only capable person to go get supplies." Ganondorf replied. Calypso gave him _the look _that said 'You know there are other people who could do this besides me.' But Ganon stood strong and did not give into the look for once.

"Just get going. You need to get out and about anyway. The sooner you get going, the sooner you get back." Ganondorf ordered. Calypso glared at her father for a second and left. What else could she do? Her father was even more stubborn than her and that was saying something.

Link and Kiara were finally at civilization. They road their horses into town and stopped at a stable. After dropping off their horses, they went to go get supplies.

"So, what's your horse's name?" Link asked.

"Nari. It means thunder." Kiara replied stiffly, for she was slightly mad at Link. Link noticed her sullen glare at him.

"What?" Link asked.

"You know what." Kiara replied, giving Link the most terriblest terrible glare ever.

"What? How was I supposed to know your parents were kidnapped by Ganondorf?" Link yelled. Kiara froze, as everyone in a five foot radius flinched at the mention of Ganondorf, and turned to look at them (Although, they weren't quite sure why they flinched –they knew he was the King of Thieves, but that was about it.). Kiara ran off.

"O-ok, you go get the fairies and potions, and I'll get everything else..?! We'll meet by the fountain!?" Link yelled. _This could be going better…_ He thought to himself. And with that, he walked off to buy a new shield, deku sticks, milk, some more empty bottles and a new tunic.

Calypso was not amused. She hated large crowds full of _Hyrulians. _She had been raised to despise most of them. She was a very proud Gerudo and found it beneath herself to be surrounded by the inferior people. She would prefer to be out in the desert hunting Dodongos.

She didn't hate all Hyrulians. She knew that there were some who could be worthy of her recognition but that was a very small group. So far the only Hyrulian friend she had was Lance. He owned a goat ranch near the Gerudo hideout. But it really didn't count that he was Hyrulian because he was only half Hyrulian and half Gerudo.

She looked around at all the shops. She needed to find a large food exporter for everyone back at the hideout. The shop should be right at the end of this street. _Yes! _She thought as she finally found the shop. She walked inside.

"I'm here to pick up a large order." She told the store clerk, showing him an order form. The clerk nodded and went into a back room to prepare a wagon for the supplies. Now Calypso had to wait. She hated waiting. She also hated how this was one of many ways that she was just like her father. She hated being reminded of that.

Link found the store he needed. As he walked inside he noticed a girl who looked a lot like Ganondorf only with different hair. He was a little caught off by this and wondered to himself: _What if she was Ganondorf's daughter?!_ But he shrugged this off thinking Ganondorf would never have a child.

Not paying attention, Link bumped into the girl causing her to stumble forward and break a _very _expensive vase just as the store clerk returned. The store clerk shrieked like a little girl.

"You idiot!!" Calypso shouted at Link. "Look what you made me do!!"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." Link apologized.

"You break it, you buy it!" The store clerk shouted. "That vase cost 1500 rupees!!"

"You are going to pay for the vase!" Calypso shouted at Link.

"I don't have that much money!"

"Well then I'm going to expect for you to pay for this someday!" Calypso shouted at Link. She grudgingly paid for the vase and grabbed Link. She dragged Link out of the store.

"Do you travel a lot?" She asked. Link just nodded.

"Well then I'm going to travel around with you until you pay me back! Is there anybody else traveling with you?" Calypso asked Link.

"One other girl." Link replied. _Great. Fun. _She thought sarcastically.

"I'll meet you by the fountain in one hour." She told Link and walked off to grab her horse and the supplies she just bought.

Kiara had finally found everything she needed. Now she sat by the fountain listening to music in her head. She heard footsteps approach her. She looked up and saw this guy.

"What's up, girl? You wanna come hang out with me?" He asked.

Kiara glared at him and slapped him. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"No one says no to (insert stupid name of your choosing here)." The guy said. Kiara elbowed him in the stomach and when he was doubled over she kneed him in the face, knocking him up. Link took this moment to appear out of no where. _She's a decent a fighter, I guess. _He thought.

"Hey. We have an extra travel partner now." Link said nervously. Kiara noticed the tall Gerudo girl standing menacingly next to Link, glaring at everyone. Despite herself, Kiara couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Are you here to follow the precious too?" Kiara asked Calypso.

_This is going a __long __journey._ Calypso thought.

The end of chapter 2!

Review please.


	4. Awkwardness

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: If we owned Zelda we would be filthy rich bastards!! RICH WE SAY!! RIIIIIIICH!! Shut up. (We'll be using OoT, WW, and TP in this story!).

777

"LINK YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT HIT CHICKENS!?" Kiara screamed, chasing him.

"ONCE!!" Link yelled back, running as fast as he could. A swarm of chickens and Kiara (the horror!) chased him, both (in his opinion) clucking angrily. Kiara tackled him, knocking him over.

"Hey, guys, I'm back from the des…….ert…..? Oh, am I interrupting something? Hm?" Calypso said, with a mischievous grin on her face, and her red eyes shining brightly.

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted this little 'love-fest'. Name one of the kids after me, kay?" Calypso laughed.

"What?!" Link yelled. He turned to face Kiara. He wanted to shove her off. He turned…..and found himself nose to nose with Kiara. Both flushed red.

777

Wantaco79: Fluuuuuuuuuuuushhhhhhhh

Gaaraxocfan: Bye bye water!

777

Kiara stood up quickly, and walked off slowly, very embarrassed. Link turned to look at Calypso. She was still laughing, her grin growing. For a second, Link couldn't help but think that she looked a lot like Ganondorf. He couldn't take the pressure! He wasn't ready to fight Ganondorf or someone that looked like him! Not until at least 9 dungeons from now!

Link got up and ran…..

Straight into Kiara. They fell, Link on top… Kiara's face flushed magenta. They were in a….well, picture the most awkward position that two non-dating teenagers could be in, with one on top. That is the position they were in. Calypso burst out laughing. Even the three horses were laughing. Link and Kiara both fainted.

777

Gaaraxocfan: did I mention that Kiara was only wearing a swimsuit top, and short shorts? The bikini top was a tie on around the neck top. Link was swimming about an hour ago as well, so he was only wearing swim trunks….AWWWWWKWAAAARD!

777

_Three hours later at dinner…._

"So how did things go at the Gerudo Fortress, Calypso? Is your family okay with you traveling with us?" Kiara asked, now over her embarrassment.

"Well…."

_Flashback…_

_At the Gerudo Fortress, yesterday…_

"Hey Dad! I dropped off the supplies!" Calypso yelled, walking into her and Ganondorf's quarters. Ganondorf only grunted, he didn't even look up from the paper he was reading. Calypso rolled her eyes.

"Ummm Dad? I've been thinking and I decided that you were right!"

"WHAT?!" Ganondorf said, his confidence growing. Calypso had never admitted he was right.

"Yeah. I've decided that it would be nice to travel around Hyrule for a while and see all the different places and towns. If I'm gonna rule the Gerudoes one day I should know the way around the different areas!" She said. "I'm gonna go pack some stuff."

She walked off across the hall to her room. Ganondorf just sat there in awe. _She's just leaving to avoid any of the extra responsibilities that come with getting older around here. _Ganondorf thought.

Meanwhile, in Calypso's room she was packing stuff into pack. She was packing all the essentials. Ten daggers, poison, bombs, more poison, two short swords, equipment for sharpening weapons, a bit more poison and her long black sword. Oh yeah, and some clothes and some steel arrows. And antidote for the poison just in case.

"Okay, Renaldo. Look's like I'm gonna be gone for a while so you need to remind Dad to take his medication." She said to her pet lizard, Renaldo. She walked back to her father's study.

Ganondorf was just getting up from his chair to go eat lunch.

"Okay, I'm gonna be leaving now. I'll be back in a couple months, maybe a year." She said, kissing him on the cheek so he would be extremely confused and not ask questions. With that she ran out of the room.

"O-okay! Don't forget to write! Stay out of trouble! Stay away from strange boys!" Ganondorf yelled, suddenly put on overprotective father mode.

"Whatever! And don't forget to feed Renaldo!" Calypso yelled back before leaving.

Ganondorf couldn't believe it. The girl was gone! For the first time in his life he wouldn't have Nabooru or Calypso giving him headaches. Then he had a small emotional breakdown. His little girl was going out on her own! He had to take a minute to compose himself before going in search of lunch….

_End of flashback…_

"It went as well as expected, I guess. I really don't have a family. It's just me, my insane dad and our pet lizard. I think my dad will survive with out me for a year." Calypso replied to Kiara.

"What's your dad like?" Link asked after swallowing a large chunk of fish. Calypso was eating what looked suspiciously like owl. Kiara was also eating fish.

"He's insane, and tall, and tan, and weird." Calypso said after a moment's thought. Kiara began to choke on her fish for a moment.

"That's all you have to say about your dad?" Kiara asked when she finally swallowed.

"Pretty much. Those are the best words to describe him. I could tell you more but then I'd be giving away vital Gerudo secrets and I'd have to kill you." Calypso said without even looking up from her owl dinner.

Link started choking on his fish. Kiara hit him on his back. He turned to thank her, and they found themselves nose to nose…..again. They blushed and fainted. Calypso laughed so hard, that she fell off of her chair.

_The next day…_

"C'mon! Let's go!" Kiara said.

"Ugh. What are we looking for anyway?" Calypso asked.

"Simple. A giant bird sent by Ganondorf, who kidnapped my brother." Kiara said.

"I've heard they nest in the forest." Link added. At the mention of Ganondorf, Calypso flinched. She had no idea she had joined in a fight against her father. This was just fantastic.

777

Okay, Review please!!


	5. The Storm

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: If we owned Zelda there would be more blood in it-just so ya know.

444

"C'mon! Let's go!" Kiara said.

"Ugh. What are we looking for anyway?" Calypso asked.

"Simple. A giant bird sent by Ganondorf, who kidnapped my brother." Kiara said.

"I've heard they nest in the forest." Link added. At the mention of Ganondorf, Calypso flinched. She had no idea she had joined in a fight against her father. This was just fantastic.

444

Three people came riding up to the edge of a forest. One was ahead of the others. He was none other than Link. The other two who were riding behind him were Calypso and Kiara.

"Wonder why he's riding ahead of us….?" Calypso said, staring at the back of Link.

"He's gay." Kiara whispered. Calypso laughed, and then smacked Kiara on the back of her head.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING?! It's obvious he likes you. After all, you two always seem to land yourselves in….compromising positions." Calypso said, grinning mischievously. Kiara glared, hitting Calypso on the back. Link looked back at the girls. He saw Calypso hit Kiara on the back, and scream at her.

"CAT FIGHT!" Link yelled. (Thirty guys should suddenly appear out of no where, each with popcorn and soda.) Calypso and Kiara both looked up at Link. They had death glares on their faces. Link started to ride off as fast as possible. Calypso, using her awesome Gerudo skills, rode up quickly to Link. She caught up with him, jumped off of her horse, landed on the back of Epona, grabbed the reins, stopped her, back handed Link and, by using the Triforce of Power that she had, sent him flying….straight into Kiara.

They both got knocked off of her horse, Nari, and both fell on the ground. It was awkward. Link was on top and they were kissing! Calypso, once again, laughed out loud. Calypso rode Epona back over and got off. After a moment, Nari calmed down.

Meanwhile, Link and Kiara were sitting on the ground. Kiara was studying the most _interesting _mushroom on the ground. Link had found a scuff mark on his boot and it was obviously shaped like some interesting shape.

"Soooo, we never speak of this again?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah." Link said. Both of them were still blushing. Calypso was still laughing and had that damn grin on her face.

"You guys done yet or do we need to stop at an inn for the night? 'Cause I think you two need a room." Calypso said. Kiara got up and was going to run off in the direction of a cave where she could collect herself.

"I'll be back in just a little while. Maybe we should take a break for a while." Kiara said, hiding her blush, while she was running.

777

_30 minutes later…_

Calypso and Link sat outside the cave near a small stream. Link had his boots off and was dangling his feet in the water. Calypso just sat staring at the water, not sure what to think. In the Gerudo Desert, the only large supply of water was the Gerudo River and no one was ever able to get near it. Besides that there was only the occasional oasis.

Finally Kiara came out of the cave, looking rested and refreshed.

"Feeling better?" Calypso asked. Kiara nodded her head.

"Good, because I've got a bad feeling. I think we should get going." Calypso said, looking at some storm clouds that were forming from the west. She knew there was something important about some path to some place at some certain day that was important about right now at this spot. The clouds were coming in closer and fast.

"What's wrong? It's just gonna rain. Nothing to be afraid of." Link said, looking up at the sky. Just as Link said this, lightning struck near by and a horse was heard in the distance. Calypso cursed in Gerudo, Kiara stood in terror as part of her childhood memory came back (this memory will be in Story of Roses, the prequel to this based off of Kiara), and Link just sat there stupidly for a second.

A shadow loomed out of the darkness. It looked like a tall man on a horse.

"Run!" Calypso yelled as she recognized this man's presence immediately. Link finally snapped into action and jumped up onto Epona, ready to fight at any second. Kiara was just too terrified to move. Calypso cursed again and slapped Kiara upside the head.

"Get on your horse and run!" Calypso yelled at her. Kiara snapped out of it and started to move but it was too late. The man on the horse had caught up with them on his way to cause havoc in the forest. Instantly he recognized Calypso.

"Calypso? You've turned against me? Your own father!" Ganondorf yelled at his daughter. Link and Kiara and just stopped to stare. Calypso looked like a young child who was doing something they weren't supposed to. She looked down at her feet guiltily. Ganondorf had an enraged look on his face.

"No, Dad. I-I would never! I'm just following them! They owe me something. I would never do anything to turn against you!" Calypso yelled. She hoped she could just follow these two around for a while, eventually get paid back for that vase and then head back to the desert. Maybe she would've spent a bit more time exploring around Hyrule but she never wanted for her father to find her hanging around with these two rebels against Ganondorf.

But Ganondorf was barely listening. He wanted to just take down Calypso right now but now was not the time. Right now his plan was to capture the other girl whom he had been planning on using in his plans for near 16 years now. He also should take out the fairy boy.

"Just run!!" Link yelled. He and Kiara began to ride off. Calypso jumped up onto Agro but she hesitated. If she ran off now, her father might not ever trust her again. Ganondorf started to ride in her direction. If Calypso didn't move he would hit her full on in the face. _Hard._ She started to ride off as fast as Agro would go.

But Ganondorf's horse was too fast. He easily shot two arrows off and hit Kiara and Link. They both fell over. Ganondorf caught up with his daughter and jumped off his horse, tackling her to the ground. (Ouch! Imagine how much it would hurt if this 7 foot tall dude in heavy armor came and tackled you while you were riding a horse.)

He quickly grabbed her hands and held them behind her back and put his knee on her lower back. There was no way she could get up.

"I'm gonna give you one last chance." Ganondorf growled. Calypso could just grunt a positive reply that stood for a yes. Ganondorf stood up, pulling up Calypso too. He dragged her over to Kiara and Link. Both of them were unable to move because the arrows were covered with a special paralysis potion. Ganondorf looked down at Link and kicked him in the head. Ganondorf picked up Kiara and quickly knocked her out.

He let go of Calypso so he could carry Kiara over his shoulder.

"Go get Agro and let's go. Don't try anything." Ganondorf told his daughter. She just nodded. It's not like there was much she could do. She had spent her whole life trying to win a fight against her father and had never won. Besides, she didn't really want to fight her dad in a death match. Even if she won she could never live with herself if she killed her dad.

Link could only watch in terror as Ganondorf jumped onto his horse with an unconscious Kiara and rode off with a depressed looking Calypso following. Then everything went black.

777

_2 days later at the Gerudo Fortress…_

Calypso sat on her father's bed in his room. He hadn't trusted her to be alone and so she had nothing to do. Kiara was locked up in a cell at the top of the fortress. It was practically impossible to get out without a hook-shot. And even if you managed to get out, you were stuck at the top of the fortress with a long jump down.

She sighed. She was feeling bored, angry and depressed all at the same time. Her father was pacing on the other side of the room, thinking about something. Suddenly Ganondorf's stomach growled. Calypso looked up and couldn't help but grin. Her father never took care of himself during times when his plans were unfolding.

"You really should take better care of yourself y'know." She told him. He glared at her.

"Shut up. I'll eat later." He growled.

"I'm guessing you're still mad?" She asked.

"What do you think? You betrayed me. I didn't have to take care of you all these years. I could've spent my time doing a lot of more important things."

"I didn't betray you! I didn't know what those two were traveling for. I'd never betray you!" Calypso yelled. She felt horrible. In all her years, Calypso had never had her father this mad at her.

"Silence! We'll deal with this later." Ganondorf growled. Calypso looked down.

"I'm sorry…." She said quietly.

777

The end! Oh so full of angst!

I (Wantaco79) think I might cry! Not. I don't cry.

Okay. Review and stuff.

Yeah…


	6. Boys and alcohol

Wind of Twilight

Wind of Twilight

Disclaimer: If we owned Zelda, we'd be Japanese but we're not so shut up.

777

_2 days later…_

Ganondorf woke up. It was early morning and sun had just risen above the mountains that separated the desert from Hyrule. For a minute he just laid there. He was feeling exhausted and couldn't remember why. Suddenly there was a small movement to his right.

Calypso was sound asleep next to him. He remembered that last night he was showing her some new dark magic spells because they were both bored. They had passed out from exhaustion after practicing for a few hours. His temper had cooled off after a while but he still wouldn't be too quick to trust her yet. Though he had to admit, it was hard to stay mad at Calypso when she was so much like him. Yelling at her was almost like yelling at a different part of himself.

Suddenly Calypso turned over and began to cling to him. Ganondorf could only shake his head. She could even be annoying in her sleep. She started to mutter in her sleep. It was obvious she was having a nightmare. Ganondorf could only just stare at the fungus on his ceiling. _When did that fungus get there? _He thought.

Calypso began to mutter louder and twitch a bit. Her nightmare seemed to be getting worse. Without thinking, Ganondorf began to gently rub her back. After a second he realized he was acting like a normal father and stopped. He was starting to get another headache and Calypso wasn't even awake yet. He sighed.

777

_In Kiara's cell…._

Kiara was hungry. She began pondering whether or not she should gnaw her arm off. If she did gnaw her arm off, she would be spewing blood and her arm would just fall to the ground and that would be no use at all.

"Hey!" A guard shouted from outside the door. "Here's your breakfast!" She yelled, throwing a moldy biscuit at Kiara. The guard did feel slightly sorry for the girl but what could she do? She was just a common guard and in no position to question Lord Ganondorf. In truth, the only person who had ever questioned or back-talked to Lord Ganondorf was Princess Calypso.

Kiara looked at the moldy biscuit. Gnawing her arm off was looking better every second.

777

_At the exact same spot we left the Hero of Time…_

Link sat up. He was lying in the middle of Hyrule Field. He had a horrible headache. Suddenly it all came back to him. The storm, Ganondorf, getting shot by an arrow, Kiara getting captured and Calypso….she was Ganondorf's daughter! She had probably led Ganondorf right to them! Rage began to flow through Link. (Omg! He's gonna turn to the dark side of the force! Sorry. I, Wantaco79, am a Star Wars freak…)

Suddenly he felt a pang of regret. He can't believe he let Ganondorf get away with Kiara. He didn't even try to fight off that weird poison on the arrow. He just laid there and let Ganondorf step all over him! (I'm telling you all! Dark side!)

Well, there was nothing to do now but go rescue Kiara and get back at Calypso and her 'dear' father. Link stood up and looked around. Epona and Nari were both nearby. Calypso had obviously taken off with her horse.

He sighed and got up on Epona and started in the general direction of the desert, Nari followed close behind.

777

Calypso sat up suddenly. She had had a horrible nightmare. It had been about this bad run-in with this giant snake from back when she was younger. Her father had saved her but both of them had been beaten up pretty bad. Only this time in the nightmare, her father didn't make it.

"Are you finished yet or are you gonna cry now?" Ganondorf asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. At least I'm some old man like you." Calypso said, glaring at her father. (And here they go again….)

"You shut up. I'm not old. You're one to talk. I'd rather be an old man than an ignorant, little twerp." He countered.

"At least I'm not some fat looking guy." She said, glaring. She hated being called 'little.' She was anything but little. Calypso towered over most Hylian men.

"Fat? I'm not fat! How could I be fat?" Ganondorf asked, gesturing towards his muscled torso. (Yes that's right Ganondorf fangirls, he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was very muscular.)

"I didn't say you were fat just that you're fat looking. Especially when you have all that armor on." Calypso's eyes were starting to get that amused twinkle. It was an evil twinkle.

"I do not look fat in my armor."

"You keep telling yourself that but I know you're just in denial." Calypso was finally starting to relax around her father again. Maybe he would forgive her and things could go back the way they had always been. _But can you just forget about Kiara and Link? Who knows what will happen to them now. _Said a voice in her head.

"Hey, that girl you captured, can I go talk to her?" Calypso asked suddenly.

"It depends on what you're gonna talk about. If you're going to help her escape then you won't get any where." Ganondorf said. His anger firing up a bit. He still wasn't sure where Calypso's loyalties lied when it came to that girl and boy. Nabooru had turned against him when Calypso was about 6 months old and that hadn't turned out well for anyone. He imprisoned Nabooru in a statue. Then he ended up with raising a daughter alone.

"I already told you! I'd never turn against you. Just trust me! I wanna check on Kiara." Calypso said. She meant every word she just said too.

"Fine but I'll be in the room the whole time.

777

_20 minutes later at Kiara's cell…._

Kiara heard the door outside her cell open. She looked up and was surprised to see Ganondorf and Calypso. Just before she could shout insults at them both Calypso winked at her, that mischievous look in her eyes. Kiara knew Calypso was up to something and she should just play along. Ganondorf just looked bored and uninterested.

"Hey Kiara. How're things going? Are the guards feeding you?" Calypso said.

"I guess things are going okay. I'm pretty bored. Maybe you could think of something we could talk about for a while?" Kiara said, playing along. Calypso pretended to think for a minute. She already knew what to say so her dad would leave the room.

"Who do you think is the cutest guy in Hyrule?" Calypso asked suddenly. Ganondorf became even more bored. He didn't even think his daughter was capable of talking about things like this.

"Hmmm, I don't know. There are so many cute guys to choose from. I mean with guys like the king, the mail man, that guy who works in the bazaar in Castle Town." Kiara said. "Who do you think is the cutest?" She added.

Ganondorf thought he might just die right there. The king was definitely old, the mail man was just plain gay (no offence to anyone), and the bazaar guy was as ugly as a tree stump.

"Well do you know this guy who works for my dad? His name is Zant?" Calypso asked.

"Oh yeah. He's definitely _hot." _Kiara replied, a dreamy look in her eyes. Calypso just nodded in agreement. Ganondorf felt his blood run cold and his heart skipped a beat. Zant? Zant was probably the most hideous thing in the universe! Ganondorf walked out of the room.

"Hey Dad? Where are you going?" Calypso asked, faking shock.

"I'm just gonna go get some air. I'll be right in the other room. Oh and if you hear vomiting sounds that's perfectly normal." Ganondorf shouted back. He couldn't take this anymore. Kiara looked at Calypso and grinned.

"That was brilliant! How'd you know that would work?" Kiara asked.

"I've lived with him my whole life! You learn how to freak out someone out after 18 years with them. Especially when they're your dad." Calypso replied, laughing.

"So why are you here?" Kiara asked.

"I can't tell you how to escape because, honestly I don't know how and I won't betray my father like that. But I can at least make it a little easier for you. I might even be able to get a letter to 'fairy boy." Calypso said, not wanting to say Link's name near her father. But really it didn't matter.

Outside the room all Ganondorf could hear was: "Blah blah blah blah I blah blah blah father blah blah blah least blah blah blah fairy boy." So all Ganondorf knew was that they were talking about something to do with him, a boy and a fairy?

"I need a drink." Ganondorf said, wishing there was some form of alcohol nearby.

777

The end!

Will Link ever be important and have a larger part? Will Ganondorf ever get a drink? Will Calypso turn out to be evil or good? (Even we aren't sure yet!) Why the hell am I even asking you people?!

Review because I will it so.


	7. Escape

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: Wantaco79 owns a plastic gargoyle, a stuffed chicken and a turtle made out of beads, all of which sit on top of her stereo. Gaaraxocfan owns a Gaara plushy and an awesome Snoopy shirt. We both own the characters Calypso, Kiara, Scott and Lance but that's it. We don't own LoZ.

777

_5 days later…._

Kiara woke up, yawning. As far as she could tell it had been seven days since she got to the Gerudo Fortress. Calypso would come to visit her almost every day. Calypso had written a letter and would send it off to Link tomorrow. Tomorrow was mail day! Link was bound to be somewhere near the fortress.

Kiara sat up. Her back hurt. All she had to sleep on was some straw on the cold, hard, unforgiving floor. She looked around at the now familiar cell. Like most cells, it had bars. The ceiling was high and there was a square opening way but there was no way anyone could reach it. Even Ganondorf, who was at least 6 foot 7, probably couldn't reach it.

She sighed. After spending a week with the Gerudoes and about two weeks of knowing Calypso she had decided that the Gerudoes were either absolutely insane or brilliant. It just goes to show you; there really is a very fine line between genius and insanity. Suddenly the door opened and Calypso walked in. From the look in her eyes, Kiara could tell Calypso was up to something.

"Hey. What's going on now?" Kiara asked. After a second she looked around and noticed something extremely odd. There was no Ganondorf.

"Where's your father?" Kiara asked. Ganondorf hadn't been leaving Calypso alone at all.

"My dad's still asleep. I…um….sorta knocked him out….accidentally…..while we were practicing magic….." Calypso replied sheepishly. Kiara gave her this weird look that said; "are you sure you mean accidentally?"

"It was an accident! I'm not lying here! Anyway, I'm just checking up on you while my dad's asleep. I've got the letter all finished and the mail man should be here tomorrow morning." Calypso said.

"How are you going to get the letter to the mail man? Won't your father be following you around?"

"That's where my plan comes in. My best friend Lance will be making a delivery from his ranch tonight. He'll be staying the night so when he gets up in the morning he can deliver the letter to the mail man. If Fairy Boy comes to rescue you maybe I'll leave with you too and Lance might come along." Calypso explained. Kiara looked shocked.

"Why would you and your friend come?"

"If I spend any more time here just wasting my time I'll go crazy! My dad wants me to help with his evil schemes. I just want him back to the way he was when I was a kid. Something evil had corrupted him but maybe if I tag along with you and Fairy Boy and I mess up my dad's plans, I can figure out what did this to him. Lance is just bored and doesn't want to let me have all the fun." The Gerudo princess explained calmly.

"I see. So your father wasn't always like this?" Kiara asked. She was bored and this sounded like a good story.

"Not really. He's always been kinda distant. I think he's always wanted to rule Hyrule. But at first I think he just wanted a better life for our people. Something has been messing with this world. I don't know what. It's hard to explain. I can feel when something dark or evil is doing something." Calypso had this distant look in her eyes. Suddenly she jumped up.

"My dad's probably gonna wake up soon! I gotta go! I'll check back later." And with that Calypso ran out of the room. Kiara sighed.

777

_Now to the Hero of Time…._

Link was totally freaking out. He was worried about Kiara and furious at Calypso. And of course he felt a deep hatred for Ganondorf (DARKSIDE!! I'M TELLING YOU ALL!! Ahem…thank you.).

Right now Link was resting up at a small village. He was still a few days away from the desert. It would be more helpful it he didn't have to watch Nari and Epona and get more supplies. He sighed. There was nothing he could do right now. Link laid down and fell asleep.

777

_The next day….._

Link woke with a start. He heard shouts of "Hey! Mr. Link!!" from somewhere nearby. He looked up and saw the crazy mailman coming his way. Apparently Link had mail. The overly eccentric mail man stopped in front of Link.

"You've got mail!" He announced proudly. He handed a letter to Link and ran off. Link opened the letter. He was extremely surprised to see it was from Calypso. It read:

_Dear Fairy Boy_

_We are currently at the Gerudo Hideout. Enclosed is a map of the fortress and the red X marks where Kiara is being held. If you sneak in at night and find your way up to her you might just save her! Isn't that happy!_

_Be careful though, the guards are always very alert. If you save Kiara then follow the map where there is a black X. I will be there waiting for you with my friend Lance. Together, the four of us can slip out with our horses and head back to Hyrule. _

_I can't explain much right now but later, if we all make it out okay, I promise to explain everything. All right? I hope your simple forest boy brain can comprehend all this but even you should be able to read a map. Once you're with Kiara she should be able to figure the rest._

_All right? Keep going and don't give up Fairy Boy!_

_ Calypso, Princess of Thieves_

_P.S. Lance was here!_

The P.S. was written in different handwriting. Apparently Calypso's friend Lance had felt the need to add to this little letter. Link didn't know what to think. Calypso was helping him and Kiara? Nothing made sense but it was all he had to go on. So with that, Link rode off.

_2 days later…._

Link finally reached the Gerudo Fortress. Now he just had to wait few hours until nightfall.

Eventually it was night. Link left Epona and Nari in a safe spot and walked across the bridge to the fortress. He looked down at the map. He had to sneak past the guards outside, navigate his way through the complex passages of the Gerudo Fortress, and get to the roof tops. Then he would skip across the roofs until he found Kiara's cell at the northern most corner. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

Link glanced around at his surroundings. Once the guards had their backs turned, he ran quickly to a door. Inside, it took him a good two hours to find his way outside. He was pretty lucky. He saw very few guards around. Unbeknownst to Link, Calypso had picked the longest but safest route for him to take so he could save Kiara. Calypso knew there was no way Link would stand a chance against the Gerudo guards in the important parts of the fortress.

Once outside, Link just had to get across the roof tops….

777

Calypso grinned. She saw Link enter the fortress from her room. Her father had gone to get a book out of his study. Now she just had to distract her father with something stupid long enough to escape with Lance. She pulled out her bow and an arrow. Aiming carefully she shot at one of the cages in the training field where monsters were kept for practice. She hit her mark right on.

Out of the cage came a group of moblins. But these weren't ordinary moblins. These had been raised specifically for Ganondorf's use only. He was the only one who could take them on. Instantly, shrieks were heard from below. Ganondorf came running into the room. Calypso had already hid her bow.

"What's going on?!" Ganondorf asked.

"Some of your moblins got out! You'll have to go stop them. I'll stay here and help out the doctors with any problems that the moblins might cause." Calypso said. Ganondorf nodded and ran off with his sword. Once she was sure he was gone Calypso laughed out loud. Sometimes her dad could be so stupid.

She grabbed her pack full of everything she would need and ran off. She left a small note for her dad that vaguely explained to him.

She jumped down to a lower roof and then to the ground and ran in the direction of the stables. She met Lance there and told him to start off with both of their horses to the exit of the fortress. She would meet him in a few minutes. Lance rode off quickly on his horse Cloud, Calypso's horse Agro was following behind.

Calypso ran to the armory. Her sword had been held there for the last few days. She snuck in and grabbed it quickly along with a few extra knives and whatnot. Now she had to hurry. Her father might have already figured out what was going on. Link should be at Kiara by now. Calypso hooked her sword to her back, grabbed her pack and ran off.

777

_At Kiara's cell…._

Kiara paced nervously. Link should be here any minute. Just on cue Link appeared at the top of the cell where there was the hole in the ceiling. He smiled as he saw that Kiara really was okay.

"You alright?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Link reached down. Kiara jumped up and grabbed his hands. He pulled her up. He gave her a quick hug causing Kiara to blush a little bit.

"Let's get going. We need to jump down and get to the fortress exit." Link said.

"Calypso's caused a distraction for Ganondorf but it won't last long. She said we should get to the exit as fast as possible. Her friend Lance will stick out. He's got black hair instead of red like all the Gerudoes. And his horse his white." Kiara explained.

They jumped down to lower roof tops until they got to the ground. Luckily there were no guards near by. Finally they saw a young man with black hair sitting on a white horse. Next to him were Epona, Nari and Agro.

777

Now things were getting complicated for Calypso. Her father was too smart now. He had somehow caught on. One of the guards must have spotted Link and then saw all of their horses with Lance at the gate. That guard must have told Ganondorf and he was smart enough to put it all together. Now about twenty guards were following her.

And no doubt Ganondorf was already on his horse Grim and following her. She sighed. This wasn't exactly going according to plan. But she still couldn't help but laugh. This was pretty fun.

Close to the gates she spotted Kiara, Link and Lance all on their horses, waiting stupidly for her. Behind her, Calypso heard the heavy hoof beats of her father's horse Grim. Now she was scared. She stopped laughing.

"Hey you idiots! Get going! I'll catch up! Hurry!" She yelled the three sitting on their horses. But at least they had quick reflexes. All three of them pulled on the reins and rode off immediately. Calypso got to Agro, jumped on easily from behind and rode off full speed. Now Calypso was laughing again as she caught up with Lance.

Lance smiled at her and started to laugh too. Kiara and Link just looked at each other, wondering how the two Gerudoes could laugh in this situation.

Calypso looked back. Her father was trailing behind them. She felt a pang of guilt but had to carry on. She conjured up a small ball of magic energy and shot it at her father. Normally this would do nothing but she hit his weak point. A spot where he had been injured badly when attacked by the Great Spirit beast Zetsubou. Ganondorf fell off his horse.

Now they were in across the bridge. They'd made it out okay. Now the real journey could begin. Now it would be Kiara's journey, Link's nightmare, Calypso spiritual quest to save her father and Lance's fun adventure with his best friend and two random people he'd never met.

The end!

Oh my gawd!

That was long.

Review please!


	8. Lon Lon RAnch

Wind of Twilight

Wind of Twilight

**Disclaimer: If we owned Zelda the Gerudoes would play an important part in every single Zelda game. And there would be at least one Zelda game where you played as Ganondorf because we will it so.**

777

_A day or so later….._

Our heroes rode valiantly into the sunset. King Arthur raised his sword and screamed:

"For Sparta!"

The end.

777

I am so sorry.

I (Wantaco79) absolutely had to type that.

Heh heh…..

Any way…on with the real story.

777

_Two days later….._

The four teenagers rode slowly. Link and Kiara were tired. They weren't used to riding for days straight. Calypso and Lance were fine. They had been raised to spend weeks in the desert alone. Riding through Hyrule Field was easy for them.

Finally the group saw a beautiful sight. Lon Lon Ranch was just ahead of them. Epona neighed in excitement. She always knew when she was going back to her home. Calypso was just glad for a chance to let the others rest so she could get away from them. She had a low tolerance for being around people constantly. Kiara was looking forward to taking a shower. Lance was simply happy to be with Calypso and away from the desert for a while.

As they rode into the ranch they were greeted by Malon who recognized Link, Calypso and Lance at once, though she was surprised to see them all together. And she had never seen the other girl before.

"Hey, Link, Calypso and Lance!" What're you doin' here? And why are you all traveling together? This is a sight I thought I'd naver see." Malon asked them. She briefly glanced at Kiara.

"What do you mean you never thought see us all together?" Link asked as he got off Epona.

"Well it's just weird. Y'know to see the guy who's supposedly the Hero of Time with Ganondorf's daughter Calypso, the Princess of Shadow and Light and her best friend, the crazy half-Gerudo rancher boy Lance." Malon pretty much blurted out.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Malon." Lance said sarcastically. Calypso rolled her eyes.

"Do you really have to refer to me as the Princess of Shadow and Light? Just 'cause my dad's some evil king of darkness who's called the king of shadow and light doesn't mean I have to be called that. Even Princess of Thieves is better than that!" Calypso said, shaking her head.

"Who's yer friend?" Malon asked, nodding toward Kiara.

"This is Kiara. She's helping me with the whole Ganondorf 'thing'. She's from Lake Hylia." Link explained. He didn't like the way Malon was glaring at Kiara. Calypso, being the merciful and kind person she was, pushed Link into Kiara at that moment, causing them to end up in another awkward position. Calypso laughed. Lance laughed. Malon glared.

"And now I am hungry." Lance said.

"Me too, let's go get something to eat." Replied Calypso. And the two friends walked off in the general direction of the ranch house, their arms draped around each others' shoulders. That left Link and Kiara in their awkward position while Malon glared daggers at Kiara.

777

_Later that night, sitting outside the barn…._

Calypso sat on top of the barn, watching the sunset. Link walked up to Calypso and climbed onto the barn.

"You said you would explain everything to me after we got away. Start talking." Link said. Calypso gave him this look that said; "Do you know who you're talking to? Show some manners, Fairy Boy." But after a brief silence Calypso nodded her head.

"Ok, fine, Fairy Boy. By now I'm sure even you have figured out Ganondorf's my dad. Right?" She asked. Link nodded.

"But that doesn't explain why you helped rescue Kiara or why you're helping out now." Link said.

"Something evil has been at work recently. I can feel it, especially around the Hour of Twilight, right now. Whatever that evil is, it's affected my dad. I figure if I follow you and 'Water Girl' and mess up my dad's plans then maybe I can find this evil and reverse what it's done to my dad. He's not really like this. I'll admit he has a dark side to him but he wouldn't cause all this turmoil and pain everywhere. I have to admit I've got just as much of a dark side as my father. I'm just along to figure this all out, Fairy Boy." She explained.

"But Ganondorf is called the King of Shadow and Light. And what about your friend Lance?"

"Okay, I have to say, my dad did earn that title. He's a master of magic, especially the dark arts. But most Gerudo kings get a reputation like this. We live in the desert and sometimes we have to use darker arts to survive. As for Lance…..well I guess he's just comin' along 'cause he's my best friend, he's bored and he's always wanting to fight stuff. To him this is just a barrel of fun, going all over Hyrule with me. But don't worry. He'll be a great help. And he may seem a little stupid but really he's pretty smart. He's the best ain't he?" Calypso said, laughing.

It all made sense to Link….sort of. She had explained it all to him just as she promised. Heck, without her he might not be at Lon Lon Ranch right now. He'd still be figuring out how to save Kiara. Link nodded and walked off.

After a while, Lance had appeared and climbed up the barn. He sat down next to Calypso. He just looked at her for a second. After a while, it started to bother Calypso.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No….it's just….you seem a little distant…I mean more distant than usual. I just wanna know what's up?" Lance asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm just tired. This whole things getting complicated and it's only just begun. That's all." Calypso smiled at Lance.

"All right. So…..what can you tell me about the people we're traveling with? I've never met people like them." Lance asked. Calypso sighed.

"Well….Link, the boy, is like on some quest or something to stop all the evil stuff that's going on right now. I call him Fairy Boy 'cause he reminds me of those old stories of children that lived in the forest called Kokori. You know, the kids that always had fairies. They disappeared years ago. And the girl Kiara…I guess she's from Lake Hylia. She's trying to save her little brother from some monster. She's alright I guess. Sometimes I call her Water Girl. She's a little off but I feel that way about most Hylians. That's it really." Calypso explained to Lance. He nodded his head and turned to look at the sunset.

"Things sure are different out here than back out at the desert. What do you think happens next?" He said after a moment's thought.

"Let's just follow Fairy Boy and see where he goes. This is definitely going to be an interesting journey. And besides…it'll do us good to travel around and learn about life outside the desert. I just hope I don't go insane around all these Hylians." Calypso laughed. Lance laughed too and nodded his head.

777

Kiara was sitting on the coral's fence. She was watching the horses walk around. Link walked up next to her and leaned against the fence. He seemed deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Kiara asked. She was puzzled at what could be bothering Link.

"What do you think of Calypso and Lance? They seem a little off."

"Well….Calypso's definitely insane but pretty brilliant. I think she can be funny sometimes except for when she pranks us. As for Lance….he seems nice. I have the feeling he's smarter than he acts, he just goofs around a bit. I think this journeys gonna be a lot of fun!" She said, smiling at Link. Then she added:

"Why? Is something bothering you?"

"They just seem a little off." Link said.

"Well of course they do! They're Gerudoes and we're Hylians. Are races couldn't be more different. And Calypso especially is gonna seem strange to you 'cause she's your enemy's daughter. But I think everything will feel more normal once we spend more time with them."

"And what do you think of Calypso being Ganondorf's daughter. What if she's spying on us for him?"

"She was telling the truth when she said she wants to figure out what evil power is affecting her father. I think we can trust her. One of the things Gerudoes are known for is telling the truth. They may steal occasionally or cause some trouble but they don't lie."

Link nodded his head. This journey was either going to go perfectly for him in the long run or it will be the worst experience of his life and end badly.

777

The end.

Ooh…what next?

Review please?!


	9. Ordon

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: Once again, we own Calypso, Kiara, Lance, those three's horses, Scott and I (Wantaco79) own the laptop on which most of this is being written. Shut up.

777

The next day…

Calypso, Kiara, Link and Lance all rode away from Lon Lon Ranch. Calypso and Lance were a little tired; Hyrule was on a different time schedule than the desert's time but they would deal. Kiara on the other head was not taking the early morning start so well. She was practically dead in the mornings. Calypso called the time of death at 6 in the morning. Link was absolutely hyper and peppy in the mornings. He was excited about starting off finally.

They rode to the south east, to the forest. There they would search for the bird that captured Scott. Link was delighted to be going home to the Ordan and Faron provinces. Kiara felt like she was going home for some strange reason. It was weird. She was pretty sure she had never been to the forest. Our heroes continued to ride on…

777

Meanwhile, in the Gerudo Desert…

Ganondorf paced angrily in his study. He was absolutely furious at his daughter. He would find her and her friends. He growled and pounded his fist on his desk. He looked down at a map and noticed a small note on his desk. He opened it up. It was from Calypso.

_Dear Dad,_

_So I'm guessing you're probably insanely angry right now but calm down. I'm not betraying you. There's just something I have to do and I think that, by following Kiara and Link, I'll find what I'm looking for._

_I'll return home in a year or so if everything goes the way I hope. If I make it back I will deal with whatever pent up rage you have against me. Please just try to except this. I won't cause too much damage. I promise, okay?_

_Don't forget to take your medication or feed my lizard Renaldo._

_Love, Calypso_

_Princess of Thieves_

_P.S. Lance is coming with us. If his dad freaks out tell him he left with me on a journey. Don't do anything drastic._

Ganondorf glared down at the note. Leave it to Calypso to think this all up, leave suddenly and then just expect him to be fine with it all. He continued to glare at the paper as if it would somehow transfer to Calypso so she could feel him glaring at her. He knew it was stupid but it made him feel better.

Finally he sat down and stared at a map of Hyrule. He would figure out where those annoying teenagers were at. (That song by My Chemical Romance is playing in my head right now.) Ganondorf would find them and capture all of them. He would steal the Triforce of Wisdom from that girl Kiara. He was pretty sure he had heard of Link who supposedly had the Triforce of Courage. Lance would be sent back to his ranch for his father to deal with him. Ganondorf would deal with Calypso.

He began to plot his evil plot that must be plotted.

777

The group had now arrived at Ordon.

"Woah, Link! Is that your house?" Kiara asked. Link looked a little saddened.

"No, that used to be my best friend's house. I think they moved, or died, or something." Link said, looking away.

"Awww, poor Baby!" came Calypso's sarcastic voice. Lance smirked.

"Poor Link." Kiara said. She leaned in over one of the packs on Epona. She nuzzled her nose on Link's cheek. Link's face flushed. She hugged him. "I'm soo sorry." Kiara cooed. Link's face was so red, he looked like a tomato in a veggie patch.

"K-Kiara, w-w-what a-are you d-d-doing?" Link stuttered out.

"Just comforting a friend...is that okay?" Kiara cooed yet again. Link slumped forward, as Kiara ALMOST kissed him. Kiara sat up smirking. Calypso and Lance laughed.

"What (gasp) were you (gasp) thinking?!" Lance somehow gasped out.

"Did you (snicker) see the look (snicker) on his face?" Calypso said, between snickers. Kiara grinned cheekily.

"What? I was just comforting a friend...and yes (snicker) I did see the look on his face." Kiara burst out laughing.

"Hey! Who are you, and why did you kiss MY LINK?!" an annoying voice screamed. Calypso and Lance's faces fell.

"Ilia." "Ilia." Kiara said suddenly. She gasped. She didn't know how she knew this girl's name. She'd never even been here but it came to her.

"How did you know my name?!" Ilia (Cough hack cough ugly horrible witch cough hack) asked, glaring at Kiara. Calypso and Lance glanced at each other.

"I sense a conflict!" Calypso whispered to Lance in Gerudo. Lance nodded at her. There was a moment of intense silence. But of course the horrible Ilia (if you haven't figured it out yet we hate Ilia) had to break the silence with a scream.

"My poor Link! He's fainted because of that disgusting kiss you gave him!" Ilia rushed over to Link, grasped Epona's reins and started to lead her off. Kiara glared at the annoying girl and followed. Lance and Calypso sat there awkwardly for a second.

"It's gonna be a long and painful day." Calypso sighed. Calypso and Lance rode after Kiara and the girl whose name seemed to be Ilia.

777

They followed Ilia to a house in a tree. A tree house.

"Help me get him inside!" Ilia ordered. No one moved. Calypso gave her that _you don't know who you're talking to, better start using some manners before I kill you_, look. Ilia gulped and added a small "Please?" Calypso nodded at Lance who got off his horse and slung Link over his shoulders.

"Take him inside." Ilia said. Lance climbed up the latter and went inside. Everyone else followed.

777

After a few minutes of struggling to get Link into bed, Kiara glared at Ilia.

"Disgusting, you say? My kiss was disgusting? I KILL YOU!!" Kiara screamed, and lunged at Ilia. Ilia let out a girlish scream. Calypso, who didn't want to clean, grabbed the back of Kiara's tank top.

"Nooooo! Lemme kill her. I WANT HER DEAD!!" Kiara screamed.

"No."

"WHYYYYY?"

"I don't want to clean." Calypso said.

"Fine." Kiara leaned over to Link. She slapped him. Link sat up with a start.

"Ahh!"

"Hi Link. You okay?" Ilia asked, immediately coming over.

"Eh...hi Ilia...Oh! Hi Kiara." Link blushed slightly. Kiara, without any warning, kissed Link. Tongue and all. Ilia looked disgusted. They broke apart. Link flushed. Kiara shot a glare at Ilia.

"So, Link, how was it?" Kiara asked, looking back at him. She was blushing, but she stared into his eyes.

"Disgusting! Say it was disgusting!" Ilia screamed. Link's eyes shot a glance at her, but returned to Kiara. He blushed more.

"It was...good." he said, and fell back into his pillows. His eyes closed. "It was lovely." With that he fell asleep.

"Ha! He didn't say it was disgusting! Take that Ilia!" Kiara said. Ilia glared.

"Whatever." Ilia walked out the door. Kiara turned around. Calypso and Lance both shot her _What-the-hell-was-that_ looks. Kiara sweat dropped.

"Eh, I wanted to prove Ilia wrong." Kiara turned, and started cooking. "Man, this place is a dump."

Calypso walked off. Lance shrugged, and followed her. Kiara turned around.

"Where did they go...? Oh well. More cleaning for me!" With that, she started to clean.

777

Calypso and Lance walked outside. They watched Ilia walk off angrily. They stood there in awkward silence for a second.

"So I guess we should go ask about that bird or whatever that stole Water Girl's little bro. What do you think?" Calypso asked Lance. Lance nodded and the two Gerudoes walked towards Ordan.

A young boy with blond hair walked up to them.

"Who are you two? We don't get many visitors here." He said.

"Um, we're here with a boy named Link. He lives here right? We're helping him and a friend of his." Calypso said. She was reminded yet again of her dislike of Hylians in general. At the mention of Link the boy perked up.

"You know Link? And he's back?! Will you take me to him?" Calypso sighed and nodded. They walked back to Link's house. Once inside the boy ran straight into Link's bedroom. Link was awake again but Kiara had mysteriously disappeared.

"Link!" The boy shouted.

"Hey, Colin! How're you doing?" Link asked the boy whose name was Colin.

"I'm fine. Everyone's fine really. But what about you? Why are you back?" Colin asked.

"I'm helping a new friend, her name is Kiara, find her little brother. He was captured by one of those evil giant birds. They nest around here, right?" Link asked.

"Well…." Colin began.

"What?" Link asked.

The end.

Ooh. Find out what Colin's going to say eventually.

As soon as we update again.

Review please?


	10. Fights

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: -rolls eyes- we don't own it.

777

"Well…." Colin began.

"What?" Link asked.

"It's just that those giant birds are really tough. Link, I know you're really strong but even you can't take those down, can you?" Colin asked, looking scared

"You have no idea what I've been through these last few months! In the last three weeks alone I've ticked off the Princess of Light and Shadow, befriended a girl from Lake Hylia, been attacked by Ganondorf, saved my new friend from Ganondorf and traveled all over Hyrule! I think I can deal with that bird especially with the help of these guys and Kiara." Link said, pointing to Calypso and Lance. Then Link looked around.

"Hey, where is Kiara anyway?" Everyone looks around. Lance and Calypso shrug.

"Why don't you go look for her? Lance and I will stay here and look at maps of the area to figure out where that bird might be." Calypso says. Link nods. He gets up and leaves to find Kiara. Colin follows him. Maybe she's at the spring. She likes water. Link thought.

777

After cleaning up a bit around Link's house, Kiara was tired. She decided to take a bath. On the way to Ordon she had noticed a small spring. She decided that would be a wonderful place for her bath since she couldn't find Link's bathroom.

She sighed; the water here was very warm. She was floating in a secluded part of the spring, away from immediate view of anyone who might come here. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Link and Colin came running straight into the spring. They spotted Kiara. She was naked.

"Oh god! Quick! Shield your eyes boy!" Link yelled, tackling Colin so they could get away. Kiara covered herself up as best she could. She was the color of a tomato named Red.

"Link! Get away! GO, GO, GO!!" Kiara shouted. Link and Colin scrambled away. They waited near the path back to Link's house for Kiara.

Kiara got dressed quickly. She was going to kill Link and that boy that was with him.

"LINK!!" She shouted and came running out of the spring. Link and Colin's eyes widened in horror. They started to run off. Kiara chased after them.

777

Calypso and Lance sat at Link's kitchen table. They had raided his supply of food and were enjoying surprisingly fresh milk and fish. They would figure out where that bird was later. Suddenly, Link and Colin come running inside. They run up the stairs, into Link's room and lock the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Lance asked. Calypso shrugged. Kiara came running inside. She looked like she was going to rip Link to shreds. She stopped and looked at Calypso and Lance.

"Link see you naked somewhere?" Calypso asked without even looking up from her food. Kiara nodded. Calypso sighed and got up.

"Follow me. They went into Link's room and locked the door. I know how to pick locks." The two girls went upstairs. Calypso easily picked the lock with her fork from the kitchen and let Kiara inside.

She burst into the room. Link and Colin stared in horror. She walked over to Link and slapped him. Colin stared in horror as Link passed out. She could really hit hard. Kiara then turned her attention to Colin. She put on a bright smile.

"Hey there, what's your name? I'm Kiara." She said sweetly.

"Um uh….I'm Colin. Nice t-t-to m-m-m-meet you." Colin stuttered out. He look up at the clock, thinking of an excuse to get out of this madhouse.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for dinner. I have to go home." And with that, Colin ran out of the house. Calypso laughed as she watched him go.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kiara asked.

"I guess we should all go to sleep. We should start early tomorrow to search for your brother, ol' what's-his-face. Kiara rolled her eyes but nodded. Link was already passed out on the floor so Kiara would sleep in his bed. Calypso and Lance didn't mind sleeping on the floor. They all fell asleep.

777

The next morning…

Kiara was the first one to wake up. Over at Lake Hylia it was about 8 in the morning. In Ordan it was about 5 in the morning. But all the way in the west in the Gerudo Desert it was about 3 in the morning. Calypso and Lance were passed out on the floor. Kiara came downstairs to a very funny sight.

Lance and Calypso were lying on the floor, very close to each other. Lance's arm was around Calypso. One of her legs was in-between Lance's legs. And their faces were only about an inch apart. Kiara burst out laughing.

The two Gerudoes woke up. There was a look of shock on both of their faces for a second but they quickly but on looks of indifference. Gerudoes were trained to hide emotion if needed. They pulled away quickly and got up. Lance had found a very interesting spot on the carpet. Calypso was apparently using her super vision to study the cells on her finger nail. Kiara shook her head and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

777

Kiara led the way to the forest. Her hair was back into a ponytail, though it was still wet. Her face was flushed with anger, although she stole glances at Link from time to time. Link was acting sad, hand print still on his face.

Calypso was staring straight ahead. She was glaring at a bush in the road. Lance was looking at a small twig.

"Here, let's rest up here." Calypso said, still glaring.

"Why?" asked Link.

"You shut up!!" yelled Kiara. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm hungry." said Calypso simply. Kiara shrugged, and hopped off of Nari. She started to look around for firewood. Link followed her.

"Kiara, I-"

"Shut up."

"Kiar-"

"SHUT UP!" Kiara ran off.

"Kiara, wait!" Link said, and he chased after him. Calypso looked at the two of them.

"Calypso. About this morning..." Lance began.

"WE never talk about it again?" Calypso interrupted. Lance nodded. "Well, I'm not hungry anymore. Follow them?"

"Sure." And with that, they went off.

777

"Kiara!" Link tackled Kiara.

"AHHOOOOOMMMMPFFF!" Kiara said, as she fell to the ground. She struggled.

"Link, what the heck??" Kiara screamed. Link glared at her. Sure, he was blushing a bit, but she wouldn't listen to him. Blue eyes stared at hazel eyes. Both face flushed as the two realized what position that they were in. Links arms held down on Kiara's wrists. His face was about 5 inches from Kiara's. One of Link's knees was in between Kiara's legs. The other one was by her waist.

Calypso and Lance walked up into the clearing. Lance whistled softly.

"Keep it Pg people." Calypso said, smirking. Kiara glared at Calypso. Link did too. Ilia decided, right at this moment, to run up.

"(Insert gasp here) What are you doing to _my_ Link?" Ilia screamed. Kiara pushed Link off of her.

"_Your _Link? _YOUR_ Link?! I'll show you _your_ Link!" Kiara yelled. She tackled Ilia. There was scratching, kicking, biting, and screaming.

"Leggo!"

"No!"

"Leave Link alone!"

"I'm traveling with him! You're just some stalker!"

"_Me?_ A stalker? You don't even know him that much!"

"Brat!"

"Meanie!"

"Leave him alone you stupid stalker."

"No! You leave him alone!" Ilia screamed at Kiara. Kiara let loose a banshee scream, and attacked her more viciously. A bird call was overhead.

"AUGH!"

"EKGJF!!"

Where was Calypso, Lance, and Link during all this? Well, Lance and Calypso were just standing there enjoying the show. Link was standing there, occasionally trying to break the fight up. Face it though. WE all know he was enjoying this.

A bird flew down, and grabbed Ilia.

"EEEK! Link! SAVE ME!" Ilia screamed. Kiara stood up. She came out of the fight with one cut on her cheek. She grinned proudly. Link stood there dumbfounded. Kiara went up to him, and hugged his arm.

"Mine." she said possessively, and then she kissed him. He stood there for a second. Then his arms slowly snaked around Kiara's waist. Calypso and Lance just stood there awkwardly, until Calypso poked at them with a stick.

"C'mon. Let's get moving." Calypso said, and they started moving toward the temple. But of course, Link's arm was around Kiara's waist still.

777

The four teenagers walked up to a large tree entrance. It was obviously an old temple used who knows how long ago. Link had been hearing rumors about giant birds nesting here. They would most likely find Scott here!

When they got to the door it was very large and heavy looking. Kiara and Calypso both looked at the boys. The boys gave them questioning looks.

"What?" They said together.

"You're boys! Act like gentlemen and open up this heavy door!" Calypso said to them. Kiara nodded.

The boys rolled their eyes before going to push on the door. After several attempts it finally slid to the side and out of the way. Everyone walked inside.

Inside it was cold and damp. Calypso shivered.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Well, one; I'm from the freaking desert, it's way too cold in here for me. And two; I can sense where's there's been tons of blood shed. My mother was some sort of spirit sage so I can tell when the spirits are distressed by something. Many souls have died here and as far as I can tell most of them were killed recently." Calypso said, shivering again. Lance stepped closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"I hope Scott's okay…" Kiara said sadly. She looked all around the temple room. It was a very large room. There was a long stairway made of wood that went all the way up to the top. As far as they could tell there were several other floors on this level too but the best place to search for the giant bird that took Scott and Ilia would be up at the top.

"Let's go then. We won't save anyone if we just wait around." Lance said. The four teenagers started up the stairs to the right.

10 minutes later…

They were still walking up the stairs. (Just imagine the end of Ocarina of Time where you go up all those stairs to get to Ganondorf. It takes forever!) They were really getting tired of this. And with their typical teenage attention spans they had already stopped paying attention to where they were going. Calypso was staring around dreamily, listening to music in her head. Lance was good names for all the new baby desert sheep that will be born at his ranch this year. Kiara was thinking about Scott and what lay ahead. Link was thinking about Kiara. She seemed so weird to him sometimes yet he felt like he knew her from somewhere else. And he thought about Ilia.

She will be so ticked off when they save her. Link sighed inwardly at this.

Finally they reached the top. All four of them stared in disbelief at the door at the top. They couldn't believe they'd made it!

"Great! We're at the top!" Kiara yelled. She and Link started to run to the door.

"Wait! Be careful, there's something dangerous out there. Be on your guard." Calypso warned. Everyone nodded and together they walked to the door. Lance and Link managed to get it open and they all walked through.

They all stared in awe. They were outside now. A light breeze was flowing through their hair. They were at the top of the tree. The top was a large circular space and it was perfectly flat.

"Sissy!" Scott yelled. He and Ilia were trapped in a large wooden cage in a nest. Kiara grinned.

"Scott, you're okay!" She yelled. She and Link started to run over to the cage. But suddenly a large gale of wind blew, almost knocking Kiara and Link over. A loud "Squawk" was heard. The giant bird that captured Scott was now hovering near its nest.

It was definitely huge. Its wing span seemed to be about 15 to 20 feet. It was black with a weird pattern on its wings and back. Its eyes were blood red, like Calypso's eyes. Its beak was orange.

Kiara and Link stared in horror for a second. Calypso and Lance, having been put through difficult training, were already pulling out there weapons. Calypso unsheathed her black sword. Lance pulled out some throwing knives, a Gerudo bow and some iron arrows.

Kiara and Link shook off their shock and pulled out their swords too. Calypso ran over to stand next to Kiara and Link. Lance stayed back a bit and was aiming carefully with his bow. The bird shrieked and flapped its wings. Kiara and Link were knocked back but Calypso held her ground. This was just like a sandstorm only without the sand.

Lance shot an arrow; it rode the wind and struck the bird in the side of the head. It shrieked again but stopped flapping its wings. Kiara and Link got up. This time nothing would stop them.

"Okay, this is boring! Let's just attack the damn thing!" Calypso yelled. Kiara and Link nodded. Link ran up closer to the bird, trying to get its attention. The bird glared at him and began to swoop down. It was going to hit Link.

"Okay…..jump!" Calypso yelled. Link jumped up onto the bird and Calypso ran closer quickly and got on too. Kiara waited behind. The bird started to spaz out. Link and Calypso could barely hold on. They stabbed it a little bit but they didn't hit any vital spots. The bird freaked out more and threw off Link and Calypso. Calypso landed on her feet but Link landed on his back. The wind was knocked out of him.

"Lance, shoot another arrow! Kiara, help me attack it this time!" Calypso instructed. Who made her boss? Kiara thought briefly but she got over it. Calypso was probably the most experienced of them anyway. She nodded at Calypso. Lance shot another arrow. This time he hit close to its left eye.

The bird freaked out and started to shake its head. When it got close enough to the ground Calypso and Kiara jumped on. Calypso had to help Kiara up onto its back but they managed. The bird began to shake even more.

Calypso tried to run up to its head but only managed to get to its shoulder. She cut at it quickly and blood started to spurt all over Calypso. The bird shook her off but Kiara was still holding on, trying to attack the bird's back. The bird, who apparently was smarter than you might think, started to fly up.

"Kiara!" Link yelled after he finally got up.

"Lance, try and shoot it and make it come down!" Calypso yelled.

"I can't! It's going up to high for my arrows or knives to reach! There's nothing I can do!" Lance said. Everyone stared up at the bird and Kiara who was now screaming.

The flipped upside down and Kiara fell off. But it swooped and grabbed her in its talons. It squeezed tightly and began to crush Kiara. She screamed even louder. But now the bird was down lower. Lance shot quickly and hit the bird right between the eyes. It shrieked again but it sill held Kiara.

Calypso cursed in Gerudo. This would call for drastic measures. She focused on all of her power and her left hand. The Triforce sign appeared on both of her hands. First it glowed gold but then it turned black with the top triangle being the darkest. A blood red pattern stretched from her hands to cover her whole body. The pattern was crisscrossing with black dots in-between the red lines.

She ran over to the bird, jumped up and stabbed it right on top of its head as it flew down low. The bird shrieked but released Kiara. Link ran over quickly and caught her as she fell. Calypso back flipped away from the bird. It fell to the ground with a loud 'thump', dead.

Calypso sighed and ran over to the cage that held Scott and an unconscious Ilia. She busted it open and let Scott run past her to Link. She sighed and looked at Ilia.

"I ain't pickin' her up." She said and walked away to check on Kiara.

Kiara didn't look good. Link held her. He didn't know what to do. Scott looked like he was about to cry. Lance walked up too.

"What's wrong with her?" Link stuttered out.

"Her left ankle's probably cracked, her right arm broken, left arm cracked and maybe a broken rib or two." Calypso said, and then added: "We'll need to get her back to Ordon and fast. Lance, you carry Ilia."

"No." Kiara said.

"What?" Link and Lance asked at the same time. Calypso raised an eyebrow.

"I'm walking down myself." Kiara took one step, and fell down. She was unconscious. Link sighed. He picked her up, and followed Lance, Calypso, and Scott.

777

"Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. KIARA!"

"Ah!" Kiara said, then glared at Lance. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"My room." Link said, not looking at her. In fact, all she could see was his back.

"You had some broken bones. There not healed yet." Calypso said.

"Lance. Calypso. Leave the room." Link interrupted. Lance shrugged, and left the room. Calypso followed. As the door shut, Link looked at the ground. It was all awkward there for a second, and Kiara was worried. Link was never this quiet.

"Link, what's wrong?" Kiara asked. Link ignored her. Then, all of a sudden, he burst out.

"I think you should go home with Scott." Link said, quietly.

"What?" Kiara asked, unbelievingly.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Link said.

"Link, I'm not going to get hurt-"

"Then why did you?" Link interrupted angrily. "You have about two broken ribs, a broken arm, a cracked arm, and a cracked ankle."

"I...I do?" Kiara asked, shakily.

"Yes. Now go home." Link said, steadily.

"No! I'm going to help you save-"

"No you aren't. You are to go home with Scott."

"No! Why should I?"

"I only agreed to help you save your little brother. He's been saved. I'm done. There's no more reason for me to help you. Go home." Kiara was shocked. Link didn't seem like this type of guy.

"You'll have to stay here until you heal..."

"No." Kiara gasped, angrily. It was now Link's turn to be shocked.

"What?"

"If you don't want me around, I'm not staying. I'll be leaving now. Scott! Grab the stuff, and get on Nari."

"Ok!" came the reply from outside the door. Link was surprised.

"Kiara, no let's not be irrational." He said.

"NO! You want me gone, I'm gone." She got up, grabbed her headband, and opened the door.

And came face to face with Lance. She glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Get out of my way." she said. Lance moved, and shot Link a confused look. Link glared back. Grumbling about people and their glares, he followed Kiara down the stairs. And came face to face with a glaring Calypso. He mumbled some more, and passed Calypso. Link followed, and they all followed Kiara outside.

"Kiara, where are you going?" Calypso asked.

"They got into a fight." Lance mumbled quietly.

"What they fight about?" Calypso asked.

"Link wants Kiara to go home. She didn't want to. But now she is out of anger." Lance explained.

Scott was on Nari, holding onto her neck. He hated horses. Kiara started walking toward Nari.

"Kiara, I didn't mean it." Link said.

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES YOU DID!!" Kiara cried, tears starting to pour out of her eyes. She ran toward Nari. Halfway, she stumbled.

"Kiara!" Link yelled. Kiara just regained her balance again, and hopped over Nari's butt. She started riding off.

"Kiara! Get back here!" Lance yelled.

"Dad will kidnap you!" yelled Calypso.

"KIARA!!" Link yelled. Kiara just rode off, crying.


	11. Drunk in Castle Town

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: I (Wantaco79) really wished I owned Zelda. Because then I would be rich and I would own Ganondorf who is awesome. Gaaraxocfan doesn't own it either. I know she wants to own Link.

777

_Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle…._

Ganondorf was _extremely _bored. I can't even fathom (well, actually I can because this is how I feel in school but…) how bored he is. It's impossible to explain just how bored he was. He was soooooooo bored that….well, you get the idea.

The problem with being king of anything, even King of the Gerudoes, meant he would occasionally be called for at Hyrule Castle to some stupid little get together that King Nohansen, the king of Hyrule, would throw to unite all the races of Hyrule. This had been going on since Calypso was about 12.

King Nohansen was a very kind and cheery man to the point that it was sickening. Not to mention he was pretty damn stupid too. But his daughter Princess Zelda was a different matter. She was smarter than her father. She has never trusted Ganondorf or even Calypso. She was a very suspicious, and in Ganondorf's opinion, annoying little brat.

Ganondorf hated about 99.9 percent of Hylians but Zelda was the Hylia that he truly _loathed _to the point of insanity. (Yes, Ganondorf was once perfectly sane like most people. It's shocking, I know.)

Now Ganondorf sat at one of these little 'parties' thrown by King Nohansen. The king himself was talking to Ganondorf about something. Ganondorf wasn't paying attention. (Like I –Wantaco79- said, he's just like me in class now!!) Ganondorf just nodded his head occasionally and smile politely. He was good at all this stuff.

"So, where is Princess Calypso, your daughter, King Ganondorf?" The king asked politely. Ganondorf was a little thrown off by this question but he recovered quickly.

"To tell the truth, I'm not exactly sure where that girl is. She decided to go on a journey throughout Hyrule with some friends. She could be anywhere in Hyrule right now. Heck, she could even be on her way to Castle Town right now." Ganondorf said distantly. This all reminded him that he should find Calypso and those friends of her sometime soon. King Nohansen began to prattle on about how wonderful it was that Calypso was out and about but Ganondorf wasn't listening….

777

_Back in Ordan….._

"You bloody idiot!! What were you thinking? Telling Kiara to go away!! Do you even have the slightest idea how much danger she could be in now!! And it'd be all thanks to you, Fairy Boy!!" Calypso yelled at Link. While she was yelling at him, Link couldn't help but think of how much more she looked like Ganondorf when she was mad.

"I just did what I thought was best! She'll only be put in danger if she stays with us. I just don't want anything to happen to her. And what do you mean she could be in danger now?" Link asked. Calypso sighed before going on.

"I didn't want to say anything about this to avoid scaring everyone but my father has been after a girl named Kiara for about 3 years now. He said something about this girl having the Triforce of Wisdom and that it would be simpler to capture her instead of Princess Zelda! My father could be riding along in Hyrule for some random and pointless reason, find Kiara and capture her again!! But this time he won't take any chances. He'll steal the Triforce from her and then who knows what he'll do to her. He'd probably have her executed." Calypso ranted. Links eyes widened in terror.

"I…I…didn't know… How could I be so stupid?!" Link yelled.

"I don't know. How _could _you be so stupid!?" Calypso yelled. Link hung his head.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We go and save your freaking girlfriend before my dad finds her! C'mon, Fairy Boy! Go pack your stuff. We'll have to leave tomorrow. There's going to be a bad storm in this area of Hyrule." Calypso said. Link nodded and went back into his house so he could pack up some supplies.

By now I bet you're wondering what Lance was doing the whole time Calypso was yelling at Link. Well really, all he was doing was staring at a bug on some moss that was on a rock by a tree. To most people this wasn't very fascinating but in the desert there were almost no bugs. Lance found this bug to be truly awesome. So he stared at it for a good five minutes or so.

"LANCE!! STOP STARING AT THAT DAMN BUG AND COME INSIDE!!" Calypso yelled. Lance nodded and walked inside reluctantly.

777

Scott was silent as Nari went galloping. He kept quiet as tears ran down into his face. Kiara was crying. He knew why, too. It was that bloody Link guy. He told her to get out. To go away. Scott knew. He had eavesdropped. He also knew that his sister loved that Link guy. He never told anyone, but he could read his sister's thoughts. He never knew how he did, but he did.

"Whoa." was all Kiara said to Nari,

Scott shivered. Her voice was so emotionless. Tears were still running down her cheeks, but her eyes (which are how Scott read her emotions) were blank. Sure, they were still hazel, but they were empty of emotion.

"Nari. Go to the barn." Kiara said. Her voice cracked. A fresh bout of tears filled her eyes. "Scott."

"Yeah sissy?" Scott asked quietly.

"Go inside. I'll be back two, maybe three days. There's soup and milk in the fridge. Do whatever." Kiara said. She walked off toward the direction of castle town. When she was out of ear range, Scott turned toward the sky.

"HEY! TAKA!! MR. T!!" Scott yelled. A hawk swooped in out of nowhere. Scott pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from one of the packs. Quickly, he scrawled a note to Link, Calypso, and Lance.

_Dudes,_

_Kiara wants to get drunk. I know, as she has had this look in her eye before. However, we normally have had guests to stop her, but now that no one's here..._

_I'm worried about her. If you could hurry and get her, I'd love that. Oh yeah, whoever gets this letter, smack that Link guy for me. _

_Hurry. Oh, and be careful..._

_Taka bites._

_-Scott_

He tied the letter to Taka the hawk's leg. Taka took off.

"HURRY!" Scott yelled, and Taka flew off. Scott cast a worried glance at Kiara's retreating back.

"Hurry..."

777

Lance looked up at the sky. He was bored. A shadow crossed over his face. He saw a hawk fly over head before it began to swoop downwards.

"Uh….guys?" Lance said. Link looked at him but Calypso, sensing something, looked up and saw the hawk. She held out her arm and the hawk landed. She took a note from him and read it. After she finished reading she couldn't believe it.

Calypso paused for a moment before turning to glare at Link. He raised his eyebrow in question. Calypso rode a little closer to him and……..smacked him upside the head, _hard. _Link almost fell of Epona.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Link screeched.

"The note told me to do so. Plus, I thought it would be fun and it was!" Calypso said, grinning. Link looked really ticked off but Lance, wanting to avoid more conflict for the moment, rode up in-between Calypso and Link to break them up.

"What'd the note say and who's it from?" Lance asked.

"It's from Kiara's little brother, what's-his-face. He said Kiara was probably gonna go to Castle Town and get drunk and we should hurry and stop her. So I guess we get going." Calypso said simply.

"What? Kiara wouldn't do that…..would she?" Link said.

"Actually, I think she would. I have a good sense of other people's emotions. She's really depressed. So shut up and let's go. Lance you look after the hawk for a while before we send him back. His name is Taka." Calypso ordered. Lance nodded and let Taka land on his shoulder.

Taka bit him on the ear.

"Owwwwww! What was that for?" Lance yelled.

"Oh yeah, the note said he bites. You better be more careful." Calypso laughed lightly. Lance glared at her and rolled his eyes. And then together the trio rode off towards Castle Town. Sadly it might take them a day because there was three of them. That didn't help.

Calypso was getting a bad feeling again.

666

_Half a day later in Castle Town…_

Kiara had arrived at Castle Town. And she had made great time in getting there! But that is unimportant right now. She was feeling even more depressed now than when she had left Ordan. It didn't help that her arm was hurting….and her ankle and her other arm and her ribs and….well you get the idea.

She sighed and dropped of Nari at the stables. She walked slowly to…um…what's her name's bar. (Wantaco79: I know the lady's name starts with T! Um….-goes and plays Twilight Princess- okay! Her name is Telma!) Anyway, Kiara walked slowly to Telma's bar.

When she walked in a bell on the door rang. Telma looked up, surprised to have a customer this time of day. Kiara walked up slowly and sat down. Telma picked up on her depression right away.

"Aw, honey, somethin' botherin' ya? What do ya want? A drink maybe?" Telma asked. Kiara nodded her head and ordered some alcoholic drink. (I'm too lazy to think up a name.) Telma went and got the drink.

"Now, why don't you tell what happened. Maybe talkin' 'bout it will make ya feel better." Telma said. Kiara shook her head.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now. Maybe after a few drinks…" Kiara said. Telma nodded.

777

_Somewhere in Hyrule Field…._

Calypso, Lance and Link all rode quickly across the field. They were tired. Link was worried. Calypso still had a bad feeling and was hungry. Lance was agitated by the claw and bite marks he had gotten from Taka. They had sent Taka back to Scott earlier. Finally, Castle Town was in sight. It would take another hour or so to get there. Now Calypso realized what her bad feeling was about.

"Damn!" She cursed. Link and Lance stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" They both asked.

"This is not good. King Nohansen is probably having one of his get-togethers about uniting the races of Hyrule. All of the leaders of the different races will be there!" She said. Link and Lance thought about that for a moment before the realization hit them. Their eyes widened in terror.

"Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means…" Link said.

"No, my father is definitely in Castle Town _right _now. We could randomly run into him anywhere! This is not good." Calypso said again. Link groaned. _Why now? Why me? _Link thought.

"What if Lord Ganondorf has already found Kiara and left for the desert?" Lance asked.

"I doubt that. If Kiara left yesterday then she would have just gotten to town not too long ago. My father probably hasn't even thought that she could possibly be there now. At least, I don't think he would…" She said uncertainly.

"Can Ganondorf sense Kiara's presence?" Link asked.

"Only if they're really close. There's a good chance he'll just stay in the castle the whole time but if he were to leave or go to buy something, maybe go get a drink….then we would have a serious problem. Let's stop wasting our time here and get to town now!" Calypso said. Link and Lance nodded and they all began to ride as fast as possible to Castle Town.

777

_Inside Hyrule Castle itself…_

Ganondorf was sleeping. The nice part about being away from the desert was being able to sleep in. He had to admit though, it was a little more boring to be at the castle without Calypso. He continued to snore until something licked the side of his face.

Ganondorf's eyes opened in disgust. He turned to look at the creature that had disturbed him. His left eye twitched insanely.

"Renaldo! Bad lizard!" Ganondorf yelled in Gerudo at Renaldo, the lizard. Yes he had brought along Renaldo because Ganondorf still had to look after the annoying reptile. He himself really didn't know why he brought Renaldo with him so the world will never know the reason why. I know everyone is just dieing to know the reason. I am…anyway back to the story.

Renaldo just tilted his head to the side and stared at Ganondorf. Ganondorf sighed and sat up. Renaldo was probably hungry. Ganondorf's stomach growled. Calypso's voice ran through his head.

"_You really should take better care of yourself when I'm gone, y'know? Go get something to eat now." _Calypso's voice said. Ganondorf shook his head. Calypso would lecture him right now about this if she was here.

Ganondorf got up and Renaldo jumped up onto his shoulder. The Gerudo king stared at the reptile. Renaldo stared back. Ganondorf shook his head and went in search of food for the lizard and himself. And perhaps later he would go look in the stores to find some red potion and whatnot.

777

_One hour later in Telma's bar…_

"Oh, you poor dear! Here have another drink on the house!!" Telma slurred as she had joined Kiara in drinking. Kiara had just told her tragic tale of how she had been attacked by a bunny and a group of pink pirates. (As you can guess, she's had several drinks…)

"Sank yous professor!!" Kiara slurred. Suddenly she burst into a heroic pose.

"YESH, TODAY I STARTS MY JOURNEY TO BECOME A MASTER CHEF!!" Kiara screamed. Telma jumped up and joined her in posing.

"INDEED! TOMORROW I DO NOT START AN JOINEY TO BECOMES A BURP!!" Telma screamed. They both had had way too much to drink. Honestly, Kiara had had only four or five drinks. Telma has had about 17 drinks. Kiara doesn't hold her liquor well…..

CRASH!! They both fell to the floor, unconscious.

777

_At that exact same moment outside Castle Town's gates…_

"Yes!! We're finally there! Now we just need to find Kiara." Link said.

"Okay, here's the plan; we split up. Link, you go find a purple tie, some fuchsia socks and a pair of black handcuffs. Lance, you go and find a chicken, two kittens and a jar. I will find Kiara." Calypso said.

"Why do I need to find a chicken, two kittens and a jar?" Lance asked.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!! JUST DO IT!! AND MEET ME BY THE FOUNTAIN IN ONE HOUR!!" Calypso yelled. Link and Lance ran away in terror. _She's definitely got her dad's temper. _Link thought to himself. He nodded at Lance before heading in the general direction of a clothing store. Lance went in search of where they might sell chickens.

Calypso smirked. That should keep them busy for a while. She walked off to Telma's bar where Kiara would most likely be.

777

_17.9834 minutes later…_

Calypso walked into Telma's bar. When she saw what was inside she couldn't help but laugh. Kiara and Telma were passed out on the floor. There were several shot glasses and empty bottles on the counter. Calypso shook her head as she walked over to them.

She gently shook Telma. She woke up with a start.

"Washes yous doins here?" (Translation: What are you doing here?) Telma slurred. Calypso smiled politely.

"I'm here for Kiara. I'm gonna take her back to her house with me. I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt her." Calypso said sweetly. Telma nodded before she passed out again. Now Calypso shook Kiara violently. Kiara woke up.

"Whats the 'ells? Is the meadow on fire?!" She slurred. Calypso rolled her eyes before she slapped Kiara upside the head. Kiara began to slur incoherently. Calypso sighed and picked her up.

"We don't have time this." Calypso said and she walked out of the bar. She dragged Kiara to the fountain at the center of town and waited for the boys to come back.

777

_43 minutes later…_

Lance and Link walked slowly to the fountain. Lance was carrying a chicken and a jar. Link had a box with two kittens in it and everything he was supposed to find was in his pockets. They still had no idea what all of this was for but there was no use in arguing with Calypso Dragmire. She definitely had Ganondorf's temper. Link began to smile as he saw Kiara. She was passed out but at least Calypso had found her.

"We found everything you wanted. Now will you tell us why you need all of this stuff?" Lance asked. He was getting very annoyed with his new chicken whose name was Mr. Jiggles. He really didn't want to know who named the chicken.

"I'll show you. First, Lance, give me the chicken." Calypso said. Lance handed her Mr. Jiggles. She poked the chicken and it screeched in its chicken way of cock-a-doodle-doo! This woke up Kiara. She sat straight up.

"Now give me the tie." Calypso put the tie in the fountain for a second. It was now covered in cool water. She placed this on Kiara's forehead and got Kiara to hold it in place there. That would help with her headache from her hangover.

"Now hand me the jar." She filled the jar with water from the fountain and made Kiara drink it. Then she refilled it and dumped it all over Kiara.

"What was that for?!" Kiara screeched, finally coming to her senses.

"You were drunk. I just helped you to feel better. Be glad. Alright, let's go." Calypso said. Link looked dumbfounded.

"That's it?! I didn't need to get the socks or the handcuffs?! And what about the kittens?!" Link ranted.

"I just sent you to get the socks and handcuffs so you would forever to get everything. As for the kittens, well…..I just thought it would be fun to watch you two idiots try and figure out why I would need them. Just go and give them to someone who wants some kittens." Calypso said, shrugging. Link looked like he might kill Calypso. Lance shrugged, walked over to an old lady who was playing the tuba and gave her the kittens.

Kiara ran up and grabbed the kittens.

"I like kittens." She said glaring.

"Link, pay the old lady some money for the trouble!!" She ordered.

"What?!" Link screamed. But he went and gave some money to the old lady. Kiara continued to glare at Link. She was still very angry at him. Link walked away from her slowly.

"Alright, let's go already. We should get out of here before my father pops up randomly." Calypso said.

"What? Ganondorf's here?! Kiara almost yelled. Calypso glared at her and Kiara shut up. They all started off in the general direction of the stables.

777

_Meanwhile, somewhere else in Castle Town…_

Ganondorf could finally go back to the Gerudo Desert. He absolutely hated Hylians. He was walking slowly to the horse stables where he would pick up his horse named Grim. He couldn't wait to get back to plotting his evil plots that must be plotted. (When I –Wantaco79- said this out loud, Gaaraxocfan thought I said, "Ganondorf couldn't wait to begin potty-ing his evil plots that must be plotted. So we had a good laugh about that….)

He walked into the stables and began searching for wherever he had left Grim…. The sight that waited for him inside was shocking but not completely bothersome to him….

777

Calypso, Lance, Link and Kiara were all in the stables. Calypso had already gotten back Agro and was waiting for the others to prepare their horses. Suddenly she shivered. She turned around to stare at the front of the stables.

For a moment time seemed to stop. Calypso stared at her father. They stared each other straight in the eye. She could feel her father's anger and hostility towards all four of the teenagers but what hurt the most was that a lot of the hostility was aimed at her.

Ganondorf glared at her and only her. He was vaguely aware of Link, Kiara and Lance being in the room too. He could finally capture them all. This was very convenient. Finally Calypso snapped back to her senses.

"DAMNIT YOU IDIOTS RUN!!" She yelled. Link, Kiara and Lance glanced up and instantly sprung into action. They all jumped on their horses and began to run. Calypso jumped on Agro and followed them out the back of the stables. Ganondorf growled and found his horse. He rode out of the stables quickly.

They were all out in Hyrule Field in a matter of minutes. But Ganondorf was gaining on the teenagers quickly. His horse was probably the fastest horse in Hyrule.

And Ganondorf, always being prepared, threw three daggers. They had a paralysis potion on them. The daggers hit Link, Kiara and Lance. They all fell off of their horses. Calypso stopped. She couldn't leave her friends behind. Ganondorf stopped too, just a few yards away from her.

Before Calypso could even think about moving Ganondorf used Twilight Magic to form a circular barrier between around them. (Picture the barriers that come up on Twilight Princess whenever you fight those twilight beasts.) Calypso gasped as she looked around. She didn't know he could do that.

"You're not getting away this time, you little twerp." Ganondorf growled. He calmly got off of his horse. Calypso did too, seeing as there was no other thing to do. For only about the third time in her life, Calypso was terrified. She gulped and unsheathed her sword. Ganondorf did the same.

"I don't wanna fight you, Dad." Calypso said. Ganondorf just smirked evilly.

"Oh, really? It seems like you were always eager to fight with me when you were younger back at the fortress. Just pretend this is like that only with higher stakes." He said. Calypso shook her head and backed up slowly. Ganondorf was walking towards her.

"Please, Dad….don't do this. Think this over! You're not really like this! I know it. Please listen to reason!!" Calypso began to beg. She only began to remind Ganondorf of Nabooru before he had imprisoned her in a statue. (For the details on Ganondorf's memory of Nabooru read Princess of Thieves by Wantaco79!!)

Calypso sighed and calmed her mind. There was no way he would listen to her, especially when he was this mad. She had no choice but to fight her way out of this. She stopped backing up and began to advance on her father. Ganondorf smirked.

And the fight began….

777

The end!!

Haha! Cliffhanger!!

I (Wantaco79) own all of your minds now!!

Every time you think about this chapter it means I have gained temporary control of you mind.

I win.

Anyway…review please?!

I know you want to.

Gaaraxocfan was here


	12. Family Reunion

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: I (Wantaco79) own the fan fiction Princess of Thieves. Gaaraxocfan owns the fan fiction Story of Roses and we both own Winds of Twilight.

We do not own LoZ.

777

I can't believe this is happening. I'm not betraying him but he won't listen. But I'll have to fight for now. Calypso thought as she and her father walked slowly in a circle. Rage was evident in Ganondorf's eyes. Calypso had never seen him like this. But she had a feeling this was somehow linking back to her mother. She had once overheard Ganondorf talk in his sleep about Nabooru betraying him.

She sighed. This made her realize that this was torturing him inside just as much as it was her. He was just too angry to think everything through. She would fight him this time and this time only. Maybe she could reason with him once he blew off some steam.

Ganondorf made the first attack. He jumped forward and slashed at Calypso. She side jumped and thrust at his arm. But Ganondorf stepped out of the way of her reach and slashed at her again. He had a longer reach than her and nicked her left shoulder. It was a small cut but it still hurt coming from his dark blade.

She jumped back a bit before he could attack again. This time Ganondorf tried a different tactic. He used dark magic to send lightning from his hand and shot at Calypso. She moved quickly out of the way, moved towards her father and used the flat side of her sword to knock Ganondorf square in the chest. She didn't cut him or anything but she hit what she was aiming for.

His weak point in his chest. He had a large scar there from a nasty battle with a spirit beast. Calypso used enough power in the hit to almost knock him down and he started cough a bit. He was definitely in some pain now. He growled at her and attacked again.

This time he moved almost too quick to see. Before Calypso knew what was happening Ganondorf was behind her. He knocked her down with a punch in-between her shoulders. She fell face first into the dirt.

777

Kiara, Lance and Link could only watch the fight. None of them were able to move. Lance was trying to fight off the potion like he was trained to do but it was very strong. He could sort of move the fingers on one hand.

Kiara looked horrified at the battle between Calypso and Ganondorf. Link just looked really ticked off at being in this helpless situation.

Slowly, Lance began to move his hand a bit….

777

When Calypso was on the ground Ganondorf jumped up to land a jump attack. Calypso rolled out of the way and kicked and Ganondorf's leg. She tripped him and he fell onto his side. She jumped up and kicked his chest. He grunted in pain and struggled to breath.

Calypso stepped back a bit and looked on with concern at her father. She wanted to help him but she couldn't right now. It hurt her more than any cut could. After coughing a bit Ganondorf got back up. Suddenly he was behind Calypso again with his sword at her throat and his left arm holding her in place. Her mind froze with terror.

"How many times have I told you to never let your guard down or show weakness? I thought I taught you better than this." Ganondorf growled. Calypso didn't know what to do. She knew how to get out of a position like this but she couldn't think of any ways that didn't kill the person with their sword at your throat. She stood perfectly still barely even breathing. She gulped.

"What, no sarcastic reply? Nothing at all? Come on, I know I've taught you better then this. Either put all your effort into it or none at all, Calypso." Ganondorf growled with disgust. He slowly pushed his sword into Calypso's throat making a tiny cut. A drop of blood slipped down her throat. The small, dull pain from the pain woke up Calypso's mind.

She reached up, grabbed Ganondorf's hand that held his sword with her right hand. She used all her power to send small bolts of magic lightning through his hand. She focused on his shoulder and a powerful spark went off there. Ganondorf jumped back when he felt the shock. Calypso turned around and charged at her father.

She slashed at his left shoulder but he blocked and countered with a punch. He hit Calypso's jaw. He didn't break it but there was a small crack as he knocked loose a tooth. She grunted and step back. The hit dazed her for a second.

Finish her off. An evil voice in his head told Ganondorf. For one fleeting second he wanted to kill Calypso but something stopped him. He couldn't kill her. He wouldn't kill her if his life depended on it. He stopped for a second and shook his head. He focused back on Calypso.

Something's getting to him. Maybe I do have a chance after all… Calypso thought as she picked out the emotions in her father's eyes. Confusion, anger, despair and…something else… Calypso thought. She couldn't figure out what the last emotion was. It was like a combination of hurt, betrayal and…love for her. Calypso smiled a bit.

She still had a chance of saving him then. Calypso couldn't really remember anytime that Ganondorf had said that he loved her but he showed. Most of the time he would just ruffle her hair or tease her. But she was fine with this. She had never said she loved him either. Neither one of them was good with expressing their emotions out loud. That's probably why they survived with each other all these years: they didn't need to communicate with words at all times. Now that she thought about it there had probably only been one time when they had told each they loved them.

"What're you smiling about?" Ganondorf asked once he had cleared his head. He had a bit of an evil grin. Calypso looked him in the eye.

"I just realized I have nothing to worry about." Calypso said.

"And why's that?" Ganondorf asked.

"You love me." Calypso said simply. Ganondorf's face went blank, his evil grin long gone.

"What makes you so sure of that, you little twerp?" He asked.

"It's simple really. Like you said a while ago; you could've done a lot of other things over the years instead of taking care of me. You could've even killed me a long time ago. If you didn't love me you would have killed me when I was an infant." Calypso explained, grinning.

"And I can see it in your eyes." She added. Ganondorf stared at her for a moment as her words sunk in. Calypso grinned and tilted her head to the side.

Take her down now while she's distracted! DO IT, YOU FOOL!! The evil voice in Ganondorf's head ordered. Calypso's words battled with the voice's words.

"But really, you have nothing to worry about either. I love you too." Calypso finally said. Ganondorf looked at her.

I love you too. It played over and over again in his head. But then something took control again. He still felt angry and betrayed. He was still going to fight her. He wouldn't kill her but something just made him do this.

Calypso immediately went on the defensive as she felt a sudden chill. She could sense something evil taking over. But she still smiled. She still had a great chance of saving her father. All she had to do now was battle him here and escape.

Ganondorf lunged at Calypso. He moved fast. She didn't even see him move really. All she knew was she felt a jolt of pain and something wet drip from her left shoulder.

For a moment time stood still. She looked at her shoulder. Ganondorf's sword had cut the top of her shoulder. It was deep but it was bleeding badly. The blood splattered all over.

Calypso staggered back a few steps, a look of surprise and pain on her face. Ganondorf shook his head again. He looked just as surprised as Calypso. But after another second his eyes darkened as evil took over.

Calypso gasped but she had to end this now. She focused on the Triforce of Power again. The black Triforce glowed on her hand again as the crisscrossing lines raced along her body. She couldn't feel the pain in her shoulder anymore. She focused all her power in her left hand.

She punched Ganondorf right where his scar would be. There was a loud cracking noise as his armor shattered. Now he wore a red and black tank top like Calypso's with the Dragmire family sign on it. He grunted as he felt the pain rush through his entire being.

He was sent flying back and hit the ground with a thud. Then darkness took over and he passed out.

Calypso stood panting. She put her sword away. The Triforce's power faded and pain took its place. She gasped in pain and coughed. The barrier around her dissolved. She staggered over to her friends.

"Agro!!" She yelled. Her faithful horse came running. She reached into one of the packs on his saddle and pulled out some antidote. It would fix her friends right away. She quickly gave it to all of them.

"Are you alright?" Lance asked immediately. Calypso smiled weakly and nodded. Link and Kiara got up slowly.

"I say we finish him off before he causes any more trouble." Link said suddenly, nodding towards Ganondorf. He began to pull out the Master Sword.

"Fairy Boy, if you so much as take one threatening step closer to my father I will kill you where you stand!!" Calypso yelled. (Le gasps!) Link froze. Kiara stared in horror at Calypso's serious face. Lance only stood there. He knew something like this might happen.

"Hey, Calypso, calm down. It's bad for you to get worked up when you're injured. Come on, let's just go. You need to rest. And don't worry, I won't let Link get Lord Ganondorf." Lance said sweetly. Kiara relaxed and Link put away his sword.

"Alright. You guys get going. I'll be right there. There's something I need to do." Calypso said.

"But I need to look at that cut." Lance said worriedly. Calypso just smiled and slowly walked away. She walked over to her father's unconscious body and kneeled down next to him.

Just as she expected the Triforce was glowing on his left hand. She focused on her Triforce until it glowed and grabbed his left hand.

"Take care, you senile old man. I'll see you later. I will find out what's going on." She said. She lightly kissed him on the fore head before standing up.

"Grim, augt ven (Yeah, I don't know where that came from but go with it.)!!" She yelled in Gerudo. Ganondorf's horse Grim came running up. Calypso managed to lift her father onto the horse.

"Augt ven Gerudo tric." She said. The horse understood every word and rode off. He would go back to the desert and get Ganondorf to the fortress in no time. Calypso smiled before she passed out…

777

The end!

Ooh, I (Wantaco79) love fight scenes, especially when they are so dramatic.

Anyway, I still control all of your minds because I have an awesome username.

WANTACO79.

Gaaraxocfan is an ok name I think.

Anyway, review please?!


	13. Back at the Lake

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We've been over this before. Shut up.

777

_A day or two later…_

Ganondorf groaned and shook his head. He was a little delirious and couldn't remember where he was. He opened his eyes and looked around. He became aware of the fact that he was moving quickly.

He looked down and realized he was riding on his horse Grim. Ganondorf stared blankly at the horse before he remembered what had happened. Images from Castle Town, his fight with Calypso and being knocked out. It all came to him in a flash. But one part stuck out.

"_Take care you senile old man. I'll see you soon. I will find out what's happening." _Calypso's voice rang in his head.

"Find out what's happening….what did she mean by that?" Ganondorf asked himself. More of the fight came back to him. What stood out the most was the evil voice in his mind. It had ordered him to kill Calypso. His heart almost stopped at the very thought of it.

_Maybe I've been messing around with too much dark magic lately. Something must have gotten to me…_ He thought. Ganondorf shook his head again before grabbing the reins on his horse. He would head back to the Gerudo Fortress.

His anger had pretty much cooled down by now. He could forgive Calypso. As for her friends….he still needed the Triforce from them. He could work that into his plans.

He will still take over Hyrule. If he controlled Hyrule the Gerudoes would have better lives. That was his main goal. For now he didn't know where he stood with Calypso but he would work that out the next time they saw each other. He rode quickly to the fortress.

777

_All the way on the other side of Hyrule at Lake Hylia…_

Calypso groaned and shook her head. (See the pattern?) She was tired, hungry and her shoulder hurt. She sat up slowly. She was in an unfamiliar room.

"You're awake!" Lance was smiling at Calypso. He was sitting right next to her bed. Calypso smiled weakly at him. She didn't remember what had happened.

"What happened to me, Lance?" She asked.

"You fought with Lord Ganondorf remember? He cut your shoulder and then you knocked him out. I've never seen you fight so well! That was the first time you'd ever beat him!" Lance said, still smiling. Calypso remembered now. For a moment she was filled with despair but then she remembered how it all ended. Her father still loved her. She had seen it in his eyes. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was pretty awesome back there." She said, grinning. Lance rolled his eyes. Kiara walked into the room.

"You're awake! How're you feeling?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, are you in any pain?" Lance added.

"Maybe a little bit but I'll be fine. Let's just get going already. Fairy Boy should have an idea of where we should go next." Calypso said.

"But your shoulder! You can't go anywhere with it all cut up can you?" Kiara asked. Calypso smirked. Lance shook his head.

"Remember Kiara, I'm a Gerudo. I'm taught from age four to learn how to always keep going no matter how many cuts I have. Plus it's not that deep. I'm actually surprised I came out like this. My father's done worse than this to me before!" Calypso said.

"I guess you're right. I keep forgetting Gerudoes are raised on very different standards compared to Hylians. If you're really feeling alright then we could probably leave for wherever we need to go tomorrow or the next day." Kiara said distantly.

"Hey Kiara, could you leave for a moment? I want to talk to Calypso in private." Lance said suddenly. Kiara nodded, looking confused and left.

"Are you really sure you'll be okay? I mean, with all of the dark magic in Lord Ganondorf's sword maybe there will be some after effects or…" Lance began but Calypso interrupted him.

"Lance, I said I'm fine. I've had worse." She said calmly.

"I know but still!! Something could still happen or it might get infected!" Lance began to freak out. Calypso sighed and shook her head.

"I am FINE, Lance. I might be sore for a while but I'll manage. And it's not gonna get infected. You're too good of a medic for that to happen. Everything will be perfectly fine. We'll follow Fairy Boy, save my father from what ever and then you and me will head back to the desert." Calypso said.

"But…." Lance began again. But Calypso had interrupted him again. This time she used a different tactic.

She kissed him right on the lips, tongue included. She pulled back slowly, still keeping her face close to his. Lance was absolutely speechless and blushing. Calypso was blushing too but she was grinning at him.

"Lance?" She said.

"Yes, Calypso?" He asked, still dazed.

"Shut up. I'm going to be fine." Calypso ordered. Lance nodded his head and began to smile lightly at Calypso. His blue eyes were sparkling a bit. This made Calypso blush a bit more.

Suddenly, something jumped up onto Calypso's lap. She looked down and laughed.

"Renaldo, where did you come from?!" She yelled happily. Renaldo was her green lizard. Lance laughed lightly.

"He must have been with your father. Somehow he got away from Lord Ganondorf and crawled into one of your bags. I found him later." Lance said. Calypso laughed and lifted Renaldo up onto her shoulders. He sat there comfortably.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat. And Lance?" Calypso said as she hopped out of bed.

"Yeah?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE??" She almost yelled. This only made Lance laugh.

"We're at Lake Hylia. This is Kiara's house." He explained. Calypso nodded and they walked downstairs to get food.

777

_Near the edge of the lake…._

Hey Link?" Scott asked, as he baited his fishing pole. His face was currently masked, hiding his true intentions.

"Yeah Scott?" Link asked. His line was already cast in the water.

"What exactly did you say to Kiara when you told her to go home?" Scott asked, cautiously.

"Ummm, I said I didn't want her to get hurt, and to go home."

"Did you know that she was crying the entire time we were riding home?"

"Er..."

"Did you know that she made me go away as soon as we got home?"

"Um……where are you going with this?" Link asked. Scott tackled Link and started beating him with his fishing pole. Link attempted to protect himself but it wasn't going well.

"SCOTT! What are you doing?" Calypso yelled. She had been walking outside to tell Link and Scott that dinner was almost ready. The boys stopped fighting abruptly. Calypso walked calmly over to Scott and picked him up, lifting clear off the ground. Scott froze in terror.

"Don't ruin your good fishing rod on this loser. Here, use this stick." Calypso handed Scott a large stick and took his fishing rod. Link paled and started to crawl away.

Normally, Link could have defended himself but he didn't want to hurt Scott and get yelled at by Kiara. At the thought of what Kiara would do to him, he started to crawl away faster. Scott tackled him again. Inside the house, Kiara heard a scuffling noise outside while she was making dinner.

"Lance, would you mind going out there to see what they're all doing?" She asked politely. Lance nodded and walked outside. And he came to an unusual sight.

Link was on the ground with Scott standing over him attacking him with a large stick. Calypso was standing a few feet away from them, laughing hysterically. Lance sighed and walked over to help Link.

"Scott, get off of him! C'mon, quit it! Don't make me get your big sister!" Lance yelled. Scott got up and took a few steps away from Link. Lance helped Link get up. Calypso was still laughing.

"Why'd you go and do that Lance? This was just getting good!!" She said. Lance glared at Calypso. He grabbed Scott by the arm and started dragging him into the house. Calypso followed behind them with Link stumbling at her heels.

777

_20 minutes later…_

Everyone was sitting down for dinner. Kiara had scolded Scott briefly but she mostly let the matter drop. She completely ignored Link. She even passed the mashed potatoes past Link and straight to Lance. Lance helped himself and set the bowel down. He noticed Link looking longingly at the bowel.

"Do you want some?" Lance asked. Link nodded. Lance handed Link the bowel of mashed potatoes. Link looked a little happier as he began to eat.

"Calypso, would you like some potatoes?" Kiara asked. Calypso stared in horror at the potatoes.

"THEY ARE THE FORRBIDDEN FOOD!!" She almost yelled.

"That's just an old Gerudo superstition. Nothin' to worry 'bout." Lance said over a mouthful of food.

"What superstition?" Scott asked.

"It's just some stupid thing, some old story about how potatoes are really bad for pure Gerudoes and such. I don't think it's true." Lance explained.

"But it is true! Why do you think my father is so FAT now?!" Calypso said.

"You mean he wasn't always so…..fat?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah. He broke out into a bad rash too….it was horrible." Calypso shuddered.

"You mean that it really they really are bad for pure Gerudoes?" Lance asked. Calypso nodded.

"Well, I guess he isn't _that _fat anymore but that sure was the worst week of both my life and my dad's." Calypso shuddered a little bit but she still smiled lightly at the memory. Everyone nodded, not wanting to know more.

"What did you mean by pure Gerudoes, Lance?" Link asked.

"People who are 100 percent Gerudo unlike me. I'm half Gerudo and half Hylian." Lance explained. Link nodded. Everything went silent for a few minutes before Calypso broke the silence.

"So, where are we headed too next Fairy Boy?" She asked. Link looked up surprised.

"You mean you don't want to wait for your shoulder to heal before we get going?" He asked.

"Nah, it's not that bad of a cut. And besides I have a cut that's almost exactly the same as this one on my other shoulder that I got a few years ago. I'll be fine."

"Alright then. I suppose we she head to see one of the Great Fairies for guidance. I think the Great Fairy of Magic isn't too far from here…" Link said thoughtfully.

"Great, we'll go and see the fairy tomorrow!" Lance said. Everyone agreed and they continued on with dinner.

777

_In some unknown evil place…._

"Muhahahahahaha!! I hath now finished thy ravioli!!" Laughed the true villain of this story.

"Very well, my lady. Will thou require anything else?" asked a her servant, a giant red squirrel named Maurice.

"Shut up Maurice."

"Yes sire."

The evil villain, a giant white wolf with black tips at the end of her fur, walked slowly over to the window of her dark castle. She peered out with her black eyes. Her eyes had no white at all in them, just the deepest darkness.

"Maurice, call Zant for me! My power on that fool Ganondorf has weakened temporarily. I sense that the three with the Triforce are on the move again." The wolf ordered.

Zant would be sent to deal with the users of the Triforce.

777

The end!

Sorry we didn't update sooner, we've had half of this chapter written but things like school and awesome video games got in the way…but now it's summer time so we'll update more often.

WE PROMISE ON THE JEDI CODE!!

-Gaaraxocfan hits Wantaco79 over the head-

"NO STAR WARS!!" Gaaraxocfan yells.

"But I LOVE Star Wars!"


	14. The Great Fairy of Magic

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight  
Disclaimer: BLOODY HELL!! We've said it enough by now. Shut up. I, Wantaco79, command it.  
777  
_The next morning…  
_"I don't wanna get up….five more minutes…" Link groaned. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"GET UP YOU LAZY IDIOT!" She yelled. Link just rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. Calypso walked into the room. She looked slightly agitated and half-asleep. With her was her sword but it was still in its sheath.

"Let me handle this." She said. She hit Link with the flat of her sword hard... Link grunted loudly in pain and fell out of bed with a thud. Calypso walked out of the room without another word. Link sat up rubbing his head.

"Oh good, you're awake. C'mon, we're leaving soon. Get off your ass and get ready." Kiara ordered and with that she walked out of the room and slammed the door. Downstairs, Lance and Scott were both eating breakfast. Calypso was pretty much passed out on the couch in the living room by the kitchen. Kiara gave Lance a questioning look.

"She's not a morning person and it's like 5 o'clock where we live." Lance said.

"Will she be alright on the journey?" Scott asked.

"She'll be fine. She might react a little slower than usual but really; she already reacts faster than any of us. By the time we get to the Great Fairy, Calypso will be wide awake." Lance said.

Kiara walked over to Calypso and attempted to poke her forehead. Calypso's eyes opened and she caught Kiara's hand before she could poke her.

"Just a word of warning: never try to do anything at all to me when I'm asleep. I might mistake you for an enemy and that won't end well for you, trust me." Calypso warned. Kiara nodded and backed away. Calypso got up, stretched and walked into the kitchen.. Link came down a few minutes later and everyone began to eat.

777

_An hour later…_

They had finally set off. Everyone was on their own horse, even Scott. He had a small white pony with brown spots named Shina. Kiara thought it would be safest if Scott came along with them just for a little while.

"Alright, the Great Fairy is to the north, in between here and Castle Town . It shouldn't take too long to get there; no more than five hours." Link said.

"Oh great…five long freakin' hours." Calypso said.

They started off in the general direction of the Great Fairy of Magic's fountain.

777

_Five long freakin' hours later…_

"FINALLY!" Scott said. The entrance to the fairy's cave was built into a mountain not five feet from them. They all stared. It was pink. And frilly. And it had SPARKLES. Calypso, Lance, Kiara, and Scott all stared at it in horror. Link grinned.

"We're here." They slowly approached the entrance.

"Scott, you should stay out here and watch the horses." Link suggested.

"What? I don't want to." Scott whined.

"Why does he have to stay out here?" Kiara asked Link quietly.

"Because the fairy wears some rather revealing clothes that will scar him for life. I'm just looking out for him." Link whispered. Kiara nodded and she ordered Scott to stay outside. The four teenagers entered the cave, leaving an angry Scott behind.

777

The interior of the cave was a single large cavern. The walls glowed different shades of blues with some red and pink thrown in. In the very center of the cavern was a small spring with magical sparkles floating around it. (Wantaco79: It sounds like what these people did to my old room when they bought my old house!! It was horrible. Ahem…)

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Calypso said, looking around.

"You always say that." Link countered.

"Yeah, and then something bad happens." Calypso glared at Link.

"Will you two shut it so we can talk to the fairy?" Kiara ordered. Calypso and Link nodded and they all approached the spring.. Link pulled an ocarina from out of one of his hidden pockets and played the theme of Hyrule's royal family. (Zelda's lullaby.)

An intensely creeping giggling filled the cavern and the Great Fairy flew out of the spring. (If you played Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask then you know what the fairy looks like.)

"Link, the Hero of Time, you have returned. Oh, and you've brought friends this time. What assistance do you all require?" The fairy asked.

"We need to know where would be the best place to travel to next in our journey." Link said.

"I think there are three places where there are people who will need your help. First: the Gorons of Death Mountain . Second: the Zoras in their domain. And finally: the people of the desert; the Gerudo Thieves. But I suppose you, Princess Calypso, would have known that you all would have to save your people." The Fairy said thoughtfully.. Calypso looked a little surprised.  
"You know my name?" She asked the fairy. The fairy smile lightly.

"There are very few in my realm, the Spirit Realm, who do not know of you. With your father being the King of Shadow and Light and your mother the Spirit Sage, one of six powerful sages, for your realm; many of the leaders of my realm have watched you carefully as you grew up." The fairy explained. (Wantaco79: "More like ranted…")  
"My mother was one of six sages in this realm?" Calypso only looked confused.  
"Your father didn't tell you?"  
"He doesn't like to talk about my mother…I really don't know much at all about her." Calypso sad sadly.  
"Don't worry, more will be revealed later on." The fairy said. Calypso nodded.  
"Well, if that's all then we'll head off to Death Mountain ." Link said but the fairy stopped him.  
"Wait, I must warn you all of a great evil that you will encounter during your journey. This new evil has been corrupting beings and monsters everywhere. It's even been affecting Ganondorf Dragmire recently." She said. Everyone started to pay very close attention, especially Calypso.  
"This evil has many forms but she will never be able to take the form of Link, Kiara, or Calypso. You three are protected against her by the Triforce. The Triforce also protects Ganondorf, Princess Zelda and the other wielder of the Triforce of Courage who has yet to be revealed. This evil is name…..Fridwulfa!" The fairy said in terror.  
Everything was silent for a moment before the Kiara and Calypso burst out laughing. Lance had fallen to the ground, gasping for breath from laughing. Link was choking for he had taken that moment to take a sip of milk. The fairy looked at them sternly.  
"Take this seriously. This evil is very powerful and is the cause of all the pain and trouble in Hyrule and other kingdoms nearby. Surely you all have seen how serious Fridwulfa is to destroy everything. For example; Calypso, look at how she corrupted your father. He hasn't always been this violent in his attempt at controlling Hyrule." The fairy said.  
"Or Link, Fridwulfa is the one who gave Zant his power in taking over the Twilight Realm and she transformed your little imp friend Midna into the imp she is." Everyone stopped laughing and became serious.  
"Then how do you recommend we stop Fridwulfa?" Lance asked.  
"That too, will be revealed in time. For now you all must use your best traits to aid you." The fairy said.  
"Our best traits?" Kiara asked.  
"Yes, your best traits. Link, you will need to use your courage many times in the months ahead. It will give you all the strength to continue on no matter what. Kiara, you will need your wisdom when there seems there is nothing to do or get out of a trap. Wisdom may only come in time but that doesn't mean if you don't focus and think, that wisdom won't help you." The fairy began to rant again.  
"Calypso, your power and the way that you use it for good will aid you all in battle and in times when you may fight together. You're a natural leader because of it so you may have to keep everyone together. And Lance, your quick mind and optimism will always be helpful if you are in battle or stuck at an obstacle. Even Scott, Kiara's younger brother, can help. He is young and still a child. He looks at everything with wonder and curiosity. This can make things simpler." The fairy finally finished her rant.  
"I have gifts for each of you to aid you in your quest." The fairy said. Just as she was about to conjure up the gifts though, a strong tremble shook the cavern. A high-pitched screech filled the cave. Calypso recognized it at once.  
"Aw, hell no. It's Zant!" She cursed.  
"Who's Zant?" Kiara asked.  
"This weird, evil and totally gay chicken-looking guy that serves with my dad or something. I guess he's with Fridwulfa." Calypso explained quickly.  
"And he also has control of the Twilight. He could transport us to his realm." Link said. They all heard Zant laugh his creepy little laugh.  
"You're a smart one boy. Though I'm not exactly going to send you to _my _realm. But I do know several dark realms where you face your greatest fears. Let's see how you all deal with that." Zant laughed again and the everything went black.

777

Link woke up with a horrible headache. He was lying on the wet ground. At first he thought it was mud. He sat up and looked around. He remembered Zant and the whole thing about facing his greatest fear.. Link looked around. The ground wasn't wet from rain and mud. Everything was drenched in blood. Link stood up quickly.  
In the distance he heard odd groans and grunts. A whole army of redeads (those zombie things) were marching toward him. But these ones weren't completely decomposed. They still had clothes on. And their clothes resembled that of the people in Hyrule. Everyone in Hyrule was dead. Link spotted the castle and it was in ruins.. Everything was in ruins. And Link could feel a powerful darkness taking over.

He wanted to scream…

777

Kiara groaned, and sat up. She looked around quietly. Wow. Barren, dirt, and rocks. Maybe she was in the desert. She stood up, and brushed the dirt off of her pants. She took a couple of steps. Now what had just happened? Hmm, she remembered that chicken guy, Zarf was his name? Anyway, she remembered him screaming something about facing your greatest...bear? Beer? Deer? What was it? Oh well.  
Kiara began to walk.  
"Oooh," she giggled. "What's this?" she brushed away some of the vines and dust off of the stone.  
"C..Calp...Calip...Calyps...Calypso Ranin? Calypso?" panicking slightly, she went to the next stone over. She cleared away the objects more frantically than before.  
"Lance Ranin? Lance and Calypso got married? I knew it." still, she went to the next stone, and uncovered that one.  
"Scott Pumeet? Scott died?" Kiara held her tears back. "Kiara Pumeet, So I'm buried next to Scott? Hmm, I hope Link is still here. I still see Epona..." Kiara moved onto the biggest stone, and cleared it away slowly, inducing drama. DRAMA! DRAMA I SAY, DRAMA! (ahem).  
"Link...Tonauac...Link...died...?" Kiara couldn't hold back the tears. She fell to her knees and cried.  
(BTW, Ranin means rain, Pumeet means pure, and Tonauac means one who possess light. And I know Link doesn't have a last name originally, but he does now!)

777

"Owww, my head hurts. What happened?" Calypso said as she sat up slowly.. She thought of what had happened before she passed out. The fairy, learning about the new evil name Fridwulfa, (she laughed a bit thinking of its name) and Zant.  
"He said we would have to face our greatest fear……but what _is _my greatest fear?" Calypso asked herself silently. A few fears came too mind but nothing serious; just things typical things for a Gerudo. Sandstorms, having no water out in the middle of the desert, stuff like that. One thing did stick out greatly though. It was the fear of her father becoming truly evil.  
He had never been extremely evil or cruel. Calypso had known for most of her life that Ganondorf wanted to take over Hyrule but only so he could give the Gerudoes better lives. He was just ambitious not evil. Suddenly, Calypso didn't feel very safe.  
She stood up and looked around. She was in a large room dimly lit with a few torches. She recognized this to be one of the rooms in the Spirit Temple main floor. This room had once been made for sacrificing prisoners to the Gerudo gods long ago. Suddenly someone started to chuckle evilly from somewhere in the room. Calypso knew that voice.  
"Dad, is that you? Where are you?" Calypso asked quietly. She was preparing herself mentally for what she would have to do. She would face her greatest fear. Ganondorf emerged from the shadows.  
"I would hardly call me your father anymore, you worthless traitor." Ganondorf said angrily. _This is just an illusion. Zant is causing this. Stay calm and just face this. _Calypso told herself.. _Remember what the Great Fairy said…_ She added as an afterthought..  
"Traitors like you don't deserve to live." Ganondorf said.  
"If that's what you think then why don't you try and kill me? Or, are you afraid you can't beat me, old man? You have gotten on in years." Calypso said. She figured it was best to provoke him so she could better use her power to mess with his head too.  
Ganondorf growled before charging at Calypso with his sword drawn and murder in his eyes….

777

Lance woke up in a dark forest, his head pounding with a horrible headache. He looked around, and shrugged.  
"So, my greatest fear, huh?" Lance pondered for a few minutes. "I wonder what that could be..." Something snapped in the bushes behind him. Lance spun around.  
"Calypso?" It was indeed, Calypso. However, there was something...different about her. Her face was hidden, her shoulders sloped, and only one eye was showing. Instead of her bright red eyes that he loved so much, there was pitch black. "Calypso? Are you oka-" Lance was cut off as a dagger flew right near his head.  
"Calypso...?" Lance was uncertain.

Lance...You shall die you worthless piece of garbage."  
"Calypso..."

777

Hi! Well, Wantaco79 is going on a vacation, so it'll just be me D:!!

Oh well. More torture time for me :D

See ya'll!


	15. Their Worst Fears

There are legends and stories

There are legends and stories...where heroes always triumph over evils hands...where evil somehow still remains...not this time...this time things will be different... (Just thought a little battle quote would cheer you guys up!)

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: No, we don't own Zelda. Must we repeat this every chapter?

A/N: I, Wantaco79, apologize for how morbid and gory some of this is. Just deal with it.

888

Link stared in horror at the ruins of what was once Hyrule. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't fight off all of those redeads even if he wanted to. Three redeads approached Link slowly. They looked incredibly familiar. He recognized them as Kiara, Lance and Calypso.

"Braiiiiiinnnnssss…" Lance gurgled. Ok well, really, he didn't say brains but we had to put that.

His three friends hobbled toward Link slowly. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't fight his friends. Well, ok if he was being truly honest he'd admit to himself that he wouldn't mind seeing how he would fair against Calypso after he and she both had spent years challenging Ganondorf. But he still didn't want to fight her or anyone like this.

Link backed away slowly. The redeads slowly continued toward him. Link cursed as he backed into a tree. When he looked behind him he saw even more redeads coming his way. They all circled around him and began to attack….FLASH

Link was suddenly in the Ancient Grove where he had gotten the Master Sword. He slowly looked around. There were several blood stains randomly around the area but not as much as there had been in Hyrule Field. He walked slowly along to where the pedestal where the Master Sword had been is.

Along his way he heard a faint groan. Link looked behind a large rock and there lay Ganondorf in a puddle of blood. He took one last breath and then Ganondorf died. Link looked up sharply.

"How is Ganondorf dying part of my worst fear?" He thought out loud. Link heard someone come stumbling towards him. He looked up. It was Calypso but she was all bloody and she looked like she was going to die any minute.

"Link……run…urk!" Calypso fell to the ground next to her father. Link stared at Calypso's corpse. He gulped and continued on towards the pedestal.

Half way there in the middle of the path was Lance's mangled and burnt body. Link felt terror and grief grip his heart. He continued walking. The area with the pedestal was surprisingly clean of blood. It was there that he found Kiara. But she wasn't dead, she worse off than that. Just by looking at her Link could tell what had happened to her.

Some dark force had taken control of her mind. Her hands and clothes were stained with blood. She held a bloody dagger in her right hand.

"Kiara!" Link yelled.

"I'm not Kiara. I am Fridwulfa! I have taken control of your worthless friend." Kiara said, or Fridwulfa said…er…we'll just say Fridwulfa.

"Let her go now!"

"I can't do that. Unfortunately I'm quite stuck like this for at least 10 years in her body. The only way to free her is to kill us both." Fridwulfa stared. Link froze. He couldn't kill Kiara, could he?

Link didn't have much more time to think though. Fridwulfa charged and Link. She moved much more swiftly than Kiara did. She moved more like a wolf than a human. Link couldn't even think to move before it was too late. He barely shifted to the side before he was cut by Fridwulfa's dagger along his shoulder.

The pain brought Link back to his senses. He unsheathed his sword and face Fridwulfa. She ran again at him but he dodged this time and made a small cut on her leg, slowing her down. Fridwulfa gave an inhuman growl.

"Foolish boy, you can't win." She said. Link stayed quiet and charged. He lifted up his sword to attack again but Fridwulfa grabbed his arm with incredible strength. She gripped his arm tighter and there was a crack as him arm broke. Fridwulfa threw Link to the ground. He dropped the Master Sword.

_I have to keep fighting. Even if I don't want to kill Kiara she wouldn't want to be controlled by this monster! _Link thought. He carefully got up as Fridwulfa laughed.

"You're going to die today foolish boy." She tried to stab Link but he saw it coming and grabbed her wrist. He gripped her wrist as tight as he could and she dropped the dagger he grabbed it and stabbed at her. She jumped back and pulled out yet another dagger.

They continued to fight like this. Stabbing then dodging. After a few moments Link had several cuts along his arms, chest and face. Fridwulfa also had many cuts in similar places.

Link couldn't take much more. Fridwulfa looked like she could keep going for days. Finally Link summoned all his courage. He charged straight at Fridwulfa and….

"Urk!" They both exclaimed as they stabbed each other in the stomach.

"I win." Link said. Fridwulfa's eyes went blank and she fell to the ground. Link laughed weakly before collapsing himself.

888

(Just as a little note I think we'll refer to this side of Ganondorf as Phantom Ganon just cause it fits his evil side.) Phantom Ganon charged at Calypso, his sword drawn and murder in his eyes. Calypso quickly jumped out of the way. She rolled on the ground behind Ganon, pulled out her sword and attempted to slice his back but Phantom Ganon was too fast.

He pivoted back and punched Calypso in the mouth with enough force to send her sliding across the floor. She stood up slowly. Luckily her jaw wasn't broken but a few teeth were loose.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, old man." Calypso said.

"You've always been overconfident." Phantom Ganon said angrily. Calypso took this opportunity to charge straight on at Phantom Ganon but just as she looked like she was going to attack she sidestepped quickly and managed to hit Ganon's chest from the side.

Phantom Ganon grunted in pain and lost his balance. Calypso continued to strike, hitting most of his weak points where she knew he had horrible scars. Finally she knocked him to the ground. She prepared to finish him off by stabbing him in the middle of his chest but Phantom Ganon had other plans.

Ganon kicked her in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of Calypso has she fell on her back. She did her best to try and crawl away from Ganon as he stood up. Ganon walked swiftly towards her and picked her up by the back of her neck and threw her half-way across the room. There was a sickening crack as Calypso shoulder was dislocated.

Ganon then proceeded to kick her in the stomach a few more times. She coughed up blood and tried to get back on her feet. Ganon allowed one moment of mercy for her to get up. But he quickly resumed attacking once she was up.

Calypso managed to block and dodge his attacks. Thinking quickly she glanced around the room briefly. She spotted a stand with several daggers on it. She dodged one more attack and then sprinted as fast as her current condition would allow and grabbed a dagger without stopping and she circle back around the room.

Phantom Ganon didn't notice as she slid the dagger into a hidden pocket in her left sleeve. By now Ganon had had enough of her running around. He used magic to send a bolt of red lighting at Calypso and he only missed her by inches.

Calypso ran back at Ganon. This time she used magic and shot a fire ball at Ganon. He blocked it with a small wave of water that he conjured up. Calypso thought fast and followed quickly with several shards of ice that flew like knives and cut at Ganon's face and a few managed to crack some of his armor around his chest and neck.

Before Calypso could do anything, Ganon attacked again. His sword made a long cut down her right leg and nicked her left shoulder. Calypso grunted in pain. Her mind was clouded temporarily. Ganon punched her again in the mouth and kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground once again.

"Now you die, you worthless traitor." Phantom Ganon said, raising his sword above his head.

"I don't think so." Calypso said though her voice was slightly muffled and slurred because her jaw was broken this time. She kicked Ganon between the legs and crawled to her feet as he staggered backward. Both of them took a few steps back from each other. Calypso sheathed her sword.

"Are you giving up now? That'd be the first smart thing you've ever done." Phantom Ganon growled.

"You can think what you want." Calypso said. She only had one shot for this to work. Phantom Ganon charged at Calypso once more. She focused all her energy on the Triforce of Power and recalled what she had to do for the magic attack to work.

It wasn't too hard to remember how to do it. After all, her father and Koume and Kotake had taught her this attack in the exact room they were in now. Ganondorf was only about five steps away now. She focused and….

A half dome of fire surrounded Calypso and Ganon ran right into it. Using the Din's Fire technique had worked. As Ganon screamed in agony Calypso tackled him to the ground and used the hidden dagger to stab him in the throat. (Kind of like what you can do on the game Assassin's Creed if you've ever played that video game.)

"You won't get away with this, you worthless traitor." Phantom Ganon said between coughs.

"I really hope it never comes to this in real life. I'm sorry dad. I'd never do this in reality." Calypso said sadly. Ganon stared up at here with pure hatred in his eyes and Calypso had to look away. Seeing him look at her like that hurt more than anything else.

Finally Ganon gave one last cough before dying. Calypso stood up, her clothes splattered with her father's blood along with her own. Her left hand was drenched with Ganon's blood. She stared at it distantly. Finally the awareness of what had just happened hit and she fell to her knees by her father's body. For the first time in many years, Calypso cried. Then everything went black….

888

"Calypso, what's going on? What are you doing?" Lance asked uncertainly. He didn't know what to do. Calypso looked like she was going to kill him. He couldn't fight her. They'd never had a fight for as long as they had known each other.

Suddenly Calypso ran at him, a knife in her hand. Lance jumped out of the way and pulled out one of his daggers.

"Calypso, stop please. I don't wanna fight you!" He pleaded.

"Shut up, you've been aiding everyone that dares to stand against my father and Fridwulfa! You must die." She said evilly. She even sounded different.

Lance couldn't take this. He couldn't fight Calypso! And he definitely couldn't kill her….could he? _If this is an evil side of Calypso then it's not really the Calypso I've grown up with. And the Calypso he knew wouldn't want to live like this. _Lance prepared himself to fight.

This time when Calypso charged at him he sidestepped and stabbed at her shoulder. She twisted quickly, blood spewing from her shoulder, and stabbed back at Lance but he had already jumped out of the way. Calypso growled and jumped at Lance, tackling him to the ground. She tried to stab him.

Lance caught her wrist and tried to hold it back. He threw Calypso off of his body. He stood up quickly. Calypso was already getting back on her feet.

Lance turned around and ran into some nearby trees to hide, a plan quickly forming in his head. He knew what he had to do he just wasn't completely sure he could do it. He jumped up into a tree and quickly found a hiding spot. He could hear Calypso running near.

He spotted Calypso nearby. He aimed carefully and threw three knives at her. One hit dead on and sliced her throat. She fell to her knees. She reached up to her throat and pulled out the knife. Blood was splattered down her shirt.

Lance approached her slowly.

"I'm sorry Calypso." He said before turning away. He felt a sharp pain in his back. She had thrown the knife back at him. He fell to the ground with a thud. He tried his best to turn to Calypso.

"Heh, nice shot…." Was all he said…

888

Kiara stood up. Well, there was no use crying over it. If he was dead, he was dead. She wiped away the tears from her eyes, but before she could take a step...FLASH! She was in a different universe. Everything was green and sparkling. But it was not a world of beauty. There was Calypso, her eyes closed, head halfway torn off. Lance was draped over her, one of his legs torn off, and a gaping hole through his chest. They could've been sleeping, if it wasn't for all of the blood.

Scott was a little way away, three arrows sticking out of his chest. And there was Link.

Link was on the grass. He looked as if he was sleeping in a very uptight position. One hand was on his waist belt, up by where blood soaked through his clothes. Blood dripped from his mouth down his chin. His eyes were open and staring, and he was barely breathing.

"Link...No..." Kiara raced toward him. She slid to a stop near him, and crawled. "Link...what happened to you?" she gasped out.

"G-Ganondorf...triforce...protect Zelda, Kiara...please...I love you.." with that he died.

"NOO!" Kiara screamed. A shadow fell over her head.

"Move you ignorant girl." said a deep voice. Kiara spun around while she sat next to Link. She let out a gasp.

"Ganondorf... did you do this?"

"Yes. Now move, or suffer his fate." said Ganondorf. Kiara let out a growl.

"Oh, I'll suffer his fate alright... but not without avenging him!" She tackled the large man, and started to claw out his eyes.

"Get off of me! Foolish girl!" One eye gone, one more to go. Ganondorf, however, had other plans. He tossed her off. Ganondorf stole Link's triforce, as Zelda appeared.

"Link, no. It's... it's impossible..."

"But it is." said Ganondorf. "Two down, one to go. give it up princess. You've lost. You fought a hard battle... but I'm going to win." Zelda began to chant.

"I'm calling you... Sages of Hyrule..." a yellow diamond shape encircled the princess as Ganondorf ran at her, sword drawn. Just before he caught up to her though... Kiara bit his arm.

"GAH!" Ganondorf said, and he stopped running. He began to shake his arm. Kiara finally went flying, and she landed next to Link. She covered his body with her own. Ganondorf hit Princess Zelda's magic shield. An explosion was heard throughout the land. Kiara stood up. Ganondorf was dead on the ground. Zelda was laying on the ground, dead as well, in a horribly painful looking way. Kiara looked around.

"I have a few fairies... and a little magic... wait... my worst fear... well, it's over..." Kiara stood, and thought for a moment. "I know!" she gasped. She walked over to Zelda, and unleashed one of her fairies from a bottle. The fairy circled the princess, and Zelda shakily stood up. Kiara's hands glowed a bright purple color, and Zelda stood steadier.

"Kiara... you're supposed to be dead. You disappeared a year ago... Link was heartbroken." Zelda said. Kiara simply shrugged. She was going to be dead soon, so why waste it on Ganondorf? She repeated the procedure for Scott, Calypso, and Lance, before she shakily made her way over to Link. Lance moved his arm around Calypso's shoulders, and Scott went over to help his sister. They made a circle around Link. Though Calypso did stare sadly at her father for a second. Zelda's eyes filled with tears as she stared at Link.

Kiara unleashed her biggest bottle. The fairy threw a little dust on him. Link rose in the air, and then floated down softly. His eyes filled with a light.

"K-Kiara?" he asked. Kiara smiled.

"Hold... on... a... minute... Link" Kiara gasped. Her hands gleamed a bright red color. Link felt better than he had before the battle, but his stomach flipped as he watched Kiara close her eyes.

"Do you wanna hear a story sis?" asked Scott, as it started to rain.

"S-sure... bro..." Kiara said.

"Once upon a time when you never came back from the worst fears test, everyone cried. Even Calypso."

"I DID NOT CRY!" Calypso yelled at him. "I just got something in my eye. That's all."

"Anyways, Link was never the same." Link caught Kiara as she fell to the ground, and he sat down with her head on his lap.

"He was more quiet." said Calypso. "Quieter than me."

"He barely ate." Volunteered Lance.

"He rarely slept. I know. He lived in my castle." said Zelda.

"He fought with me constantly." said Scott. "As in more than usual." Kiara smiled.

"Anyway," continued Scott. "He waged war on Ganny-poo over there. We all died, you arrived, helped kill Gonondorf (I know I spelled that wrong. Scott's saying it in an obnoxious voice), and revived us all."

"Link..." Kiara said quietly.

"What is it?" asked Link. Kiara shakily pulled him down, and lightly kissed him. "Love...(gasp)you..." Kiara shuddered, and did not move again.

FLASH!

"AH!" Kiara screamed, as she fell from the ceiling.

"OW!" said Link, as she landed on him.

"Link!" Kiara proclaimed happily. She grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him into a hug. When he did not gasp out in pain, she kissed his cheeks, then his for-head, and his mouth. Calypso whistled, and Lance watched them.

"Geez Kiara. What was your fear?" asked Calypso.

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself." Lance watched.

"Maybe I should do it, if only seeing it made this happen." Link said. There was a loud smack, as Kiara had smacked him.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Ever. Again. Do. You. Understand. Me?" Kiara glared at him, and Link nodded his head.

"Yes ma'm." Link said. Kiara started kissing his face all over again.

"I am never going to leave your side. Got that? Never. NEVER." Kiara hugged him, as they all stood in the middle of the fairy's room.

"Well….that was one hell of a depressing experience for me. What about you guys?" Calypso asked. Everyone agreed with her. One thing was odd though. They each had blood splattered all over one hand.

"What about the Great Fairy?" Lance asked suddenly. They all stared at the water the fairy had come out of. There was less water. But on the brighter side there was no Zant. They approached the spring slowly.

"Great Fairy, are you there still?" Kiara asked. A small light flickered in the water.

"I'm still here but I have very little power left. I barely had enough time to conjure the gifts I have for all of you." The fairy said weakly.

"Here, take your gifts. Lance, you shall receive limited magic power for fire and ice arrows." Lance glowed faintly.

"Kiara, you will now have basic magic powers. But be careful, you're emotions can affect what happens." Kiara began to glow faintly like Lance.

"Link, you can now use the technique Farore's Wind. It will power up your sword and allow you to shoot gusts of wind at your enemies." Link's sword glowed. Then the fairy was silent for a moment as if she was pondering something.

"Well I don't know what to do for you Calypso. You've already learned Din's Fire. But I think you've learned something from your experience with your greatest fear. I have to admit I'm curious. What did you get out of that experience?" She asked. Calypso thought for a moment.

"Let's just say I realized something about my father." _That he'll never be that evil or corrupted. _She thought silently.

"I see. Well, I do think you'll be able to benefit from the Great Fairy of Power at the top of Death Mountain. You should stop by her spring." Calypso nodded.

"Hey I have a question. Why is there blood on one of our hands?" Link asked.

"That is the blood from either the most important or one of the most important people in your lives. Probably someone you love no matter what. It's a reminder of what you're fighting for and of your greatest fear." The fairy explained. Link and Kiara each thought back on their greatest fears. Lance and Calypso glanced at each other before turning away quickly and blushing slightly. Calypso also stared at the blood on her hand.

"Now you all should leave. I will regain my power in time." The fairy said. Everyone nodded and walked away.

"Well, I guess we're going to Death Mountain now. I wonder what the Gorons need help with." Kiara thought out loud.

888

XD, ok, I just have to put this. This was written by me, Gaaraxocfan. You know right before Link stabs Fridwulfa and Fridwulfa stabs him, he has a flashback….

(_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts _plays_)_

Link is running through the forest happily with no shirt on….(a record scratches…)

Whoops, wrong memory.

(My Immortal by Evanescence plays..)

Several memories of Kiara pass through Links head.

888

The end!

We really are sorry for all the blood and gore and stuff.

We need to stop Sweeney Todd so much.

We've only watched it about three or four times in a row tonight!

Anyway, we'll update soon or whatever…

Just review because I, Wantaco79, will it so.

And just for giggles I will add this nice mental image for all of you.

Picture Ganondorf. Now picture a very small and angry looking donkey. Now picture Ganondorf wearing a tiny Napoleon hat and riding on said donkey towards Link.

Suddenly they trip over a flower and land on Link, crushing him.

And then…FAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTTT! And that was the end of Link.


	16. Memories

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer:…..(Wantaco79's eye twitches insanely, then Wantaco79 falls over…)

777

_Halfway to Kakariko village…_

Our somewhat depressed heroes had stopped to rest for the night. Link, Kiara, Calypso and Lance were all worn out mentally, physically and definitely emotionally. Scott was mostly fine but he was really tired. Kiara had explained quietly to him what had happened in the fairy's spring.

But none of them had explained their fears to the each other. They all rode in silence, thinking over how horrible their greatest fears were. Calypso seemed especially shaken. Lance had noticed that she was being even more distant than normal and that was really saying something. But he stayed quiet. He knew that there was no use in talking to her, she would just nod and stare off into space.

"Alright, this should be a good place to stop. We should reach Kakariko village tomorrow afternoon." Link said. They had found a hidden place in some trees where it would be safe.

Scott had fallen straight asleep as soon as he had laid down in his sleeping bag. Kiara smiled fondly at him.

"Alright, Lance and Kiara, it's your turn to get water together and some fish if you can find some. Which means, unfortunately, I have to go hunting with Fairy Boy." Calypso said. Lance smiled apologetically at Calypso before following Kiara to a stream they had found earlier.

Link awkwardly followed Calypso to look for food. They managed to capture a few squirrels, one deer and some oddly colored bird. They returned to their camp before Lance and Kiara who were probably trying to catch some fish. There was a long awkward silence.

Link spent his time studying his boots. Calypso was laying on her back staring at the sky. She seemed deep in thought. Link was trying to think of some way to break the silence.

777

Lance and Kiara were at a nearby stream. Kiara was fishing while also cooling off her feet in the cool water. Lance just sat awkwardly on a rock, watching the fish swim by. Suddenly Lance jumped in the water before jumping back out quickly with a fish in each hand. He grinned triumphantly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kiara asked surprised.

"Oddly enough, I learned that from Lord Ganondorf. I've gone on a few trips with him and Calypso. When you travel around with someone like Ganondorf Dragmire you always end up learning something, even if it's completely useless in the desert. He's really weird like that. But then again, so is Calypso." Lance said laughing. Kiara laughed with him.

"I have to admit, sometimes I wonder about Calypso. She just seems so quiet most of the time. You've known her for a few years right? Has she always been like this?" Kiara asked suddenly.

"Pretty much. But there's no need to worry about her. She likes to have time to think. It's just the way she was raised by Lord Ganondorf. He taught her to always question everything, to look for some deeper meaning in everything." Lance said. Kiara nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you ever wonder what's going through her head?" She asked.

"I try not to. It gives me a headache to consider it. But right now I'm concerned about her. Her worst fear must have had something to do with Lord Ganondorf so it would have taken a great toll on her. I just hope she's not too shaken up." Lance said worriedly.

"Ganondorf's really important to her isn't he?"

"You have no idea. He's been the only constant thing in her life and he's the only family she's got. I'd hate to see what she'd be like if he was killed."

"I'm kinda worried about Link too." Kiara said suddenly.

"He seems like his worst fear was really horrible. Like he can't cope with it even if it didn't really happen. I hope he'll be okay." She continued.

"I think all of our greatest fears were probably horrible. My definitely was. If you don't mind me asking, what was your fear?" Lance asked.

"You and Calypso and Scott and Link were all dead as well as me but somehow I was walking through the graveyard we were all in. Then suddenly I was at this bloody battle field. Ganondorf had killed all of you. Then he came and so did Zelda and then they fought before killing each other. I managed to save all of you, except Ganondorf, using fairies but somehow I ended up dead." Kiara said. "What was your fear?"

"It was Calypso turned completely evil. She tried to kill me. But I beat her by throwing a knife at her. Then I acted foolishly and she threw it back at me before she died. Then I died."

"You think Calypso could turn on us?!"

"No, not really. At least not willingly. Her father has always had a large effect on how she thinks and views things, if he was truly evil than he could probably twist her mind. But Lord Ganondorf's not really that evil, it's Fridwulfa that's gotten to him. Lord Ganondorf's just ambitious." Lance explained. Kiara nodded. They both returned their attention to the stream.

777

Wantaco79: Aw yes, the special friendship talk of compassion! So inspiring!

Gaaraxocfan: YES! (Claps hands)

777

Calypso and Link hadn't moved in about 15 minutes or so. Finally Calypso sat up and grab a pen…quill…writing utensil from her backpack and a piece of paper. She wrote a quick letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_I hope you're having more fun than me right now, plotting your plots that must be plotted. I can't tell you where we are but I just felt the need to communicate with you in some way. I'm never taking your advice again. "Go and explore Hyrule, it'll be good for you!" _

_What the hell were you thinking!? I'm never forgiving you for this. Oh and no need to worry about Renaldo, he managed to find his way with us so now you don't have to worry about me finding some way to communicate with mom's spirit so she won't come and kill you, eat your liver, do a little victory dance and then fly away._

_I'm sure you're just thrilled. I hope you're actually taking care of yourself and maybe I'll send you another letter in a while. Or maybe I won't. Like you really care._

_With extreme ownage and superiority, _

_Your daughter Calypso_

_Princess of Thieves_

"What are you writing?" Link asked.

"A letter."

"To who?"

"My dear uncle Zarfolo, the emperor of all things squishy, like you for instance."

"Ok did you really have to be so mean?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're hideous."

"I am not hideous!"

"You so are. My uncle Zarfolo looks better than you."

"Ganondorf can't have a brother. There's only one male born in the Dragmire family every fifty years."

"Who says my mom didn't have any brothers! Gosh, why do you have to be such an insensitive, hideous, slimy, fat, geeky, lame, fat, hideous, lazy, nasty, fat, hideous, fat piece of squishy substance? Oh and did I mention you're hideous and FAT!" Calypso said evilly.

"Well……your MOM!!" Link yelled triumphantly.

"Oh that was mature."

"Oh so now you're saying I'm immature!?"

"Yes."

"But b-b—bu—but I'M LINK! I'm awesome."

"You are not awesome because you are an insensitive, hideous, slimy, fat, geeky, lame, fat, hideous, lazy, nasty, fat, hideous, fat piece of squishy substance that is immature, hideous and FAT."

"Jerk."

"I'm sorry, but I don't like to spend too much time talking to random squishy substances."

"So now you're admitting you talk to random squishy substances."

"Well, the only other time was when I talked to your MOM!"

"Now who's immature?"

"You. Because you suck."

"I do not suck."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not." Calypso said evilly.

"DO TOO!" Link yelled before realizing he had fallen into her trap.

"I hate you." He said.

"Really, I don't hate me. I love me. Mostly because I'm so unimaginably awesome. You could use a lot of work though. But I suppose there's no use in worrying over lost causes."

"I hate you in that cut your head off with a toothbrush sort of way."

"I'm so happy for you."

_Five minutes later…_

Lance and Kiara came back to an appalling sight. Calypso was sitting happily, leaning against a rock and apparently listening to some song in her head. Link however was in a difficult position.

He was bound and gagged and he was hanging upside down from a tree. He tried to yell something that sounded somewhat like a cry for help. Kiara glared at Calypso.

"What did you do to Link?!"

"Oh, you mean that random squishy substance. Isn't it obvious? I bound and gagged him before hanging him upside down from a tree."

"Lance, help me get him down."

"No Lance, don't help her."

"Lance, help me."

"Don't help her."

"Lance!"

"Lance!"

"Lance help me save Link! I'll give you a cookie!"

"No, Lance, don't help her. I'll give you some jerky."

Lance stood looking back and forth to each girl. He didn't know which to choose. Finally he made his decision.

He walked over to Kiara, grabbed the cookie from her quickly before running (in a Napoleon Dynamite fashion) to sit down next to Calypso who gave him some jerky. He smiled happily.

Kiara sighed and began to climb up the tree. She took out a knife and cut the rope that was attaching Link to the tree. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh Link, I'm sorry!" Kiara apologized. She jumped down and untied Link. He jumped up and ran at Calypso.

But he tripped over a rock.

"See, I was right. You suck." Calypso said. Link looked like he was about to argue when they were interrupted. The mail man came running through with incredible timing.

"Oh good! I have a letter for you to deliver." Calypso said. She quickly walked with the mail man quietly. She told him that he must not tell her father where they were. The overly eccentric mail man nodded and ran off quickly.

"Who was that letter for?" Kiara asked.

"My dear uncle Zarfolo." Kiara looked at Calypso strangely but didn't say anything. Finally, they sat down to eat.

777

_30 minutes later…_

Once they had all eaten, the four teenagers rested quietly. But of course, Kiara became bored and decided this was a wonderful time for stories!

"Hey guys, why don't we tell each other interesting stories from our pasts so we get to know each other better?! It'll be fun!" She said suddenly. Link and Lance looked interested but Calypso didn't even look like she was paying attention. Lance poked her with a stick and she snapped back to attention.

"42! Wait…..what was the question again?" She asked. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"We're going to talk about our pasts so we get to know each other better. I think you should go first, Calypso!" Kiara said. Link and Lance both agreed with Kiara.

"Fine, but I can't tell you anything unless you ask questions. I can't just pull stuff out of nowhere."

"Well, why don't you tell us what it's like to live with Ganondorf and be the Gerudo princess? You've gotta have a weird life." Kiara said. She seemed a little hyper….ok really hyper.

"It's actually pretty fun. My mom was killed or something when I was only a few months old. I get along great with my dad. He's really not very strict and I can get away with most things. He is an ass sometimes and he likes to push me off the top of the fortress a lot. But I guess I deserve it for all the headaches I give him." Calypso said.

"As for being the princess…..well it's ok I guess. I don't have much of an opinion. Most of the time I don't have to do much but sometimes I have to take control of everything if my dad is gone or sick. What really sucks is when we have to go to Hyrule Castle for some stupid reason."

"I guess Zelda probably doesn't like you very much?" Link laughed a bit.

"She hates me. Probably because I sort of accidentally lit her dress on fire a few years ago…..oh well. I never liked her much anyway."

"I remember that! That was awesome!" Lance laughed loudly.

"You lit Princess Zelda's dress on fire!" Kiara began to laugh too.

"That was you? I knew I saw Ganondorf there but I never saw you or any other Gerudo!" Link said.

"You were there?" Calypso and Lance asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I was taking a break and resting in Castle Town and Zelda spotted me one day and forced me to go to some big party on uniting the races of Hyrule or something."

"Yeah, King Nohansen throws those parties a lot. They're a pain." Calypso said.

"I feel left out of this conversation." Kiara said.

"Well, fine then. Tell us something about your past." Lance said.

"Well, really I don't remember much before I was 12 years old. One day I just woke up in the middle of Hyrule Field with Scott. We walked around a bit when we spotted a small village near Lake Hylia so we went there. Slowly we built our lives there. Spending our time fishing and saving money for a small house." She began.

"Sometimes older memories come to me from a forest. I specifically remember playing with this one boy in the forest but not much more. I sort of remember my parents but I think they were killed by some dark monster."

"That's really it. I haven't had a very interesting life for most of it."

"What about you, Lance? You probably have some weird memories if you hang out with Calypso." Link said, glaring at Calypso. She flipped him the bird. Lance began speaking before Link and Calypso could start fighting again.

"You have no idea. But most of the weird memories include Lord Ganondorf in some way."

"Well, why don't you tell us how Ganondorf taught you how to fish in that weird way?" Kiara said.

"Ganondorf knows how to fish? How?" Link asked.

"You just sit there and watch the fish for a while before jumping in the water suddenly and grabbing the fish. Then you have to jump out quickly. It works great surprisingly." Calypso said.

"Yeah, he taught us when I went with Calypso and Lord Ganondorf to Termina, the kingdom south of us. I had to make a delivery to Clock Town but I still don't know why Lord Ganondorf and Calypso were going to Clock Town." Lance said.

"My dad was going to take over the mind of some weird wizard named Vaati I think….. I just came along for chuckles and because I was bored. Oh and for the chocolate in Termina. It's good." Calypso laughed.

"Anyway, we all stopped to rest for the night. We already had food with us left for that night but the next morning we had to find food. I woke up last. Calypso was climbing a tree but I didn't see Lord Ganondorf any where. When I went to get a drink from the river there he was. He was crouched on a rock, staring at the water. Oh and he didn't have a shirt on. That was scary." Lance shuddered before continuing.

"Out of nowhere he jumped into the water and then jumped back out with a fish in each hand. Then he taught me and Calypso."

"Is Ganondorf like really hideous without his shirt or something?" Kiara asked.

"No, my dad's actually pretty muscular he just a lot of terrifying scars and tattoos. His scars could probably give most Hylians nightmares if they tried to imagine how he got them." Calypso laughed.

"His tattoos gave me nightmares. He has this big one on his back with the Triforce and a dragon flying up in the sky next to the Triforce. I have no idea why it scared me though." Lance said.

"But you have not had a weird morning until you wake up to find your best friend climbing a tree and her father jumping into the river with no shirt on. Now I try to wake up before them and find some way to occupy my time so I'm not mentally scarred for life." He continued.

"On a different note I've spent my whole life working on my family's ranch about 10 miles outside of the Gerudo Fortress. I'm the second oldest of six kids. I have one older brother, three younger sisters and the youngest is my other brother. My mom is a Gerudo but my dad is a Hylian who helped smuggle supplies to the Gerudoes when they were at war with one of the neighboring kingdoms to the west." Lance finished.

"What about you Link? I'd like to know more about your past." Lance asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly had the easiest life. My parents were murdered when I was 5 but I somehow I escaped. They were killed by this giant white wolf with black eyes." Link started.

"Since then I was pretty much raised by everyone in Ordan. I used to work at Ordan Ranch looking after the goats. One day I was asked to deliver a ceremonial sword and shield to Hyrule Castle. On my way there I was attacked by Twilight beast and before I knew it I was sent on a quest to help save Hyrule."

"Oh, and I sort of befriended this Twili Midna." He said, finally getting Midna to pop out of his shadow.

"She doesn't like to talk to people much so she's hid in my shadow this whole time."

"Midna….. Don't I know you from somewhere?" Calypso asked Midna. The Twili glared at her. Calypso thought for a second.

"Oh yeah! I remember now. You're the Twilight Princess. You're one of the seven elemental princesses, like me I guess." She said.

"Elemental princesses?" Link, Lance and Kiara all asked.

"Yeah. They're the princesses of wind, water, fire, light, darkness, twilight and earth. It was just revealed to me about a year ago that I'm the Princess of Darkness because my dad's the King of Darkness. Zelda is actually the Princess of Light, whether she knows it or not. Most of the elemental princesses are known except for the wind and earth ones. I think I know where to find most of the princesses except the missing ones." Calypso ranted.

"Each princess has their own traits and powers depending on their element. With twilight I can change certain aspects of the world around us, depending on the time of day. And it's easier for me to see two different sides of everything like how twilight sees the different sides of day and night." Midna added.

"And I that's why I can tell when something bad is going to happen by the spirits because they hide in the darkness and my mom was a spirit sage. Darkness also gives me an advantage when using powerful magic and sword attacks. That's why my dad gave me this black sword." Calypso said.

"Who are the other princesses?" Link asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's some female Goron named Glaucia, the princess of fire. Princess Ruto of the Zoras for water. I think the princess of wind actually lives on Dragon Roost Island across the ocean and the earth one is supposedly deep in Faron and Ordan woods. All the way in the Kokori forest but I think she went missing suddenly and is thought to have forgotten everything." Calypso said.

"Wow. Well, I'm tired. Maybe we should go to sleep so we can get going in the morning." Kiara said. Everyone agreed except Midna who had returned to Link's shadow. They would reach Kakariko village tomorrow.

777

The end!

Yet another chapter completed.

I, Wantaco79, enjoyed typing the argument between Link and Calypso.

So I guess review or whatever you want.


	17. Kakariko Village

Winds of Twilight

**Disclaimer: (sighs) Really, we don****'t own it. I know it's a shock but we don't. Deal with it in therapy if you have to.**

777

_The next morning…_

Ganondorf sighed as he stood at the top of the Gerudo Fortress. It was very early in the morning in the desert but he had been having trouble sleeping recently. He hated to admit it but he was a little worried about Calypso. Sometimes he almost missed having Nabooru around. If only he hadn't imprisoned her in a statue of a large suit of armor. Suddenly he heard someone running up the stairs to the rooftop.

"Oh no, not him!" Ganondorf groaned as he realized it was probably that annoying mail man. And sure enough the mail man made it to the top of the stairs and stopped just a few inches away from Ganondorf.

"Lord Ganondorf, you've got mail from Princess Calypso Dragmire!" He said, handing Ganondorf a letter. Ganondorf was too surprised to speak. _Why would Calypso send me a letter?_ He thought to himself.

"I will be here until the end of the day if you want to reply to the letter." The mail man said before running back into the fortress. Ganondorf stood there another moment before walking back inside to go to his quarters. Once there he opened the letter.

_Dear Dad,_  
_I hope you're having more fun than me right now, plotting your plots that must be plotted. I can't tell you where we are but I just felt the need to communicate with you in some way. I'm never taking your advice again. "Go and explore Hyrule, it'll be good for you!" _  
_What the hell were you thinking!? I'm never forgiving you for this. Oh and no need to worry about Renaldo, he managed to find his way with us so now you don't have to worry about me finding some way to communicate with mom's spirit so she won't come and kill you, eat your liver, do a little victory dance and then fly away._  
_I'm sure you're just thrilled. I hope you're actually taking care of yourself and maybe I'll send you another letter in a while. Or maybe I won't. Like you really care._  
_With extreme ownage and superiority, _  
_Your daughter Calypso_  
_Princess of Thieves_

Ganondorf shook his head at the letter. It was just like his daughter to just randomly send him a letter from who knows where and still try and yell at him for something. The saddest part for him was Calypso is just like him. Ganondorf found a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write a letter to his daughter.

_Dear Little Twerp,_

_Honestly I'm doing absolutely wonderful. With you gone I don't get nearly as many headaches as I used to. It's much easier to work without you complaining for whatever reason. _

_Though it would be nice if you could tell me where you are. Lance's father is very worried about him and even a little worried about you. I could reassure him if you at least told me where you were. _

_And despite what you think I still think it's good experience for you to be traveling around Hyrule. Of course if you don't like traveling you could always come back to the fortress. I'll understand if you're just not ready enough to be traveling without me._

_Anyway, it would be nice if you replied occasionally if only to reassure me you're actually alive. Keep in mind you are still expected to claim the Gerudo throne in the next 5 to 7 years and sometime in the next three years you're expected to be trained by Koume and Kotake for a few months. I don't want you to die and suddenly end the Dragmire family line._

_With even greater superiority,_

_Your father Ganondorf_

_King, which is better than princess, of Thieves._

_P.S. Make sure you keep up with practicing your magic skills._

Ganondorf stared at the letter for a moment before going in search of the mail man. On his way to find the mail man Ganondorf thought about where he had lied in the letter. Lance's father wasn't worried at all. It was Ganondorf who was worried but he'd never admit it. After close to an hour of walking through the fortress he found the unusual mail man and told him to deliver the letter. The mail man said he would leave in 20 minutes to deliver it.

Ganondorf walked to the throne room and sat in his throne. No matter how worried he was about his daughter he still had to rule over the Gerudos. He began listening to one of the elders give a report on the progress of all the Gerudo children who were still in training.

777

_Meanwhile on the other side of Hyrule…_

Link sat up and yawned. The sun had risen over the mountains in the east a few hours ago and the light blinded him for a minute. When he could see again he stood up. Scott, Kiara and Calypso were all still asleep but Lance wasn't in his sleeping bag. Link decided to look for Lance.

He found Lance sitting on a rock, staring at the stream. Lance didn't look like he had noticed Link yet. Link decided it would be interesting to try and throw a stick at Lance to see how he reacted. Link slowly picked up a small stick and was about to throw it at Lance's head.

Before Link even knew what had happened he was face down in the dirt with Lance holding a knife at his throat. Lance looked surprised down at Link before getting up and helping Link stand up.

"Sorry about that, Link. I thought you were some kind of enemy and well…my Gerudo training just kicked in." Lance said awkwardly. Link shook his head quickly to get some twigs out of his hair before looking at Lance.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Link exclaimed. Lance grinned down at Link.

"Well, of course I can do that! All Gerudos know how to do that by the time they're seven years old!" Lance laughed at the look on Link's face.

"The Gerudos let children learn how to fight and kill like that?!" Link was horrified by the idea.

"The purpose isn't to kill, it's just for self-defense. There are a lot of dangerous monsters out in the desert and we have to learn to look after ourselves. About 99 percent of all Gerudos go their whole lives without ever even killing a desert Dodongo let alone another person. I only know four people who have ever killed another person and I know everyone in the fortress better than Lord Ganondorf himself!" Lance said proudly.

"Who are the four that have killed other people before?"

"Well, my dad had to during his smuggling journey and so did one of my aunt's on my mother's side. Lord Ganondorf had to kill some scoundrels that tried to attack Calypso when she had a ripped up leg a year ago." Lance said, thinking back.

"Who's the fourth person?" Link asked.

"Well, actually it's Calypso." Link looked shocked. Lance looked at him sharply.

"She wasn't like trying to assassinate anyone if that's what you're thinking. See, a year ago Calypso had to take this test where she had to find a powerful dagger out in the desert. When she was on her way back to the fortress she was attacked by another Gerudo who was part of a powerful Gerudo family that would be the next rulers of the Gerudos if the Dragmire family line ended. Calypso had to kill the girl or be killed herself. She was really shaken up about it afterwards." Lance explained quickly. Link nodded and was about to say something else but Kiara yelled at them from back at their camp.

"Hey Link, Lance! Where are you guys?! We've gotta get to Kakariko Village and Death Mountain by the end of today!" She yelled.

"We're coming!" Link yelled.

777

_An hour or so later…_

The four teenagers and Scott rode along the path to Kakariko village. Renaldo the lizard sat on Calypso's shoulders. Kiara was riding ahead of everyone as if she wanted to be alone. Calypso picked up on this and left Kiara alone, Lance didn't really notice but he simply wanted to ride next to Calypso. Link, however didn't pick up on this. He rode up next to Kiara.

"Hey, how're you? Ya feelin' all right? Do you wanna stop or anything?" Link began to bombard Kiara with questions not giving her anytime to really answer. Finally she had enough.

"LINK, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled. Link was so startled he almost fell off of Epona. He quickly rode back to Calypso and Lance. He gave them a questioning look.

"She's PMSing." Calypso said simply. Both Link's and Lance's faces turned a deep shade of red. Link began to stare straight ahead, not taking in any of the scenery around them. Calypso shook her head and Lance slowly began to get control again, his blush fading.

The path to Kakariko village began to get skinnier so Lance was forced to ride up ahead next to Kiara. He rode nervously right next to her. But luckily for Lance, Kiara was in a better mood now and she simply wanted to engage him in a conversation.

"Hey Lance, what are your favorite kinds of weapons?" She asked. Lance relaxed realizing she wasn't going to snap at him.

"I mostly prefer long ranged weapons like bows and arrows and throwing knives. But I'm trained to use any kind of weapon from long swords to battle axes." He said.

"Can you use magic at all?"

"Not really. I can use a little magic, enough to cause a small spark of fire, but that's really it. I've never really needed it anyway." Lance said.

"How come?"

"Well, whenever I travel somewhere I'm usually with someone else who can use magic. I travel with people like Calypso, Lord Ganondorf and a few of my sisters and one of my brothers can use advanced magic. I don't really need magic that much anyway."

"I wish I knew how to control my magic powers better." Kiara said.

"I know a bit about magic! I could teach you!" Link yelled from behind Kiara and Lance. Kiara turned to glare at Link. He shut up quickly.

"Don't worry Kiara. I'll show you how to use magic easier once we get to Kakariko Village ." Calypso said dully. It was obvious she was rather bored.

Soon the path widened up and Calypso rode up next to Kiara and Lance and the three continued to talk about weapons and magic. Link was left behind with Scott who was reading a book while riding his small horse. Link sighed sadly. _Why me?_ He wondered silently.

777

_Two hours later…_

Finally they made it to Kakariko Village . After stopping at the stables to drop off their horses they all walked slowly into town.

"So Fairy Boy, what do we do now?" Calypso asked.

"Well, we should head to Death Mountain as soon as possible but it will be really dangerous. Scott you'll have to stay in the village." Link said.

"What, I don't wanna stay here!!" Scott complained.

"You have to. I have a very important job for you. You have to go to the old library here and look for maps of Hyrule. We'll need them later on." Link said. Scott nodded and ran off to the library.

"Ok, so now can we go to Death Mountain ?" Lance asked.

"Wait, I have a friend here I want to visit. His name's Mitsu. He's lives just over here." Link said, pointing to a nearby house. They walked inside.

"Hey Mitsu, it's me, Link! Are you home?!" There was a thud from upstairs followed by footsteps. A young man with messy sandy brown hair came stumbling down the stairs. He looked to about Lance's age, maybe a year or two older. He was wearing a wrinkled dark blue shirt and matching pants.

"Oh hey Link! Next time send a message that you're comin'. You woke me up." Mitsu laughed. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes revealing red eyes. Mitsu suddenly noticed Calypso and Kiara and his eyes lit up. He smoothed his hair into a somewhat socially acceptable fashion and grinned at the girls. Mitsu walked right up to Kiara as Link and Lance, who weren't really paying much attention at the time, walked over to Mitsu's food supply.

"Hold on Link. I'm, uh, going to go change." With that, Mitsu disappeared for five minutes. Kiara looked at Calypso confused, but all Calypso did was shrug. Mitsu then reappeared, looking more presentable. His hair was spiked up in the middle, and he wore some black pants. He wore a dark green shirt underneath a big, black coat that covered up the bottom half of his face, and split in half before it hit his pants.

"Hello there. What's you name?" He asked Kiara, flashing a grin that was barely noticeable. Kiara let out a small giggle.

"My name's Kiara. I already know your name. You're Mitsu, right?" Mitsu nodded, and Kiara giggled again.

"You sure are beautiful there Kiara. Hey, you wanna go out sometime? Like maybe for dinner? Tonight?" Mitsu asked, Kiara again, let out a giggle. Now where was Link during all of this? Well, he was listening in. When Kiara first giggled, he got jealous. She had never giggled for him! The second giggle, he was mad. But he told himself he would not make a scene! The third giggle, however…..

"Kiara! Look! It's a three-headed squirrel!" Link then dragged Kiara outside, and Mitsu got an 'I'm sorry, I would love to' look from Kiara. Feeling somewhat defeated, but not willing to give up yet, he walked over to Calypso coolly.

"Hey, do you wanna go out sometime?" Mitsu asked. He stood there coolly for a moment, and then Calypso spoke.

"You know my dad is Ganondorf, right?"

"I...er…um…" Mitsu strolled over to Lance, to try and make some small talk. "Yo, my name's Mitsu, what's yours?" Lance glowered over Mitsu.

"You know that you just hit on my girlfriend, right?" Lance cracked his knuckles, and glowered over Mitsu. Keep in mind that Lance is over six feet tall, and although he was tall himself, Mitsu was only around five foot 10.

"Uh…er….I'm gonna go back upstairs to grab something real quick. Make yourself at home. Oh, and help yourself to anything in the food supply!" Mitsu said before quickly running up stairs.

Once he was gone, Calypso gave Lance a weird look.

"Girlfriend? When did you start calling me that?" She asked. Lance blushed a little bit.

"Um…..I couldn't really think of anything else to say…." Lance said awkwardly. Calypso shook her head and laughed at him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk around town. Link's not the only one with friends around here and there's someone I wanna go check on. I'll see ya later." Calypso kissed Lance on the cheek before walking out of the house.

Link and Kiara walked back into the house a minute later.

"Where's Mitsu?" Kiara asked.

"I'm pretty sure I scared him off or something." Lance said. Link looked relieved Mitsu was gone but Kiara looked a little disappointed.

"Hey, where'd Calypso go?" Kiara asked.

"She said something about having some friends near here she wanted to check on or something. She said she'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright. But she better hurry. I want to get up to the Goron City before it gets dark." Link said.

777

Calypso walked slowly to the Kakariko Village graveyard. Once she was there she looked around before finally spotting who she was looking for. A young man with short white hair and dark green eyes was kneeling down on the ground by a gravestone.

"Hey Valentine, I knew I'd find you here." Calypso said. The boy looked up.

"Hey Calypso! What's the princess of the West doing here? Oh and look at me. I wish you would've sent word before you came! Now I don't have time to cook a feast and send out invitations to all the villagers so they can all throw a party in your honor." Valentine said jokingly.

"Oh quit being an ass, Valentine." Calypso laughed. Valentine gasped melodramatically.

"It is forbidden for a princess to use such language. I should tell your father! And I bet your mother is rolling in her grave wondering how her daughter could turn out like this!" Valentine stood up and turned to face Calypso. He was wearing a black jacket with no shirt underneath and dark pants. He had no shoes on. He was pretty tall for a Hylian, almost as tall as Calypso.

"You still visit your mother's grave every day huh? I always knew you were such a mama's boy." Calypso teased. Valentine rolled his eyes.

"So what sort of havoc are you and Lord Ganondorf up to? Are ya gonna go terrorize the Gorons or something?" Valentine asked. Calypso's smile disappeared.

"Actually, I'm not traveling with my father right now. We're not really getting along now; at least I don't think he's very happy about me right now."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story…" Calypso briefly told Valentine what had over the past month or so. Valentine listened quietly, nodding his head every once in a while.

"So have you told your friends you sent a letter to your father?" He asked.

"No, I don't think Link would be too happy if I was communicating with my dad. And if I told Lance or Kiara they would end up accidentally telling Link. Then he would proceed to get all mad and then I would have to light him on fire. Then Kiara would get all mad so I'd have to light her on fire. And then all you really have is two flaming people running around and lighting everything else on fire. Then the fire spreads and before you know everyone in Hyrule except me, Lance, and the Zoras are left alive. The Zoras would kill us and eat our flesh. Then they would TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Calypso ranted, along with exaggerated hand motions.

"Glad to see you're still an optimist, Calypso. Always looking on the bright side." Valentine laughed. Suddenly, they heard someone running towards them, humming his own personal theme song. The mail man ran straight up to Calypso and stopped only one or two inches away from her.

"You don't really have a sense of personal space, do you?" She asked.

"You've got mail!! And there is also a letter for your friend Lance Ranin." The mail man said.

"Alright then….hey wait a minute. How'd you get here so fast? Did you deliver that letter to my dad?" Calypso asked.

"Yes I did!" The mail man said proudly.

"Then how did you get here? That's on the other side of Hyrule….."

"I…er…uh…..LOOK A GIANT MAN-EATING WALNUT!" The mail man yelled. When Calypso and Valentine didn't look to see if there was a giant walnut the mail man shoved Calypso back a few steps before running off suddenly.

"I'll be at the tavern until sunset, if you want to send another letter!" He yelled back.

"Ok, then….how about we go and meet up with your friends so I can meet them. And I wanna talk to Lance again." Valentine said. Calypso nodded and they walked off to Mitsu's house.

777

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED ME OUT YET! I DON'T THINK YOU EVER WILL!" Kiara yelled at Link.

"YOU JUST THINK THAT BECAUSE I SAVED YOU FROM ILIA AND KISSED YOU MEANS I'M UNDER YOUR CONTROL. WELL YOU ARE WRONG!" She finished. She turned to Mitsu, who had deemed it safe to return, and she was about to tell him that she'd love to go on a date with him but she stopped, her mouth opened and closed a few times and she was staring out the window.

Link and Mitsu looked out the window too but Lance already had a good idea who would be coming back with Calypso. Valentine and Calypso walked down the path to Mitsu's house. Kiara couldn't stop staring at the 19 year old Hylian. She blushed a little bit when she realized he didn't have a shirt on. Link's eye twitched. Mitsu glared out the window. Finally Calypso opened the door and they walked in.

"Hey everyone I'm back. This is my friend Valentine." Calypso said. Kiara stared in awe at Valentine. She suddenly had to urge to make her self look prettier so she started to walk towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell. Valentine helped her back up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She blushed a deep crimson and ran quickly to the upstairs bathroom. Valentine shook his head. He was actually used to this kind of thing. Link and Mitsu looked like they wanted to cut off Valentine's head with a spoon. Lance stood up and walked over to Valentine. Calypso walked upstairs suddenly to go and talk to Kiara.

"Hey Ranin, what's up?" Valentine asked Lance.

"Don't get any ideas Tamerec, Calypso's mine. On the unlikely event of her rejecting me you can have her." Lance said. Lance and Valentine rarely ever used each other's first names. Valentine laughed and quickly began speaking in Gerudo to Lance.

"Don't worry. I gave up on her a long time ago. Her father's too terrifying to bother dating. But that Kiara girl's kinda cute." He said.

"Be careful though. Link and Mitsu are already about to fight a death match over her." Lance replied in Gerudo. To Link and Mitsu this all just sounded like a bunch of garbled words. They did however understand the word Kiara. They wanted to kill Valentine even more now.

777

Calypso knocked on the upstairs bathroom door.

"Link that'd better not be you." Kiara said.

"Oh don't worry, it's just me: Death." Calypso replied sarcastically. She heard Kiara laugh a bit before she opened the door and walked out.

"Can I help you with something?" Kiara asked.

"You're totally spazzing out over Valentine." Calypso said simply. Kiara blushed.

"No I'm not!"

"Don't try and hide this from me. I can read most people's emotions. It's obvious you like him." Calypso said.

"How can you read people's emotions?"

"By the spirits that follow people around. My mother was a spirit sage when she was alive and I'm the Princess of Darkness remember? The spirits that follow each person react to that person's emotions. It's a pretty helpful trick."

"Oh….well ok then." Kiara didn't know what else to say.

"Look I'm just warning you not to get too attached to Valentine." Calypso said seriously.

"Why not?"

"He's a murderer."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, some guys from a nearby village came down and murdered Valentine's mother. He became insane with rage and followed the guys to their village. He killed them all."

"Well, he had a good reason….." Kiara began.

"No I mean he killed EVERYONE in the village. Not just the guys that killed his mother but everyone else, even the children. I'm just warning you that he's very unstable. Don't get too attached." Calypso said very seriously.

"Well, that seems kind of stupid of you to be friends with him then." Kiara said accusingly.

"That's 'because I know he won't attack me. He's too terrified of me. I'm just warning you alright. Be careful. And if you ever need help just yell, I'll see what I can do." Calypso said

"Why would he be terrified of you? I know you're really strong but you can't be dangerous."

"I'm a master of several forms of the dark arts. Sometimes thing get a little….out of control. Never make me really mad or…..well just don't make me mad." Calypso said darkly before walking off quickly. Kiara stared after her.

_What kind of person is she really? Can we trust her completely?" _Kiara thought.

777

Calypso walked back downstairs. Lance and Valentine were talking about something at the kitchen table. Link and Mitsu weren't simply glaring off at random objects. Calypso shrugged and sat down next to Lance. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling out the letters from Ganondorf.

"You've got some mail, Lance."

"I do?" He asked. She handed him the letter. He opened it slowly.

Dear Unworthy Farm Boy,

YOU'D BETTER PROTECT MY DAUGHTER. SHE'S THE FUTURE LEADER OF THE GERUDOS. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU, BAKE YOU INTO A MEAT PIE AND THEN EAT YOU WITH KETCHUP!!

Sincerely, Ganondorf

King of Thieves and possibly a future cannibal.

Lance gulped as he finished the letter. Link took notice in the letter and read over Lance's shoulder.

"You got a letter from Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"Not just a letter but a threatening letter. I'm afraid for my life now." Lance said. Calypso laughed as she read the letter.

"Awww, that's so cute of my dad. That means he actually cares what happens to me! That means he loves me again! Yes, now I have a chance of actually being allowed back home!" She cheered.

"Let me read it." Valentine took the letter from Lance. He laughed.

"Now Link go away." Calypso ordered.

"What? Why?"

"I've got a letter from my uncle Zarfolo and I don't want you reading it." Link sighed but walked to the other side of the room anyway.

"I doubt you even have an uncle Zarfolo." He said.

"Actually she does. Lance and I have met him. He lives on Outset Island at the southern part of the Great Sea . It's a kingdom north of Hyrule." Valentine said. Link looked at Lance questioningly

"She really does have an uncle named Zarfolo. He's her mother's only sibling. He doesn't live in the desert cause he kinda crazy." Lance explained. While they were talking Calypso read the letter from her father.

_Dear Little Twerp,_

_Honestly I'm doing absolutely wonderful. With you gone I don't get nearly as many headaches as I used to. It's much easier to work without you complaining for whatever reason. _

_Though it would be nice if you could tell me where you are. Lance's father is very worried about him and even a little worried about you. I could reassure him if you at least told me where you were. _

_And despite what you think I still think it's good experience for you to be traveling around Hyrule. Of course if you don't like traveling you could always come back to the fortress. I'll understand if you're just not ready enough to be traveling without me._

_Anyway, it would be nice if you replied occasionally if only to reassure me you're actually alive. Keep in mind you are still expected to claim the Gerudo throne in the next 5 to 7 years and sometime in the next three years you're expected to be trained by Koume and Kotake for a few months. I don't want you to die and suddenly end the Dragmire family line._

_With even greater superiority,_

_Your father Ganondorf_

_King, which is better than princess, of Thieves._

_P.S. Make sure you keep up with practicing your magic skills._

"Wow…he actually wants me to come home…" Calypso said aloud when she didn't mean to. Link ran quickly over to her and grabbed the letter. He read it.

"You've been talking to Ganondorf?!" He yelled.

"Don't worry Fairy Boy, I haven't told him where we are. He'll never find us so long as we avoid Castle Town ." Calypso said.

"But shouldn't he have spies all over Hyrule?" Mitsu asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. My dad's never mentioned spies but even if he had them, why would he have them in Kakariko Village ? He absolutely hates this place and avoids it at all costs." Link sighed and looked to Lance and Valentine to see what they had to say. They actually knew Ganondorf personally.

"I don't think it matters if Lord Ganondorf has spies or knows where we are. I trust him more than anyone else. He's actually the closest thing I've ever had to a father even though I don't see him that often." Valentine said.

"Lord Ganondorf's actually a great guy. He just wants to make sure Calypso's okay. IF he does find us than he's more likely to aid us now than attack us." Lance said.

"But he's attacked us several times." Link said.

"Yeah, and each of those times he wasn't really himself. That was Fridwulfa, remember?" Calypso said.

"Alright but I still don't agree with this." Link said. Kiara finally walked downstairs.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Calypso's been sending letters to Ganondorf." Mitsu said.

"I've only sent one letter." Calypso said.

"What'd the letter you get from him say?" Kiara asked, curious about what Ganondorf would put in a letter.

"He actually seems like he misses me and wants me to come back home…" Calypso said distantly.

"I didn't see anything about him wanting you home in the letter." Link said.

"It's all one big code with my dad. He's not good with expressing emotions. But where he said that he understands if I want to come home cause I don't think I'm ready to be traveling without him is okay is where it's actually a code that he wants me to come home."

"Look this is all very wonderful. But I'm sure you guys aren't just here to visit. Why'd you come to Kakariko Village ?" Mitsu asked suddenly.

"We need to get to Death Mountain ." Lance said.

"Really? Well then….I wanna come too!" Valentine said.

"Yeah me too! You're not leaving me behind." Mitsu said.

"Well then I guess it's decided. We'll all leave as soon as everyone's ready." Calypso said.

"We're ready!" Valentine and Mitsu said together.

"Then let's go." Kiara said.

They all quickly left the house and started to run quickly towards the gate that led to Death Mountain and the horrors that awaited them there…

777

MUAHAHAHAHA.

What horrors await them?

Only I, Wantaco79, and Gaaraxocfan know!

Review so we'll update faster and end this cliffhanger.


	18. Death Mountain

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer:….Really, we don't own it.

A/N: Sorry we haven't updated. School started and it got in the way and lots of other stuff. We'll update faster now.

777

Link, Kiara, Calypso, Lance and their two knew friends Mitsu and Valentine ran to the gates leading to Death Mountain. As soon as they reached the gate a guard stopped them.

"No one can pass without permission!" He ordered. Our heroes stopped abruptly.

"But we _need _to get past!" Kiara complained.

"No one may pass!" The guard repeated. Calypso sighed and reached into one of her pockets.

"I thought I might need this. Here, look at this." Calypso handed the guard a very official looking document.

"As you can see I am the Gerudo Princess from the west. You must let me and my friends pass or face the wrath of my father. And trust me; he will be _very _angry." Calypso threatened. The guard gulped and handed back the document.

"Yes, of course, Princess Dragmire. You and your friends may pass! And there's no need to tell Lord Dragmire of this incident, is there?" The guard was trembling.

"Not this time at least." Calypso said. The gate opened and they were allowed to pass.

"What would your father have done if you told him about this?" Link asked once they were out of earshot of the guard. Calypso grinned.

"Nothing. If I told him he would've told me to suck it up and get over it. He doesn't have time to deal with my problems very often." She said.

"Hey Calypso, remember that one time when you, me and Ranin broke into that shop and we got caught by the guards? Lord Ganondorf refused to bail us out of jail and we had to fight our way out!" Valentine said laughing.

"Oh yeah! And remember that guard whose hair we turned pink by accident?" Lance added. They all laughed while Link, Kiara and Mitsu stared at them oddly.

"Y'know what? I don't even want to know what you three have gotten away with over the years." Mitsu said. Link and Kiara nodded in agreement.

777

_At the entrance to Goron City…_

After spending over 2 hours of hiking up the mountain and dodging the occasional falling boulder they had made it to Goron City. They walked into the cave entrance slowly. The whole time they had been going up the mountain they had noticed that the smoke coming from the top of the mountain looked strange. It was a darker color than normal.

"I hope all of the Gorons are alright. I've got a bad feeling." Link said quietly. They walked inside the city.

Inside it seemed everything was fine. There were several Gorons going about their day. But there did seem to be less Gorons now then Link remembered from a few years ago.

"Huh? Link Brother!! You're back!" One of the Gorons yelled happily.

"Hey, is Darunia in his throne room?" Link asked. The Goron looked down sadly.

"Yes, he's there. But something's happened. Princess Glaucia has been kidnapped!"

"What? We have to speak to Darunia now!" Link said. He and his friends ran off to the lower levels of Goron City. They rushed into Darunia's chambers.

"Link! You've come back, brother!" Darunia lit up once he spotted Link. He rushed to give Link a bone crushing hug. Once he let go, Darunia's eyes instantly fell upon Calypso.

"_You!_ How dare you return here!" He yelled. Calypso raised one eyebrow.

"You mean you haven't gotten over that little incident yet?" She asked.

"Little incident? You nearly caused the starvation of my people by closing the entrance to Dodongo Cavern! We couldn't eat for months! All because of you and your evil father!" Darunia was working himself into a wild frenzy by now.

"Link Brother, why are you traveling with the Princess of Darkness?!" Link thought for a moment.

"Well we're all working together to save Hyrule but…..why was I traveling with you at first, Calypso?"

"You owe me money."

"Oh…yeah. But Darunia, don't get all worked up. Whatever Calypso did is in the past. She's helping me now. She can help you now too! What happened to Glaucia?" Link said calmly. Darunia looked sadly at the ground.

"She was kidnapped by dark shadow creatures. She's being held captive by the great dragon Volvagia in the old fire temple deep within the mountain. Many of my people have also been captured. I've tried to save them but I can't."

"Wow, you really haven't been having a good time have you?" Valentine asked.

"Obviously." Darunia answered.

"Don't worry. We'll help as best we can." Kiara said.

"Where's the entrance to the fire temple?" Mitsu asked.

"Right behind that statue there. But be careful. There are several monsters and lava pits in there." Darunia warned.

"Don't worry," Mitsu said confidently, "We can take whatever this mountain throws at us!"

"But it is late and we should rest and make sure we have the proper supplies before we leave." Link said.

"But we should leave now!" Kiara and Valentine said together.

"No, Fairy Boy's right. It would be stupid to rush into something like this when we're already tired. We'll leave in the morning." Calypso ordered.

777

_That night…_

Calypso sat on the edge of a bed. Each of them had been given their own room for the night. Honestly she was surprised the Gorons actually had rooms with beds in them. She was ready for tomorrow when they would enter the temple. She had sharpened all of her daggers and her sword. She had also stocked up on healing potions and magic regeneration potions.

She sighed and stretched. Despite being prepared she still felt uneasy. _Maybe it's all the stupid Gorons around here._ She thought bitterly to herself. Calypso had never really liked any of the other species in Hyrule.

Though Gerudo were probably just like Hylians only with better physical traits she still hated most Hylians. Zoras were too peaceful for her. Gorons just got on her nerves. Then there was all of the different species in the forest.

Calypso had to admit; the giant talking Deku trees were smart and wise but they freaked her out. She had actually met several Kokori in the few years before they had disappeared. She was honestly jealous of them. To be able to stay a child with no care in the world forever seemed pretty nice but she pitied them too. They never got to see the world beyond their forest.

Calypso knew it seemed kind of stuck up but basically she couldn't stand most other species. The Gerudo were just…._better _then the rest. They had values and laws that they followed strictly. They were loyal to each other and strong. Sure they stole from the other people of Hyrule but they had to for survival! Calypso sighed and shook her head.

"What's on you mind, Princess?" Valentine asked. He was leaning against the door to her room.

"Nothing. Just thinkin' about random stuff is all," Calypso looked up, "Did you need something Valentine?"

"Yeah, I, uh, wanted to ask you something…" Valentine said nervously.

"Ask away. I've got very few secrets."

"It's just…you seem different since I last saw you. Did something happen in the last year? Maybe something on that test you had to do about 4 or 5 months ago." He was running his hand through his hair nervously. Calypso looked down.

"Something did happen," She looked up, "I had…to…_kill_ another Gerudo in the desert. She attacked me when I was on my way back to the fortress." She looked away distantly.

"Wow…but…that's not all is it? Something else happened. You don't have to tell me if it's too painful but I'd like to know." Valentine sat down next to her.

"I was in Arbiter's Grounds. You know that haunted old place in the Gerudo Mesa, just past the northern cliffs? I went in and I was attacked by this phantom." Calypso reached down self consciously to her left leg.

"A phantom?"

"A ghost-like version of something real. It was like the real monster was there but it's not. It's mostly see through and it's never as strong as the real thing but damn this one got me. It looked like a giant white wolf. It just shook me up is all. It ripped up my leg." She shook her head and smile faintly at Valentine.

"….Do you have some wicked awesome scars?" He asked grinning.

"You're so insensitive, Valentine!" She pushed him off of the bed.

"Why don't you go get some rest now alright? I'm tired and we need to be ready." Calypso ordered.

"Alright, alright. But later you have to show me the scars alright, Princess?" He said. Just when he was about to leave, Calypso felt a pang in her heart. Something bad was going to happen but she didn't know when.

"Hey Valentine, be careful tomorrow alright? I need you around."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I'm always careful. I've got my little brother to think about remember?" Valentine said, tilting his head to the side.

"Wait, if you're here with us then who's watching little Jack anyway. Isn't he only like seven years old?" Calypso stared at her friend.

"There's this nice old lady who looks out for both of us. When I'm away for a few days randomly she takes care of him. Don't worry." And with that he left.

Calypso rolled her eyes and laid back. She got comfortable on the bed and pulled out the letter from her father. She set it carefully down on the pillow next to hers and fell asleep quickly. She still had a very bad feeling.

777

Valentine walked slowly down the hall to Kiara's room. He was still pretty bored and not ready for bed yet. He leaned against the door frame and knocked on the wall. Kiara was reading and looked up.

"Oh hey Valentine. What's up?" She asked. Valentine walked in and sat on a chair close to the bed.

"Nothing really. Just bored outta my mind. I'm used to having to put my little brother to bed before I can sleep." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh you have a little brother too? What's his name and how old is he?" Kiara asked excitedly.

"His name's Jack. He's only seven years old. He's a good kid. What's your brother like?" Valentine actually looked interested. Kiara found it kind of nice compared to Link's seriousness, Calypso's dark outlook and Lance being well…just Lance.

"His name is Scott. He's 12 and really smart. We left him at the village library to look for maps. I sent a Goron with a note for Scott to get up here when he can."

"Man, I can't wait until Jack is 12. Then I won't have to look after him all the time. Is it just you and your brother?" Valentine asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah. We don't really know what happened to our parents. One day we both just woke up near Lake Hylia remembering only our names and ages. So we went to the lake and started a life for ourselves." Valentine raised one eyebrow at Kiara.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Kiara shook her head.

"Not really. I know I was very deep in the forest and I think something or someone attacked me. I don't know what happened really, just that the thing or person was very big."

"Wow. That's gotta be tough." Valentine said. He stood up and yawned.

"Well, I'd better get to bed now. I'm not so bored. Good night, Kiara."

"Good night." Valentine left the room quickly. Kiara went back to reading but was interrupted once again just a few minutes later.

"Hey, can I come in for a minute?" Link asked.

"I guess." Kiara replied. Link walked in and leaned against the wall thoughtfully.

"What do you think of Calypso's friend Valentine?" He asked eventually.

"I like him. He's nice and fun to be around. Why do you ask?" Kiara replied without even looking up from her book.

"He just seems a little…off to me is all. I'm sure he's a great guy and all but I'm just being cautious about everyone and everything right now." Kiara snorted a bit.

"You sound paranoid, Link. Relax. If Valentine's a friend of Calypso then I'm sure we can trust him." Kiara looked up at Link.

"It's because he's Calypso's friend that worries me. I mean really, she's Ganondorf's daughter for crying out loud! Do you know how long I've spent trying to undo all the stuff he's done. And now I'm finding out that Calypso was part of some of those things too!" Link practically shouted.

"Oh my god, Link. You really need to relax. Calypso's explained that her father was probably under some kind of mind control and she was just a kid doing what her father told her too. She knows better now and at least for the moment it seems that Ganondorf's not under some kind of dark control. Don't worry." Kiara reassured Link.

"I guess your right but it's not gonna stop me from keeping a close eye on Calypso or Valentine. I just wanna make sure you haven't noticed anything dangerous about either of them." Link looked directly at Kiara.

Calypso's voice rang through her head from earlier that day. _Valentine's a murderer. Don't get too close to him. He's unstable. Be careful around me. I'm the Princess of Darkness. When I get mad…well just don't make me mad alright? _Kiara shook her head a bit.

"No, I haven't noticed anything strange about them. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed, Link, I'm tired and we've got a big challenge ahead of us. Good night."

"Good night." Link left the room silently and Kiara lay down to sleep.

777

_The next morning…_

Calypso woke up before everyone else which was a first. She normally was the last to wake up. She sighed and looked at the letter from her father. _I wonder what Dad's up to. I bet he's probably still asleep. Either that or he never went to sleep in the last two days and is all irritable and yelling at some poor guard._ Calypso laughed a bit.

Calypso sighed and got dressed. She wanted to reply to her father but there was no time for that now. Maybe if something really important happened she would write to him. The voice of the Great Fairy of Magic repeated itself in her head. _One day you will have to save the Gerudos after the Gorons and the Zoras._

Calypso felt a rush of anticipation at the possibility that within the next month or so she'll be back in the desert and the Gerudo Fortress. Back with her father. She shook her head and left the room.

"Hey idiots, wake up!" She yelled as she walked past everyone's rooms. She heard Link, Lance and Kiara get up. Scott followed Kiara out.

"How'd he get here?" Calypso asked.

"I sent a message with a Goron to get him." Kiara explained.

Calypso could hear Mitsu waking up but no sounds came from Valentine's room. She sighed and walked in.

"Wake up, jerk. We need to get going!" She wacked Valentine's head with a pillow. He groaned and sat up. Calypso left the room quickly.

Half an hour later they were all ready to go if not still half asleep. They were waiting for Darunia to open the secret passage to the Fire Temple.

"Good luck and please bring back my daughter." He said as they left.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Link said confidently and with that they entered the temple.

777

"Man, it's hot in here!" Kiara and Mitsu exclaimed.

"Yeah. I always hate doing stuff in Death Mountain." Link said.

"Come on, guys. You can all complain about the heat later." Lance said. Kiara gave Calypso a questioning look.

"He's cranky in the mornings sometimes. It's really kinda early in the Gerudo Desert. But I agree with him. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get out of here, move on to the Zoras and then get back to the desert, see if my people need any help and then we can hopefully be over with all of this." Calypso started to jog ahead through the temple. Everyone else followed.

777

_A couple of hours later…_

After several hours of fighting through many dark monsters and puzzles they reached the top crater of the volcano that is Death Mountain's peak. The crater formed a large round room full of smoke and fire which blocked out the sky.

"Wow, look at this place." Mitsu said distractedly.

"Man, I've got a bad feeling about this." Calypso said. Just then they heard a loud growl and the ground began to shake. Suddenly a giant red dragon flew from a fiery hole in the ground. It flew up into the clouds of smoke.

"Damn, look at that thing!" Valentine said as he pulled out a sword. Calypso studied the dragon for a second.

"I've heard of this dragon before. It's called Volvagia." She said.

"Hey, help! Over hear!" They all looked across the crater and spotted the Goron princess Glaucia in a metal.

"Don't worry Glaucia, we're coming." Link shouted but just as soon as they started to run across the crater Volvagia came swooping down breathing fire on them.

"Whoa. Alright guys we've gotta kill this thing. Link and Kiara, head to the right and attack from there. Lance and Mitsu, move to the right. Valentine stays with me. I any of you think you can make it to Glaucia go for it but be careful!" Calypso ordered as she pulled out her sword.

Everyone moved where they were told and pulled out there weapons. Volvagia came swooping back down at Lance and Mitsu. Lance shot it with a few arrows causing the dragon to swoop a little lower. Mitsu tried to cut at it with his sword but only made a few cuts. Volvagia swooped down into another hole and disappeared.

They waited for a minute before it popped up suddenly near Link while also shooting up towers of fire. Kiara and Link both slashed at the dragon and managed to make a few more cuts, deeper this time.

Volvagia hid in another hole again and repeated the process several more times, while attacking a different pair of teenagers each time. Finally it flew up into the smoke and hid. There was a moment of silence.

"What now?" Lance asked.

"We wait. Be ready guys." Calypso said. Suddenly the dragon flew out of the smoke faster then ever before. Before they knew what was happened it had swooped down and speared Valentine's chest with its claw. Everything seemed to slow down for a second.

They all watched as Valentine was lifted up by the dragon before suddenly dropped back on the ground, blood leaking in rivers from his chest. Volvagia swooped down very low to charge Calypso.

Calypso stopped thinking and just moved. She could felt a great darkness in her mind. This thing had attacked Valentine and she wasn't going to let it get away.

She was vaguely aware of hearing Kiara running to Valentine and Link shouting at Kiara. She could hear Lance and Mitsu shouting warnings at her.

Calypso jumped up and imbedded her sword in Volvagia's head. Dark lighting rushed from her sword and raced through the dragon. The dragon roared loudly before slamming into the ground. Calypso barely managed to land on her feet safely. She ran to Valentine.

"Oh my god! Valentine, no, no!" Kiara was yelling. Link was trying to hold her back. Lance and Mitsu were just staring, not knowing what to do. Calypso knelt down next to her friend.

"Link, get Kiara away from him. I can't try to heal him with her in my way!" She ordered. Link had to try several times before he dragged Kiara away with Mitsu's help. Calypso got a good look at the gash in Valentine's chest. It was bad. _Really _bad.

"Damn it. This is bad." Calypso started to use all of the healing magic she knew but nothing would stop the bleeding. Calypso cursed a few more times in both Hylian and Gerudo but nothing was working. Calypso sat back, defeated.

"There's nothing we can do." She hung her head slowly.

"No, there's gotta be something! How can you just let him die like this!?" Kiara was sobbing. Link was doing his best to comfort her but it wasn't working much either. Valentine groaned and they all shut up.

"Hey, Cal…Calypso. I need you…to watch…Jack. Okay? The old lady's house where we stay…is up on the hill by the graveyard." He managed to say through coughs.

"Of course. Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Calypso said.

"Thanks. I…wanna talk to Kiara…real quick." Valentine said. Kiara rushed to his side as Calypso stood up to lean against Lance for support. Valentine whispered something in her ear and then quickly leaned up to peck her on the lips. Kiara blinked a few times as she watched him fall back again.

He gave a weak chuckle before closing his eyes. He didn't open them again. There was a long silence interrupted only by Kiara's sobbing. Link and Mitsu were both comforting her. Calypso was now kneeling on the ground next to Valentine with Lance.

"Guys, get Kiara outta here. Mitsu, go take her back down to Goron City. Link, you grab Glaucia and get out of here too. Lance, you help either one of them." The guys all nodded and went to their tasks. By now Kiara was quiet, just staring at Valentine's body. She was slowly dragged away by Lance and Mitsu. Link got to Glaucia and they left too.

Calypso sighed and reached for the necklace that she knew Valentine was wearing. It was a blue stone on a chain. It could be used to communicate with Jack from distances when he was in trouble. She'd need it if she was going to take care of him.

Calypso stood up and followed her friends out.

777

The walk back through the old temple was horrible. It was quiet the whole way. Kiara was silent the whole way. She just felt empty. Lance, Mitsu and Link were helping her. Calypso was walking ahead of them quickly.

Finally they reached the entrance in Darunia's personal chamber. Glaucia ran to her father. Darunia picked her up and laughed.

"Thank you, all of you! My people owe you our gratitude." He said. Kiara stayed silent but everyone else acted as if they were fine. Darunia was too happy to notice Valentine's presence.

After several more "thank yous" and picking up Scott, they left the city and were standing out of the mountain. The cool wind blowing helped to clear all their head a bit but not much.

"You guys all leave without me. Go to the inn and get rooms for us. Mitsu you can head back to your house if you want. I'm going to see the Great Fairy of Power and to get Valentine's brother." Calypso said. Everyone nodded and walked down the mountain. Calypso turned the other way and began to hike.

777

_A couple hours later…_

Calypso finally reached the top of the mountain. She was doing what she knew best at the moment. She just kept going. Valentine was dead and there was nothing that would ever change that so you just keep going and eventually it'll get easier. That's what Gerudos did.

She found a cave leading to the Great Fairy of Power, just like the Fairy of Magic had said. She walked into the cave. It was a lot like the previous one only this one had a red glow to it.

"Hello, dear Princess of Darkness. Welcome to my sanctuary." The fairy said. Calypso smiled faintly. She had a rather long conversation with the fairy and was given a new magic power. Her sword could now use wind to send a powerful blast at enemies. It was good for knocking monsters over, cutting up monsters and cutting the grass.

"Go now, Princess of Darkness. Your friends will need you. But be warned. Though darkness is you element it still can be dangerous and taint you mind as it did you father's. Don't let it control you, no matter what." The fairy warned. Calypso nodded and left.

Now she would have to tell Valentine's younger brother what happened.

Seven year old Jack would be joining their group…

777

Wantaco79: Woo, I'm glad that's over.

Anyway, next we'll get to meet Jack, and possibly the Zoras!

As well as a depressing letter to Ganondorf and a bunch of angst!

Well, reviews are lovely… (Hint, hint)


	19. Zora's Domain

Winds of Twilight

Winds of Twilight

A/N: Ha ha! We told you we'd update soon!

Disclaimer: We own Calypso, Kiara, Lance, etc. Ganondorf and Link and all that….well…just you wait…someday.

777

_3 hours later, on a hill on the outskirts of Kakariko Village…_

Calypso walked slowly up to the old house. It wasn't very big but it was comfortable looking and out of the way. It was definitely perfect for Valentine. Calypso knocked on the door and a few moments later an old lady answered.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Calypso Dragmire. I'm friends with Valentine." Calypso said nervously.

"Oh, I've heard of you from Valentine before! I'm Gertrude. But I'm afraid Valentine isn't here right now." The old lady said.

"That's what I'm here about. I'm afraid that something's happened. May I come in and explain everything." Gertrude nodded and let Calypso inside.

"Where's Jack? I should probably tell him too after talking to you." Calypso asked.

"Jack's playing down at the stream right now but he'll be home soon. Now, please, tell me what happened." Gertrude led Calypso to a couch in the living room and they sat down. Calypso quickly told Gertrude about her journey with Link, Kiara, and Lance. Then she talked about what happened in Death Mountain.

"Oh my, I was always afraid that something like this would happen one day. I've looked after Valentine and Jack for the last couple of years. But what should we do about Jack? He'll be crushed." Gertrude said worriedly.

"Valentine asked me to look after Jack. I should be returning to my home in the desert within a month or so. My father and I can care for him. It's what Valentine would have wanted." Calypso explained.

"Yes I agree. Valentine was very fond of you and your father. And I've heard Jack ask about you often. I will miss him but I'm sure Jack would be better off with you." Gertrude said. They heard the front door open and close.

"Granny, I'm home!" A young boy yelled. A small boy walked into the room. Like Valentine, Jack had dark green eyes but his hair was light brown instead of white. Jack spotted Calypso and his face lit up.

"Cally, you've come to visit!" Jack jumped in Calypso's arms.

"Hey, kiddo! Man, look at how you've grown!" She ruffled the boy's hair.

"But if you're here then my big brother gonna be home soon right?" Jack looked up hopefully at Calypso.

"Uh…we need to talk, kiddo. Something's happened. Valentine's not coming back." Calypso said quietly. Jack stared silently at Calypso.

"Wh-what?" He asked. Jack began to cry and Calypso held him close.

"I'm sorry, kid. But you're gonna come stay with me, and my friends and my dad, Ganondorf. Everything's gonna be alright after a little while. Just hang in there alright." Calypso comforted him with the help of Gertrude.

"C'mon, Jack; let's go get your stuff before you leave." Gertrude said. Jack nodded and started upstairs.

Gertrude followed Jack upstairs and helped him to get his things together. They packed all of his clothes and some of his toys and a picture of him with Valentine and their mother. They came back downstairs where Calypso was waiting by the door.

"Okay, Jack, you be good alright? And be sure to write as often as you can. Just hang in there." Gertrude hugged Jack goodbye and he left with Calypso for the village inn.

777

Jack and Calypso walked to the inn and were told where everyone's rooms were. They walked into what would be Calypso's room. Everyone was in the room. Lance was sprawled out on the bed, Mitsu was sitting at a small desk, Link was sitting on the ground next to the couch, Scott was reading a book in the corner and Kiara was laying on the couch staring blankly into space.

"Hey guys, this is Jack." Calypso introduced Jack to everyone as the boy walked over to Lance and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey kiddo, it's good to see ya again." Lance said. Jack sat quietly on the edge of the bed for a little bit. Link sighed after a little while.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"We go to Zora's Domain. Both the Great Fairy of Magic and Power have said we need to help them. Then we should probably go back to the Gerudo Desert. We'll probably have to deal with something in the Spirit Temple." Calypso said.

"We just need to stay on this path for now and think about what comes next later." Lance said.

"Hey Mitsu, are you gonna keep traveling with us?" Link asked, looking to his old friend. Mitsu shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. My place is here in Kakariko but if you guys ever need me just send word and I'll come. But I'm not cut out for all this adventuring." He said.

"Alright if that's what you want." Link said.

"Well if that's all guys, I've gotta go. I'm uh sorry about what happened." And with that Mitsu left. Kiara actually looked up at him before he left before returning to her blank stare.

"Well, I guess there's not really much left for us here. I say we leave for Zora's Domain in the morning. It's pretty close to here and it shouldn't take too long to get there." Calypso said.

"It's a pretty calm place, even in times of danger so Scott and Jack will be safe while we deal with any problems they have." Link said before yawning and getting up to go to bed. Lance said he would take care of Kiara. Jack got up and walked over to Kiara.

"Hey, what's the matter? You look really really sad." The boy said. Kiara stared at him for a second.

"It's nothing, I'm okay. Don't worry about me, Jack." Kiara finally answered. Lance and Scott actually looked shocked that she had spoken but Calypso just smiled lightly.

"Okay, well this is my room right? I'm tired so could you guys….GET OUT!" Calypso said rudely. Scott and Kiara got up and left right away, although Kiara was walking slowly. Lance ruffled Jack's hair before walking out saying he was gonna get something to eat.

"Okay, Jack, it's been a long day and it's time for bed." Calypso put Jack to bed in the smaller second bed in the next room that connected to hers. Then she sat at the small desk in the room and pulled out a quill and paper.

_Dear Dad,_

_Things are horrible. We met up with Valentine somewhere and he was killed. I'm taking care of his little brother Jack now._

_I don't know what to do anymore. I have to keep our group together but I feel lost. I'm scared Dad. I'm worried about what other monsters we will face and I know they will only get worse._

_I can promise you that we will be back in the desert in a few weeks. I miss being home at the fortress. But I'll keep going. _

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Calypso_

_Princess of Thieves_

Calypso sighed and folded the letter. She would give it to the mail man in the morning. She had a feeling he was still in the village. She heard the door to the room open and Lance walked in.

"What're you doing here?" Calypso asked. Lance blushed a bit.

"Well, all the rooms are actually full…so…you and I have to share this one. I hope you don't mind." He said. Calypso wanted to laugh.

"No that's fine. You've practically lived with me and my father since we became friends." Calypso said.

"You're gonna make me sleep on the couch aren't you?"

"Hmm….ye….n-….yea-…no. Not this time at least." Calypso said. She grabbed the letter off the table and started towards her bag.

"What's that?" Lance asked.

"A letter." Calypso replied.

"Oh, if you wanted to give that to the mail man right now you could. I saw him downstairs eating." Lance said.

"Really? Alright then, well I guess I'll be right back." Calypso walked downstairs to the inn restaurant. She spotted the mail man in the corner eating a sandwich.

"Hey, mail man, I've got a letter." Calypso said. The mail man looked up excitedly.

"Now it's a very important letter to my father in the Gerudo Fortress. So if you could leave as early as possible, maybe tomorrow morning, to deliver it that'd be great." Calypso explained. The mail man took a few more bites of his sandwich and finished his drink before turning to her.

"Don't worry, Princess Dragmire I'll leave right away! I'll have this letter to your father by sunrise in the Gerudo Desert!" The mail man said enthusiastically and got up ran out of the inn.. Calypso went back upstairs.

"Of course, he takes up the entire bed." Calypso said. She had found Lance, already asleep, on the bed taking up all of the space with Renaldo asleep on his head. The lizard seemed to come and go but he always showed up.

"And I thought only dogs could do that." Calypso shoved Lance to the other side of the bed and lay down. She fell asleep a while later.

777

_The next morning…_

"Calypso, waaaaakkkkeee uuuuupppp!" Calypso's eyelids were being pried open by small hands. She groaned and tried to turn away.

"Jack, what do you want?" She finally asked.

"I'm hungry, Cally." He said simply.

"Where's Lance?"

"I dunno, he wasn't here when I got up. I'm _hungry._" He said, rubbing his stomach.

"Alright, kiddo. Let me get both of us out of our pajamas and into traveling clothes and then we'll get you something to eat." Calypso said.

"Yay!" Jack cheered.

Ten minutes later Calypso and Jack were both dressed and walking downstairs. They found Link on his way to the restaurant.

"Hey Fairy Boy, have you seen Lance anywhere?" Calypso asked.

"Uh, yeah, he came up to drag Kiara down with Scott's help so that she would eat. She's kinda still out there. Maybe you could do something about that. She won't talk to any of the guys." Link explained.

"Don't worry. I'll talk with her on our way to Zora's Domain." Calypso promised. They found the others downstairs, eating in the corner. Jack ran up to Kiara straight away.

"Hey, are you feelin' better today?" Jack asked her. She looked down at him for a second and actually smiled a bit.

"Actually, yeah, maybe a little better." She said before returning to her blank stare. Calypso patted Jack on his head before sitting down in-between Lance and Kiara, with Jack in her lap.

"What time is it anyway?" Link asked when he sat down.

"It's around 10'o'clock. We all slept in today. We should probably get going soon." Lance answered as he stuffed food into his mouth.

"I say we leave in an hour. That way we'll reach Zora's Domain around 2 or 3 in the afternoon." Calypso said. Everyone agreed and they all started to eat.

777

_In the Gerudo Desert…_

"Lord Dragmire, I've got a very important letter for you!" The mail man yelled from the other side of the training grounds. Ganondorf was practicing magic on moving targets.

"Can't it wait, I'm busy." Ganondorf growled.

"It's from your daughter the princess! She said it was very important." The mail man said. Ganondorf looked up sharply at the mention of Calypso.

"Give it to me." Ganondorf walked swiftly to the mail man and ripped the letter from his hands.

"I shall wait down by the bridge for your reply, my lord." The mail man turned and jogged off. Ganondorf walked swiftly to his quarters and sat down in his office. He opened the letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_Things are horrible. We met up with Valentine somewhere and he was killed. I'm taking care of his little brother Jack now._

_I don't know what to do anymore. I have to keep our group together but I feel lost. I'm scared Dad. I'm worried about what other monsters we will face and I know they will only get worse._

_I can promise you that we will be back in the desert in a few weeks. I miss being home at the fortress. But I'll keep going. _

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Calypso_

_Princess of Thieves_

Ganondorf stared at the letter in disbelief. Valentine was dead? He had known Valentine since the kid was about 10 or 11 years old. Ganondorf had even known both of his parents.

Valentine's mother had been a kind lady who had been murdered by some angry bandits to get revenge at Valentine's father for something stupid. Unfortunately Valentine's had walked out at least a year before, around the time that little Jack had been born.

Ganondorf knew Calypso must be crushed. Valentine was like a brother to her. And she was scared and worried too. Not to mention that she now had to care for Jack. Ganondorf sighed and started to write a reply.

_Calypso,_

_Please, tell me where you are. At make sure you are very careful if things are so dangerous and hurry back to the desert. _

_If this is too much for you then don't put up with it! Come home, Calypso. No one is making you do any of this. Bring Jack back home. You'll be safer here._

_Do what you feel you must but hurry back to the fortress._

_Your father,_

_Ganondorf_

_King of Thieves_

Ganondorf sighed. He was worried about Calypso. Ever since something had happened on a test out in the desert a year ago she has been a little off. She didn't deal with loss well.

A small dark voice in his head asked why he even cared. He was used to the dark voice questioning his attachment to Calypso. It had been there for a while now. He ignored it most of the time.

He folded the letter and gave it to a servant to bring to the mail man. Ganondorf had a lot of work to do. He figured that if they had met up with Valentine then they must be near Kakariko. He wanted to go looking for Calypso but he had to stay and watch over his people. He would trust Lance to look after Calypso until they returned to the fortress.

777

_A few hours later…_

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked for the millionth time. Calypso sighed.

"Not yet kiddo." She answered. There was silence for a moment.

"Are we there yet?" He asked again. Calypso sighed, lifted Jack from his seat on the saddle next to her and set him on Lance's horse.

"You take care of him. I've gotta do something." Calypso rode back to where Kiara was following from a distance.

"Hey, Kiara." Calypso said. Kiara just stared at her for a second.

"Look you gotta snap out of this. I know it's hard and you'll miss him for a long time. We need to focus on what's happening now." Calypso said. Kiara looked up at her and glared.

"How can you say that? Valentine was one of your best friends, you said so. How can you just keep going?" She asked. Calypso shrugged.

"It's what Gerudos do. We just keep going. There's no other choice. I'll miss Valentine but I've gotta be strong for Jack now. How do you think he feels and look at how brave he's being." Calypso said. Kiara stared down.

"I just can't do that! I can't forget him!" She said.

"You don't have to forget him. You just have to learn when to stop and grieve and when you have to keep going. Right now we've gotta deal with whatever might be bothering the Zoras. Okay?" Calypso looked at Kiara. Kiara nodded.

"Good, now since we've still got a little while before reaching Zora's Domain how about I teach you some magic?" Calypso asked. Kiara nodded and they began to work on water magic.

777

_An hour later…_

"Are we there yet?" Both Jack and Scott asked. Lance, Link, Kiara and Calypso all sighed at the same time.

"Not yet…Oh, wait actually we are here!" Calypso cheered. Everyone stared in disbelief at the cave entrance leading to Zora's Domain. The four teenagers had never been so happy to see a cave entrance in their entire lives.

"Yay, we're there!" Jack cheered.

"Yeah, okay, get ready guys. I can tell you right now this is not going to go well once we're in there." Calypso warned.

"Why not?" Kiara asked. She was feeling a bit better now and was coping as best she could.

"Well, did any of you hear about that time Zora Domain was frozen solid? Yeah, that was me. My father really had nothing to do with it for once. I was bored and messing around with ice magic and well…poof, frozen domain!" Calypso said with wild hand movements. Jack giggled a bit.

"Oh god, that was you! Do you realize how hard it was to fix that! I still have nightmares about how long and hard the older water temple in Lake Hylia took! Now we're probably gonna have to go through the newer one!" Link said.

"There are two temples?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, because _someone's father _blew up the old one just after I defeated the monsters in there." Link glared at Calypso.

"What, I wasn't the one who blew the place up! I just froze Zora's Domain. I had nothing against the temple." Calypso defended herself.

"Okay, can we just get going? The sooner we deal with this the sooner we can deal with the Spirit Temple in the desert. Honestly, I _really _want to go back home so let's get started." Lance said before another argument could break out. They all got off their horses and walked into the entrance to Zora's Domain.

777

Inside was not what any of them expected. It was dark and very cold. Zora's Domain wasn't frozen; there was just this darker presence there. Calypso quickly picked up Jack and lifted him on her shoulders so she could keep track of him. Kiara reached for Scott to keep him close.

There were no Zoras in sight and it was completely silent. There were no sounds of water running or creatures swimming. Nothing.

"Woah, what's going on?" Lance asked.

"I don't know. Everyone stay close and be careful. I've got a very bad feeling about this." Calypso said. The all slowly made there way through the dirt paths that went around the lower lake. There was still water but there was not waterfall. When they reached the upper lake where the royal guards and Queen Rutela sat there wasn't any water at all. They spotted a slumped figure sitting in the queen's chair.

"Rutela, are you alright!" Link yelled as he ran to the Zora queen. She was breathing heavily.

"Link, is that you? Oh good, then everything will be okay." She said quietly. Link quickly grabbed a healing potion from a pocket and gave it to her. She sat up straighter and looked a little better but not much.

"What happened Rutela?"

"Suddenly we were surrounded by twilight when it was just the middle of the day. Dark and horrible creatures began to attack us. They came for my daughter, Ruto. They captured her and took her away and then it was over."

"Where are the other Zoras?" Kiara asked. Everyone was now crowding around Rutela except Calypso who stayed back.

"I told them all to run away immediately. They should all be hiding in Lake Hylia until I give a signal for it to be safe."

"How'd you get them to leave you behind?" Lance asked.

"My people are very faithful and always obey my wishes even if they don't always agree. Please, I need all of you to find a way into the twilight and rescue my daughter." Rutela looked up at Calypso.

"Princess Dragmire, I know you have ways of getting to the twilight. Please, I'm begging you." Rutela looked desperate.

"I know a way but I don't know what will happen if I try it." Calypso said. Midna decided to pop out of Link's shadow.

"I could help with creating twilight. It still won't be 100 percent safe but it's better than if you just try it, Princess Calypso." Midna said. Rutela looked up hopefully at Calypso.

"Alright, I'll try it. Rutela, could you please look after little Jack and Scott. I don't want to risk them." Calypso said.

"Of course, I'll look after them."

"How do we do this?" Link asked

"Midna and I will stand about 8 to 10 feet away from each other with you guys in-between. We use some fancy dark and twilight magic and poof, we're in the Twilight Realm…hopefully." Calypso said. Link nodded and everyone got in position. Jack and Scott were standing next to Rutela's throne.

Calypso closed her eyes and focused on the darkness in her mind. It had always been there and it was comforting. Midna thought of both light and darkness swirling together and merging to form the twilight. Then Calypso focused on the Triforce of Power.

The Triforce glowed red on the backs of both of her hands for a second before turning completely black and sending a winding pattern up her arms. Soon a glowing, red, black orange circle formed around the group making its own intricate patterns.

There was a flash of light and then everything went black.

777

Woo, these chapters take FOREVER to type.

You all should be grateful that we spend our time typing this.

You can prove your gratefulness by reviewing thank you.


	20. Twilight

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We still don't own it….yet.

A/N: Someone asked what time period this in. Well we actually kind took all of the time periods from Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Wind Waker and a little from Majora's Mask and put it all together. So that's why Ruto is Queen Rutela's daughter. And we kinda just left out the unnamed Zora King because Wantaco79 _really _hates him for no reason in particular. And like the Great Sea from WW is like a separate kingdom nearby and so is Termina. So yeah…

777

Link shook his head, trying to remember what just happened. He opened his eyes to see the sky was orange and black. The area around him had a greenish glow to it. He was in the Twilight. He was a wolf here.

Next to Link were two other wolves and a hawk. All of them were unconscious. The wolf nearest Link was almost a dark blue-green color with odd patterns all over. The other wolf was a sandy brown color with a glowing red pattern all over that was slowing fading away. The hawk was a silver color.

"Well here we are again. What do you think we should do now?" Midna asked. She was floating above Link's head. Link just gave her a look.

"Oh right. You can't talk here. That's one of my favorite parts. Well, shouldn't you wake up your friends?" Midna motioned at the others. Link approached the sandy brown wolf first. He sniffed her nervously. She bit him hard on the ear. That was definitely Calypso. The hawk woke up and set down on Calypso's shoulder. There was Lance.

"Hey Kiara, wake up." Link barked lightly at the dark blue wolf. She stirred and looked around, confused. Kiara jumped up quickly when she realized she was a wolf.

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked in a frenzied bark.

"Calm down. We're in the Twilight now. Everything's different here." Calypso said. She actually seemed kind of bored.

"Well then my little puppies and birdie, I suggest we go to find Princess Ruto and get out of here." Midna said. To Midna their conversation was nothing but a load of barking. Midna took her place happily on Link's back.

"Let's go guys." Lance chirped before flying a head of them. The three wolves followed behind him. They came to a cliff over looking a deep valley below. This situation was different to Link than the other times he had been in Twilight. Normally he would be in a Twilight transformed version of the area he was in but this time they had been transported somewhere totally different.

Calypso gave Midna a questioning look. Midna just stared back at her. Calypso sighed and began to write something in the dirt with her paw. _Where r we? _She put.

"I have no idea. But I think I can sense a very dark presence down in the valley. I've heard around the different realms that Fridwulfa makes castles and fortresses out of pure darkness and shadow. That should come to your advantage, Princess of Darkness." Midna giggled a bit. Calypso shrugged as best she could and started to jump from rock to rock down to the valley. The others followed.

456

After a lot of climbing they finally reached the ground. In the distance on a hill they could all see a large black castle. It was surrounded by several Twili monsters. Some were on the ground, patrolling the area, others were flying above and even more were high above with dark bows and arrows.

"This looks like a lot of fun." Calypso said after a moment. Link and Kiara gave her a strange look. Lance shook his head.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't like being a hawk." He said.

"What's our plan of action?" Kiara asked.

"Well I think maybe we should split up and…" Link started before he was interrupted.

"I say we just barge right on in. If it's a castle of darkness and I'm the Princess of Darkness then I'm sure they won't mind. Let's go." Calypso said before running off quickly. Lance and Kiara followed. Link sighed before starting after them.

"Hey guys, be careful! The monsters on the ground only die if you kill all of them!" Link warned. Everyone was careful to attack together and they took down a group of five Twili monsters on the ground. Lance kept an eye out for the flying ones and discovered it was possible to use magic to create very powerful winds to knock them down for the wolves to attack.

More Twili came from the large door leading into the castle. The group took them down and then ran inside.

"Whoa, look at this place." Kiara said quietly. The inside of the castle was very dark and almost everything was either black or blood red. They could all hear several monsters walking around on the upper levels and something was flying up above.

"Well…when in doubt: go through the door on the left!" Calypso said and walked over to the path leading off to the left. Everyone followed behind her. They all made their way slowly up the levels of the castle. They had to fight several monsters but none of the ones that had to be killed all together. Finally they made it to a large chamber at the top.

The chamber was different from the rest of the castle. It was filled with an odd presence. The presence wasn't completely dark but it wasn't good and it had evil intentions. The chamber was almost empty except for a throne at the end of it. There was a slumped figure in the throne.

"Hell no, it's Zant again!" Calypso barked quietly.

"I didn't enjoy my worst fear. What should we do?" Kiara asked nervously.

"Well since none of you seem very fond of complicated plans I say we just run straight at him and hope for the best." Link said.

"Now where's the fun in that? I think I see Ruto and a Light Spirit trapped up there and Zant's asleep. Link, you be a lookout and make sure he doesn't wake up. Kiara and Lance, come help me get Ruto and the Spirit." Calypso said. Link sighed but quietly approached Zant. Lance and Kiara followed Calypso through the shadows to the other side of the chamber.

There was a cage in which sat a very scared looking Princess Ruto. Next to it was a large dark sphere in which there was a Light Spirit that looked like a beaver. The dark sphere was powered by a black Triforce that was painted on the floor. Calypso tilted her head to the side and looked at it oddly.

"Lance and Kiara, go break Ruto out of the cage. I'll figure this out." She said. As Calypso moved closer to the sphere the Triforce began to glow on her left paw. She figured using dark magic on the sphere would only make it stronger or hurt the Light Spirit. Using light magic may be the best choice but it wasn't one of her best skills. The Light Spirit moved suddenly to look down at Calypso.

"Princess of Darkness, why have you come here? Have you come to torture me? To steal my power?" It asked.

"No, I have not. I've come to free you from this place. But I don't know how to do it." Calypso barked, hoping the spirit would understand her.

"I see. You are a bearer of Power like your father. If you use the Triforce to overload this cage, I may break free. But I am very weak and may not make it through unharmed. You must keep a tight hold on how much power you use." The spirit said.

Calypso nodded and focused on the Triforce. It glowed a bright red and quickly started a long pattern along her body. She took a deep breath and dug her claws into the ground. She transferred her power into the Triforce on the floor. Red sparks started to appear all around before there was a bright flash of red and the Light Spirit was set free.

"Hey guys, he's awake!" Link yelled just as Kiara and Lance managed to break open the cage holding Ruto. She looked very confused but had enough sense to stay close to Kiara. Zant stood up from the throne and looked around.

"Ah, it's you four again. I almost didn't recognize you all but I'll always be able to pick out Princess Calypso." He laughed creepily. Calypso sighed and growled at Zant.

"Hey Light Spirit, think you're strong enough to get out of here and still have enough energy to get us all out of the Twilight?" Calypso asked.

"I'm not sure. If I am attacked by Zant I may not make it." The Spirit said weakly.

"Well you grab the Water Princess and we'll take care of Zant. We'll meet you outside. Be careful." Calypso turned her attention back to Zant as the Light Spirit swooped off with Princess Ruto. By now Link had run over to Kiara and Lance. Calypso walked slowly forward to stand in-between Kiara and Lance.

"Oh so you're all going to try and fight me? Aren't you afraid that will make your worst fears come true? I already know my master is taking control of King Ganondorf. And perhaps you should be worried about little Scott and Jack?" Zant laughed again. Kiara and Calypso both growled and charged at Zant who danced out of the way.

Link charged forward and managed to bite Zant's arm. Zant shook him off and dodged Lance as he tried to swoop in. Suddenly Zant jumped up into the air and opened some kind of portal.

"You'll never catch me!" He sent several blasts of dark lightning at the wolves and hawk. Then he disappeared into the portal. Everyone managed to jump away from the lightning but they were all temporarily blinded. As soon as they could see again they glared at the spot where Zant had been.

"You don't think he was telling the truth about Scoot and Jack, do you?" Kiara whimpered quietly.

"No, I'm sure they're fine." Calypso said. _But he was probably telling the truth about my father…_ Calypso thought darkly.

"Come on, we'd better get going. The Light Spirit might be in trouble and it's our only way out of here." Link said. They all turned around and ran from the chamber quickly, or in Lance's case flew from the chamber.

Once they were finally outside they spotted the Light Spirit and Ruto on the ground. Ruto was sitting nervously by the spirit who just looked exhausted. They rushed over to Ruto and the spirit.

"Who are all of you? What's going on?" Ruto asked. Link quickly began to scrape something into the dirt. _It's me: Link. _

"Link, oh thank the goddesses. How do we get out of here?" She said.

"I will be able to transport you all to Zora's Domain in a moment. I just need rest." The spirit answered. Everyone waited nervously while the spirit slowly regained power. While they waited the dark castle slowly faded away into nothing.

"Alright, I think I am strong enough. But to make it back safely you must let me use some of your power Princess of Darkness." The spirit said eventually.

"Of course, Spirit." Calypso said. Truthfully she was getting tired of things using her power but she didn't really have a choice this time. Calypso reached out her paw and touched the Light Spirit. The spirit glowed red for a second and then went back to its usual white glow.

"Are you all prepared to leave?" The spirit asked. Everyone nodded and the spirit began to glow. There was a bright flash again and darkness once more.

456

"Ruto, my dear daughter! You've been returned to me." Queen Rutela said with joy.

"Mother, Link has helped us yet again." Ruto said. Link and Kiara were standing up from the ground slowly. Lance was making sure Jack and Scott were okay. Calypso opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Ruto gasped as soon as she got a clear look at her.

"Calypso Dragmire what are _you _doing here?" Ruto said with venom. Calypso smiled lazily. There was nothing she loved more than messing with Ruto.

"I just saved your sorry ass. Gosh, I only froze the domain once and now you never trust me." Calypso pretended to be insulted.

"Hey guys, where did the Light Spirit go?" Kiara asked, wanting to avoid a fight that could start a war.

"I think I saw it fly off when we woke up. It seemed like it really wanted to get away." Lance said.

"Well anyone would want to get away with Dragmire here." Ruto said.

"Ruto, show some more respect. Princess Dragmire has been working with Link and their friends to save not just you, but all of Hyrule." Rutela said. Kiara looked at Calypso.

"How come it seems pretty much everyone knows who you are?" She asked.

"Because I'm sexy like that." Calypso laughed. Link shook his head and approached Rutela and Ruto.

"Please excuse them." He said.

"Don't let it trouble you. We have known Princess Dragmire much longer than you think. We are used to her and her father's attitudes by now." Rutela said calmly.

"So what will you do now?" Lance asked, as he stepped closer.

"We will call back the rest of the Zoras and they will return. We will all work together to fix the damage the Twili caused. Don't worry about us." Rutela said confidently.

"Alright, well I'm pretty sure we'll be heading on to the Gerudo Desert. Right Calypso?" Link asked, turning to look at Calypso.

"Yeah we're going to the desert. That's what all of the Great Fairies have been telling us." She replied.

"Hey Cally, what was it like in the Twilight?" Jack asked.

"I'll describe it to you on the way to the desert, alright kiddo? We're all gonna go back to my home and see my daddy. Are you excited?" She asked. Jack nodded.

"Well then let's get going!" Kiara said impatiently.

"PRINCESS CALYPSO, I HAVE A LETTER FOR YOU!" The mail man shouted as he ran up the path to the Zora's throne room. Calypso looked up.

"Let me guess; it's another letter to your 'Uncle Zarfolo'" Link said.

"Hey we've been over this before. I really do have an uncle named Zarfolo." Calypso said. The mail man jogged up.

"Here you go!" He said, handing her a letter.

"Would you like for me to wait for you to write a reply?" The mail man asked.

"No but thanks. We're headed back for the desert now." Calypso said. The mail man nodded and ran off.

"You know, I just realized none of us know his name." Lance said.

"Yes Lance, what a brilliant and obvious statement you just made." Calypso said.

"C'mon let's just head back to our horses. Calypso, you can read your letter while walking." Link said. They all said goodbye to Rutela and Ruto. On the walk back Calypso opened the letter. It reminded her of how insecure she was feeling about their journey.

_Calypso,_

_Please, tell me where you are. At make sure you are very careful if things are so dangerous and hurry back to the desert. _

_If this is too much for you then don't put up with it! Come home, Calypso. No one is making you do any of this. Bring Jack back home. You'll be safer here._

_Do what you feel you must but hurry back to the fortress._

_Your father,_

_Ganondorf_

_King of Thieves_

Calypso reread the letter twice before just staring at it. By now they had reached their horses and were on their way to the Gerudo Desert.

_Dad still cares about me. He's not angry anymore…_ Calypso thought happily. But she still felt nervous about seeing him again. She wasn't completely sure why but she was. Maybe it was just because she's never been away from him for so long.

"Hey Calypso, what's your letter about?" Lance asked.

"My father is actually very worried about me." She said simply.

"I don't think I can picture Ganondorf worried over anything." Link said.

"Yeah well this is new for me too. I've never seen him worried either." Calypso said.

"Calypso, what's your dad really like?" Scott asked.

"Y'know he's stubborn and overconfident and all that stuff. We get into a lot of stupid arguments a lot but nothing serious. I dunno…he's hard to describe since he's the only family I've got unless you count Koume and Kotake." Calypso said distantly.

"You're related to Koume and Kotake?" Link asked.

"Oh know, don't tell you're at war with not only my dad but my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-etcetera grandmothers too?" Calypso looked at Link.

"It's not my fault they attacked me." Link said.

"Who are Koume and Kotake?" Kiara asked.

"They're these two twin witches who are like hundreds of years old who supposedly started the Dragmire family line. They live in the Spirit Temple. Kotake uses ice magic and Koume uses fire magic." Calypso explained.

"They're a real pain to fight." Link said.

"They scare the hell outta me." Lance said simply.

"And let me guess: Calypso, you think that whatever problem we'll have to deal with it will be in the Spirit Temple and we'll need Koume and Kotake's help." Link said sadly. Calypso nodded.

"Hey, you should be grateful that I'll be able to get them to help us. I only know my way around the main floor of the temple. My father would never let me into the basement." She said.

"Oh ya, I remember he'd never answer any questions about the lower levels of the Spirit Temple." Lance said.

"Yeah, which is why we're going to go through the temple first and then head to the fortress and see my dad." Calypso said.

"What?" Link, Kiara and Lance all asked.

"It's better this way. Trust me; my dad would never let us near the Spirit Temple if he knew. So we'll stop by Lance's family ranch, leave our horses and Jack and Scott there and go to the temple." Calypso explained.

"Alright, if you're sure." Kiara said.

"I am sure. So let's speed up! I'm ready to go home." Calypso said, urging her horse Agro to go faster.

777

Woo, next chapter they go to the Spirit Temple!

And yeah…it doesn't go so great. We'll tell you that now.


	21. The Spirit Temple

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: Wantaco79 owns an Xbox, an Xbox 360, a PS2, a N64, a DS, an SP and a GameCube. Gaaraxocfan owns a Wii, a DS, two Gameboys and GameCube. We do not own Zelda.

A/N: Yeah we're bored and it's 2 in the morning. So we're updating again!

666

_Several hours later…_

It was getting late in the desert. The sun was starting to set over the cliffs that separated it from all the other kingdoms. Kiara sighed and wiped her forehead. It was still hot out.

"Hey, there it is! Hey Jovi, I'm home!!" Lance yelled as he spotted his younger sister who was Calypso's age. She had the flaming red hair of a Gerudo but blue eyes like her Hylian father.

"Lance, I can't believe it! Hey everyone, Lance decided to actually come back." Jovi shouted into the house. Lance and Calypso hopped off their horses, with Jack on Lance's shoulders, and ran up to the house. The entire Ranin family came outside.

First there was Vlad, Lance's older brother who was 23. He was very tall and serious. He looked like Lance but was the complete opposite in personality. Then there was Yuki, the next sister after Jovi. She is 16 years old. She was average height with short black hair and yellow eyes. She was very quiet.

Then after Yuki there is Carlotta, who was the fifth oldest. She had red hair and yellow eyes. It was almost impossible to tell she was half Hylian. She is 13 years old. And the youngest was Gabriel who was only 8. He had messy red hair and blue eyes.

"Lance, you're back!" Gabriel yelled happily and jumped up into his brother's arms.

"Hey Gabe, how's it going, kid?" Lance said happily. Vlad walked up to Lance and ruffled Lance's already messy hair.

"It took you long enough, squirt. Where've you been?" He asked. This was a rare moment for Vlad where he was actually laid back. All of the girls quickly hugged Lance and then moved to talk to Calypso, who now had Jack.

"Calypso, we are so glad you're back! You've missed out on so much in the last month!" Jovi said.

"Yeah seriously, you should've seen what happened to that really good looking guy from the Idon family! He went off to take the right of passage test because he turned 17 the day before it. When he came back he was totally messed up. He's got some wicked scars on his face and broke his arm and fractured his ankle!" Carlotta said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that it's already been one year since I took the right of passage test? And Jax Idon is all ugly now?!" Calypso wasn't sure if she could deal with this.

"Yeah and Yuki got herself a boyfriend." Jovi whispered. Yuki blushed.

"Well good for you Yuki!" Calypso grinned. Link coughed loudly.

"Oh yeah, everyone this is Link and Kiara and her little brother Scott. We've been traveling all over with them." Lance quickly introduced everyone and Link and Kiara were welcomed into the circles of chatting teenagers while Jack, Scott and Gabriel started to run around and play.

Suddenly everything went silent. Lance's father Larten Ranin walked out and looked at all of them. Larten was even taller than Vlad, close to Ganondorf's height. His hair was black and cut short. He had serious blue eyes. There was a scar across his right eye which he could no longer see out of.

"I was wondering when you'd finally come back, Lance. And Princess Calypso, welcome back your highness." Larten nodded respectively at Calypso.

"Now Larten, don't scare them right when they've just gotten home." Lance's mother, Leyla said. She put one hand on Larten's arm.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. Sorry I left all of a sudden. Uh…Calypso ordered me to do it!" Lance said quickly in his defense. Larten shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Yes, I'm sure she did. Oh well, we can't change what's already happened. What matters I guess is that you're back." Larten said unenthusiastically. Leyla hugged Lance, Calypso and Jack quickly. Lance introduced them to Kiara, Scott and Link.

"Princess Calypso, does your father know you're back yet? We should at least send word to him immediately." Leyla said after everyone had been moved inside their house.

"No, we can't tell my father that I'm back yet. There's something we need to take care of in the Spirit Temple." Calypso said. For once Larten actually looked interested.

"I know for a fact that Lord Ganondorf had forbidden you to ever go in there without him, Princess. He will be very angry when he finds out." He said.

"I know, but we must take care of this first. Could you please look after our horses and Scott and Jack while we are there? We shouldn't take too long in there." Calypso asked.

"Of course, we'll look after them. But please be careful in the Spirit Temple. The lower levels are supposed to be even more dangerous than Arbiter's Grounds." Leyla said worriedly. Lance sighed.

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll be just fine." He said.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot in the past few weeks. We know how to take care of ourselves." Kiara said confidently.

"But of course you're going to spend the night here, right? You all look exhausted." Leyla said.

"Thank you, that'd be great." Link said.

"Alright then, tomorrow we'll be in the Spirit Temple!" Kiara said excitedly. Calypso thought about that for a moment and she realized she had a bad feeling. That wasn't good.

777

_The next morning…_

Link, Kiara, Calypso and Lance walked through the desert. They had all gotten up early and started out. It was just now starting to get hot out but luckily for them the Spirit Temple wasn't too far away. Soon they reached a special spot where there were two large markers with red flags tied to the tops.

"Okay, this is where it gets difficult. There's a ghost guide who will lead us to the Spirit Temple through a sandstorm but the problem is…only those with the power to see the truth can see it." Calypso said.

"What's that mean?" Kiara asked.

"Only if you have this special lens or you're a member of the Dragmire family can you see the ghost. We are trained from a young age to see things like this." Calypso said.

"I'm sure I'm really going to hate this." Link sighed. They continued passed the markers and a sandstorm picked up. Suddenly Calypso spotted the guide.

"Just stay close behind me, okay guys?" She said.

"Hey, we need a guide to the Spirit Temple!" Calypso shouted. The ghost looked up.

"Oh, so you can see me?" The ghost swooped in closer. "Ah yes, I remember you. You came through here 2 years ago with you father, Lord Ganondorf. Just follow me, Princess Calypso." The ghost led the way swiftly though the desert. Link, Lance and Kiara followed blindly behind Calypso. Finally they reached the other markers and the Spirit Temple. They ran inside.

777

"Wow, this place is creepy." Kiara said. They were looking around the front chamber of the Spirit Temple.

"C'mon, Koume and Kotake are on the upper level. They'll help us. And Link, mind your manners around them!" Calypso led the way upstairs. She walked quickly through the door to Koume and Kotake's main chamber.

"Hey, Grandma Koume, Grandma Kotake! Are you here? It's me; Calypso!" She shouted.

"We hear you…" Koume said from another room.

"You don't have to yell!" Kotake finished.

"What brings…"

"You here?" They continued to complete each other's sentence.

"We've been sent here by the Great Fairy of Magic. She said we would have to fight some great monster here." Calypso explained.

"Ah yes…"

"We were hoping someone would…"

"Come and take care of that…"

"For us." Kotake finished. They were still talking from another room. Finally they both floated in.

"Would you two be willing to lead us to this monster? We really just want to get this over with." Calypso said desperately.

"You come in here…"

"Without your father's permission…"

"And expect us…"

"To help you…"

"Break the rules?" They said. (Yes, we know how annoying they can be.)

"Yes." Calypso said simply.

"Well alright then!"

"We're proud of you!"

"But first…"

"There is something…"

"We must show you…"

"In the basement."

"It's a rather…"

"Interesting statue of a warrior…"

"That you will have to face…"

"In order to free…"

"The person who you need most." Kotake and Koume cackled evilly.

"Um…okay." Calypso said. Koume and Kotake led the group back downstairs and into the basement. Calypso had never been here before.

They were led to a narrow room with six pillars lined up and down the room. At the end of the room just before a door was a set of armor. It looked very heavy and was wielding two battle axes.

"Your father…"

"Has kept this…"

"Asleep here for…"

"A very long time."

"Now you must face it and free the one inside!" The witches said together. They quickly cast a spell, bringing up a barrier in-between Calypso and everyone else. She was trapped with the armor which was now standing up and walking towards her. She pulled out her black sword.

"Hey what's all this about!" Lance yelled angrily.

"Silence, boy." Koume said.

"We want to see how she does." Kotake said.

"Don't worry about me Lance. Just sit back and enjoy the show." Calypso said. She studied the creature in front of her. It was very slow but one hit from one of those battle axes and she was done for. Calypso gripped her sword with both hands, not bothering to use a shield. She charged at the armor.

It swung an axe at her but she rolled on the ground behind it and slashed at its back. The creature growled angrily and quickly swung its axe at Calypso again. It barely missed. It had gotten just a little faster in its rage. She jumped backwards and then did a forward jump attack, hitting the front of the armor. Calypso quickly jumped several feet away.

They continued on like this for a while. Just hit and dodge, hit and dodge. But Calypso was getting agitated and the creature was furious. Calypso took a deep breath and focused on the Triforce once again. She was angry and annoyed at this thing. The Triforce glowed red for a second on both of her hands before turning black. She focused on the darkness that she could control and focused all her power into one last blow.

Calypso charged at the creature again, this time faster than before. She dodged an attack and stepped to the side, dodging more attacks. She slashed her sword down and hit the armor. There was a very loud crack. The armor shattered. And a Gerudo woman fell forward from the wreck. She stumbled a bit and looked around, disoriented. Finally she shook her head and looked at Koume and Kotake.

"Koume and Kotake, what have you two done this time?!" She spoke with authority and purpose. Calypso just stared at the woman with one eyebrow raised. The woman noticed Calypso and looked at her. At first she seemed indifferent as to who Calypso was but then her expression changed into disbelief.

"Koume, Kotake, what are you up to? What kind of trick is this?" The woman asked uncertainly. Calypso looked up at the witches.

"What's going on? Grandma Koume, Grandma Kotake, is there some point to this?" She asked. Koume and Kotake simply cackled.

"Oh come now. You don't recognize each other?" They said together. They focused on Calypso.

"We understand you not knowing her but…" They turned their attention to the woman.

"You should know her. She does after all look so much like your husband. Except for the brown hair of course but that's different from everyone." They laughed again. The woman turned to look at Calypso.

"Your husband? What the hell are you two talking about? My father's not married." Calypso was very confused.

"Tell me child, who is your father and what is you name?" The woman asked.

"I'm Princess Calypso Dragmire. My father is Lord Ganondorf Dragmire." Calypso said proudly.

"She mostly takes after her father but she's definitely as proud and determined as you…Nabooru Dragmire." Koume and Kotake said. Calypso dropped her sword and took a step back. This woman was her mother.

"What hell are you trying to pull? Nabooru Dragmire has been dead for almost 18 years." Lance yelled angrily at Koume and Kotake.

"This is no trick boy. This woman is Nabooru Dragmire. Ganondorf Dragmire's wife and Calypso Dragmire's mother.

"How long has Ganondorf's spell kept me here?" Nabooru asked.

"Oh about 17 and a half years. You just turned 18 not too long ago, right Calypso?" Koume asked.

"We realize how surprising and difficult this is but it's the truth." Kotake said. The barrier surrounding Nabooru and Calypso disappeared. Lance, Kiara and Link rushed forward. Calypso had to lean against Lance for support.

"Calypso, it really is you isn't it? There's no mistaking it. You look so much like Ganon." Nabooru said. Calypso took a deep breath.

"For once I'm really confused. Koume, Kotake. Tell me what the hell you three are going on about? What did my dad do 17 and a half years ago? Why has my…mother…been trapped here?" Calypso said the word mother with disbelief.

"We're not really sure why Ganondorf did it…" Koume said.

"We just know that he trapped her here…"

"And didn't want you to find out."

"So we've kept her here for him." Kotake finished.

"Ok you know what? I hate the existence of man right now." Calypso said.

"I'm still in a state of shock." Nabooru said.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiara and Link asked, very confused.

"Well, from what I've managed to gather, Nabooru, Calypso's mother who we all thought was dead, was actually trapped here in that armor…statue thing by Ganondorf for some unknown reason." Lance said.

"Well uh…this is a lot to take in right now. Why don't we just catch up later?" Nabooru asked after a moment.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Koume and Kotake, you two said she'd be able to help us out in here. What are we gonna have to fight here?" Calypso asked.

"There's a giant skeleton monster…" Koume started once again.

"That was brought to life by that weirdo…"

"Zant, who your father often sends on…"

"Unimportant tasks all over Hyrule."

"We want you to…"

"Kill it, or it will be a lot of trouble for all of the Gerudos…"

"If it got loose."

"Well alright. A giant skeleton monster…mean like a giant Stalfos?" Link asked.

"It seems rather fond of being called a 'Stallord.'" Kotake said.

"It's more like a giant, dead bull or scorpion monster." Koume said.

"Well then uh…Mom, would you be willing to help us?" Calypso asked nervously.

"You'll have to explain to me what exactly is going on, but of course I'll help." Nabooru nodded.

"Good, now that you've got that settled…" Koume said.

"The Stallord is through that door in the very big chamber to the left." Kotake said.

"Good luck." They said together before floating off. There was a moment of silence where everyone just stared after Koume and Kotake. Finally Link cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah…Mom, this is Link, Lance and Kiara. I've been traveling all over Hyrule with them for about a month fighting a dangerous monster named Fridwulfa. Fridwulfa is like trying to take down all of the Triforce users and control Hyrule. She's been brainwashing my dad too." Calypso said quickly.

"And so we've come here on our journey to save the Gerudos from I guess the Stallord the witches were talking about." Lance added. Nabooru nodded.

"I see. Well I suppose the sooner we take the Stallord down the sooner we can get out of here. I've got a few words for Ganondorf." Nabooru looked through the remains of the armor she had been in and pulled out a sword. Calypso laughed a bit.

"Can I watch when you yell at Dad? I'm the only person who's ever yelled at him. I think that could be very interesting." She said.

"I want to watch too!" Kiara said. Nabooru chuckled a bit.

"Sure, now let's get going." They all followed Nabooru through the next door. The next room was fairly large. It was very dark and mostly empty. Calypso shivered a bit. This was the room where her worst fear had taken place. It was a room where many sacrifices and executions had taken place. The spirits were angry here.

"You can sense the spirits too?" Nabooru asked. Calypso nodded.

"What's wrong with the spirits here, Lady Nabooru?" Lance asked respectively.

"They are angry because they were killed for no reason. And they are angry that they have been disturbed by Hylians and Twili. Probably that person Zant the witches mentioned and your two friends, Link and Kiara. Don't worry though. The spirits are not dangerous." Nabooru led them into the door to the left.

This room was a gigantic chamber. The ceiling was very high and there was a large pit of sand below. Sticking out from the sand was a massive skeleton monster. It was nothing but bones. The skull was huge and had horns and very sharp teeth. Its front legs ended in sharp claws. It was covered in sand up to the bottom of its spine. Everyone pulled out their weapons. The creature roared when it noticed everyone.

"Damn that thing's huge! Link, do you have anything like bombs we could blow it up with?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah, of course I do!" Link pulled out several unlit bombs from a bomb bag. Everyone took a few.

"Ok, it looks like the weakest point is its spine. Lance, use your bow and arrows with bombs to shoot there! Link and Kiara, run off to the left and keep it distracted. Mom, you come with me through the sand so we can attack it directly!" Calypso was doing what she did best; giving orders. Everyone did as they were told.

The creature roared again and focused on Link and Kiara who had started to run around and throw bombs at its face. Lance attached a bomb to an arrow and took careful aim while Calypso and Nabooru ran easily through the sand. The bomb arrow exploded against the monster's spine. Stallord roared with pain as part of its spine cracked.

Calypso charged forward and slashed at the crack. Nabooru followed behind quickly with a lighting spell and then a slash of her sword. The crack got bigger. Stallord swung its clawed hand at Link and Kiara and slammed it onto the ground.

"Whoa, hey keep doing that guys, it's getting mad!" Link yelled as he stumbled away from the claws. Kiara was right behind him. Nabooru, Calypso and Lance repeated the process several times. Suddenly Stallord slammed its hands into the sand. Several dark skeleton monsters began to appear and rushed at Nabooru and Calypso.

"That is so not fair! I'm the only one who gets to summon creepy monsters using dark magic!" Calypso whined as she cut down two skeletons.

"You sound just like your father when we were kids!" Nabooru laughed a bit.

"I get that a lot." Calypso said proudly. Suddenly there was an explosion and a very loud crack. One of Lance's arrows had hit just the right spot and the Stallord's lower spine was breaking apart. Nabooru and Calypso ran through the skeletons back onto hard ground, away from the sand.

The monster shrieked as its spine literally burst into pieces and it fell down. But somehow the rest of its spine reconnected with the bottom half under the sand and the monster stood strong. It roared and swiped its claws all around. There was a loud scream as it hit someone.

"Kiara!" Link yelled. Kiara was sent flying into the wall. Link dodged the monster's other hand and ran to her. Calypso and Nabooru started to yell and cast spells at the monster to distract it.

"Hey Link, is she alright?" Calypso yelled. Link looked at her from across the chamber.

"I think her arms broken and she's unconscious but nothing else!" He yelled back. He picked up Kiara and carried her quickly over to where Lance was preparing more bomb arrows.

"How much longer do you think it'll be until this thing is dead?" Link asked Lance. Lance carefully aimed another arrow.

"Not too much longer. You should just stay here and watch Kiara. You look pretty tired." Lance replied. Link nodded and began to search through his pockets for a healing potion. Suddenly everyone heard Calypso yell in pain. Lance accidently sent the bomb arrow flying and it hit the monster again.

Its claw had made a large gash in Calypso's leg and then sent her across the room. There was a crack as the bomb arrow hit it and the monster shattered to the ground dead.

Calypso stared as the monster crumbled, pain shooting through her entire body. She saw the remaining skeleton monsters charge at her mother and Lance. Then everything went black.

777

Muhahahaha, Wantaco79 feels evil.

Who knows what will happen next!

Maybe it will rain green monkeys from the sky and Princess Zelda will be eaten by rabid mango monsters!

Hey, it could happen!


	22. The Gerudo Fortress

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: Nope…not yet.

A/N: If you haven't read Princess of Thieves on Wantaco79's profile then you will see a very different side of Ganondorf in the chapter.

777

Calypso's sense of smell was the first to return. This room didn't smell musty and sandy like the chamber she had been in. It smelled familiar somehow but she couldn't place it.

Next came her sense of touch. Whatever she was laying on was soft if a little too warm. And her leg was burning. She couldn't stand it. Her whole body ached but nothing was as bad as her leg. She wanted to scream but she couldn't.

Then she could taste again. There was a strange aftertaste in her mouth. It was like medicine. She couldn't taste sand or blood like she last remembered.

Now she could hear again. What she heard was a wonderful sound. It was so familiar. The sound of her father's boots clunking against the stone floor as he paced back and forth. He was nervous, she could tell. She wanted to tell him to calm down but she couldn't open her mouth.

"You should sit down, Ganondorf." A woman's voice said.

"Don't tell me what to do Nabooru." Ganondorf replied. Calypso heard her mother sigh.

"What if she's waking up? The sound of you pacing will make her nervous. She's going to be fine Ganon. Just sit down next to her and relax." Nabooru said. Ganondorf sighed heavily again. Calypso heard the sound of a chair moving next to her bed.

Finally Calypso could open her eyes. She opened them slowly and only just a little bit. Her vision was blurry at first but it slowly became better. She opened her eyes fully and looked around the room slowly. Neither of her parents noticed yet.

Calypso knew this room all too well. It was a room in the Gerudo Fortress infirmary. She had spent a lot of time here both for her own injuries and her father's. She turned to look at her father who seemed to be glaring out the window distantly.

"Dad!" Calypso forgot about her leg and she lunged forward to hug her father close. She felt like a child again and all she wanted was her father. Ganondorf laughed and pulled her into his lap, returning her hug. Calypso buried her face in his shoulder.

"Calypso." He said, laughing a bit with relief. Nabooru couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. She was angry at Ganondorf right now but she couldn't describe the joy she felt at knowing Calypso was the most important thing in his life. Nabooru walked to Ganondorf's side and stroked Calypso's hair.

"How are you feeling?" Nabooru asked. Calypso made a face.

"My leg hurts so bad. What happened? How did we get to the fortress? Where are my friends?" Calypso asked as she moved back into bed.

"Lance is currently at his home with his family but he said he'll be back here soon." Ganondorf said.

"Kiara is in the room next to this one. She has a broken arm and several bruises. Link received a nasty cut on his back. They'll both be fine." Nabooru said soothingly.

"But what happened?" Calypso was very confused.

"After you were attacked by Stallord the rest of us were attacked by the dark skeleton monsters. We managed to defeat them using the rest of Link's bombs and then we rushed you and Kiara to the fortress for medical attention. Your leg is severely wounded." Nabooru explained. Ganondorf suddenly got an evil look on his face. Calypso looked worried.

"Don't tell me…not again!" She pleaded. Ganondorf laughed.

"Nope, you're on crutches once again!" He said. Calypso groaned.

"I hate crutches! I just got off them only three months ago!" She whined. Nabooru shook her head.

"This also means you won't be leaving the fortress until you're completely healed. I'm going to keep a very close eye on you, Calypso." Her father said seriously. Calypso sighed.

"I was only gone a month." She said.

"I don't give a damn." Ganondorf said seriously. Before their argument could really even begin Link walked nervously into the room.

"Calypso, you're awake. How're you feeling?" He asked. His hair was messy and there was a bandage on his right cheek. His left arm was in a sling and he was limping but otherwise Link didn't look too bad.

"I'll be fine. What about you Fairy Boy? And Kiara, how's she doing?" Calypso asked.

"I've had worse injuries and Kiara's doing fine for now." Link said.

"Is there anything in particular you needed, boy?" Ganondorf asked. He didn't like Link at all. Link gulped. Despite all the time he had spent fighting off Ganondorf's plans he had never met the Gerudo king. Ganondorf towered over Link and could easily kill Link if he wanted.

"Uh, Jack's been complaining saying he really wants to see Calypso. Do you mind if I send him in?" Link asked. Calypso nodded and Link left the room. He returned quickly with Jack and then left again. Jack jumped up onto Calypso's bed.

"Ganondorf, you didn't have to scare the boy off." Nabooru said. Ganondorf glared at her.

"I'm the King of the Gerudos. I can do whatever the hell I want." Ganondorf said. Calypso thought about that for a moment.

"Does that mean you could run around the fortress naked?" Calypso asked, laughing. Jack giggled.

"Oh trust me; he's already done that before he was ever king." Nabooru said.

"I was very very drunk that night. I blame Larten and you." Ganondorf looked accusingly at Nabooru.

"You can't blame me for the poor decisions you made with Larten Ranin." Nabooru said. Calypso was still laughing.

"Something tells me this story is not appropriate for Jack to hear." Calypso said. Suddenly one of Ganondorf's advisors entered the room.

"Forgive the interruption my lord, but there is an urgent matter which requires your attention." The advisor said. Ganondorf sighed and stood up. His work was never done.

"I'll be back soon, Calypso. There's something we must talk about." He said before walking out of the room and off to his throne room. Calypso sighed.

"Hey Jack, why don't you go play with Scott in the other room?" She said. Jack nodded and ran off.

"Is something wrong Calypso?" Nabooru asked. Nabooru desperately wanted to get to know this young woman who was her daughter.

"In the last month I had forgotten how busy Dad always is. I hate it." Calypso said sadly.

"You should be happy. Ganondorf cares so much about you. He's so different from the young man I remember. I've never seen him so worried before." Nabooru said.

"I am happy to be back. I've never been away from Dad for so long before. And of course now that I'm back home I have to get back on crutches again!" Calypso sighed and lay back on the pillows.

"You and Ganon are very close, aren't you?"

"He's my father. He's the only family I've ever had. Well, I've got you now too Mom. But I don't really know you like I know Dad." Calypso looked at her mother. Nabooru smiled.

"We will have time to get to know each other. But for now you should rest. We'll talk later." Nabooru said and left the room. Calypso sighed and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep.

777

Kiara groaned and opened her eyes. Link looked up from the map he was studying and smiled.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like I was run over by a wagon, then lit on fire, the covered in ice, lit on fire again, attacked by Zoras, hit by a boulder and then thrown off a cliff." Kiara said. Link laughed and got up. He brought her a potion.

"Here, this will help with the pain." Link made Kiara drink it.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

"You were hit by Stallord and sent flying into a wall. You're arm is broken." Link explained.

"Where am I?" Kiara had never seen this place before.

"You're in the Gerudo Fortress. Somehow Lance and Nabooru actually convinced Ganondorf to let us stay here."

"Wow, they must be like magic or something. Ganondorf hates us." Kiara laughed. She quickly grew quiet as she saw said Gerudo walk past her room, talking angrily to someone, probably an advisor.

"Have you spoken to Ganondorf yourself?" Kiara asked Link.

"Yes. He's a very intimidating man. I've never met him face to face before. I've gotta say I severely underestimated how creepy he could be." Link said. Kiara laughed.

"What's so creepy about him? I know he's scary and intimidating but he never seemed creepy to me when I was a prisoner here." She said.

"I think he's only creepy around me. He _really _hates me. I'm not overly fond of him either. And then when you see him with Calypso it's a completely different thing. I'm starting to feel paranoid." Link said, looking around shiftily.

"I like to see Ganondorf around Calypso. It proves that both of them are still normal people who can care about others." Kiara said.

"That's what scares me so much. I've always thought of Ganon as a ruthless thief and monster who terrorizes Hyrule but all along he's been raising a daughter all by himself and can actually care about others! I may have to rethink my whole life." Link said. Kiara shook her head.

"Hey, where's Scott? Is he here?" She asked.

"I think he's playing with Jack in another room." Kiara nodded and yawned.

"You should get some more sleep. I think we're going to be here a while so we should take advantage of the time off. It's time for me to have a doctor look at my wounds. You sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." Link said. Kiara nodded and quickly fell asleep.

777

_Later that night…_

Ganondorf sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was sitting in his study, thinking. He had a lot on his mind. He was very happy of course to have his daughter back but he had to admit he was still a little angry with her. But most importantly; Nabooru was back. He had to think of a way to explain that to the Gerudo people. So far only his most trusted advisors knew of her return.

Ganondorf wasn't sure what to think of Nabooru's return. It was obvious she was mad at him and he couldn't blame her. Ganondorf felt guilty about what he had done. But he was not the type of man who admitted he was wrong. Things would be difficult between him and Nabooru.

Ganondorf angrily took a bite of an apple he was eating. Calypso's lizard Renaldo crawled up onto his desk and stared at the apple. Ganondorf sighed and gave it to the reptile. Renaldo quickly began to devour the apple. Ganondorf sighed again. The door to his study opened and Ganondorf heard someone walk in. He was about to ask what could be so important that they thought they deserved to interrupt him but he abruptly closed his mouth when he saw who had walked in.

"We need to talk Ganon." Nabooru said.

"I suppose we do." Ganondorf admitted. He was not looking forward to this. Nabooru sat down across from Ganondorf.

"Why did you imprison me all these years in that statue of armor?" Nabooru got right to the point. Ganondorf looked away from her and thought about that.

"I don't know." He said pathetically.

"Oh come on! You've always got a reason for everything." Nabooru said angrily.

"I honestly don't know, alright Nabooru? I was young and angry. I had been messing around with dark magic too much. I let my temper and ambitions get the best of me." Ganondorf sighed and looked at Nabooru. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you regret it?" Nabooru asked finally. Ganondorf stood up and avoided her gaze by looking out the window. He sighed.

"I've regretted it everyday for the past 18 years." He finally admitted. He mentally kicked himself for it. Nabooru could get him to admit anything and everything. Nabooru walked over to Ganondorf and put her hand on his arm. Ganondorf looked down at her and she smiled at him.

"Well then I think we'll be just fine." She said. Ganondorf gave her a crooked grin in return.

"Really?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. Nabooru sighed.

"Ganondorf Revan Dragmire, you are annoying, overconfident, stuck-up and a pain in the ass. But despite everything, I still love you." Nabooru said. For once Ganondorf looked genuinely surprised. Nabooru leaned up and kissed him. Ganondorf blinked a few times and tried to find his voice once the kiss had ended.

"Why would you still love me after all this time?" He asked.

"Because you've raised Calypso all these years and you regret what you've done. Calypso explained to me briefly about Fridwulfa somehow controlling you. I guess I'll forgive you _this _time." Nabooru said. Ganondorf laughed a bit and looked back out the window.

"Now all I've got to do is figure out how I'll explain all of this to the Gerudos." Ganondorf said.

"Well what did you tell them once I was gone?" Nabooru asked.

"That you had left on some spiritual quest for one of your duties as the Spirit Sage and then you never woke up from it. Like you were trapped in a trance at the temple."

"Well then, why not just tell them all I finally woke up. Tell them powerful spirit magic preserved me until I was able to come back." Nabooru said after a moments thought.

"You think that will work?" Ganondorf asked.

"Unfortunately the Gerudo people will believe anything you say no matter how odd it sounds." Nabooru laughed. Ganondorf nodded in agreement. He turned away from the window to look down at Nabooru.

"I need to go talk to Calypso. I'll see you later." Ganondorf said and left the room.

777

Ganondorf found Calypso in a different room. Lance was there helping her get used to crutches again. Lance had been the luckiest one out of their little group. He only received a few burns on his left hand and arm. The burns were from some bombs he was using that exploded too early. Ganondorf did not want to know what they were all doing with bombs.

"Come on Calypso just a few more steps this way." Lance said, walking right next to Calypso.

"No Lance, I'm tired." Calypso replied.

"Just a little mor-OW!" Lance shouted as Calypso hit him with a crutch. Ganondorf leaned against the wall and laughed.

"Oh you should be more careful Lance. You tripped over my crutch." Calypso teased. She sat down in a nearby chair.

"Hey boy, get out." Ganondorf suddenly ordered at Lance.

"Uh, yes sir." Lance said and swiftly left the room. Calypso glared at her father.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"You need to get back to your room Come on." Ganondorf said.

"Carry me?" Calypso asked hopefully. Ganondorf sighed and picked up his daughter. He carried Calypso to her room down the hall. Ganondorf put Calypso down on the bed and then sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"How's your leg feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible. But it's not as bad as when I was attacked by that thing in Arbiter's Grounds." Calypso said, rubbing her leg. Suddenly Jack ran into the room excitedly.

"Hey Calypso, can I go stay at Lance and Gabe's house for a night? It sounds like a lotta fun!" He asked. Calypso grinned at him.

"You can go, but mind your manners. Don't cause trouble for Gabriel's parents." She said. Jack grinned and then ran out of the room saying he was going to tell Gabe. Calypso looked distantly after Jack.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Valentine." Ganondorf said.

"It's fine. Something like that was bound to happen anyway." Calypso said indifferently.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes. I'll always miss him. But at least now I've got Jack. He's a good kid." Calypso said.

"Looking after a kid is a lot of work, Calypso, especially if Jack grows up to be a troublemaker like you and Valentine." Ganondorf said.

"Don't worry. I can handle it. I've got you and Mom and Lance if I ever need help. I don't think Jack will be like Valentine. Valentine was dark and angry but Lance is happy and carefree. He knows nothing of what their father was like or what happened to their mother. He won't have that weight on his shoulders like Valentine did." Calypso explained.

"I suppose you've got a point." Ganondorf said thoughtfully.

"Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?" Calypso asked. Her father sighed.

"I still don't fully understand why you left. One week you absolutely hated everything about Hylians and the next week you were leaving on a journey with two Hylians. It's a pretty big mood swing. You're not pregnant are you?" Ganondorf said with panic in his voice. Calypso almost choked on air.

"No, I'm not pregnant!! Trust me, that's not even possible Dad." Calypso said blushing. Ganondorf laughed at her.

"I'm kidding. But really, why did you leave?" Ganondorf was curious.

"Link owes me money and I was gonna get it from him but then we got pulled into this whole journey. I think it's because Link, Kiara and me all have the Triforce." Calypso explained.

"So if the three of you make up one Triforce then that leaves me and Zelda to make part of one…but who has the other Triforce of Courage?" Ganondorf wondered.

"I have no idea….," Suddenly Calypso gasped, "Maybe it's the mail man!" She laughed.

"Well then I think you're part of that Triforce with Zelda and the mail man. I'd rather be stuck with the forest boy and water girl." Ganondorf said. Calypso rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been in the past month?" Ganondorf asked after a moment.

"We've been all over Hyrule. We started in Castle Town, then you captured us, then we went to the Faron and Ordon Provinces then we went to Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, Twilight Realm and then here." Calypso said.

"Why were you in the Twilight Realm?" Ganondorf asked.

"That freak Zant did it. Okay, well the second time we were in Twilight we were trying to save Princess Ruto but the first time was Zant's fault! He made us face our worst fears." Calypso said. She didn't like to think about what her fear had been and how easily it could become reality.

"What was your worst fear?" Ganondorf asked. Calypso sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You were completely evil. You were under control of that demon Fridwulfa. You tried to kill me but I had to kill you first." She said sadly. Ganondorf sighed.

"You must know that'd I'd never kill you Calypso. But I'm afraid to say the completely evil part is very possible." He said.

"I know. What scares me the most is that if you were to be evil and join Fridwulfa or any demon like her…I would join you too, without a second thought." Calypso looked up at her father.

"Well we'll deal with that if the time ever comes. Don't let it bother you. You should get some more rest. It's already dark out. I'll see you in the morning." Ganondorf got up to leave the room.

"Wait, Dad…what about you and Mom? I mean, what are things going to be like between you two?" Calypso asked.

"Oh don't worry; things are perfectly fine between me and Nabooru." Ganondorf winked at Calypso.

"Ew, Dad!!! I hate you!" Calypso made a disgusted face and threw her shoe at Ganondorf. He laughed and rushed from the room before she could throw anything else. Calypso lay back in bed and waited for a while. Finally she decided she didn't want to sleep so she got up on her crutches and hobbled into Kiara's room.

Kiara was sitting in bed, reading a book. Scott was asleep on an extra bed that had been brought in. Link was no where to be seen.

"Where'd Fairy Boy go?" Calypso asked.

"He ran as soon as he spotted your father walking around up here." Kiara laughed.

"I thought Link has been fighting my dad's attempts at causing trouble in Hyrule for years."

"He has but apparently he's never met Ganondorf face to face before. I can't blame Link either. Your dad is scary, Calypso." Kiara said. Calypso shrugged and sat down on a chair.

"I've never really noticed but then again I am the only person who can push him off the top of the fortress and not get thrown in jail or executed." Calypso said thoughtfully.

"See if you were a Hylian, meeting Ganondorf face to face for the first time you'd be terrified too. And he really hates me and Link, doesn't he?" Kiara said.

"Oh don't worry. My dad hates about 99 percent of all Hylians. Don't take it personally; he just doesn't like you and he _never _will." Calypso said.

"Why do Gerudos hate Hylians so much?"

"We hate Hylians, and pretty much all of the other races in Hyrule, because they have what we don't. They've got a safe and prosperous place to live. All we get is the desert where you're lucky to have enough water for everyone in your family. The monsters out here are dangerous and tough. The weather is horrible. And it's next to impossible to grow any food outside of special contained rooms powered by magic. A lot of Hylians are ungrateful too of what they have." Calypso said darkly.

"But if Ganondorf hates Hylians and the other races, why does he want to conquer Hyrule?" Kiara asked curiously.

"He could make it better. King Nohansen makes a lot of talk about uniting all of the races but he doesn't do much about it, at least not for the Gerudos. The only way for the Gerudos to get what they need is to be in control."

"I'm sorry Calypso. But not all Hylians are that bad. And besides, wouldn't you have to rule Hyrule after your father?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, I would. I wouldn't have problems with it. I've been raised my whole life to run a kingdom. In about five years or so I'll be taught several secrets about the Gerudos. This stuff is so important that my father would be executed by the elder council if he told me before I was 23 years old." Calypso said.

"Wow, so what if you had a younger sibling, could they be told these secrets too when they turned 23?" Kiara asked.

"They'd only get to know the secrets if I was killed and had no children of my own." They sat there in silence for a moment, just thinking. Finally Kiara looked up.

"Hey, how long were we unconscious?" She asked. Calypso opened her mouth to answer and then closed it. She thought for a moment.

"Damn, I forgot to ask. And I have a bad sense of time when I'm only at the fortress." Calypso shrugged. Link and Lance entered the room.

"Hey guys, how long were we unconscious?" The girls asked together.

"It's been 4 weeks." Lance answered after a moment of thought.

"What!?" Kiara yelled.

"Oh so it's only been two days. Huh, I thought it would be longer than that." Calypso said.

"How'd you know it was really two days?" Kiara and Link both asked.

"Because Lance only took the time to count to two. If it had really been four weeks he wouldn't be done counting. He has no idea how many days are in four weeks." Calypso said.

"She's got a point. I'm only a simple ranch boy. Damn you Calypso and your fancy Gerudo princess edu-ma-cation!" Lance said. Suddenly Kiara's stomach growled.

"Oh, I'll go get you some food." Link said quickly.

"Wait, you don't have to do that Fairy Boy. I'm the princess remember?" Calypso said. She shouted for a servant.

"Bring us some food." She said.

"Yes, Princess Calypso." The servant bowed and rushed out.

"I am so jealous." Kiara said. Calypso grinned. The servant quickly returned with a platter of food for everyone.

"I hate you Calypso." Link said.

"We've been over this before Link. I love me. Your opinion does not matter because you are just a random squishy substance who my uncle Zarfolo is the emperor of." Calypso laughed. Link rolled his eyes and they all started to eat.

777

Woohoo! You have no idea how much homework Wantaco79 has had to put off to type this chapter.

And yes, Ganondorf is out of character. We think it's amusing…if not a little disturbing.

Anyway…the next couple of chapters will most likely everyone thoughts and views on just about everything. You'll basically get a look into everyone's head.


	23. A Celebration and Unpleasent Meeting

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We wish we owned Zelda.

A/N: Ok so Wantaco79 kind of lied. This chapter isn't a view into one of the character's heads. That will be next chapter. I just thought of this, without even talking to Gaaraxocfan because she's busy and I started typing.

777

_Two weeks later… _

Ganondorf's fist almost nailed Calypso's jaw but she flipped out of the way. Calypso kicked back at her father and hit his leg. He grunted and swung his fist at her again. Calypso ducked and then felt a searing pain in her leg.

Ganondorf had sent a well-aimed kick right at her still slightly injured leg. He punched her in the stomach and Calypso fell back several feet. She fought to keep in a whimper as she curled in a ball to protect her leg. Ganondorf panted.

"Get up." He ordered. Calypso slowly got up, ignoring the pain. Ganondorf had an evil grin on his face. Suddenly Calypso charged at him, jumped up and kicked his shirtless chest. Ganondorf stumbled back and fell down.

Calypso didn't waste any time and ran over to him. She kicked him again in the chest a few more times. Ganondorf grunted in pain several times before grabbing her leg and tossing her away. He stood up and coughed several times.

This time he ran at Calypso. He threw a punch at her which she dodged. Ganondorf's knee quickly collided with Calypso's stomach. She felt the wind get knocked out of her. Her arms quickly went to wrap around her stomach and she stumbled forward.

Ganondorf took advantage of this and elbowed her back. Calypso yelled out in pain and fell to the floor again. She rolled away from her father before he could kick her. She slowly stood up again but almost fell over. She quickly kneeled down, panting.

"I can't. No more." She said helplessly.

"Get up. No quitting now." Ganondorf said darkly. Calypso felt her anger flare up. This was getting annoying. She called on the Triforce of Power and the magic of darkness. She could feel the familiar burn of the Triforce on her hand and fell darkness fueling her every move.

Calypso charged forward at Ganondorf. She began to punch him without stopping. Ganondorf side-stepped most of the punches until one nailed him in the jaw. Calypso moved swiftly and kneed him in the stomach. Ganondorf stumbled back a few steps but quickly switched to the offensive.

He punched Calypso and then back-handed her across the face. Calypso fell back, disoriented. Ganondorf kneed her in the stomach again and Calypso fell to her knees. She looked up at him helplessly, unable to even breathe. Ganondorf panted before falling back to sit down quickly.

"Alright. We'll stop." He said, out of breath. Calypso coughed and looked relieved.

"Thank you. I'm so tired." She said, moving to sit in a more comfortable position. Ganondorf spit some blood out of his mouth.

"You've really improved since the last time we fought." Ganondorf said.

"You mean since the last time I kicked you ass?" Calypso said, almost laughing.

"I let you win." He said. Calypso rolled her eyes. Kiara and Lance rushed forward from where they had been watching on the side. They kneeled down next to Calypso. Link just sat on an empty crate off to the side. He was very glad he had never attempted to actually fight Ganondorf.

"That was so brutal! I can't believe you two just fought like that." Kiara said in disbelief.

"That was awesome." Lance laughed. Calypso glared at him and then turned to Kiara.

"It's nothing Kiara. I have to know how to fight and be the best. It's nothing, really." Calypso said. Kiara still stared at her in disbelief.

"It's more than nothing. You have to be ready for the festival in a few nights." Ganondorf said, standing up.

"Wait, it's almost Red Sun again?" Calypso asked.

"I thought it was the New Year in a few days." Kiara said.

"The Gerudo call it Red Sun. Red represents determination, redemption and power for the start of a new year." Lance explained.

"You have a horrible sense of time Calypso." Ganondorf said. Nabooru walked quickly onto the training grounds.

"Calypso, what are you doing down here fighting? Why are you off your crutches already?" Nabooru asked.

"Mom, I'm fine." Calypso said.

"She doesn't need the crutches any more. She can walk." Ganondorf said, pulling his black shirt back on.

"Her leg is still healing. Aren't you in pain?" Nabooru asked.

"It's fine. Really, don't worry." Calypso stood up and walked around in a small circle. She was limping a bit and her leg did hurt but she didn't care. Nabooru shook her head.

"Nabooru, as the Spirit Sage aren't you supposed to be yelling at everyone who's preparing for the festival?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm taking care of it." Nabooru said. They had recently announced Nabooru's return to all of the Gerudos and everyone was very happy.

"What goes on at Red Sun?" Kiara asked.

"Well first of all anyone and everyone can challenge both my father and me to a fight. It's a big thing if the challenger lasts over five minutes. No one ever beats us." Calypso said.

"And best of all there's all the drinking games!" Lance said.

"Hey Dad, you're not gonna get as drunk as you did last year, are you?" Calypso asked.

"I sure hope not. I couldn't walk in a straight line for a week." Ganondorf said, remembering that painful week. Nabooru shook her head.

"Some things never change." She said. Ganondorf looked up at the sun and guessed the time. He sighed.

"I have to get back to the throne room." He said before walking off quickly. Nabooru followed after him.

"Come guys, let's go back inside. It's getting too hot out. Hey Fairy Boy, snap out of that daze and get up!" Calypso shouted before leading the way back inside. They all walked up to her, Ganondorf and Nabooru's quarters and sat down in the main room. On the way Kiara couldn't help but notice that they always passed several guards who had different color clothes.

"Calypso, is there some reason why the guards all wear different colors depending on where we are?" Kiara asked.

"Their color shows their rank. White is stands for either a student or a low level guard. Purple stands for middle rank guards. Purple guards with veils around their eyes are just above middle rank and are more like warriors than guards. And red stands for highest level, Royal Family personal guards." Calypso said.

"What about the few people I've seen wearing black with their faces covered?" Link asked.

"Those are members of the Elder Council. Whatever you do; don't talk to them. They will kill you if you bother them. They're basically a group of political and military leaders. My father and I wear black and red because we're at the top. We run literally everything." Calypso said, motioning to her black pants and red shirt.

"Shouldn't Nabooru wear black and red then too?" Kiara asked. Calypso shook her head.

"My mother wears white and purple because she's the Spirit Sage. The Spirit Sage usually advises the ruling King or Queen what's best based on what the elements and spirits tell them. But she can't make any laws or anything like that. The people still listen to her and obey her because they respect the Spirit Sage. I'm second in command because I'm over the age of 15. Before I was 15 my dad just ruled alone. He didn't want to go to the trouble of finding someone to be his right hand." Calypso shrugged.

"So if you're second in command, shouldn't you be in the throne room right now?" Link asked.

"I go there sometimes. I don't have to if both of my parents are there. I could show it to you guys. But Link and Kiara, you two have to mind your manners and stay quiet. The Elder Council won't be happy if you do something to interrupt. No matter what, don't say anything." Calypso warned. Link and Kiara nodded and Calypso lead them to the Throne room. Link counted at least seven separate staircases and over 500 stairs.

Calypso walked right on in without pause and sat down on the throne to the right of her father. Ganondorf only nodded in her direction. He looked awfully bored, with his chin resting on his left hand. Lance led Kiara and Link over to some pillows on the ground and off to the side. Nabooru was sitting away from the throne on a highly decorated space. The 13 members of the Elder Council sat on a higher platform behind Ganondorf and Calypso. They seemed to be discussing something in their ancient language.

"What's going on?" Calypso asked her father.

"You just missed a trial over someone who apparently insulted one of them or tried to steal from them I think. They're discussing the punishment." Ganondorf said quietly. Lance asked the same question of a Gerudo sitting nearby who told him. Lance quickly translated it all to Kiara and Link in Hylian.

"What's the point of a trial? There just gonna execute the person anyway." Calypso replied. She almost wanted to glance backwards at the Elder Council but she was afraid to do so.

"The person who was being tried is from the Hakan family. Remember, they'd be the rulers of the Gerudo if you and I suddenly died?" Ganondorf asked.

"That's so unfair. Why should they get a special trial just because they're from the Hakan family?" Calypso said.

"It's not our call in this situation and you know it. Just stay quiet and respect the elders." Ganondorf said quickly. Calypso sighed and nodded. Lance quickly found out the whole situation and told Link and Kiara.

"So they could get executed?" Kiara asked in a whisper.

"That's normally what happens but the Hakan family is special. If the Dragmire line ever ran out then they'd be in control." Lance said.

"That's not very fair." Link said.

"Well that's the way it is. It's the same in Hyrule too if you pay attention." Lance said. Everyone fell silent as on of the Elders stood up with their hood pulled down. This Elder was a middle-aged and serious looking man. He walked to stand before Calypso and Ganondorf.

"Elder Vale, what is your decision?" Ganondorf asked.

"Kris Hakan shall be exiled tomorrow morning. He will be led out into the Haunted Wasteland while blindfolded and left there." The elder said. Ganondorf snapped out of his bored and relaxed pose and sat up completely straight. Calypso looked shocked. Exile was even worse than execution.

"On what other terms are they being exiled?" Ganondorf asked.

"Besides stealing from the Elder Council he has an extensive record. He has avoided his duties. Disobeyed important rules. And not to mention he has conspired to murder the princess. I'm sure everyone remembers a year ago when during the coming of age test and Clary Hakan attempted to kill Princess Calypso. Kris Hakan has admitted to giving his younger sister several poisoned weapons during that test." The Elder said sternly.

Ganondorf looked shocked for a moment but quickly covered it up with anger in his eyes. Calypso blinked a few times and leaned back slowly. Ganondorf turned to look at her and then shook his head. Lance translated quickly for Kiara and Link who both just stared.

"It is on these terms that he shall be exiled, Lord Ganondorf." The Elder finished. Ganondorf nodded.

"Fine. He will be exiled at dawn tomorrow." Ganondorf said darkly. Elder Vale nodded and returned to his seat. After a few more simple and in Ganondorf's opinion, pointless, problems everyone was allowed to leave for the day. Nabooru had to leave quickly to take care of certain matters. Lance, Kiara and Link waited patiently until the Elder Council had left and it was only Ganondorf and Calypso.

"I can't believe they actually planned it out when she tried to kill me." Calypso said in disbelief.

"I'm going to have everyone in the Hakan family investigated." Ganondorf said angrily in Gerudo.

"No Dad, don't do that. We won't make a big deal about it. You can keep an eye on the Hakan family but don't go into a massive investigation." Calypso replied. Lance was still stuck translating. Ganondorf almost growled at Calypso.

"They tried to kill you. You're just going to let it go?" He asked.

"Hey I killed Clary Hakan before she could kill me. They've already lost. It was probably only Kris and Clary Hakan anyway. Just let it go this once." Calypso said. Ganondorf sighed and nodded.

"This one time I'll let it go. But if anything ever happens again, the whole family will be exiled unless each single member can explain prove themselves to be innocent." He sighed.

"Thank you. Now come on. Don't you have to start with all the plans for Red Sun?" Calypso asked. Ganondorf nodded before walking out of the room.

"Wow that was intense." Kiara said.

"Does something like that always happen?" Link asked.

"Not always. A lot of the time the Elder Council isn't always in here. Sometimes it's so dull that my dad and I just sit in here and have nothing to do. Sometimes we throw stuff at guards out the window." Calypso said.

"Wait, so that one time I was walking under the throne room window and a piece of wood nailed me in the head that was you?" Lance asked.

"No, that was my dad." Calypso laughed. Kiara and Link laughed too and they all headed out of the room.

777

_Three days later at night…_

Ganondorf took a massive gulp of ale. He almost went cross-eyed and shook his head. He looked expectantly at Lance's father, Larten. Larten finished off his ale just like Ganondorf.

"Alright Calypso, you still think you can do this?" Ganondorf asked, not even slurring yet. Calypso grinned at him and finished her glass of ale.

"I'm so going to beat you two old men." She said. It was the night of the Red Sun festival. All of the combat challenges had been finished against Ganondorf and Calypso. Of course they had beaten everyone. Now everyone had moved on to either dancing, talking with family and friends and of course, drinking games.

Link shook his head from where he was watching from the corner. A lot of people had gathered around to watch what was apparently a traditional thing for Ganondorf and Larten to see who could last the longest. This was the first year that Calypso had joined in. Kiara walked over to him and sat down.

"This is so crazy, isn't it?" She asked, laughing.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many drunken people in place before." Link said, looking around.

"You should come watch Ganondorf, Calypso and Mr. Ranin. It's great." Kiara said.

"I'm fine from over here. It's too crowded over there. It'll be just as easy to see who wins from here." Link said, looking at the mass of people.

"Yes, but you can't hear Ganondorf talk. Everyone is over there to see him drunk. Admit it; you'd really get a kick over watching Ganondorf trip over himself." Kiara said. Link thought about that and nodded. They walked closer to Ganondorf and Calypso. Larten had passed out by now and was being dragged off by a slightly sober Lance.

By now both Ganondorf and Calypso were as drunk as hell. Calypso was swaying slightly and looked like she should pass out any second. Ganondorf just looked completely insane. He couldn't speak in complete sentences. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the moment when he would stand up and fall over. Finally Nabooru broke her way through the crowd and got everyone to go do their own thing.

"You're not drinking?" Link asked as he watched Kiara attempt to drunkenly tell Lance about a pet possum she had once.

"I stay away from all the alcohol so I'm sober enough to see Ganondorf drunk. Just watch. He's gonna attempt to stand up and just plain fall over. I bet Calypso will do the same." Nabooru chuckled.

Ganondorf, in his drunken state, decided it would be absolutely wonderful if he could go stand creepily in the corner. After spending several minutes of drunken conversation between him and Calypso, Ganondorf prepared to stand up. Calypso was contemplating what would be the correct angle to move upwards to stand. At the same time they stood up, took a few steps and fell down.

"The damn room is moving." Ganondorf complained.

"How dare it. I say we….we exile it." Calypso slurred.

"Ganondorf, we're not in a room. We're outside." Nabooru said. Ganondorf just kind of stayed on the ground. Nabooru and Link laughed. After several failed attempts Ganondorf finally stood up again and swayed. Calypso reached up and tried to grab his arm.

"Stop moving your third arm. I need it to stand." She said. Ganondorf reached down and yanked Calypso up to her feet, almost falling over again. Leaning on each other they finally made it away from the masses of people and collapsed on the ground.

"When did the sky turn green?" Ganondorf asked.

"When the evil monkey lobsters took over." Calypso said. This caused both of them to go into a state of hysterical, drunken laughter. Kiara stumbled over to Link and laughed at the two rulers of the Gerudo.

"Yous should drink…someshin." Kiara said.

"I don't drink." Link said.

"You're no…fun. I thought green monkey lobsters were supposed to be fun." Kiara slurred. Link laughed.

"I think it's time you get to bed. Come on." He dragged Kiara against her will away from the party. Lance passed out by a large rock with his father. Ganondorf and Calypso somehow, against all odds, managed to stumble all the way to their quarters while a laughing Nabooru followed behind them.

777

_The next morning…_

"Oh my god." Ganondorf groaned.

"Never again." Calypso said. They were both on the couch in the main room of their quarters. Ganondorf had head resting on the back of the couch. Calypso's head was on his shoulder.

"What, you're never going to get drunk again?" Nabooru asked.

"No. We're never waking up again." Ganondorf and Calypso said together. They both groaned as they heard a door creak open. Link walked into the room.

"Hey Calypso." He said.

"Shut up." Ganondorf said, holding his head in his hands. Link laughed silently. He was very glad he didn't drink. Nabooru, being the evil woman that she is, walked right up next to Ganondorf's ear.

"Would you like something for breakfast?!" She yelled. Ganondorf groaned again and fell over, away from Nabooru. He almost knocked Calypso off the couch. Slowly they both got to their feet.

"We're leaving. You two are evil." Calypso said.

"Where are you going?" Nabooru asked loudly again.

"My study." Ganondorf said. He and Calypso walked slowly to his study and closed the door.

"You're right. This is the best thing ever." Link said. Nabooru nodded and motioned for him to follow her. They opened the door to Ganondorf's study slowly.

Ganondorf and Calypso were both sitting at his desk. Ganondorf was face down on the table, snoring. Calypso had her head leaning over the back of the chair, also asleep. For some reason Kiara was asleep on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"Well as much as I'd love to bother them some more, Ganondorf and Calypso both have to take care of important matters today. We might as well let them sleep." Nabooru said. Link nodded and they left the room.

777

_A few days later…._

"I'm so bored." Ganondorf said. Calypso nodded and threw a piece of wood out the window. She laughed a bit when she heard a guard yell out in pain.

"Isn't there anything going on today? Someone to yell at or maybe a psychotic murderer?" Calypso asked. They were sitting in the throne room. Since nothing was really going on the Elder Council was in their own chamber and no one else was in the room.

"We could always light something on fire. That's always fun." Ganondorf suggested.

"Nah, we did that last time we were bored." Calypso said. They sat there in bored silence for a while. Eventually they decided to toss a dagger back and forth to each other. A messenger walked into the room.

"Lord Ganondorf, you have three important visitors." The messenger said.

"Who is it?" Ganondorf asked.

"King Nohansen, his second in command Lord Tiber and Princess Zelda." The messenger said. Ganondorf's expression grew dark.

"Fine, send them in." He said.

"What could these idiots want?" Calypso asked while they waited.

"Probably to beg us not to start a war. Morons…" Ganondorf said. King Nohansen, Lord Tiber and Princess Zelda all entered the room with several guards. King Nohansen was a fairly simple minded man. He was more round than he was tall. And he was at least 15 years older than Ganondorf.

Lord Tiber was an over confident and annoying man. He was much taller than the king. Tiber had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked very stuck up in his shiny silver armor.

Princess Zelda was around Calypso's age. Her blonde hair was in its usual two long bangs with ribbons. Her dress was light blue.

Ganondorf and Calypso simply glared at the three Hylians for a moment. Tiber and Zelda glared back. The king smiled obliviously.

"And to what pleasure do we owe this little visit?" Ganondorf asked sarcastically.

"We've come to discuss some rather important matters with you, Lord Ganondorf. Zelda, dear please go wait in the other room." King Nohansen said. Zelda looked like she wanted to argue but nodded and left. _Idiot, she's actually one Hylian who knows anything at all…_ Ganondorf thought.

"And what matters would that be?" Calypso asked.

"You've been destroying everything all over Hyrule. I suggest you should stop it." Tiber said seriously.

"We've done no such thing." Ganondorf said. Calypso grinned dangerously at Tiber. It was a dark and twisted grin. She really hated Tiber.

"You're the only ones who ever cause any trouble. Recently we've had reports of kidnapping near Lake Hylia, a problem with the Gorons in the Death Mountain and even someone opening an unusual portal in Zora's Domain, unleashing several monsters." Tiber said.

"Right, and none of that had anything to do with the Gerudo. We've just been at our little fortress." Ganondorf said, standing up. Calypso came to stand at his side.

"Now, now, we just want to avoid an all out war." King Nohansen said.

"And who's to say we don't want to start a war?" Calypso asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You should learn to speak with respect to your elders, child." Tiber said angrily. Ganondorf walked straight up to Tiber and looked down at the man.

"And you will learn to speak with respect to my second in command. In a few years she'll be ranked even higher than you are. Watch your tongue or I might just cut it out." He threatened. Tiber glared up at Ganondorf but took a few steps back. Ganondorf went back to standing by his throne.

"Now let's all stay calm. We don't want a conflict here either." King Nohansen said worriedly.

"You wouldn't be able to win a war against the Hylians anyway. We have many allies." Tiber said. Calypso scoffed and raised one eyebrow at him.

"What allies? You've got the Gorons and the Zora. Last time I checked the Zora can't live in the desert and Gorons don't like conflict." She said.

"We know for a fact that we have several allies from Termina and the Great Sea." Ganondorf said, grinning.

"Now let's not get into this now. We didn't come to start a war. If you weren't the ones causing all the trouble all over Hyrule than who was?" King Nohansen asked. Ganondorf and Calypso looked at each other.

"All we know is that it has to do with strange creatures called Twili and some dark monster that controls them." Calypso said.

"Really? Now that is odd." King Nohansen said thoughtfully.

"You're not going to just believe them are you? They're always causing trouble!" Tiber said in disbelief.

"I don't think it's them. Thank you, Lord Ganondorf, Princess Calypso. We will be on our way." King Nohansen said. He left the room and was followed by a very angry Tiber. Ganondorf and Calypso sat back down on their thrones.

"Freaks." They said at the same time once the door had closed.

777

Lance, Kiara and Link walked slowly through the upper levels of the fortress. Calypso had left with her father earlier to go work in the throne room. Since no one had anything better to do, Lance was giving Link and Kiara a tour of parts of the fortress.

"It's so massive. How do children keep from getting lost?" Kiara asked, looking around.

"Well most people aren't even allowed up here. But most kids are almost always with a parent, teacher or guard. Someone's always watching groups of children. But some always seem to slip away from the guards. Calypso used to be great at that. She skipped training a lot." Lance said.

"Why aren't people allowed up here?" Link asked.

"Well we're almost up to the throne room and Elder Council chamber. Commoners aren't usually allowed up here and people who can come up here avoid it." Lance explained.

"Why?" Kiara asked.

"Because no one wants to risk bothering Lord Ganondorf. If he's working on something then don't talk to him. He can be worse than the Elder Council if you catch him on a bad day." Lance said. They walked quickly up some stairs, towards the throne room.

"Link, what are you doing here?" A young woman asked. Link stopped and stared in surprise.

"Zelda!" Link said happily. He rushed over to where she was standing away from the throne room. She looked pretty happy to see him. Kiara rushed over after Link. Lance walked over slowly and stayed a ways away.

"It really is you, Zelda. Uh, these are my friends Kiara and…" Link began.

"And Lance Ranin. We've met before." Zelda said, nodding at Lance politely. Lance nodded slowly back at her, glaring.

"Now Link, what are you doing in the Gerudo Fortress?" Zelda asked again.

"It's a really long story. Basically Kiara and I met up with Calypso Dragmire and started traveling. Then Lance joined us and we've been all over fighting off Twili monsters. We just ended up back here." Link said.

"Really? I find it rather hard to believe you'd be working with Ganondorf Dragmire's daughter." Zelda said.

"I find it hard to believe you haven't left with your idiot father." Calypso said. She had left the throne room when an Elder had come to talk to her father about very important and secret matters. She couldn't know anything about it until later.

"Princess Calypso, please choose your words with better care. Words like that will start a war." Zelda said calmly.

"Lance, take Kiara and Link back outside. There was something I had to discuss with Princess Zelda." Calypso said. Link tried to protest.

"You can visit with Zelda later." Calypso said darkly. Lance pulled Link away with Kiara following.

"You really are determined to start something, aren't you?" Zelda asked.

"I just spent like 20 minutes arguing with your father and his lap dog about war. I know full well what I could get myself into." Calypso said threateningly. She honestly didn't care if a war broke out between the Hylians and the Gerudo. It was bound to happen at some point.

"I think you should question yourself. If it went to war, would your people all follow you and your father?" Zelda asked.

"They will always follow us. They'd die for a chance at a better life here. Can you say the same for the lazy and spineless men I see all over Hyrule?" Calypso tilted her head to the side.

"I'm not going to stand here and be insulted. Goodbye, Princess Dragmire." Zelda said before walking away. Calypso glared after her before walking off in the other direction. Zelda caught up with Link, Kiara and Lance.

"Excuse, may I speak with Link alone for a moment?" Zelda asked. Lance just shrugged indifferently and continued to walk off. He had a pretty good guess where Calypso would be.

"Uh sure. Hey Kiara, you go with Lance. I'll find you guys later." Link said. Kiara nodded and hurried to catch up with Lance. Link and Zelda began to walk together slowly.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Link asked. In the many years that he had been helping people around Hyrule he had come to think of Zelda as a friend and even a bit like a sister.

"I just want to warn you about Princess Calypso. She can be just as ruthless as her father." Zelda said.

"Look, I know things betweens the Hylians and the Gerudos have never been good. I know you don't trust the Dragmires. At first I didn't really trust Calypso much either. But in the last month she's helped to keep me alive and save Hyrule." Link said.

"She's been helping you _save _Hyrule? What could possibly cause her to do that?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

"I know you've heard about the Twilight realm next to our and Zant, the Twili who took control of the realm. Well apparently Zant is working for a dark spirit monster named Fridwulfa. The Great Fairy of Magic told us that Fridwulfa had been controlling Ganondorf. It's why some of the things he's done are so horrible. Calypso wants to beat Fridwulfa so she'll stop controlling Ganondorf. But I'm not saying I trust Ganondorf. It's just that this time; it wasn't the Gerudo." Link said. Zelda nodded and thought about all that for a moment.

"Well this time I suppose that it wasn't the Gerudo. But Fridwulfa can't be responsible for everything. I know Ganondorf has always wanted control of Hyrule before all this started happening. He and Calypso are threatening to start a war, Link." Zelda said.

"Can you honestly say you're surprised? I'm actually surprised a war hasn't started already. But at this point I think war is still at least a few years off. Ganondorf isn't stupid. He knows how to run his kingdom and he'll wait for the best moment." Link said.

"But when it does come to war one day, will you aid us, Link?" Zelda asked. Link smiled sadly at her.

"No. I've killed monsters, zombies and animals. I won't kill another human without a _very _good reason. War isn't a good enough reason for me. If a war starts, I won't be helping." He said.

"I'll respect your wishes Link. But I still think our only chance of ever winning would be with your help. The people of Hyrule respect you more than my father and you could at least find people who are willing to fight. Although my father doesn't see it, I know that in a war the Gerudo would destroy us. They have many allies, surprisingly." Zelda said.

"Who are their allies?" Link asked.

"Well of course there are the Gerudo who live out in Termina who would willingly return here for war. Plus that just the general people of Termina would aid them. And people from the Great Sea, especially everyone from Dragon Roost Island, would help as well. I know for a fact that the prince of the Great Sea is very fond of Calypso." Zelda said. Link raised one eyebrow and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Zelda. But why won't your father simply help the Gerudo? Why won't he give them what they need?" Link asked.

"I don't know why. He just doesn't trust the Gerudo all that much. But my father doesn't want a war. I think Lord Tiber does though." Zelda said.

"Lord Tiber is an idiot. He definitely wasn't thinking when he decided to come out here. He has absolutely no respect for women and he just marches right on in to a society where there are more women than men." Link said.

"I'm not overly fond of him myself." Zelda said bitterly.

"Oh Zelda, dear, there you are! Come now, it's time to go!" King Nohansen said. Zelda smiled at her father.

"Hello your Highness." Link said bowing. Nohansen smiled at Link before walking away with his daughter. Link sighed and walked back up to Calypso's quarters. He found all of his friends there.

"So you really don't get along with Zelda, do you?" Kiara asked as Link walked in the room. Calypso nodded.

"You know there's a wall there between us. You know, Princess of Darkness and the Princess of Light. It's kinda obvious that we wouldn't get along." Calypso said.

"That and the fact that you lit her on fire once." Lance laughed. Calypso grinned and nodded. Link shook his head.

"Oh well. I didn't even like her when we were kids. There's no point in trying to get along with her at all. I'm not very fond of anyone from the Hylian Royal Family." Calypso shrugged.

"And yet you'll have to spend your whole life negotiating with Zelda once you both become queens." Kiara said. Calypso made a face.

"Don't remind me. At least I won't be dealing with King Nohansen. He's such an idiot. I bet even you think that, Fairy Boy." Calypso looked at Link.

"I'll admit the king isn't the brightest. It's Lord Tiber that I don't like." He said.

"Ew, Lord Tiber is a stuck-up jerk." Lance said.

"What makes you say that?" Kiara asked.

"Tiber doesn't respect anyone who doesn't have a lot of money, power and who isn't Hylian. He would be king if Nohansen and Zelda were to die. He's also a pig with no respect for women. You should've seen it in the throne room. My dad threatened to cut out Tiber's tongue!" Calypso laughed.

"Now if only he really had cut it out." Lance said.

"Oh well, one day Tiber will get what's coming to him. I just hope I'm the one who gets to do it." Calypso said darkly. Link actually found that he agreed with them on Lord Tiber.

But everything would have to wait. For now they had to focus on resting up. Kiara's arm was still healing. Then they would find the Great Fairy of Wisdom learn where they must go next. But the possibility of a war worried Link.

777

Twelve pages!!!

That's how long this was.

You should all be grateful.

Especially because this chapter had a drunk Ganondorf.

Admit it; you loved that part.


	24. Nabooru's Thoughts

Winds of Twilight

A/N: Eh…we didn't really change anything to the past chapters. We just needed a break.

Disclaimer: Even after our VERY long break we still don't own Legend of Zelda.

777

Nabooru sat on a large rock at the Gerudo training grounds. It had been almost a month since she was released from that statue of a large suit of armor in the Spirit Temple. A month since she had finally met her daughter.

She watched Calypso closely. Over the last month she had gotten to know her daughter well but Calypso was so much like Ganondorf that it was still hard for Nabooru to figure her out completely. Nabooru studied Calypso closely as she practiced with her sword. Nabooru was comparing her to Ganondorf.

On just a physical appearance it was quite obvious she was Ganondorf's daughter. She was tall and strong like him, with the same blood red eyes and messy hair. Calypso had the same hands as Ganondorf's with long and thin fingers. There was barely any resemblance to Nabooru except for Calypso's nose and mouth. Her brown hair however was a mystery. But Calypso was like Ganondorf more than just in appearance.

She walked with the same confident and purposeful stride. She stood with her head held high, looking at everything and everyone with slight arrogance yet with respect sometimes too. Calypso stood with a wide stance, the stance of a fighter and a soldier, with her left hand resting on the hilt of the Blade of Woe on her belt, her other hand hanging at her side, always prepared to reach for the black sword strapped to her back.

Calypso, like her father, talked with authority and confidence. She was a natural leader, perfect for ruling the Gerudos one day. Her eyes never gave away any emotion unless she wanted them too. She radiated the power that came from someone in control. She could glare at any of King Nohansen's personal guards and they would flinch.

But she had the same flaws as Ganondorf too. She was pretty much racist against most other races in Hyrule. But at least she doesn't mind the other races of the world, especially the people of Dragon Roost Isle. She was power hungry too but that's just how it is.

Nabooru had once asked her own mother what she thought it was that Nabooru found so attractive about Ganondorf. Her mother had said it was because Ganondorf was a leader and a protector. Because he was so sure of himself and his abilities.

"You make an excellent leader Nabooru but you can also fill the roll of a follower so long as you are second or third in command. Prince Ganondorf can only stand being first in command. That is what draws you to him." Her mother had explained. Nabooru shook her head and turned to study Calypso's friends. She focused on Lance.

Nabooru found Lance very easy to understand. In a way he was a lot like her. He could be a leader or a follower. He actually had the patience to put up with Calypso and Ganondorf. He was a passionate fighter but otherwise very laid back person. He always tried to keep a level head, knowing Calypso or Ganondorf would never be able to keep hold of their tempers for long in certain circumstances.

Like Lance was older than Calypso, Nabooru was older than Ganondorf by almost three years. Three years didn't seem like much of a difference to most people but for Gerudos three years of more experience could mean the difference between life and death.

Lance's eyes were usually bright and full of life. He showed very little emotion in his eyes though, always trying to keep his enemies guessing. Lance stood with a confident stance but different from Calypso's. His stance was similar to that of a patient teacher combined with the stance of a soldier. He could just as quickly have a knife at your throat as he could patiently lecture you about a simple mistake without making you feel stupid about it. Though he doesn't always pay close attention and sometimes his optimistic attitude could get annoying sometimes…

Lance and Calypso made an odd pair but so did Nabooru and Ganondorf. Nabooru liked Lance a lot and thought he was perfect for her daughter. Plus Ganondorf absolutely hated Lance which was a good sign of Lance and Calypso one day getting married. Nabooru turned to look at Link.

Link was a nice boy though very unlike most Hylians. He was more of a protector than a fighter. He was confident most of the time but Nabooru had noticed he sometimes seemed unsure of everything. He could make a good leader but he seemed to actually prefer being a follower instead so long as he always knew where they were going and what they were doing. Link was still young. Gerudo children were forced to grow up much faster than Hylians and yet Link was like a Gerudo in some ways.

Link had a protective stance, always ready to jump to protect someone he cared about. He was patient if not a little eager. He was a brilliant fighter in times of chaos but he obviously preferred peace. He was very different from Calypso, Nabooru thought though she kind of liked the boy. He was nice and polite. It was Kiara who seemed a little off to Nabooru.

Kiara wasn't the strongest of fighters but she obviously knew what she was doing in battle. She was fairly skilled with magic and she could hold her own in a swordfight. But Nabooru noticed Kiara seemed to have self-esteem problems. She also wasn't the most patient person but she at least had some patience.

Kiara fought with emotion. She stood with the stance of someone who was always slowly losing their patience yet still waiting, knowing getting upset over something that was taking too long never helped. But Nabooru had noticed that shortly after Kiara ran out of patience she would definitely get agitated.

Kiara was a follower. She didn't seem very comfortable in a leading position. Kiara also seemed a little shy at times and somewhat cautious especially around Ganondorf. It was obvious Ganondorf made her feel very nervous but who wouldn't feel nervous around a 6 foot, 7 inch tall man who was known as the King of Darkness.

Nabooru just thought that Kiara needed a mother to look after her. Nabooru had heard about her past, how she can't remember anything since before she was 12 and that she's had to look after her brother all these years.

Ganondorf seemed to make Link and Lance a little nervous too. Calypso was actually comforted by his presence. Nabooru was glad Ganondorf and Calypso were so close. She had actually feared that he would have killed Calypso after Nabooru was imprisoned in the suit of armor.

Even though Nabooru had been angry at Ganondorf at first when they were reunited a month ago but she had to admit, she was very happy to see him again. Ganondorf was an agitating man but she loved him dearly. It was obvious he regretted what he had done to her, well he regretted it as much as Ganondorf could.

Nabooru turned her attention to her husband. Ganondorf had been leaning against a very large rock at the other side of the training grounds but now he seemed to be teasing Calypso.

He had obviously grabbed the Blade of Woe from her belt and was now holding it above her head as she tried to get it back. He had that damn grin on his face that Nabooru noticed Calypso had inherited. Finally Calypso seemed to give up and walked off swearing in a language Nabooru didn't know.

Ganondorf laughed the blade still in his hand. He turned to Nabooru and grinned at her. She shook her head and turned to look at the sky for a second. Suddenly Ganondorf's laugh was cut off and Calypso and her friends started to laugh. Nabooru looked back at where Ganondorf had been standing.

It seemed that Calypso had walked off only to come charging at Ganondorf and tackled him to the ground. She grabbed the Blade of Woe from her father, grabbed one of her father's favorite daggers and started to run. Ganondorf got up and chased after his daughter.

"Hey, Kiara, catch!" Calypso yelled. She threw the dagger to Kiara. Kiara stood there for a second before screaming and running as fast as she could away from Ganondorf as he charged after her. Kiara quickly threw the dagger to Link.

Link's eyes went wide with shock and horror as Ganondorf turned on him. Link began to run as fast as he could but Ganondorf was pretty fast. Link gave up and threw the dagger to Lance.

Lance paled noticeably as he caught it. Lance ran faster than Link could but he was still no match for Ganondorf. Lance threw the dagger to Calypso just before he was tackled by Ganondorf. Calypso was grinning just like her father. Ganondorf stood up slowly.

"Calypso Nabooru Dragmire, GIVE ME THE DAMN DAGGER!" He yelled. Just then Calypso seemed to get an idea. She tossed the dagger to Nabooru who caught it easily. Ganondorf sighed and walked slowly towards his wife.

"Nabooru, for once in you life just give me the dagger." Ganondorf pleaded. Calypso laughed at seeing her father practically begging. She liked having her mother around. Nabooru laughed. When she and Ganondorf were children she used to take stuff from him and he almost never got it back.

"Nah, I don't think so Ganon." Nabooru said, still laughing. Ganondorf clenched his fists at his side and closed his eyes for a second. It seemed he was counting to ten in his head.

"This is a nice dagger though. I think I might just keep it myself." Nabooru continued to tease. Next thing she knew, Ganondorf had picked her up in his arms and was trying to get the dagger out of her hand. Nabooru struggled and tried to get free but Ganondorf only held on tighter. Finally he got the dagger. He dropped Nabooru back onto the rock she had been sitting on and stared happily at the dagger and put it back in its sheath.

"Ganondorf, what do you love more: me or that dagger?" Nabooru asked. Ganondorf stopped dead.

"Uh…..do I really have to choose?" Ganondorf said. Nabooru glared at her husband. Calypso came to his defense.

"C'mon Mom, don't make him choose. That's a pretty awesome dagger." She said.

"Hey Calypso, I think Lance is dead! Come help us kick him to see if he's alive!" Kiara yelled. Calypso laughed before running off to her friends. Nabooru continued to glare at Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf, tell me the most important thing in your whole life." Nabooru ordered. Ganondorf answered without evening thinking.

"Calypso's the most important." He mentally kicked himself. He hated to admit stuff like that but Nabooru could get him to admit anything. Nabooru smiled but continued to ask questions.

"And what's the second most important thing?" She asked.

"It's a tie between you and this dagger." He held up the dagger. Nabooru sighed.

"What's so important about that dagger?"

"My father gave it too me when I was seven, just before he died." Ganondorf said distantly. In the back of Nabooru's mind she added that Calypso and Ganondorf were both equally distant most of the time.

"Oh…..right…almost forgot about that…" She said.

"And Calypso thought I was the insensitive one." Ganondorf laughed. Nabooru rolled her eyes and shook her head, something Calypso did often too. Ganondorf kissed her quickly before simply walking away to stand on top of a large rock. He stared off distantly at the setting sun. Nabooru came to stand beside him silently.

"Wait…your father died when you were three years old, not seven!" She said.

"Uh…" Ganondorf just looked away.

A few moments later someone jumped up behind Ganondorf and wrapped their arms around his neck, and resting their head on his shoulder. Ganondorf choked and pulled Calypso's arms away from his throat but he still let her hang from his shoulders.

"Thanks a lot Dad. You broke my boyfriend. Now what am I gonna do?" Calypso mock complained. Ganondorf laughed.

"Good. Now maybe I'll get fewer headaches. I hated that boy." Ganondorf teased.

"Ouch!" Calypso had kicked the back of his leg. Then she let go of Ganondorf and ran back over to Link and Kiara who were poking Lance with a stick. Nabooru laughed after Calypso had left.

"I can't believe how much she's like you." She told Ganondorf.

"We're not that much alike…" Ganondorf said.

"Yeah, you are. You too look alike; you both talk the same way…"

"What do you mean we talk the same way?" Ganondorf asked.

"When either of you talk it's like you demand respect. You two talk with authority and like you're stuck-up."

"Alright. How else are we alike?"

"You both walk the same; with confidence and purpose. You fight the same way. You both specialized in the dark magic. You both…"

"Alright, I get it! Calypso and I are a lot alike! You don't have to keep ranting." Ganondorf interrupted.

"And you're both very impatient." Nabooru finished. Ganondorf shook his head. Nabooru decided to be evil. She grabbed the Ganondorf's dagger and ran off.

"Damn it, Nabooru!" Ganondorf yelled. He easily caught up with Nabooru and picked up her in his arms. Nabooru continued laughing and hid the dagger inside her left boot where Ganondorf wouldn't find it.

"Give me the dagger Nabooru!" Ganondorf ordered. Nabooru just continued to laugh. No matter how aggravating Ganondorf could be sometimes she was glad to be back with him. She decided she might give him back the dagger after a few hours or maybe a few days.

777

The end.


	25. GannyPoo can think!

Winds of Twilight

(After Spirit Temple)

Ganondorf's POV

777

The Gerudo King stood silently at the top of the Gerudo Fortress. It was getting pretty late. The sun had set over an hour ago. A cool breeze blew gently through his messy hair. Ganondorf sighed loudly.

"What's up with you?" Someone asked from behind him. Ganondorf turned to face his daughter.

"You do realize that it's really creepy to stand behind someone and just stare at them for long amounts of time without them knowing you're there, right?" The king teased.

"Oh please, you've probably known I've been up here the whole time. For an old man your hearing's pretty good." Calypso teased back.

"Your old man jokes aren't going to work anymore. Your mother's actually older than me and she might get insulted at being called ancient." Ganondorf glared at his daughter.

"But mom's not old. You're old because you're you. Mom can't be old because she's mom." Calypso said simply. Ganondorf thought about this for a minute.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh no! You're losing your mind in your old age! What ever will we do!?" Calypso laughed. She walked over to stand next to her father and leaned against him, still laughing. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and turned to look at the sky, deep in thought.

In the last month things had happened that he never believed would. Nabooru was back, she was alright and she had forgiven him. Calypso had come home from being gone for over a month. And most surprising of all; Ganondorf was letting Link Tonauac, one of his greatest headaches, live in his fortress. That was definitely something he never saw coming.

For the last couple of years a young boy in a green outfit had been going around, trying to undo anything Ganondorf had done. The boy had saved the Gorons from starving. He had saved the Zora princess from the belly of Jabu-Jabu and probably even snuck into the Gerudo Fortress a few times.

Ganondorf still thought the boy was a pain in the ass even if Nabooru seemed to like him. Ganondorf was pretty sure Calypso wasn't overly fond of the boy either. She got along with him and respected him a bit but that was probably it. Ganondorf would never trust Tonauac completely or even like him much mostly because of their past.

But the boy was a good fighter and he was helping Calypso. He'd probably help to keep her alive at one point so the least Ganondorf could do is let Link stay at the fortress for as long as it was needed. Ganondorf thought of Calypso's other new friend, Kiara Pumeet.

It was obvious the girl was terrified of Ganondorf. She always sounded nervous when she talked to him. When they were in the same room she stood as far away from him as possible. To tell the truth; Ganondorf got a kick out of watching her be afraid of him. She was one of the most amusing Hylians he had ever seen.

At least Kiara was quiet. Ganondorf couldn't stand terrified Hylians who babbled at him. She was smart too, for a Hylian at least. She wasn't the best fighter when it came to swords but she was okay with magic. She at least knew how to hold a sword properly. (As you can tell, Ganondorf doesn't like most Hylians. Just pointing out the obvious.)

Ganondorf thought of Kiara's younger brother, Scott. Now that boy was a pain in the ass. He just never seemed to shut up if you gave him the chance to talk about something he was interested in. Calypso had explained that they let him spend a lot of time in libraries looking up anything that might help them on their journey.

The boy also never seemed to sit still. He was constantly fidgeting. Ganondorf just couldn't understand it. Ganondorf himself spent literally all day, almost everyday sitting on his throne dealing with officials, guards and elders and he never fidgets! Even when he was a young boy who was always in trouble he never fidgeted.

Ganondorf moved on to Lance. He had watched Lance grow up since he was about 13 or 14. Lance Ranin was responsible and level-headed. He was always looking out for Calypso so Ganondorf didn't mind him too much. Even though Lance was only half-Gerudo Ganondorf respected the boy.

Lance worked hard on his family ranch that supplied the fortress with food and clothing supplies. He was a good fighter who could hold his own against Ganondorf for a fair amount of time with a sword and even longer when using a bow and arrows. Lance wasn't _too _annoying.

Ganondorf turned to look down at his daughter, Calypso. For the last 18 years she had been the most important thing in his life though he hated to admit it. She was over-confident, stubborn and always causing trouble for Ganondorf. He could never live without her.

Whenever Ganondorf thought about the past 18 years he really just couldn't believe it was all real. He had never imagined he would actually put up with all the trouble Calypso cause but he did. He remembered there had actually been a moment where he was tempted to kill her when she was just a baby, just after he imprisoned Nabooru. Ganondorf now realized that it had been Fridwulfa who had been causing thoughts like that.

Ganondorf was constantly fighting the dark voice in his mind. It was a difficult fight and he wasn't sure he would win. It was hard for him to not embrace the darkness in his mind. He was still the King of Darkness after all. It felt natural to use and rely on darkness.

"Hey Dad, what are you thinking about?" Calypso asked after a while.

"I was thinking about Fridwulfa. I'm trying to figure out how she got into my head." He said distantly. Calypso thought about that for a moment.

"Well since Fridwulfa is a creature of pure darkness and you and I are the rulers of darkness I guess it was just simple for her to use magic to control the darkness within you." She said.

"But why did Fridwulfa use me instead of you? You're younger and less experienced. It'd be easier to control you." Ganondorf looked at his daughter.

"I guess she chose you because you have more power and influence over everything. If Fridwulfa chose me she would have to wait until I was queen of the Gerudos to really get anything done." Calypso said thoughtfully. Ganondorf sighed and nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense." He said. Suddenly Calypso's stomach growled.

"You should go inside and get something to eat." Ganondorf laughed.

"I'm fine. I'll eat later." Calypso said stubbornly.

"No, you're going to go back inside and eat now." Ganondorf ordered.

"But Daaaaaaaad!" Calypso whined.

"No arguing. Go on, get." Ganondorf shoved Calypso in the direction of the trapdoor leading back inside. He heard the door open and then close. He shook his head and stared out at the desert. Suddenly someone ran up behind him and pushed him. Ganondorf struggled to not fall off the top of the fortress.

"Calypso, I hate you!" He yelled when he almost fell off. Calypso laughed hard.

"Well that's what you get for pushing me towards the trapdoor. You push me, I'm gonna push back." She continued to laugh. Ganondorf stood up straight and glared at her.

"Calypso…" He said.

"Dad…" She said in the same tone.

"Both of you…" Nabooru said from behind them. Ganondorf and Calypso both turned to look at Nabooru.

"What are you, some kind of ninja?" They asked together. Neither one had heard her walk up there.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Nabooru said.

"Now what are you two arguing about now?" She asked.

"Dad pushed me." Calypso said quickly.

"She tried to push me off the fortress and won't go inside to eat." Ganondorf glared at his daughter. Nabooru sighed. She wondered how they had survived together all these years.

"Calypso, listen to your father and go back inside." Nabooru ordered.

"That is so unfair! Now there are two of you against just me!" She whined.

"Go on Calypso. Your friend Link was looking for you." Nabooru said.

"Why would Fairy Boy be looking for me?"

"Something about Jack stealing his sword or something. Just go on." Nabooru said. Calypso sighed and walked inside. Nabooru went to stand next to her husband who was once again staring off into the distance.

"If you're a king how do you have so much time to just stand around out here and argue with Calypso?" Nabooru asked.

"I have so much extra time because I'm just that great of a king." Ganondorf said. Nabooru rolled her eyes. She stared off into the sunset like Ganondorf. Ganondorf looked down to stare at his wife.

Nabooru was different from anyone he had ever met. They had grown up together. Her father was one of the more powerful generals in the fortress. Her mother had been one of the combat trainers for the guards. Both of her parents had been killed in along with Ganondorf's mother in a war against a neighboring country. It had been the same war that Lance's father had help smuggle supplies to the Gerudos.

Nabooru had been the only child brave enough to go up and befriend Ganondorf when they were very young. Everyone else had been nervous to talk to the Gerudo prince. They had always been best friends. Ganondorf hated Fridwulfa for causing him to think it was best if he got rid of Nabooru.

"I really have missed a lot over the last 18 years haven't I?" Nabooru said after a while. Ganondorf nodded.

"Eighteen years is a long time." Ganondorf said.

"And of course when I come back my daughter is all grown up and in love." Nabooru smiled. Ganondorf made choking noise.

"She is not in love." He said stubbornly.

"Yes she is though I'm not completely sure she's realized it yet. Why are you insisting she's not in love? You and I were already married by the time you were 18." Nabooru laughed a bit.

"She just isn't. I refuse to believe it." Ganondorf said.

"It makes you feel old doesn't it?" Nabooru continued to laugh.

"No it doesn't. I just don't think she should be in such a rush to grow up is all." Ganondorf tried to defend himself.

"Of course, I'm sure that's exactly why." Nabooru shook her head and walked back inside. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and followed after her.

777

The end.


	26. The Wonderful Thoughs of Calypso!

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We updated like 20 minutes ago. Do you think we've could've gotten ownership by then?

777

Calypso yawned and stretched, walking out of her bedroom. She was only wearing a black tank top and shorts. She was still limping slightly from her leg wounds but other than that she felt pretty good. A lot had changed in the last few weeks. She quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked down the hall. She walked into the dining room.

"Hey Dad. Where's Mom?" Calypso asked. Ganondorf was sitting at the table, leaning back in his chair. He was still half asleep and only wearing black pants.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ganondorf replied sleepily. Calypso shrugged and sat down next to him. She grabbed some food from a platter in the center of the table.

"How come you're not dressed yet? You're usually already at the throne room by now." Calypso said while taking a bite out of an apple.

"The Elder Council is doing evaluations on guards and all that. I don't have to do anything really today." Her father replied. Jack walked into the room with Lance's brother Gabriel. They had become best friends and were always spending time together.

"Hey kiddo. Aren't you supposed to be headed for your lessons by now?" Calypso asked. Jack had been accepted fully into the Gerudo lifestyle and was receiving all of the training and lessons as Gabriel and the other children.

"Just a minute." Jack said.

"We're gonna go in a little bit." Gabe added. They jumped up onto chairs to grab some food before leaving the room again.

"How old are they again?" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't know. Like seven?" Calypso asked. Neither one of them was a morning person. Lance walked into the room, looking fully awake.

"Good morning Lord Ganondorf, Calypso." He said.

"In the name of Din boy, do you ever go to your own home?" Ganondorf asked. Lance couldn't help but grin at him.

"Nope. It's way too boring there." He said. Ganondorf shook his head. Lance sat down next to Calypso. Nabooru walked in.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." Lance replied.

"Mmf." Ganondorf and Calypso grunted. Nabooru shook her head.

"Where were you?" Ganondorf asked after a moment.

"I was at the Spirit Temple. Unfortunately I had to speak with Koume and Kotake." Nabooru said.

"I feel your pain." Calypso said. Link walked into the room, spotted Ganondorf not wearing a shirt, turned on his heel and walked right on out of the room.

"Don't go in there." They heard him say.

"Why not?" Kiara asked.

"You'll be scarred for life by Ganondorf's tattoos and scars." Link said.

"Yeah right. Ganondorf's never here this time of day." Kiara said. She grabbed Link's arm and pulled him back into the room. She spotted Ganondorf immediately. He waved at her and grinned evilly.

"Oh….he really is here." She said before quickly running from the room. Ganondorf chuckled.

"Nice going Dad, you scared off my friend and Fairy Boy. Now who am I going to annoy?" Calypso asked.

"I say you should annoy your mother. Or anyone else. So long as it's not me I don't give a damn." Ganondorf said. He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Nabooru asked.

"Back to bed. You coming?" He grinned at Nabooru. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh my god. I hate you Dad." Calypso said. Lance just attempted to erase that sentence from his mind. Ganondorf laughed before leaving.

"Has he always been like that?" Calypso asked Nabooru.

"Pretty much. His attitude really hasn't changed all that much since he was around 18 or 19 years old…unfortunately." Nabooru said. Link and Kiara walked slowly back into the room.

"Ok, he's gone." Link said, sitting down. Kiara sat next to him.

"Oh come on. My dad's not that scary." Calypso said.

"Yes he is. He'd kill us without a second thought!" Kiara said.

"No he wouldn't. He may look and seem vicious but he's not some crazy psychopath murderer…well as long as he takes his medication…" Calypso said.

"You've got him on medication?" Link asked.

"He takes mostly pain killers from all the headaches Calypso causes him." Lance laughed.

"I was wondering what all that was for." Nabooru said.

"Whatever. What I'm saying is; he's not totally insane. He doesn't just kill random people. Just stay out of his way and you'll be fine." Calypso said.

"I remember the week that you actually drove him to be clinically insane." Lance laughed.

"He was clinically insane?" Nabooru asked.

"Yes. He was like Zant on drugs. He was so random and out of control it was scary." Calypso said, shuddering at the memory. She stood up.

"Are you going back to bed too?" Nabooru asked.

"No. There was some stuff I wanted to take care of. I'm gonna go get dressed and then leave. I'll try to be back in time for dinner." Calypso said before walking back into her room. She got dressed in black pants and a black shirt with a red sash around her waist. She grabbed her black sword and left the fortress.

777

Calypso sat at the top of the Gerudo Colossus. It was built just above Arbiter's Grounds in the Gerudo Mesa. If there was anywhere that she was forbidden to go it was here. Arbiter's Grounds was probably the most dangerous part of the whole dessert. But ever since she had fought a phantom monster in there and found the Gerudo Colossus she had loved to come there to think.

She looked out into the distance at the small shape that was the Gerudo Fortress. She definitely had a lot on her mind. So much had changed in the last month. It was a lot to take in.

First of all there was the fact that now, after 18 years, she had a mother. It was great and she really loved that she now had Nabooru. But it was weird too. Nabooru brought out a different side in Ganondorf that even Calypso hadn't seen before.

When Ganondorf was around Nabooru he just seemed so different. It was hard to believe he was the King of Darkness. He would joke and tease Nabooru. He always seemed very happy to be around her. Calypso liked to see him like that.

She loved her mother a lot too. Nabooru was strong and confident. She also did what no one else could do. She put Ganondorf in his place. She would yell at him or tell him he was an idiot sometimes. Even Calypso couldn't do that.

Calypso didn't really look like her mother but she did act like Nabooru. They were both intelligent. Nabooru was a good fighter and a deep thinker. Both of them were sensitive to the spirits around them. It was nice to have someone who knew what it was like to be afraid simply because there were angry spirits about.

But Calypso figured she was still way more like her father. Ganondorf was overconfident and a leader. He didn't really care what anyone else thought and often insulted several people. Calypso knew she was just as distant as her father sometimes too.

She could be just as ambitious as well. She understood his side on taking over Hyrule and would help him every step of the way. Even if it came to war. She'd lead an attack against Castle Town herself.

She was as dark as her father sometimes too. Calypso liked to use dark magic. It just felt natural to her. And of course they both had the Triforce of Power. Calypso even looked more like Ganondorf than Nabooru.

She was just as tall with the same red eyes. She had the same messy hair except for the fact that hers was brown. No one had been able to figure out why her hair was brown, it just was. Nabooru said that Calypso even walked like Ganondorf.

She shook her head and started to think about Lance. He had been her best friend for at least seven years. They used to cause all kinds of trouble when they were kids. He had just always been there.

Lance was always laid back. He really didn't let anything get to him. He was a lot of fun. Calypso really couldn't imagine what her life would've been like if she had never met him. Calypso loved Lance. It was as simple as that. She just didn't know in what way.

She wasn't sure if she loved him as a brother, a friend or as more than a friend. It was pretty obvious her father thought they would end up married one day. He always said he hated Lance. Lance's sisters seemed pretty sure of it too. For now Calypso didn't know what she wanted. She shook her head again and thought of Kiara.

Kiara was…different. Sure Calypso didn't mind having her around there was just something off about her. Calypso figured it was because Kiara couldn't remember farther back than about three years ago. Calypso was starting to wonder if Fridwulfa had something to do with it.

Calypso had formed a friendship with Kiara though. She was almost like the sister Calypso really never wanted. Calypso liked being an only child. Valentine had been the closest thing she ever had to an older brother and now she had Jack for a younger brother.

_I've gotta teach Kiara more about magic before we leave the fortress… Maybe I can get Koume and Kotake to help me teach her fire and ice magic. And if Kiara can get over her fear of Dad he could help with every other type of magic… _Calypso thought. Kiara wasn't the greatest when it came to combat and magic could really help her out.

And then of course there was Link. Calypso couldn't honestly say she liked him as a friend. He didn't trust her; that was obvious. So why should she trust him? Maybe even one day she would have to choose between siding with Link and her own father. She knew she'd go with her father without a second thought.

Yes Link was a good leader and a great fighter. Calypso almost respected him which was saying something. He was different from most Hylians at least. He seemed to always have this tired, sad look in eyes though. It was like there was something he remembered that pained him.

Sometimes she wondered about his past. She liked puzzles and that's what Link was. She wanted to know what tragedy it was that made him always keep going. She wanted to know why he always kept on going. Her reason was for her father. Lance's reason was for her. Kiara just seemed to have some sense of duty to the kingdom of Hyrule and for her brother, Calypso guessed.

Calypso shrugged and stood up from where she was sitting. She walked up some stairs. Finally she reached the Mirror Chamber at the top.

What appeared to have once been a large, domed room was now just a sand covered mess. There was still one fourth of some magic mirror in the center surrounded by statues of each of the ancient sages. There was also a spot for each of the Elemental Princesses. Calypso walked over to the symbol of darkness and sat on it.

She studied it for a while. The spirits were usually angry about any place bearing the symbol of darkness. Here, you could just feel the hidden malice coming from the symbol. There even seemed to be very old blood stains on the symbol. But for some odd reasons the spirits were very quiet here.

Calypso cringed when she heard the sound of someone walking up the stairs to the mirror chamber. She didn't have to look behind herself to know who it was. There was only one person who would ever guess she'd be out here.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from here?" Ganondorf asked. _Oh joy, he sounds pretty mad. _Calypso thought. She turned around slowly, still sitting down. Her father was standing a few feet away, scowling with his arms crossed. Calypso felt like a little kid again.

"I just wanted to come out here to think. It's quieter here than at the Spirit Temple." Calypso said, referring to how quiet the spirits were here.

"I don't care. Calypso, you know how dangerous Arbiter's Grounds is. You were almost killed here!" Ganondorf said. Calypso sighed and stood up slowly.

"I'm fine Dad. The only really dangerous thing in Arbiter's Grounds was that phantom monster and it's gone now. All of the ghosts in there don't bother me if I don't bother them." She said. Ganondorf closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked like he was starting to get a headache.

"Calypso, one day you're gonna get into a lot of trouble just because you didn't listen to me. I only hope I'll be around to see it." Ganondorf said after a moment. Calypso grinned at him.

"I seriously doubt that, old man." She said. Ganondorf shook his head.

"Come on. We're going back to the fortress. _Now._" Ganondorf said. He reached over and grabbed Calypso's upper arm, dragging her towards the stairs. She tried to rip free of his grasp.

"You don't have to drag me. I'm coming." She said. Ganondorf continued to drag her.

"No I don't believe you." He said, grinning down at her. Calypso glared at her father.

"Dad, come on. I need that arm." She said, still struggling. Ganondorf suddenly let go causing Calypso to jerk away quickly and fall over. Ganondorf laughed while she stood up slowly.

"I really hate you." She said.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately." Ganondorf said. They were now walking down the stairs towards the entrance to Arbiter's Grounds.

"That's because there are so many reasons to hate you." Calypso said. Ganondorf ruffled her hair before pushing her through the door inside. She shook her head before walking beside him to the entrance of Arbiter's Grounds. After about an hour they finally reached outside.

"It's so boring in there when you're here. All of the monsters just like run away. You're such a kill joy Dad." Calypso said once they were outside. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and walked towards his horse, Grim.

"Why didn't you ride Agro out here?" He asked Calypso.

"I was giving him a break. He deserves some rest." Calypso said.

"Come on then. We're riding back on Grim." Ganondorf said.

"I can run back just fine." Calypso said, attempting to protest. Ganondorf just simply picked her up and sat her on the horse.

"You should've said something before you got on the horse." Ganondorf said as he jumped up behind her. Calypso just pouted as they rode off back to the fortress.

777

It was sunset by the time they got back. They put Grim in the stables next to Agro before walking back inside. Finally they made it back to their quarters. Lance, Kiara, Link and Scott were all in the main room.

"Where were you all day?" Lance asked.

"I was somewhere." Calypso said, sitting down next to him. Ganondorf continued on to his study, satisfied that Calypso could stay out of trouble for at least a few more hours.

"Ganondorf seemed kinda mad and amused at the same time. What did you do?" Kiara asked.

"I went somewhere I wasn't supposed to and he got mad. Then he was a jerk and bothering me. So he's mad and amused at the same time." Calypso shrugged.

"The whole experience of living here and seeing how violent and aggressive Ganondorf can really be sometimes has made me glad that I've never challenged him before. I don't think I would've been prepared until after a few more years." Link said.

"Yeah, Ganondorf would own you in a fight right now." Lance laughed.

"Hey kid, where have you been anyway? I haven't seen you around a lot." Calypso asked Scott.

"I've been in the library at the top of the fortress. Plus I've made a few friends around here." Scott said.

"There's a library here?" Link asked.

"Yes, we have libraries. We're not total savages. We are capable of writing things There are actually two of them. One for them is for the general public and the other one is for the Elder Council and royal family. Have you found anything useful Scott?" Calypso asked.

"Just little bits and pieces of information and some maps. I have to spend time translating because I can't read Gerudo but I'm getting the hang of it." Scott said.

"Nice job kid. Now come on guys. I'm bored. Let's go aggravate a group of guards or something." Lance said.

"I'm gonna go find my friends." Scott said, leaving before the four teenagers could get him in trouble. Calypso, Lance and Kiara all stood up and then dragged Link with them to go cause trouble.

777

The end.


	27. Kiara's Mumbling Adventure!

Winds of Twilight

A/N: Admit it, you're REALLY enjoying all of these chapters with just their thoughts and no advancing the plot. PATIENCE.

777

Kiara opened her eyes and glared angrily at the ceiling. She was ANGRY. She didn't know why. She just was. It was just one of those things. She sighed, sat up and pulled on a lavender tank top, some dark blue pants and her usual black boots. She walked off to the dining room of the Royal quarters.

There was no one else in the dining room and yet there was still food. She had still failed to find the servants who looked after the Royal Quarters. They were like ninjas or something. She sat down and began to angrily eat an apple. She didn't notice Calypso enter the room and stare at her for a few minutes. Kiara continued to eat her apple.

"You know, just because you're having a bad day is no excuse for taking it out on a defenseless apple. What if there was like a worm in that apple, just enjoying life and then…YOU BITE ITS HEAD OFF." Calypso said, with wild hand motions.

"Shut up, I'm trying to eat this defenseless apple!" Kiara turned away stubbornly from Calypso. Calypso shrugged and sat down across from the angry Hylian. Link was unfortunate enough to walk into the room next and sit down cheerfully next to Kiara. She bit off a piece of an apple and spat it at him.

"What the…?! What was that for?" He asked.

"For being you! Gosh." Kiara said. Calypso laughed. Lance walked in and sat next to Calypso.

"Good morning, guys. What's up?" He asked. Calypso looked at him.

"Wow, Dad was right. You really don't leave our home if we don't force you!" Calypso said.

"Well, all your fancy royal family stuff is a lot better than my shabby old ranch." Lance shrugged.

"Yeah that's something I've been wondering about. When do the servants come up and clean the rooms and bring food and stuff?" Kiara asked, her mood improving for a moment.

"Hell if I know. I don't really see them that often. All I know is that my dad pays them well and they do all the stuff we're too lazy or too busy to take care of." Calypso shrugged.

"I know I've spotted a servant once really early in the morning bringing food and the same before Lord Ganondorf is finished with is business in the throne room. I don't even know where Calypso and Lord Ganondorf eat lunch." Lance said.

"We don't always eat lunch. At least my dad doesn't a lot. I have to skip it sometimes." Calypso said.

"Hey, you said there were two libraries here, right?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah." Calypso said.

"Well if Scott is busy working in the general library, do you mind if I look in the Royal library? I won't destroy anything." Kiara said.

"Sure. Just, you know stay away from any of the Elder Council members you might see there. And if anyone asks what you're doing just tell them I sent you. The library is on the north side of the fortress at the top floor." Calypso said. Kiara nodded and left for the Royal Library.

"Why did she spit an apple at me?" Link asked. Calypso threw two strawberries at him.

777

After what felt like hours, Kiara reached the Royal Library. She had never seen so many stairs before in her life. She decided right then that should she ever, perhaps under very random events, were to become a person of great power, she would outlaw stairs. She found a few books in Hylian that looked helpful and sat down in a corner.

After a while her thoughts started to drift off and she thought about how things had changed in the last few months. A year ago, if someone had told her she would be staying at the Gerudo Fortress in the Royal Quarters and be on some epic journey to save Hyrule, she would've smacked them. She thought about her new friends, starting with Link.

She thought he was a good friend. She's not sure she would survive if she were just stuck with two Gerudo on this journey. Though sometimes she felt that she knew Link from somewhere before. She could never place where though and it bothered her. Sometimes it made it hard for her to trust him even if she wanted to. It was why she was just angry at him for no reason. She was just frustrated by it.

But despite all that she was thankful to him at least. He had helped her rescue Scott when he had been kidnapped by that giant bird. And then he had saved her when she was a prisoner at the Gerudo Fortress. All of that seemed so far away sometimes. It had only been maybe two months since she left home. She came to a section in the book about the Gerudo Royal family and she thought of Calypso.

Calypso was usually a stuck-up, pain in the ass who hates all Hylians. But she had her moments where she would show that she's still a normal person…to some extent. Kiara thought of her as a friend, or annoying older sister that was just there and you didn't know why.

Out of the four of them, Calypso knew her way best around Hyrule. She had a good sense of direction most of the time and led the group around. Calypso said the only region she didn't know her way around were the Snowpeak Mountains.

But sometimes Calypso just seemed so dark. Of course she was the Princess of Darkness but it could be scary sometimes. Sometimes she would just go off into the corner and stare into the distance. And Kiara had noticed that she sometimes has nightmares, though she won't admit to it.

Kiara sighed and thought about Lance. He was basically _THE _definition of simple farm boy. There was just no other way to describe him in her opinion. He wasn't the smartest guy but he was a hard worker and pretty strong. He knew a lot about treating common injuries. And he was really laid back and patient.

Kiara was sure that if the rest of the world were to explode, Lance would survive just because he's so SIMPLE. He'd just be there, floating around in the void that was once the world. He'd probably be whistling some random song while he contemplated his situation calmly.

And then of course there was Nabooru. Kiara liked her. She treated Kiara as if she were a daughter and looked after her. Kiara couldn't remember her mother and it felt nice to have someone else worry about her.

Nabooru was different from any of the Gerudos that Kiara had come into contact with. Some were like Ganondorf and were angry and scary. A few were somewhat like Calypso and just seemed plain crazy. But none were like Nabooru. Kiara guessed it was because she was the Spirit Sage. Nabooru was more relaxed and controlled then others.

And finally, Kiara thought about the Gerudo King. Ganondorf scared the hell out of her. There was no other way to put it. Every Hylian who had spent a decent amount of time in Castle Town had heard the stories. There were all kinds of tales.

Stories about how ruthless and bloodthirsty the dreaded King of Thieves could be when he's angry. Some people would say things like he was so consumed by dark shadows that he refused to drink tea with milk…but that was one of the ridiculous stories. Others were scary and some were stupid.

Some part of Kiara knew that Ganondorf looked scary but wasn't really all that terrifying if you're on his good side. He could still feel emotions like joy, sorrow and love. But she knew that if she made him mad enough, he could kill her. Kiara heard the door open and looked up.

In walked Ganondorf, Calypso, an Elder Council member and a few of Ganondorf's aides. Ganondorf was talking quickly and angrily to his aides in Gerudo while Calypso stood off to the side quietly. One of his aides tried helplessly to say something. Ganondorf swore loudly in Hylian and continued yelling at them.

Calypso finally stepped up and added something quickly. The Elder Council member nodded and seemed to agree with her and added something. Ganondorf muttered something darkly and then dismissed the aides and Council member. He walked off into another section of the library, leaving Calypso standing at the door with her eyebrows raised. She walked over to Kiara and sat down.

"Damn…I've never heard swear words that bad before. I've never even heard of some of the things my dad just said…" She said slowly.

"What was all that about?" Kiara asked.

"A lot of stuff. This time of year a herd of Dodongo migrate through this part of the desert. They cause a lot of trouble. And then there was some other stuff." Calypso shrugged.

"I thought Dodongo were only on Death Mountain." Kiara said.

"These are a special kind of Dodongo. They're different. They're bigger, stronger and faster than the mountain ones and they migrate all over the desert. They give my dad more headaches than I do." Calypso chuckled.

"Great. Just what we all need. A very angry Ganondorf!" Kiara laughed a bit.

"Hey, have you found anything interesting yet?" Calypso asked.

"Not a whole lot. I've found some bits and pieces about the Elemental Princesses and the Sages. I'll keep looking though." Kiara flipped through some of the book pages. One of Ganondorf's aides walked back in and approached Calypso. They spoke to her in rapid Gerudo. Though Kiara was starting to get the hang of the language she didn't understand any words. Calypso sighed.

"I've gotta go." She stood up.

"Why can't your father handle whatever this is?"

"Because this is strictly under my duties as princess. I'll tell you later. Hey Dad, I've gotta take care of something! Try not to scar Kiara for life!" Calypso shouted in the general direction of where Ganondorf had walked off to. She left quickly with the aide.

After a while, Kiara finished with the book, decided that it was useless and went to put it back. When she found the isle where the book went she spotted Ganondorf. He was leaning against a bookcase staring at the books across from him. He looked pretty angry. And of course he was standing right where Kiara had to put the book back. She slowly approached him.

"Um…excuse me, Lord Ganondorf. I need to put that book back there…" Kiara tried nervously. Ganondorf looked up from a book he was looking at and looked around before finally looking down and spotting Kiara.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to…um…put a book back. Would you…uh…mind moving to the side, please?" Kiara said worriedly. Ganondorf raised one eyebrow and seemed to think for a moment.

"You know, you really shouldn't mumble. I can't understand a word you're attempting to say. Are you speaking Hylian or just some random, archaic nonsense?" He asked. Kiara almost felt like crying. Was he being serious?

"I'm not mumbling! I need to put this book back. Please move." Kiara said, a little louder.

"Well alright then. You don't have to yell." Ganondorf slowly moved away. Kiara stared after him with her mouth halfway open. This was too much for her to handle right now. But she reminded herself that he was king. She picked out another book and walked away. She sat back down at her table and began to read. Ganondorf watched her walk off, laughing silently to himself.

This book was a bit more interesting than the last. It focused on phantom creatures and how they were alike and different from the monster that made them. Apparently a phantom was made of concentrated dark magic to make a double of its master. It could then be left to guard something or sent out to destroy enemies. Phantoms were powerful but no where near as strong as whatever created it. Kiara decided to ask later if perhaps Fridwulfa was capable of creating phantoms. She got up to put the book back.

And of course, Ganondorf was leaning right in the spot where the book went. He appeared to be minding his own business, reading some book that was written in Gerudo. But Kiara knew he had some sinister motive.

"Lord Ganondorf, move please!" Kiara said. Ganondorf took his time to finish reading the page and then to look slowly down at Kiara.

"Shh, not so loud. We're in a library." He whispered. Kiara's left eye twitched.

"Please step to the side, Lord Ganondorf." She tried in a whisper.

"Okay now you're just mumbling at me again." He said. He went back to reading his book. Kiara had had enough. She kicked Ganondorf's left boot. He didn't even seem to feel it but he did look back down at her.

"Now you're getting violent and I don't appreciate that, so I'm gonna give you a moment to collect yourself. When you feel that you can talk calmly and clearly again then we can discuss your problem. Now go and sit down and take a moment." Ganondorf gave Kiara a light push. She stared at him in disbelief and slowly backed away. This was getting to be too much. Ganondorf was going to pay!

Fortunately Link walked in before Kiara could begin planning Ganondorf's demise. He walked over to Kiara and sat down.

"Hey, how're things going?" He asked, being cautious of her angry mood.

"I hate Ganondorf." Kiara said simply.

"What'd he do?" Link asked. Sure he could understand disliking Ganondorf but he had always thought hate was an extreme word.

"He's being an ass! Link, I'm sorry about how I acted today. Will you help me get back at Ganondorf?" Kiara begged. Link sat back in his chair.

"Well…uh…I would it's just….I'm…" He was afraid of what Ganondorf would do to him. Kiara jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaase?" She said. Link sighed.

"Alright. I'll help." He said. Together they began to plot. They were gonna get Ganondorf to somehow trip and knock into one of the bookcases so books would fall on him. Link would distract him while Kiara slipped a large book for Ganondorf to trip over and she would attempt to use low level ice magic to make the floor slippery.

Link carefully approached the Gerudo King and began to talk to him about the only thing they could agree on; sword techniques. Kiara began to set everything up. Finally she walked back over to her table where she would sit and quietly read a book. Soon she heard a loud crash and rushed over to see what happened. Things didn't go as planned.

Ganondorf had somehow managed to make the trick backfire. He was standing next to a pile of grumbling books that was Link. Ganondorf was laughing evilly. Link slowly climbed out of the pile of books and stood up.

"Ow." Was all he said.

"Link!" Kiara gasped.

"Did you really think you could get me? I've spent the last 18 years dealing with Calypso's pranks." Ganondorf chuckled and walked off, leaving the library.

"Damn. I really wanted to get him… Are you alright, Link?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah…I should've seen that coming. Come on, let's get going before we end up causing any more trouble." Link lead the way back to the Royal Quarters.

777

Many hours Kiara was coming back from a quick magic lesson with Nabooru. They walked in to find Calypso and Ganondorf sprawled out on the couches, Lance playing on the floor with Jack and Gabriel and Link was reading in a chair.

"Well what if we tried scaring them all off over a cliff or something?" Calypso was saying. Ganondorf shook his head.

"My mother and I tried that once. It ended badly. Maybe we could chance an attack against them with our best guards…" Ganondorf said thoughtfully.

"But would it really be worth the risk?" Calypso asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Nabooru asked, shoving Ganondorf to the side and sitting next to him. Kiara sat down next to Calypso.

"We're trying to figure out how to deal with the Dodongo migration this year. Any ideas?" Ganondorf said, sounding tired for once.

"Well have you tried using lightning magic to paralyze a large group of them?" Kiara asked. Ganondorf stared at her.

"MUMBLING!" He practically shouted. Calypso laughed while Kiara groaned and placed her face in her hands.

777

The end!


	28. The Lonely Hero, Link

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: Even if Wantaco79 just owned Ganondorf in the final battle of Twilight Princess once again, we do not own Legend of Zelda.

A/N: To answer a question we got about only one male Gerudo being born so often; we kinda changed it so that only in the royal family has a male born like every 50 or so. So other male Gerudo can be born there's just way more women than men is all. Eh, it's fanfiction so we figured we could have it how we preferred it.

777

_The monster slowly approached him in the forest. He panted heavily, tired from running. He was cornered against a tree. The monster grinned broadly at him, showing its rows of sharp teeth. He closed his eyes and waited for the end. What was the point in living now anyway?_

_This monster had just killed his parents, his brother….his best friend. He wished he had never invited her over to dinner tonight. Then she'd still be alive. He whimpered as he felt fresh tears run down his cheeks. He could feel the monsters breath on his face. It smelled like blood. _

_He heard a wolf howl in the distance and a pain shot through his right hand. He grunted and opened both of his eyes. The howl had distracted the monster. He saw an opening, gathered his courage and ran. He knew his way through these woods. It was ironic really. Here he was, in the Lost Woods, running away and actually knowing where he was going. But the monster was no longer distracted. He could hear it run._

_He turned quickly to the right, then across the next section of the woods and to the left. He made it out of the trees but tripped and fell. He slowly turned around. The monster was gone. He had lost it! He laughed and cried at the same time. He was alive! He had no one and nothing anymore. But he was alive! He heard the sounds of a large horse galloping by. He turned around._

_It was a large black horse. It was terrifying. But not as much as the man riding it. The rider was in all black armor. A brilliant sword in the grasp of his right hand. Terror shot through him again and then there was the burning in his right hand…_

777

Link sat up quickly in bed. He was sweaty and panting. He had had this nightmare so many times before. And just as before the same pictures shot through his mind. His family, dead on the floor. What was left of his father in the doorway, his mother nearby. The window where his brother had been tossed through. But he could never remember the girl. She had been his best friend but he couldn't remember her. He wanted to. Maybe she was alive! He didn't want to be alone, to be the only one who survived.

Link sighed. He always had these thoughts after the nightmare. The next day he had woken up to Rusl from Ordon shaking him gently. The man had taken in Link's blood stained appearance and immediately took him to the village. And so Link grew up there. The village was his family now. He slowly recovered and became a part of the village. He got Epona from Lon Lon Ranch and began working as a farmhand. But he still felt alone most of the time.

But now Link was actually feeling better. It had been years. He had just been a young child, living in the forest with his family and a few others to make up a tiny, unnoticed village. Then the monster had come. First it had destroyed the Kokiri then it had destroyed everyone else. He wasn't that lost little boy anymore. He was the keeper of the Triforce of Courage. He had seen so much since then.

Link looked out his window of his room in the Gerudo Fortress. The sun was just beginning to rise. This was Link's favorite time of day. Dawn was the opposite of Twilight. When the light was just getting its power back. It always chased away his nightmare. Link got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He grabbed his sword and jumped out the window onto the nearest rooftop.

Link had been to the Gerudo Fortress a few times before. He had always come there to rescue some helpless carpenters or something like that. But he had only seen the lower jails cells and the rooftops. Now he had seen every part of the fortress. He had decided he liked the rooftops best. Up here he could be alone.

Link didn't mind being alone. He had always felt like that as a child. The only companion he had ever really needed was Epona. Link was destined to be a hero and therefore cursed to travel alone, fight alone, and survive alone. But now he was never alone. Though he sometimes forgot her, Midna was always hiding in his shadow. She didn't speak to him much recently when the others were around. It wasn't that she didn't trust the others; she just felt she had nothing to say.

"Trust me Link; the Princess of Darkness has studied her whole life about Twilight. She knows what to do without me telling any of you." Midna had said a while ago. Link jumped up to a higher rooftop, almost at the highest point of the fortress. He thought about the group that he was now a part of.

Link trusted Kiara the most. She was a Hylian like him. She had had a hard life too. She knew what it was like to be alone. Link thought of her as a close friend. But sometimes he wondered about her and how he felt about her.

Link had met a lot of people in his short life. He had especially met a lot of girls who he had rescued or helped in some way. He knew many had crushes on him but he had never really returned their feelings. He didn't know what to feel around Kiara. Part of him wanted to be careful around her, in case he couldn't trust her. Another part of him just felt like he needed a friend who he could actually travel with. Being alone was slowly getting tiresome.

Link grinned to himself for a moment. Due to several previous accidents he did however know that Kiara was a fairly good kisser. Those moments had been embarrassing at the time but now Link kind of got a kick out of them now. He bet Calypso still chuckled at the memories too.

Link didn't trust Calypso outside of the battle field. He knew he could trust her to help them win a fight or solve a problem but that was it. She was a great fighter that was for sure. But outside of battle Link didn't trust her as far as he could throw Ganondorf. Link didn't know where Calypso's loyalties lied. If one day they should be fighting Ganondorf, Link knew Calypso would side with her father and Fridwulfa. But maybe he was just being paranoid. Link preferred to believe he was simply being careful.

Calypso was the daughter of his enemy. She was the Princess of Darkness. She was a power hungry Gerudo who would do anything to get control. Link was constantly watching for signs around the fortress that the Gerudo were preparing to start a war. So far he had found none besides Zelda's warning.

Link did trust Lance a bit though. Lance was half-Hylian. He wasn't like the other Gerudo. He was an easy going, optimistic guy. Link was glad to have another guy on the journey for once. If it had just been him, Calypso and Kiara they probably would have eaten him or something. The only thing that worried Link about Lance was that he was absolutely devoted to Calypso and Ganondorf.

If a war started, Lance would be with the Gerudo. But why wouldn't he? He was never looked down on for being half-Gerudo. He was great with a bow and arrows and worked hard on his family's ranch.

But still Link considered Lance a friend. They could get along easily and worked well together. Lance was sometimes like the big brother of the group. He was four years older than Link. Sometimes he would play a prank on one of them or give them some of his food when they were still hungry. Lance was the responsible one.

The other Gerudo that Link trusted was Nabooru. He had met some of the other sages and they always helped him on his quest. At least Link knew that for this journey he would have Nabooru's support even if Ganondorf or Calypso ended up with Fridwulfa. Nabooru's powers as the Spirit Sage came in handy too.

It will definitely make things easier later on when they will be able to know exactly how the spirits were acting in an area. Calypso could only read the spirits when they felt some extreme emotion like fear or anger.

If a war started one day, Link wasn't sure who Nabooru would side with. She loved Ganondorf and Calypso unconditionally. That was obvious. Link supposed that Nabooru would try to work everything out between the Gerudo and the Hylians. Link wasn't sure if anyone would ever be able to crush Ganondorf's ambitions to control Hyrule.

Link didn't agree with Ganondorf's methods but he did understand that the Gerudo deserved better lives. They were thieves because that's what they had to do to survive. There was no reason for them to be exiled out here in the desert. But it wasn't Link's call. He was just the humble hero who saved the day while some old idiot ruled the kingdom.

Of course Link didn't trust Ganondorf at all. He had spent a lot of his journey fixing what Ganondorf had caused. Link had helped the Gorons, Zora and even the Kokiri when they had still been around. Link knew that the worst parts of Ganondorf's actions had been controlled by Fridwulfa but part of it was of Ganondorf's own free will. He was too strong willed for anyone to control him 100 percent.

Link had always wanted to challenge Ganondorf to end all of the chaos. But there had always been some new emergency arising somewhere when he tried to track Ganondorf. Or Link would be forced to rest while the Gerudo King never seemed to stop on his journey. Now Link knew that it was a good thing he had never challenged Ganondorf.

Link was a great fighter, everyone knew that. But Ganondorf's skills were legendary. He was the King of Darkness, the King of Thieves, the King of Light and Shadow. He had so many different names for all of his different skills. Link of course knew about Ganondorf's sword skills and a little bit of his magic skills. But he hadn't been aware of what Ganondorf could do using Dark magic. He could trap you inside your own head, where you lived in a nightmare world. He could make illusions that warped your sense of reality temporarily. Dark magic was a powerful tool.

Finally Link reached the top of the fortress. He had been up here a few times. There was a trap door that led back inside to the fortress. The only problem was that if you were trying to sneak around and went in that trapdoor you'd be right in the middle of the Royal's personal chamber. That was where Ganondorf and Calypso would work on solving their kingdom's problems. Link's smile quickly faded as he saw that he wasn't the only one on the roof top.

"What the hell are you doing up so early, boy? Shouldn't you be asleep, like a normal teenager?" Ganondorf was sitting at the edge of his fortress. Nabooru was standing behind Ganondorf with her arms resting on top of his head. Link was actually tempted to laugh at the Gerudo King like this. Then he noted that he was up high enough that no one would hear him scream if things went badly.

"Well I'm not exactly a normal teenager, am I?" Link asked, relying on his courage. Ganondorf gave a short nod. Link looked closely at Ganondorf. He'd never get used to seeing Ganondorf as a normal person. But here Ganondorf was, awake before he has to attend to his duties. He normally looked exhausted and stressed. His job obviously wasn't easy. But just sitting here with Nabooru, Ganondorf looked completely relaxed. Nabooru shook her head and smiled at Link.

"Just ignore him. Do you need something Link?" Nabooru asked, lightly thumping Ganondorf's head. Link shook his head.

"No, I'm usually up at this time. Just came up here for some fresh air. I didn't mean to bother you…" Link said quickly.

"Well then you shouldn't have come up here." Ganondorf said, glaring at Link. Nabooru hit him again.

"Ow, you know you're a very abusive person." Ganondorf said.

"Quit being an ass!" Nabooru said. Link shook his head and laughed silently to himself.

"I should probably get back. I should eat breakfast and all that." Link said, slowing backing up to leave.

"Well then hurry and leave. We were busy anyway." Ganondorf said.

"What? We weren't busy." Nabooru said. Ganondorf quickly pulled Nabooru down into his lap and laughed as she glared at him. He turned around to grin evilly at Link. Link decided it would probably be a good idea to leave now and quickly jumped off the roof top.

777

_Later that day…_

"Hey Link, would you hand me that book?" Kiara asked. Link gave no reply as he stared blankly into space. Calypso looked up at him.

"He looks like my dad when the Elder Council tries to talk to him about stuff." She said. Kiara waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" Link shook his head.

"Are you alive Link?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just kinda tired." Link said, handing Kiara the book she asked for. A young male Gerudo walked in and spoke quickly to Calypso. She made a face and nodded. The young man left.

"What was that about?" Kiara asked.

"My mom has to take care of some sage-like duties so I get to go sit in the Throne Room!" Calypso said with fake enthusiasm.

"Is there anything interesting going on today?" Link asked.

"No, probably not. But I've still gotta go. If you guys finish up with all the books here then come meet me in the Throne Room so I don't die of boredom." Calypso stood up and walked out of the room. Lance chuckled.

"Poor Calypso. You have no idea how difficult it really can be to sit there all day and listen to people ask you to help them solve their problems." He said.

"Well then maybe we should head up to the Throne Room and distract Calypso. I'm getting bored looking at all these books." Kiara said. The boys nodded and they quickly cleaned up the books and walked to the Throne Room.

The Throne Room was basically empty besides Calypso and Ganondorf sitting in their thrones. They seemed to be arguing with each other over something. Half of the conversation was in Gerudo and the other in Hylian as they constantly switched back and forth. Calypso was making wild hand gestures while Ganondorf sat rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Link stared at them for a second. Though he hated to admit it, part of him was a little jealous of Calypso. He wasn't jealous of her royalty or hard life style. He was jealous because for her entire life Calypso had had Ganondorf. She had always had at least her father. Link hadn't had a father in ten years. Kiara has Scott. Lance had his whole family still. It wasn't that Link wanted Ganondorf as a father. He just wanted his real family back.

"You're such an ass." Calypso said finally. She turned her back away from Ganondorf. His eyes got an evil glow as he got an idea.

"Well alright then. I'll just be a different kind of father." Ganondorf pulled Calypso from her throne into his arms and gave her a great big hug.

"You'll always be my precious, little, baby girl, Cally!" He said laughing. Ganondorf gave Calypso a kiss on the cheek.

"DAD!" She shouted angrily while her friends laughed. Calypso struggled and tried to slip back onto her throne but Lance sat down on it.

"Lance, get out of my chair!" Calypso shouted.

"Now why would I do that? It's important for you to have these special bonding sessions with your father! Plus he's not wearing his armor so you can't be that uncomfortable." Lance laughed. Calypso pouted and glared at everyone.

"I hate all of you." She said simply. Link shook his head. At least for now he was part of a group on his journey. He didn't have to be alone right now.

777

The end!

Poor lonely Link…OH WELL.

(Gaaraxocfan hits Wantaco79 for not being supportive of Link.)


	29. Lance's Reasons

Winds of Twilight

A/N: Wow, we've been updating a lot. Eh, we really have way too much time on our hands.

777

Lance rested against the fence around his ranch. He was watching over all of his goats. He felt he needed a break from the fortress so he could spend time with his family. He sighed as he slowly sharpened a dagger.

"What's up with you?" His sister Jovi asked. She sat down next to Lance and pushed her flaming red hair out of her eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm just not used to sitting around anymore. Guess I'm kinda restless." Lance shrugged.

"You really can't wait to leave again and risk your life." Jovi said.

"What? Don't act like it's a stupid thing to do! This journey is important to me." Lance said seriously.

"No, this journey is important to _Calypso._ You're just going along because she's there." Jovi grinned at her big brother.

"Is it really such a bad thing that I want to look after my best friend? Plus, I'm having fun, traveling around and killing things."

"Yeah right. I think the real question is _how much_ fun you've been having with Calypso." Jovi raised one eyebrow. Lance snorted.

"We've never done anything like that! I've kissed her maybe once or twice but that's it. There's nothing serious between us." He said.

"Oh come on. That can't be it!" Jovi looked at Lance seriously.

"I'm not kidding. I'm not like Vlad. I don't fool around like him." Lance said.

"Well then your life must be pretty boring compared to mine." Lance and Jovi both turned around to see their eldest brother standing behind them.

"You know it's impolite to eavesdrop." Lance said. Vlad chuckled darkly and sat down next to Lance.

"Jovi, Mom said she needed your help with something. Go take care of it." He ordered. Jovi nodded and ran back to their house.

"Please tell me you're not going to ask awkward questions about my social life." Lance pleaded. Vlad chuckled again.

"Don't worry. I don't give a damn about your personal life. I'm just out here to avoid Dad giving me more work to do today." He said.

"Oh yeah, I should probably let the goats back inside their stable before dark, shouldn't I?" Lance remembered suddenly.

"Yes that would definitely be helpful." Vlad pushed Lance off to do his job before walking off himself. Lance shook his head as he began to herd the goats in on his horse, Cloud. Recently Lance had had a lot on his mind. His journey around Hyrule had definitely been….different.

Lance thought Link was the strangest of the group. He was always so serious most of the time. Lance thought he really needed to learn how to relax. It always seemed that something was weighing Link down too. Lance sometimes wondered what tragedy had happened to Link.

But Link was a good friend too. He was always loyal and understanding. At least Link wasn't reckless. Lance did enjoy reckless and stupid plans a lot but he knew that they weren't always the best plan. And Link was quiet too; especially compared to some Hylians Lance had met. He hated Hylians who didn't know when to shut up. Why would he give a damn about their cat eating an apple or something pointless like that?

Lance moved his thoughts on to Kiara. Lance got a kick out of Kiara. She was often awkward or shy. He loved to walk up to her and ask her some really awkward question to watch her blush and stutter as she attempted to talk. Maybe that was a little cruel of him but he didn't care.

But when you asked her about a topic she was interested in, she would be able to answer it. Lance supposed having the Triforce of Wisdom helped out with that. She wasn't the greatest fighter but she was quickly learning magic. But sometimes Lance felt bad for her.

It must be horrible to not be able to remember anything since before three years ago. Lance didn't think he'd survive living like that. He'd constantly be wondering what had happened to him and who he really was. But Kiara never seemed to let it bother her. Mostly she just worried about her brother, Scott.

Lance didn't mind having Scott on their journey. Sure he couldn't fight and would only get in the way if he tried to but at least he was good at research. That would probably come in handy later on. Plus he always found helpful maps.

But unfortunately, Scott was one of those Hylians who babbled about nothing. Most of the time Lance just let it go. After all, Scott was just a kid. So long as Scott pulled his own weight Lance never minded having him around.

Lance spotted to fortress off in the distance and thought about Ganondorf. Personally, Lance didn't mind Ganondorf at all. He respected Ganondorf a lot. Yes, Ganondorf always said he hated Lance but he was always joking. He was always suspecting something was going on between Lance and Calypso. He just wanted to look out for his daughter.

But sometimes, Ganondorf did scare Lance a bit. Lance had seen him when he was angry. Lance could feel the darkness in Ganondorf sometimes. Before he was never really bothered by it, he was the King of Darkness after all. But now Lance was wondering if it was Ganondorf's power or Fridwulfa trying to control him.

Lance sometimes worried a bit what would happen if Ganondorf were to give into the darkness. There was no way any of them could win in a fair fight against him. But Lance was sure that no one could control Ganondorf 100 percent. Their only hope would be that part of him would fight against the darkness.

But this didn't mean that Lance didn't trust Ganondorf. He actually trusted Ganondorf more than he trusted Calypso. You could always trust Ganondorf in a fight. He wouldn't just suddenly decide he liked your opponents better and suddenly attack you. Plus, now that Nabooru was back there was less of a chance of Ganondorf turning evil.

Lance liked the Spirit Sage. Nabooru was more controlled than most Gerudo, especially Ganondorf and Calypso. She didn't have as much of a temper. She had a good sense of humor and she could actually control Ganondorf and Calypso. Lance never thought he'd see the day where they would listen to someone like that.

Though Lance had to admit it was weird to now hear Calypso say something like she was going to practice magic with her mother. That would take some getting used to. Nabooru was great with magic and short swords. She was also pretty quick on her feet. Lance would hate to see what Nabooru could be like if she was mad.

But Lance was surprised how Calypso really wasn't all that much like Nabooru in some ways. Calypso didn't look a lot like her mother. But they did think alike in some situations. They could both sense the spirits around them. But Calypso was reckless and quick-tempered. Nabooru always seemed to think things through and keep control of her temper.

Finally Lance thought about Calypso. She was his best friend. He had met her when he was 12 or 13 years old. They had caused all kinds of trouble when they were growing up. There were a lot of guards and instructors that really hated Lance and Calypso.

Jovi had been right when she said that Lance was only on this journey because Calypso was on it. But someone had to look out for her. Calypso was a good fighter but that didn't mean she didn't get into bad situations. Plus, Lance was sure that if it was just Link, Kiara and Calypso, she would've killed both Link and Kiara by now. Someone had to be around who know how to deal with Calypso's temper.

Calypso was reckless, insane and over confident. She knew how to get in and out of bad situations. Lance thought this journey was way more exciting that wasting his time back home anyway. Who would want to miss out on all the trouble that Link, Kiara and Calypso could get into? Lance was having fun almost every second of it. Though of course when Valentine had been killed it hadn't been that much fun….but it picked up from there!

But most importantly, Lance was on this journey to keep an eye on Calypso's dark powers. If Fridwulfa was controlling Ganondorf, who's to say she won't go after Calypso next. Lance had always been aware of the darkness in Calypso but she was the Princess of Darkness, just like how Ganondorf was the King of Darkness. But now Lance was worried that something could happen to Calypso. He had to make sure he was close by to keep an eye on her.

"Hey Lance, you'd better come in now. It's getting late and there might be a sandstorm!" His mother yelled. Lance quickly finished with the animals and ran back inside.

777

_The next day…_

"Just focus and it should work. Give it a try." Nabooru said. Kiara nodded and slowly held up her hands next to an old piece of wood. A few seconds later it was lit on fire. It wasn't a very strong fire but it was there. Kiara grinned.

"That's so cool." She said. Nabooru smiled at her. They had been working on magic for a while now. Suddenly Link came running by.

"Aah, get it off, get it off, get it off!" He yelled, trying to knock something off of him. He continued to run around before tripping over a rock and falling over. He was still freaking out.

"Is he being attacked by an imaginary badger?" Lance asked from where he was standing on the training grounds.

"Link are you okay? What's wrong?" Kiara asked worriedly.

"GET IT OFF!" Link said, now rolling around. Calypso walked over, laughing.

"This is my new favorite spell." She said. Nabooru glared at her.

"You're causing this?" She said.

"Yeah, Dad taught me how to get into people's heads and make them hallucinate. Right now Link thinks he's being attacked by a giant spider and he's covered in its web." Calypso laughed.

"Stop the spell." Nabooru commanded. Calypso sighed.

"Alright." Calypso waved her hand and some black sparks shivered around Link before disappearing. Link slowly stood up.

"_Never, _do that, again." He panted.

"Oh don't be such a baby. You're just fine, Fairy Boy." Calypso walked over and patted Link a little too hard on the back. He glared at her. She grinned.

"That was great!" Lance laughed.

"Wasn't it? We should try that on Master Rai sometime!" Calypso laughed; referring to an old instructor they used to have. Nabooru shook her head and walked off.

"Hey, look what I can do now!" Kiara said after a moment of silence. She relit the fire that had recently gone out.

"Oh no…now we're enabling a pyromaniac." Link groaned.

"Oh yeah, that was one of the spells that I have been forbidden to use within 50 feet of Princess Zelda!" Calypso said. She waved her hand and the fire got bigger.

"No fair, you've been taught this stuff since you were a kid!" Kiara whined. Calypso shrugged and sat down next to Lance on an old crate.

"You'll get eventually. Just never try using your feet to conjure fire until you're absolutely sure of your ability to do it." Calypso said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Because it will go horribly wrong and then you'll burn your foot and be unable to feel the bottom of your foot like Calypso." Lance grabbed Calypso's right foot and held it up, attempting to pull off her boot.

"Lance, quit it!" Calypso struggled as she tried not to fall over. She failed; fell backwards, kicked Lance, who then fell over too. He landed on Calypso. Link and Kiara burst out laughing.

"What the hell?" Everyone looked over to see Ganondorf had walked onto the training grounds. Lance and Calypso blushed deeply while Kiara and Link continued to laugh.

"Not again…" Calypso groaned. Ganondorf walked over to Lance and Calypso before they could get up. He grabbed Lance by the back of his shirt, lifted him up and sat him down on the crate. He then picked up Calypso, walked about five feet away from Lance and placed her standing up right.

"Now I know these feelings are natural at your age but please, try to be more private about it." Ganondorf said. Link and Kiara laughed even harder. Lance looked away, trying to compose himself. Calypso kicked Ganondorf. Ganondorf laughed and walked off. Lance sighed. _Lord Ganondorf is never going to let us live that down._ He thought.

777

Poor Lance and Calypso.

Wantaco79 decided it had been too long since someone had ended up in an awkward position.

Anyway there are like 3 more of chapters like this one and then we get back to the actual storyline.


	30. The Twilight Princess

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: Um…Wantaco79 has like…ten dollars and….Gaaraxocfan...er...Lost-Inside-1995 has more…I think…but we still don't own Zelda.

777

Midna sighed and shook her head as she watched Link once again fail at a new technique. He had been practicing for hours now. He just couldn't master one small part and that ultimately caused him to fail.

At the moment Midna had separated herself from Link's shadow. It wasn't always the easiest thing to be someone's shadow. Besides, Midna felt that she deserved some space once and a while. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was as Calypso walked up to stand next to the Twili, quietly humming a song.

"Do you realize that is a very disturbing song?" Midna asked. Calypso grinned and nodded.

"My father likes to play it on the organ a lot. It just gets stuck in my head sometimes." The Gerudo Princess shrugged. They watched Link practice in silence.

"Do you think he'll ever get that move down?" Midna asked finally. Calypso watched Link slip again and fail.

"Well…he moves his left foot too far in front of himself every time he starts to flip backwards. If he would stop doing that then he could probably get it." Calypso said.

"You've learned this move before." Midna said, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at Calypso.

"Yes, I've learned it before. My father taught it to me a few years ago." Calypso said.

"Well then why are you standing over here?! Go and help Link!" Midna said.

"Hold on, I like to watch him mess up." Calypso chuckled as Link fell over again. Midna continued to glare at Calypso until she finally walked over to Link.

"Hey Fairy Boy, want some help?" She asked.

"I'm doing just fine on my own. I don't need your help." Link said stubbornly.

"Well, alright then. But if you get really desperate I could always ask my father to teach this to you. I'm sure he'd get a kick out of training you." Calypso shrugged and started to walk away.

"Wait…fine. Give me some help with this move." Link sighed in defeat. Calypso grinned and started to help him with his form. Midna continued to watch from the sidelines.

Midna had a lot on her mind recently. The more time they spent at the Gerudo Fortress, the more she began to worry. Midna was painfully aware of every second passing by that she wasn't helping her people back in the Twilight Realm. But she knew that it was important everyone fully recovered from the Spirit Temple. Soon they would be back on their journey. She had to be patient.

Midna held back a snort. _Be patient… _That's what Link had told her. Midna sighed. She knew Link was right. Midna had learned to trust Link over the course of their long journey together. She had even begun to think of Link as a friend. There was no doubt in her mind that Link would save the day in the end.

Link was a decent guy. Midna admitted he was stubborn sometimes but that wasn't always a bad thing. It added to his determination to save everyone. And obviously he had courage, since he had the Triforce of Courage. And Midna could tell that Link wanted the journey to be over soon too. He looked exhausted. How could all the people of Hyrule expect one teenage boy to save the day?

But Link rarely complained and Midna admired that. She knew she complained a lot sometimes. In the end they would all save the day and Midna would finally be able to return to her home. She guessed that Link would probably go back into the forest and never leave again if he could help it. Midna knew she could rely on Link. It was the others she wasn't so sure about.

Calypso, just like Midna, was an Elemental Princess. Midna somewhat trusted Calypso. Twilight couldn't exist without Darkness so they had to rely on each other to some extent. Sometimes Midna wondered what was going through Calypso's mind but other than that she wasn't bothered much by the Gerudo.

Yes Calypso was so over confident it was annoying. And yes, sometimes she did extremely reckless things that got the others into dangerous situations. But Calypso was just as dedicated to this journey as Link was. Sometimes Midna even got a kick out of Calypso's attitude.

Midna thought Kiara was alright. Sometimes Midna wondered if she had seen Kiara somewhere before. It was annoying to have that small signal going off in her head saying she should know Kiara. But she could never place from where Kiara was from. And it didn't help that Kiara couldn't remember her past.

Besides all that Midna really couldn't say she didn't like Kiara. She was a little too shy sometimes, Midna thought. Kiara was quickly advancing in her magic studies and would definitely be helpful on the rest of the journey. Kiara was best at healing spells and Earth magic.

It was Lance that Midna didn't trust at all. She didn't know why. He just really freaked her out. Midna thought Lance was like the Gerudo version of Zant in a way. He was hyper and wild and _really _happy. How could anyone be that happy?

That was really the only reason why Midna didn't like Lance. He was helpful in battle. He was always calm and prepared for anything. He also acted like the big brother of the group. He looked out for Kiara, helped Link with all his problems and tried to keep Calypso under control. Midna just thought he was a freak.

Midna liked Nabooru. The Spirit Sage was a kind and thoughtful person. Nabooru was good at simplifying problems too. Midna had talked to her occasionally about her worries for the other Twili. Nabooru always helped Midna break the problem down step by step. It helped to ease her worry.

Nabooru would be a great help on the journey too. She was a fantastic fighter. She used twin blades and powerful magic mixed with her incredible speed. She could even hold her own against Ganondorf for long amounts of time. Nabooru wasn't reckless either. She thought everything through so she could find the best solution.

Besides Lance, the only other person Midna didn't trust was Ganondorf. The fact that he had given Zant the power to take over her realm kind of put up a wall between she and Ganondorf. But Midna didn't think Ganondorf was completely evil. He had his lighter moments. Midna trusted him enough to get through this journey. After that, she wasn't sure. Only time would tell.

It was obvious Link didn't trust Ganondorf. Kiara was terrified of him. Lance wasn't bothered by him and Calypso and Nabooru loved him. Midna respected him at least. Ganondorf always worked towards what was best for his people. He almost always put the needs of the Gerudo people before himself. He was a good leader.

Midna looked back up at Link and Calypso. It looked like Link had finally gotten the hang of the new move. He tried it again but slipped. He almost had it. Calypso shook her head and told him what he needed to improve on.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD. WHY, GODDESSES, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN US?!" Lance yelled, running dramatically over to Calypso and Link. He fell to his knees and shouted at the sky. Kiara followed timidly behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Calypso asked. Lance stood up and looked at her with fear.

"You're working with Link and neither of you are trying to harm the other! That could only be if the world was ending!" He grabbed Calypso by her shoulders and shook her.

"What? Lance, are you on drugs?" Link asked. Calypso slapped Lance.

"Pull yourself together man! The world is not ending!" She said. Lance stopped shaking her and grinned.

"Yeah I know. It's just fun to yell crazy stuff. Like…PICKLED WALRUSES WITH MAGENTA FLOWER POTS!" Lance yelled. Calypso laughed.

"TALKING FINGER NAILS WITH NOSE HAIR!" Calypso shouted. Link was staring at them like the world really was ending now. Kiara laughed and walked over to Link.

"Come on, admit it; you're having fun." She said to him. Link shook his head.

"If I'm not dead by the end of all this I'll kill myself." He said. Suddenly a small rock flew from nowhere and hit Calypso in the head.

"Ow, what the…?" She looked around. Three more rocks hit the other teenagers. Soon dozen of rocks were pelting them. They all tried to run out of the way but that only ended in all four of them running into each other and falling down.

"Now is it the end of the world?" Lance asked quietly. An even bigger rock came flying and hit him in the forehead. They all quickly scrambled to their feet and ran inside the fortress. The rocks stopped falling. Midna heard someone chuckling darkly behind her. She turned around to see the King of Darkness.

"You really are an ass." Midna said. Ganondorf only laughed some more and grinned.

"I love messing with them. Teenagers are so gullible. I know you got a kick out of that, Twili." Ganondorf said. Midna shook her head as the Gerudo King began to walk away. Four rocks flew through the air and hit the back of his head. Ganondorf quickly turned around.

"I hate you!" Calypso yelled. She and the others had come back outside. Kiara and Calypso worked together to use an Earth spell, making more rocks hit Ganondorf. Link and Lance were throwing smaller rocks. Ganondorf turned around to glare at them.

He snapped his fingers and a wall of fire popped up in front of them. The teenagers jumped backwards in surprise. Calypso cursed loudly in Gerudo, flipping Ganondorf off. He laughed and continued on his way to the fortress. This time Midna laughed silently and floated over to Link.

"I hate your father, Calypso." Link said.

"Yeah, well join the club." Calypso said.

"Well….look at the bright side." Lance said cheerily.

"What brightside?" Kiara asked.

"At least it's not really the end of the world." Lance smiled broadly. Midna felt her eye twitch. There was that _damn_ happiness.

777

The end.

You should all review because Gaaraxocfan has strep throat and so Wantaco79 has been all alone at school for the last three days except for her creepy emo friends.

And I know there might be grammatical errors in this chapter but just ignore them this time.

Wantaco79 is tired.


	31. On the Road Again

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: I'M IN TOO MUCH PAIN TO TYPE IT.

A/N: Okay so here is where the plot actually starts up again! (throws confetti then swears violently in pain) Wantaco79 is typing right now and I sprained my wrist. It hurts. So be grateful.

777

_Three weeks later…_

"Enough!" Calypso shouted. She was sitting in the throne room. Everyone who had been arguing quickly fell silent. The meeting in the throne room was over a murder that had happened recently. The person was definitely guilty but who they killed was a criminal scheduled for execution anyway. No one could make a decision.

"Now if I remember correctly the decision is up to the royal family and the royal family _alone._ I have heard all sides of the story and I'm tired of all the yelling. You all sound like a bunch of children." Calypso said darkly. Both of her parents were away, leaving her to rule the fortress. One Gerudo stood up and gulped nervously.

"What have you decided then, Princess Calypso?" They asked nervously.

"He shall be sentenced to execution himself, tomorrow at dawn. I don't care how it's done or even if he suffers, so long as he's killed." Calypso said. Some of the Gerudo gasped while others silently cheered. Lance had to turn from where he was sitting and quickly translate to Kiara and Link. Kiara gasped and was about to stand up. She was outraged by Calypso's cruelness. Lance pulled her back down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked quietly.

"She's being completely unfair." Kiara said angrily.

"She can be as unfair as she wants, she's the princess." Lance said.

"But…" Kiara began.

"No. Out here what the Royal Family says goes. I know back in Hyrule the people have at least some say but out here we don't. Remember you're place. You're a Hylian in the Gerudo's territory. We respect your laws, respect ours." Lance said. Kiara turned to Link for back up but he only shook his head sadly and then continued watching all the Gerudo in the room.

Calypso glanced in their direction and frowned. _What are they squabbling about? _She thought. Kiara looked angry, Lance looked stressed and Link looked a bit worried. Noise had resumed in the Throne Room as everyone was now leaving. Calypso stood and approached her friends.

"Something the matter?" She asked. Calypso wasn't in a good mood. She was tired. It was hard to have to deal with things like this.

"How can you just sentence them to be executed in any way, even if it's painful?" Kiara said angrily. Calypso looked at her.

"Because that's what has to be done. If I'm not hard on people like this then others will try to get away with it. It's the way it has to be. It's no different in your kingdom." Calypso shrugged.

"It was a little harsh but I can at least see why you did it. Kiara, Calypso was only doing what has to be done." Link said. Kiara just continued to look angry.

"I still don't get it. That was cruel." She said.

"I'm the Princess of Darkness. You expect me to be nice?" Calypso said.

"Hey, let's just calm down. It's been a long day. We've all had to work on different things." Lance said.

"Plus we're all probably nervous about leaving again in a few days. Let's just get to bed. Ganondorf and Nabooru will be back tomorrow." Link said. Kiara nodded and walked off quickly with Link following. Calypso shrugged and left after everyone else with Lance by her side.

777

"Are you feeling alright, Calypso?" Lance asked. They were in her bedroom with Calypso sprawled out on the bed and Lance sitting nearby.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Well in the Throne Room, that was harsh, even for you. I know it had to be done and I don't disagree. I'm just making sure you feel okay." Lance shrugged.

"It's nothing. I was tired and everyone was getting on my nerves. I did exactly as my father would've wanted me to do." Calypso said, yawning a bit.

"Are you ready to leave again? We're gonna be far from home if we're going all the way to the Great Sea." Lance said nervously.

"I'll be fine. I've been to the Great Sea a few times. But first me, Dad and probably Kiara will head to Termina. We'll find info there from the Great Library there and meet the rest of you on Outset Island right?" Calypso asked.

"Right. Just make sure you and Lord Ganondorf don't kill each other okay? It'd be terrible to leave Kiara in the middle of nowhere with two dead bodies." Lance laughed.

"Well I'll try but no promises. So long as you don't die from getting sea-sick." Calypso said. Lance rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. You should too. You look like death, Calypso." He said. Calypso grinned.

"Maybe I'll sneak into your room and suck out your soul with my dark powers." She laughed.

"I'm terrified, really I am." Lance said sarcastically as he left. Calypso got comfortable in bed and sighed. She was almost asleep when Jack ran in.

"Hey kid, do you need something?" Calypso asked. Jack hopped up on the bed and stretched out next to Calypso.

"You're gonna leave…" He almost sobbed. Calypso sighed and pulled the boy close, comforting him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in no time. And after that I'll never have to leave again and if I do I'll take you with me." She said.

"I no want you to leave like Val." Jack sobbed.

"I'm not gonna be gone like Valentine. I'll be back." Calypso hugged him. Jack was like a little brother to her. She had to look after him.

"But…" Jack whimpered.

"Shh, why don't you stay in here tonight? It'll be okay." Calypso let Jack get comfortable before using a simple magic spell to blow out the torch in her bedroom.

777

"Scott, do you have everything for the journey?" Kiara said, walking into his room. Scott sighed.

"Yes. I'm already prepared." He said.

"What about carrying a few health potions? Or a small dagger just in case? Or what if you need bandages, do you have those?" Kiara said.

"Aw, c'mon. Do I really need all that?" Scott whined.

"Yes! You have to be prepared for anything Scott. I won't be around for the first few weeks to look after you." Kiara said.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine with Lance and Link and Nabooru." Scott said.

"Still…it doesn't hurt to be prepared. We've never been to the Great Sea." Kiara said. She was now looking through the pack that held Scott's supplies for the journey.

"Okay, I'll take care of it. Don't worry!" He shouted.

"Alright. You don't have to yell." Kiara almost laughed. Scott stuck his tongue out at her. Kiara took that as her cue to leave before Scott got really mad. On her way out she bumped into Link.

"Oh hey." Kiara said.

"Hey." Link said. He looked exhausted. He always trained hard before bed. Slowly they walked together down the hall.

"Are you gonna be ready to leave in a few days?" Link asked after a while. Kiara nodded.

"Yeah but it's gonna be weird. I've never been to Termina before." She said nervously.

"It's not so bad. I kinda liked Termina. It's not really that different from Hyrule." Link said.

"You've been there?" Kiara asked. Link nodded.

"I was there for about a year when I was a kid. It was one of my more difficult adventures but at least it was short." Link chuckled silently as he remembered chasing helplessly after the Skull Kid with Majora's Mask.

"So it's not all that bad?" Kiara asked.

"No, it's a nice place really. Better than the Great Sea probably. In the sea you're always in danger. There are bad storms, sharks, giant octopus things and a bunch of other creatures." Link said.

"You've even been to the Great Sea?"

"Yeah, my grandma and two little cousins actually live on Outset Island. But I haven't seen them in years. They probably think I'm dead." Link said darkly.

"Well then you'll be able to surprise them, right?" Kiara asked, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah. It'll be great to see Aryll and Jin again." Link smiled faintly.

"Uh…Link, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your family?" Kiara managed to stutter out. Link stopped and looked down.

"They were killed by some kind of demonic monster. It was years ago. I guess that's why I put up with all these random and dangerous journeys. I want to find the monster that killed my family." He said, clenching his fists.

"Oh…I'm sorry Link." Kiara said. Link looked back up and managed a weak smile.

"It's fine. I'm not too bothered by it anymore. And I don't mind being alone. I've got everyone in Ordon and Epona." He said. Kiara nodded.

"Well at least you'll be able to see your cousins and grandma soon. That'll be great." Kiara said. Link nodded as they reached his bedroom.

"I'm turning in for the night. Good night, Kiara." Link said.

"Good night." Kiara said.

777

_The next morning…_

"Yay, Ganon's back!" Jack cheered. Calypso groaned and rolled away from all the noise.

"Hey kid." Her father said. Ganondorf picked up Jack easily and tossed him up in the air with no effort. Finally Ganondorf set Jack down and told him to go eat breakfast.

"Am I going to have to pick you up and toss you off the top of the fortress to get you up?" Ganondorf asked, tilting his head to the side. Calypso groaned and opened one eye.

"'o 'way." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Now you're just mumbling like your little friend." Ganondorf said. Calypso sighed and sat up. Her eyes were barely open and her hair was a horrible mess.

"Go away." She said.

"And miss the chance to bother you?" Ganondorf asked mockingly.

"You don't need me for anything today." Calypso said, yawning. It was way too early.

"Actually I do. If I'm going to be gone then we both need to work with all of our advisor's to make sure we don't come back with the entire fortress on fire and being attacked by zombie lobsters." Ganondorf grabbed Calypso's arm and dragged her out of bed.

"I don't want to." She whined.

"Too bad. Now get dressed. You look horrible."

"Oh thanks. That's just what every girl wants to hear." Calypso rolled her eyes and started to find some decent clothes. Five minutes later she was stumbling out of her room. Her hair was a terrible mess but so was her father's hair at any given moment.

"I'm going to hold this against you forever." Calypso said to Ganondorf as she ran to catch up to his long stride.

"Oh you'll be fine." Ganondorf ruffled her hair and continued walking.

"Now what are we doing again?" Calypso asked.

"We have to talk to our advisors to make sure everything runs smoothly while we're gone. We don't want someone doing something stupid and then we come back to find out we're at war with the people of Termina." Ganondorf said. Calypso nodded. They reached the Throne Room where all of the royal advisors were already waiting. Calypso sat back as her father took care of things. Occasionally she would add something but not much. Mostly she thought of how they actually managed to get Ganondorf to agree to help…

777

"_Hey Dad, we've decided we're going to leave in a week." Calypso said, walking into her father's study. Ganondorf looked up from some plans he was looking over. _

"_Where are you heading?" He asked._

"_Well we thought about it and since everyone always says that the Great Sea will one day be a part of Hyrule that Fridwulfa is probably trying to cause trouble there too. Plus there is an Elemental Princess out there and possibly even the last Triforce bearer. It can't hurt to check it out." Calypso explained. Ganondorf nodded._

"_Are you planning on heading anywhere else?" He asked._

"_A few of us my split up and go to Termina first. We'll need maps and information from the Great Library there and maybe even star charts from the Astral Observatory. Link knows his way to Outset Island and a few other places but that's it." Calypso shrugged._

"_Fine…" Ganondorf said. _

"_Hey, Mom said something about both of you coming along. Why would you want to help save Hyrule?" Calypso asked._

"_I want to control Hyrule but I don't want it destroyed. It's no good to me if it's nothing but a barren wasteland. We already live in a wasteland anyway." Ganondorf explained._

"_Okay. So you can head with me and Kiara to Termina while Mom and the boys go to the Great Sea. We'll meet up with them on Outset Island and then plan our next moves from there." Calypso said. Ganondorf nodded._

777

Calypso yawned. Talking to advisors was never very exciting. They did nothing except for listen to everything a superior had to say. A few of the braver ones might add something to the conversation if they think they have a good idea. But they never challenge their superiors.

Finally it was over and Calypso and Ganondorf could leave the room. They had the rest of the day off.

"I'm gonna go find your mother. Try not to do anything stupid." Ganondorf turned to the left and walked off swiftly. Calypso rolled her eyes and walked down to the training grounds. Link and Kiara were down there, practicing magic. Calypso stood back and watched for a while.

Kiara was doing well with magic. She excelled with Earth and Fire magic. She did alright with Ice, Light and Water magic. But it seemed she couldn't get the hang of Wind or Dark magic. Link on the other hand wasn't all that great. He could focus magic and release it through his sword and other items but without something to channel it through he was pretty much useless with magic. Link could shoot razor sharp blasts of wind from his sword, blast a circle of fire and shoot fire, ice and light with his arrows.

Finally Calypso walked up closer. She focused, clapped her hands together and the circle of flames that Link had built up turned to ice. Link looked up and glared at her.

"I worked hard to conjure those up." He said.

"Yes, and then I used almost no effort at all to turn them to ice. I think it looks pretty." Calypso said mockingly.

"Oh come on, don't start a fight now." Kiara said. She was still angry at Calypso but right now she was focusing on a new Earth spell. Calypso grinned.

"We're in the desert, Fairy Boy. Fire spells will only make it hotter. Try and focus on Ice." She said. Calypso snapped her fingers and the ice turned to pure darkness and slithered away from Link like living shadows. Soon they faded away from the harsh sun. Link stared at Calypso.

"How long have you been practicing magic?" He asked.

"My father started to teach me when I was four years old. I've been doing this for years now. Besides I spend more time practicing magic than anything else." Calypso shrugged. Suddenly the ground shook and a large crack appeared between Calypso and Link. Kiara grinned.

"Damn, I didn't know it would work that well!" She said happily.

"Okay, so it's decided; Kiara's best area of magic is Earth Magic." Link said, slowly backing away from the crack. Calypso stared at the ground thought fully.

"Right….could you…fix the crack. My dad will be kinda angry if he sees that we ripped the training grounds in half." Calypso said. Kiara kneeled down, placed her hands flat on the floor and focused. The ground shook again as the crack was stitched back together. Calypso continued to look thoughtful before shaking her head and looking up.

"Well now that we're all positive we can actually use some form of helpful magic, we need to make sure we're ready for the trip. Link, you should go and talk to Lance. Kiara, you and I need to make sure our horses are ready to go to Termina." Calypso said. Link ran back into the fortress. Kiara glared at Calypso with a stubborn look on her face. Calypso sighed.

"You're still upset over that thing in the Throne Room yesterday." She said.

"Of course I am! That man is dead now, he could've suffered." Kiara said. Calypso shrugged.

"Several people died already today, a few of them probably suffered. People die every day. It can't be avoided. I did what I had to for my people." She said.

"You really don't feel anything at all? No guilt?" Kiara asked.

"Not really. He's a murderer. He did worse to the other guy then we did too him." Calypso crossed her arms with a serious look on her face.

"How can you not care at all about this?" Kiara asked.

"I never said I don't care about this. But it's not my job to get emotional about it. Do you think I like having someone's life lost because of me? Do you think I like having this responsibility? I'm going to be stuck doing this for the rest of my life. I don't want this job, my father didn't want it but we're stuck with it." Calypso said angrily. Kiara stared at her and nodded slowly.

"Okay…I guess." She said.

"Now come on. We have to be ready for the trip. Termina can be dangerous if you don't have a fast horse." Calypso led the way to the stables.

777

_Two days later…_

"Try not to get killed by a giant squid, okay?" Calypso grinned at Lance.

"Yeah, whatever." Lance said. He smirked at Calypso.

"Gan, try not to scar Kiara for life, okay?" Nabooru pleaded.

"No promises." Ganondorf grinned.

"Link, take care of Scott. Don't let him get hurt." Kiara said, hugging her little brother. Link nodded.

"Don't worry." He and Scott said together. Nabooru and the boys got on their horses and started off to the west. They would travel quickly through the desert until they reached a path through a large valley that leads to the coast and the start of the Great Sea.

"Let's get going now." Ganondorf said.

"How long will it take to get to Termina?" Kiara asked.

"A few days at least. It depends on how long it takes to get through the forest." Calypso said. They all got on their horses and turned in the direction of Hyrule Field.

777

There!

Sorry it took so long to update. We get distracted easily. But from here we have everything planned out.


	32. The Lands Outside of Hyrule

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We're still stuck on Majora's Mask, we don't own LoZ.

777

"Hey, wake up, we're here." Calypso said. Kiara jerked awake and looked up. She had fallen asleep while riding her horse, Nari. Kiara glanced up and gasped. They had finally exited the Lost Woods and were now in Termina Field. It was great to see the sky again.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get here!" Kiara said.

"Where do we head first, Dad?" Calypso asked. Ganondorf looked straight ahead and thought for a moment.

"We'll travel to Clock Town first. We need to rest and then we'll plan our next moves from there." He said finally.

"Alright." Calypso said. They rode swiftly to the nearest gate leading into Clock Town. Before entering the gate, Ganondorf stopped his horse.

"This is where I leave you two on your own. Try to stay out of trouble. Calypso, try not to do something stupid." He said, turning his horse.

"Where are you going?" Kiara asked.

"I have business on the Great Bay Coast. You two should find star charts for the Great Sea and anything else that might be useful. Calypso, you know where to find me on the coast. Meet me there in three days." Ganondorf motioned with his hand that Kiara and Calypso should continue on their way and galloped off on his horse.

"What a jerk." Calypso said.

"Well…what now?" Kiara asked.

"We go into to town, but a room at an inn and get some rest. Then we can search for maps and what not for the Great Sea tomorrow." Calypso said.

"But Ganondorf didn't give us any money before he left!" Kiara said.

"Don't worry. I've always got some rupees on me just in case. Let's go." Calypso turned her horse into Clock Town and towards the stables. Kiara followed.

777

"Where are we heading first?" Lance asked. He was starting to get bored after sailing for a day. Link glanced up.

"I think we should go to Dragon Roost Island first. I'm guessing that Medli might be an Elemental Princess. Since Fridwulfa has been targeting the Princesses it makes sense to check, right?" He said.

"Do you think the others will find the Princess of Earth in Termina?" Scott asked. Nabooru shook her head at the boy.

"From what I've been told by all of you it seems that Fridwulfa is after the power of the Triforce too. The people of Termina don't believe in the legends of the Goddesses or the Triforce. They believe in four Protector Gods, which are giants that come from all four directions." She explained.

"But in the Great Sea they have similar beliefs of the Triforce." Link added. Scott nodded and wrote some of this down in case he needed it.

"So how long will it take to get to Dragon Roost?" Lance yawned. He had heard all of these legends before.

"We'll be there soon enough. Just wait a few more hours. This ship is pretty fast." Link said. The ship they were on belonged to the Gerudo. It was built for speed and offensive maneuvers. Lance nodded and leaned back against the mast, closing his eyes.

"What's Termina like?" Scott asked after a while.

"It's really not that much different from Hyrule, aside from their legends." Link said.

"It's actually a very strange land." Nabooru said.

"How so?" Scott asked.

"Well, when you travel there you must go through the Lost Woods. They are a place of intense magic but then you come out and you could've sworn you just went in a big circle when really you're in Termina." Nabooru said.

"I guess you're right, it was like that when I was there." Link said.

"And Termina is so much like Hyrule it's almost scary. They have a large mountain, a barren desert and a forest. The main difference in the land is that they have the Great Bay Coast." Nabooru said.

"Okay, so what else is it like?" Scott asked, writing all this down.

"Well, when I was there once with Gan when we were teenagers I noticed something strange. The Triforce disappeared from his hand and he could no longer use its power." Nabooru said.

"Did that happen to you Link?" Scott asked. Link nodded.

"I lost the Triforce of Courage there, though it took me a while to notice. I had been running around trying to catch a Skull Kid." Link said.

"So did you basically lose courage all together?" Scott asked.

"I'm not really sure. I was only a kid then. The Skull Kid had turned me into a Deku Shrub and I had to run around doing all kinds of things to make him change me back. Then that led to one great journey where I changed into several different things until I finally got the Majora's Mask and finally left. I probably acted more out of the fact that I had to do all that or be stuck in Termina forever as a Deku Shrub." Link shrugged.

"Losing the Triforce doesn't completely take away that part of the person's character. But I do think it changes them a bit. It's basically what they'd be like if they had never received the Triforce." Nabooru said.

"So what's Ganondorf like without the Triforce of Power?" Link asked. Nabooru thought for a moment.

"He's not extremely different. He can still be a jerk. He just seems a little…off balance. It was like he didn't quite know what to do sometimes." She said finally. Link nodded.

"I felt like that too. While I was still getting used to Termina the Skull Kid was able to trick me, turn me into a Deku Shrub and steal my horse." He said.

"Do you think they'll be okay in Termina if none of them can use their Triforce?" Scott asked anxiously.

"Ganondorf will be just fine. He doesn't need the Triforce; he's just used to having it. And Kiara and Calypso will probably adapt after a while, they'll just feel strange." Nabooru said.

"When did Ganondorf get the Triforce of Power?" Link asked.

"When he was probably about 16 or 17 years old he left the Fortress out of nowhere. He was gone for months and no one knew what happened to him. We were still at war with another kingdom and none of the Gerudo seemed to mind if their prince had gone into hiding for his own safety. One day, Ganondorf just showed up and began a large attack on the enemy. The attack was an incredible success and he basically destroyed their leader. I think he got the Triforce during those months." Nabooru shrugged.

"And then Calypso inherited it from Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"That's what we think. But we don't think the Triforce has to run in a family or anything like that." Nabooru shrugged.

"This journey is just going to get really complicated from here on out, isn't it?" Scott said.

"Yep." Link said.

777

_The next morning…_

Calypso sat up and yawned. She looked over at the other bed in the small room. Kiara was still passed out on it. Calypso shook her head and stood up. She kicked Kiara's bed.

"Get up, we've gotta get to work." She said. Kiara mumbled and rolled away. Calypso glared at the Hylian before getting some water from the kitchen and pouring it on Kiara. She sat up quickly and fell out of bed.

"What the hell was that?!" Kiara shouted. Calypso grinned.

"Nice to see that you're up. Now dry yourself off and get ready. We should get this research stuff done and then we can just mess around until we meet my dad on the coast." She said. Kiara mumbled angrily but got dressed anyway. Soon they were walking out of the inn and onto the streets of Clock Town.

"So where's this library place?" Kiara asked.

"If I remember right, the Astral Observatory is through some secret pathway nearby. Some stupid kids call it their hideout." Calypso said, leading the way up the street. They came to a spot where a boy was standing in front of a gap.

"Move it kid." Calypso said.

"Only members of the Bomber's Secret Society of Justice can pass. Do you know the code?!" The boy said. Calypso placed her hands on her hips and stared down at the boy. He only went up to maybe her mid-thigh.

"I suggest you move." Kiara said warningly.

"Not unless you know the code!" The boy insisted. Calypso grinned down at him.

"Is the code…" She then began to say a long list of very obscene swear words. By the end the boy was standing there, dumbstruck. He slowly stepped to the side. Calypso laughed and walked inside, with a shocked Kiara following.

"Those were the dirtiest words I've ever heard!" She said after a while.

"Yeah…" Calypso said, still laughing.

"Where did you hear those?" Kiara asked.

"From my Dad's older cousin who lives out here. That's where my dad is. There's a Gerudo Fortress here on the Great Bay Coast. Pirates use such lovely words." Calypso said. Kiara shook her head. They made their way through some waterways until they reached some stairs. They ran up the stairs and entered the Astral Observatory.

"Nice, so we need to find star charts and sea charts for the Great Sea right?" Kiara asked.

"Yep, let's just hurry this up. I wonder where that creepy old man is…" Calypso started walking around, looking for someone. The observatory was rather large. It had several bookshelves all completely full and of course a telescope to look at the sky.

"There he is. Hey old man, we're looking for charts for the Great Sea." Calypso said. The old man looked up from his telescope.

"Of course, the charts you need should be right over there." He said, pointing. Calypso nodded and she led Kiara to the back corner.

"You search this shelf and I'll look over here." Calypso said. Kiara nodded and they started to work.

"Did you find anything?" Kiara asked, hours later.

"Yeah, I found a few maps of the Great Sea." Calypso said.

"Good, I found star charts. This should be all we need right?" Kiara asked. Calypso nodded.

"Let's get going and find something to do for the next two days." She said.

777

"Who wishes to gain entrance to the Pirates' Fortress?" Someone asked from behind the gate. Ganondorf shook his head.

"Open the gate, _now._" Ganondorf said. The gate was quickly opened as the Gerudo behind it trembled in fear.

"Lord Ganondorf, forgive me. I did not realize it was you!" She said quickly. Ganondorf gave a short nod before walking into the fortress. He quickly headed to the Throne Room. The woman sitting in the throne gasped and ordered the guards to leave. She quickly grinned once they were gone.

"Hey Ganon, what are you doing in Termina?" She asked. Ganondorf looked down at his cousin.

"There's something important we need to discuss, Aveil." He said. Aveil wasn't particularly one of Ganondorf's favorite cousins. She always treated him like a little brother. But she did know how to look after the Gerudo in Termina and he wouldn't trust anyone else with the job.

"What's going on?" Aveil asked, quickly becoming serious.

"Tensions are starting to increase between the Hylians and our people. Several disasters have been caused by a monster and the Hylians always suspect us. It may come to war in a few years. I need to know that you'll be ready to come to our aid, just in case." Ganondorf said. Aveil nodded.

"Of course! We'd never abandon our family back in Hyrule." She said.

"Good. Now I'm going to rest. I've been traveling for days. Oh and tell your guards that my daughter and a Hylian friend of hers will be here in about two days." Ganondorf said. He nodded at his cousin and then walked out to the guest chambers.

777

_Hours later…_

"Lance, we're here!" Link said, shaking the Gerudo. Lance opened one eye lazily. For some reason sea travel made him nervous. He sat up and looked at the island before him. Dragon Roost Island was a very tall island with a volcano.

"Okay, so where do we look for…whoever it was you said?" Lance asked.

"Medli usually looks after the Rito prince and the great Valoo. She should be inside right now." Link said. Link quickly led the way to the chieftain's chamber to see if Medli was there.

"Who is….oh Link! What are you doing here?" The Rito chieftain looked up from something he was studying. He eyed the others cautiously and then turned his attention back to Link.

"We're looking for Medli. I…just wanted to check in here, make sure everything was going okay." Link said. The chieftain looked down sadly.

"I do not know where Medli is, Link." He said quietly.

"What? What happened?" Link asked. The chieftain sighed.

"I'm not quite sure. She had been out one day, with Komali. Suddenly I heard and scream and when I got outside Medli was being carried off by some kind of monster and Komali was on the ground." He said.

"Did you see what the monster looked like?" Nabooru asked.

"I didn't get a clear look. All I know is that it was some kind of black and green bird. It carried her off to the top part of the volcano. It seems something has also been bothering Valoo again, though no one has been able to make it up there." The chieftain said. He looked very tired.

"You guys don't think…" Lance said.

"It probably is Fridwulfa." Link nodded.

"What is this Fridwulfa?" The chieftain asked.

"Fridwulfa is some monster that has been attacking Hyrule and targeting Elemental Princesses. Since Medli has that ancient harp and strange powers she must be the Princess of Wind." Link explained.

"I see…" The chieftain said.

"Is the entrance to the volcano still the same? We'll go and save Medli and help Valoo." Link said.

"The entrance is still there…it's just…it's been block by several rocks. We are trying to open a path but it will take a few more days. Until then you may rest here and use any supplies you may need." The chieftain said.

"Thank you." Link said. He led the others out of the room.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lance asked.

"If the girl is the Princess of Wind then we must save her." Nabooru said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until the path's open. Scott, try to find any old maps of the old mine and dungeons in the volcano. I always got lost in there." Link said. Scott nodded and ran off.

"We should probably get some food and rest now." Lance said. Link and Nabooru nodded.

777

_Two days later…._

Calypso and Kiara rode quickly to the Great Bay Coast. The last two days had gone by slowly. There wasn't a lot to do in Clock Town and Calypso didn't want to travel to the other parts of Termina. Every place had some kind of danger. The forest had strange plants, the mountains had wolfos and the canyon had ghosts. At least on the Great Bay they could avoid monsters by staying out of the water.

"Here we are, the Great Bay Coast." Calypso said, sounding like a bored tour guide.

"Try not to sound so excited." Kiara said. So far she liked the Great Bay. There was a lot of water and it was warm here, but not too hot.

"Come on, the fortress is over this way. There's a secret path through the rocks here that no one else knows about." Calypso said.

"We're not gonna go in the water?" Kiara asked.

"Trust me; you do not want to go near that water. There are giant sea snakes, octocks and a bunch of other things." Calypso said.

"Fine." Kiara reluctantly followed Calypso though the secret path.

"Hey, have you been feeling a little strange since we got to Termina?" Kiara asked. Calypso looked at her.

"Look at the back of your hand. Notice anything different?" She said. Kiara looked down. It took her a moment but then she realized what was missing.

"The Triforce is gone! Where'd it go?" She said. Calypso shrugged.

"It just happens here. I don't know why. That's why we feel strange. You've lost the extra wisdom you get and I've lost my extra power. It'll be back when we return to Hyrule and the Great Sea." Calypso said. Kiara nodded. A while later they came upon the Gerudo Pirate Fortress. Calypso jumped off her horse at the gates.

"Hey, open up!" She shouted. The gate opened.

"Princess Calypso, your father is waiting for you with Aveil at the top of the fortress I believe." The guard said. Calypso nodded and led Kiara to the stables before they began looking for Ganondorf and Aveil.

"Who's Aveil?" Kiara asked.

"She's one of my Dad's older cousins. She's in charge of the fortress here." Calypso explained. Finally they reached the trap door leading up to the roof and jumped up.

"Onward, upside down and throooouugh the portal!" Aveil was saying, waving her hands around dramatically. Ganondorf was shaking his head.

"You haven't changed since we were kids." He said.

"What the hell was that?" Calypso asked. Ganondorf and Aveil turned around. They had been watching younger students practice sailing in the bay.

"It's just an old joke that we used to laugh about as kids. Have you ever noticed how the leader on the ship is always standing at the front, pointing forward?" Aveil said, smiling at Calypso.

"Oh…so it's like they're shouting onward." Kiara said. She wasn't sure what to think of Aveil yet.

"And where did the upside down and through the portal part come from?" Calypso asked.

"It just came up out of nowhere." Ganondorf said, shrugging.

"Now come closer Calypso. I haven't seen you in years." Aveil said. Calypso sighed and walked closer. Aveil inspected her.

"Well it looks like you turned out alright, considering who raised you. You've still got that brown hair though. I would've thought that would change to red at some point." Aveil shrugged.

"It's better than what she was born with." Ganondorf said.

"What? You mean I didn't have brown hair when I was born?" Calypso asked.

"You originally had _curly blonde hair._" Ganondorf said. Kiara snorted before bursting out laughing. Calypso thought she might pass out right there.

"Ew! Curly blonde hair is disgusting!" She said. Ganondorf laughed at her. Aveil shook her head.

"And you're saying that I'm the one who hasn't changed. Ganondorf, you're exactly like you were when you were 13 years old." Aveil said.

"No I'm not. I'm taller and have a beard now." Ganondorf said, pointing at his beard.

"Yeah, and he has acne on his back." Calypso said evilly. Kiara laughed harder.

"Ew, bacne!" she said.

"What? I don't have acne on my back! That's disgusting!" Ganondorf shouted. He and Calypso started to push and shove each other until finally Aveil shoved both of them and they fell into the bay below. There was a loud "sploosh!" as they hit the water.

"I hate you Aveil!" Ganondorf shouted, spitting out water. Calypso coughed and swam awkwardly over to her father. She lifted herself onto his shoulders. She was the best swimmer.

"Oh come on, it builds character!" Aveil said cheerfully.

777

"Alright, so are we all ready?" Nabooru asked. Link and Lance nodded.

"I bet we can take on anything in the volcano. I did okay with some of the creatures when I was a kid." Link said.

"Let's just hope Fridwulfa hasn't already stopped by and taken Medli with her." Lance said. The three walked slowly up the path until reaching the entrance.

"Okay, let's just get this done as soon as possible. We can't waste a lot of time on every obstacle." Nabooru said. The boys nodded and they entered the old temple built into the volcano…

777

DA DA DUH DAAAAAA!

Another chapter.

We'll update again soon.


	33. Reaching Outset Island

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We still don't own LoZ but Wantaco79 just beat Majora's Mask!

Wantaco79's life lesson for the week: don't try to type while eating chicken fingers and ketchup. You _will_ get it on your computer….

777

"So where do we head now?" Calypso asked. Ganondorf sat back and thought for a moment. They were back inside of the Pirate's Fortress, eating lunch. Kiara had learned by now that Ganondorf would only shout that she was mumbling and decided to let Calypso ask the questions.

"Knowing the others they've probably gotten themselves into some kind of trouble in the Great Sea by now. We _should _leave for the Great Sea now…" Ganondorf said.

"But…we're not going to do that right away, are we?" Calypso asked, knowing her father.

"Of course not. Let them deal with their problem. I'm sure there's something interesting we can do here…" Ganondorf said thoughtfully.

"Couldn't we just head to Outset Island already?" Kiara asked, feeling brave for a moment.

"Dad wants to avoid Outset for as long as he can." Calypso said.

"Why?" Kiara asked.

"Just because…" Ganondorf said quickly. Calypso grinned.

"My Uncle Zarfolo lives there. He likes to bug Dad a lot." She said.

"Zarfolo is a jerk." Ganondorf mumbled.

"Oh and you're not?" Kiara and Calypso said together.

"I never said I wasn't. But Zarfolo is different. He's the kind of jerk who tricks you with lies. I may be many things but I am not a liar. Have I ever lied to you, Calypso?" Ganondorf raised one eyebrow. Calypso sighed.

"No, you've always been _brutally_ honest…" She admitted darkly. Ganondorf smirked and ripped into an apple with his sharp teeth. Kiara couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the poor apple. What a way to be eaten; shredded by Ganondorf's sharp fangs.

"What's your uncle like, Calypso?" Kiara asked, trying to ignore the Gerudo King. Calypso shrugged.

"I haven't seen him in years. But I do remember he's absolutely crazy. He has a Chu Jelly farm where he raises them to be made into potions. You know like Red Potion or Green Potion." She said.

"….Just when I thought your family couldn't get any more freak-ish." Kiara said.

"Hey!" Ganondorf and Calypso said together.

777

Link sighed with relief when he caught himself from falling. One more step and he would have fallen into the lava below.

"You alright, Link?" Lance asked, walking up behind him. Link nodded.

"Yeah, I just slipped a bit. Can you still see Nabooru from here?" He asked. Lance looked over at the other side of the large chamber. The old temple in the volcano had several switches that had to be hit, so they had split up.

"Yeah, I see her. She's almost to the next switch. We'd better hurry." Lance said. Nabooru was very light on her feet and easily jumped from rock to rock without worrying over the lava. She was great with all of those flips and other stunts.

"Alright, the switch we need to hit is right over there. Let's go…make sure nothing attacks me." Link said, quickly running and jumping through the room. Lance used his bow and arrows to take out any bats that tried to attack them.

"Finally!" Lance said, once they hit the switch. It opened up a path to the next chamber. Lance and Link rushed to the door that was now open. Nabooru was already there.

"Do you have any idea how much farther we have to go?" She asked.

"Well, the last time I was here and got to look around, the main chamber where anything dangerous could be isn't too far ahead." Link said. Nabooru nodded and led the way into the next room. This chamber was smaller than the last. There was a small lava pit and then a large door.

"There it is. If some monster has Medli then it's through that door." Link said confidently.

"Good, I'm getting tired of this place." Lance said.

"We all are." Nabooru said. She easily leapt across the lava pit. Link and Lance managed to make grappling hooks from arrows and rope and made it across a few minutes later. Together they entered the next chamber, ready for whatever might be waiting for them.

777

Kiara sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had to admit that traveling with Ganondorf wasn't all bad. They always received royal treatment because of him. In Hyrule, Calypso never bothered to pull any favors using her royalty because she preferred to blend in there. In Termina, neither Ganondorf nor Calypso minded it. They were still in the guest chambers. They were done with lunch and were just lounging around.

"Hey, Lord Ganondorf, can I ask you something?" Kiara asked. She had been feeling brave today and there was a question that was bothering her. She couldn't help it if she had an inquisitive mind.

"What?" Ganondorf asked. He was sprawled out on a couch, lazily sharpening a dagger. Calypso was nearby, half-asleep.

"How did you and Nabooru get together?" Kiara asked. She had wondered how Nabooru had fallen for Ganondorf. He always seemed so dark and threatening.

"We grew up together." Ganondorf said.

"Not how you met, just how you got together." Kiara said. Calypso was now fully awake. She had never asked her father about this. Ganondorf sat up and thought.

"I'm pretty sure I was drunk at one of her family's parties. I was maybe 16 years old. All I remember is somehow I ticked her off. I think I slapped her ass or something like that…then we started to argue. And then it's just like bam, it's a year or so later and we're married. Then bam again and we have a kid." Ganondorf shrugged.

"Seriously…" Kiara said. Ganondorf sighed.

"After we started to argue she somehow gets just as drunk as me. Then there's a large fuzzy spot where I don't remember much. The next thing I remember is I'm waking up in bed, and have to get up and run away from Nab's brother, who was absolutely furious at me. Nabooru just stayed in bed and laughed at me." Ganondorf said, trying to remember.

"That's really how you started your relationship?" Kiara asked.

"Well either that's when we got together or that's how we got Calypso. I don't remember." Ganondorf shrugged. Kiara couldn't help but laugh. Calypso sighed.

"Thank you…somehow I always knew me being born had to do with you being drunk." She said with a slightly mortified look on her face. Ganondorf grinned and laughed at his daughter.

"Think of it this way; someday you'll be able to have your own drunken stories to tell your children how you and Lance had them." Ganondorf said. Kiara laughed harder.

"Have I ever told you I hate you? Stop insisting I'm going to marry Lance!" Calypso growled.

"I'll never stop." Ganondorf laughed.

"Why?" Calypso whined.

"Because I hate you, Calypso," Ganondorf grinned at his daughter. Calypso sighed.

777

The next room was huge. It was a large cavern full of lava, deep in the volcano. Link, Nabooru and Lance all stood in awe for a moment. They hadn't been expecting this large room. Then Link gasped as he spotted Medli in a cage. Zant was standing next to her.

Link couldn't stop himself from shouting out, "Medli!" Zant turned around quickly to face them.

"You again? But wait…where are your precious Princess of Darkness and the other girl? Do you think you can win without your little friends?" Zant said tauntingly.

"Link, run, he's too strong!" Medli shouted from her cage. Zant snapped at her.

"Shut it." He ordered. Lance swiftly shot an arrow at Zant. The Twili turned just in time and did some kind of dance move to get out of the way. Link started to chase towards Medli but Zant cast some kind of magic and Link was knocked back. Zant floated up into the air and raised his arms. There was a loud shrieking noise and a huge monster rose from the lava.

"Maybe this will finally finish you off." Zant said before disappearing. Link and Nabooru both drew their swords. The monster looked like some kind of giant scorpion skeleton. It roared and waved its claws around. It had one big eye.

"This really isn't our day…" Lance said, setting up his bow with an arrow. He aimed quickly and let it fly. The arrow hit the scorpion's eye. The monster roared and violently swung its head around. Eventually it whacked its head on the wall and collapsed. Link and Nabooru rushed over to it and began their attack.

Soon the scorpion was moving again. Link and Nabooru had to hastily jump away as its claw came down. Lance started to aim with another arrow but the monster was smart. It was careful to keep away from Lance. Link and Nabooru had to run around to distract the monster. Finally one of Lance's arrows made a hit. And the process continued.

Soon the monster seemed to be losing strength. It roared again and focused its eye on Link. A beam of energy shot out of it. Link shouted with surprise and moved away as fast as he could. Nabooru tossed one of her twin blades up at the monster. The blade spun around quickly and knocked into the monster's thick head. The blade didn't do much damage but it did stop the energy beam.

Nabooru picked up her blade while Lance shot off another arrow. Link rushed forward towards the collapsed scorpion. He performed a finishing move and the monster gave a final shriek before falling silent. Link sighed with relief and ran over to Medli's cage.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Medli nodded.

"Thank you." She said. Link smiled at her and looked at the lock on the cage. Nabooru walked up.

"Here I know how to pick locks." She kneeled down in front of the cave, using a hair pin on the lock.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Link asked. Nabooru and Lance both stared at him.

"I'm a Gerudo…" Nabooru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really Link what is wrong with you?" Lance said in mock anger.

"I just asked a simple question…" Link mumbled angrily under his breath. Soon Nabooru had the cage open and Medli stepped out. She smiled at Link and thanked all of them.

"Come on, let's get back outside." Nabooru said, leading the way.

777

_The next day…_

"I suppose we probably _should _leave now." Ganondorf said lazily.

"Are gonna have to travel all the way back to the desert and then make our way to the Great Sea from there?" Kiara asked.

"No, we'll just leave from the bay here. We'll probably be at Outset Island in no time." Calypso said. They walked down to the Gerudo shipyard and picked one of the boats. Aveil walked over to them.

"You're leaving already, Gan?" She asked.

"Why the hell would I want to stick around here?" Ganondorf looked down at his cousin. She grinned up at him.

"Fine, try not to do something stupid." Aveil said.

"When have I ever done something stupid?" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"I know you Ganondorf Dragmire. Calypso, make sure you keep an eye on your father. I give you full permission to beat him as you see fit." Aveil winked at Calypso. Calypso laughed and grinned evilly at her father. Kiara shook her head.

"Stop giving people permission to beat me! I'm the king! I'll light you on fire." Ganondorf said threateningly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Aveil laughed and then shooed them off towards the boat. Minutes later they were off to the Great Sea. Along the way they passed an odd island shaped like a big fish of some sort with strange clouds surrounding it. A group of four Gerudo on a boat was headed towards it. Soon they were picked up by the storm and sent swirling around. There screams were heard all around.

Ganondorf and the girls watched in awe for a moment. Ganondorf opened his mouth as if to say something, closed it and looked away while shaking his head. Kiara and Calypso fell over laughing.

"ONWARD, UPSIDEDOWN AND _THROUGH _THE PORTAL!!!" They said together.

"I'm not even going to comment on that…" Ganondorf said. The girls continued to laugh for a good 20 minutes while Ganondorf kept the boat on course. Several hours later they were out of Termina and officially in the Great Sea Kingdom. Kiara felt the change immediately.

As soon as they were out of Termina, Kiara felt the Triforce return to her. She looked down at her hand and there it was, glowing blue. She glanced at Ganondorf and Calypso's hands. The Triforce of Power was back, alternating glowing red and black. _That's why I've been able to get along with them. Without the Triforce their a little different…_Kiara thought. Now she had to face about a day's journey with a normal Ganondorf and Calypso. Oh the joy…

777

After Medli and the others at Dragon Roost thanked them again, Nabooru and the boys left the island. They were completely stocked up on supplies and felt pretty good about themselves overall. But still they were a little worried. If Zant had already managed to cause trouble at Dragon Roost…then how far did his and Fridwulfa's power reach?

"So how far is it to Outset Island?" Lance asked. Scott looked down at a Sea chart he managed to get.

"It's pretty far away. But with how fast this ship is the journey shouldn't take more than a day." Scott said.

"Good, sea travel is boring." Lance said. He stretched out on the floor, leaning against the mast. Nabooru shook her head. Sometimes Lance kind of reminded her of Ganondorf when he was 20 years old.

"We might as well just take it easy until we get to Outset. If Ganondorf and the girls are there, then be prepared for a lot of fighting…" Nabooru said.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"My older brother, Zarfolo, loves to drive Ganondorf insane. It's like a drug to him." Nabooru said. She smiled to herself. She hadn't seen her brother in 18 years…

"Wait…so that whole time, Calypso was telling the truth. She really does have an Uncle Zarfolo called the Emperor of All Things Squishy?" Link asked. Nabooru nodded.

"My brother is a bit…eccentric. He raises Chu Jellies. Why, when did Calypso talk about him?" She asked.

"She called Link a random squishy substance and said that Zarfolo should rule over him." Lance laughed. Link turned away and mumbled something angrily.

"Of course she said something like that…I'm going to have to do something about Calypso's manners…" Nabooru said thoughtfully.

"Do you really think you can undo 18 years of damage caused by Ganondorf?" Scott asked. Nabooru thought about that and shook her head.

"Oh well…it's not like I would've had any chance at raising her to be good even if I had been around. She's a Dragmire and they're all the same." Nabooru said.

"What was the rest of Ganondorf's family like?" Lance asked.

"Well…his mother was the last Dragmire before Ganon. She was…different. She was a great queen and looked after the Gerudo well but… I always thought there was something off about her. I know she and Ganondorf never really got along. But like all other Dragmires, she was overconfident and great with Dark magic." Nabooru said.

"What about his father?" Link asked.

"I never met Ganondorf's father. He was killed when Gan was very young. Ganondorf doesn't really like to talk about it. Apparently his father was killed but some kind of demon wolf or something like that. Poor Ganondorf was the one who found his father's body." Nabooru looked down sadly.

"Aren't there any other members of the Dragmire family?" Scott asked.

"Right now there's only Ganondorf and Calypso. The Dragmires have a tendency to get themselves into trouble often with their tempers. Some of them don't always live very long. And some never bother to have more than one child unless that one dies and there's no other to take the throne." Nabooru shrugged.

"That's the way the Hylian Royal family works sometimes. So long as there's an heir to the throne available then they don't bother with more children." Link said.

"That's…kinda strange but alright." Scott said. The rest of the trip passes in mostly silence. There wasn't much to talk about and they were all tired.

777

_The next day…_

Ganondorf stared out at the other boat. It was the middle of the night. Kiara was still asleep and Calypso was only half-awake. It looked like everyone else on the other boat was asleep too.

"You know I planned it so we'd get here at the same time, Nabooru." Ganondorf said, crossing his arms. Nabooru shook her head.

"Of course you did…" She said sarcastically.

"Because we're incredible like that!" Calypso managed to shout. She was never too tired to say how incredible the Dragmire family was. Their boats reached the shore of Outset Island. Soon everyone was awake. Everyone stepped onto the beach.

"We should probably head straight to my brother's house before the kids pass out…" Nabooru said.

"You do that…honestly; I'm fine with sleeping on a rock somewhere…" Ganondorf said.

"You can't avoid my brother forever." Nabooru looked at her husband.

"I've avoided him since Calypso was three years old. I think I can last until he keels over." Ganondorf said defiantly. After several minutes of arguing Ganondorf lost and was forced to walk up the hill with everyone else to Zarfolo's house.

His house was set away from the others. There was a sturdy fence that held several Chu jellies. A few of them made odd squawking noises while others slept. Nabooru led the way into her brother's house. There was a very tall man sitting in the front room. His hair was red and cut short. His shirt was bright blue and his pants were orange. He looked up angrily and then gasped. His features quickly molded into a broad grin.

"Nabooru!" He shouted. Nabooru smiled at her brother. She was quickly pulled into a bone crunching hug. Zarfolo laughed and set her down.

"How the hell…no…I probably don't want to know where you've been the last 18 years. We can talk later…" Zarfolo grinned at his sister. He quickly hugged Calypso, glared at Ganondorf and was then introduced to everyone else.

The others didn't know what to do. Zarfolo was even taller than Ganondorf. Hell, Ganondorf had even been _reluctant _to be around Zarfolo, yet he was a warm and friendly man. Soon everyone else was settled in and fed some hot soup. Link was fidgeting a bit. He wanted to go see his grandma but knew she was probably asleep.

Nabooru and Zarfolo were catching up. It turned out Zarfolo was just an odd nickname. His real first name was Zen. Zarfolo was a combination of his first name, middle name and some old nickname. Eventually he turned to Ganondorf.

"BY THOR'S BANJO MAN, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR CHIN!?" Zarfolo asked. Ganondorf slowly reached up to touch his chin.

"You mean this?" He asked.

"YES _THAT!" _Zarfolo said.

"….this is my beard…I grew it…a few years ago." Ganondorf said slowly. Zarfolo poked Ganondorf's beard and stared at it suspiciously.

"Hmmmm…" He said. Ganondorf stood up.

"I'm going to bed." He said, quickly leaving the room. Everyone else laughed while Nabooru shook her head.

"I told you not to be a jerk to him like that!" She said.

"I will forever hate him. You'll just have to deal with it." Zarfolo said. After talking and eating for a while everyone went to bed. Zarfolo had a large house for someone who lived alone. He said that he saves rooms for travelers who come to the island sometimes. Nabooru searched the rooms until she finally found Ganondorf.

"Would you be mad at me if I lit your brother on fire?" Ganondorf asked.

"….I might have a few issues with that." Nabooru said. She smiled at her husband before falling asleep.

777

The next morning Link got up early. He managed to convince Kiara, Calypso and Lance to come with him. They walked swiftly down the hill towards the village. Link's grandmother lived right by the beach. Link looked nervous.

"Oh don't freak out Fairy Boy." Calypso said, rolling her eyes.

"It'll be fine Link." Kiara said. Lance just mumbled something that Link decided was probably a supportive comment. Link knocked on the door and a young girl answered. She gasped when she saw him.

"…Link?" She asked, not believing her eyes. Link smiled at his cousin.

"It's me, Aryll." He said. Aryll cheered and jumped up to hug Link. She quickly dragged him and the others into the small house. A boy a few years older than Aryll was sitting in the kitchen. He looked a lot like Link. He gasped too and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Jin…" Link said. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say. His family out here had probably thought he was dead. Jin laughed and rushed over to Link.

"What's all the noise you two? I told you to keep it down. Grandma wants to sleep…" A teenage boy walked in from another room. The four heroes all gasped this time. The teenager was just as tall as Link. His blonde hair was a little shorter and his eyes were green. There was a Triforce of Courage on his hand.

"Kilo…" Link whispered. Link stared in awe at his twin brother….

777

MUAUAHAHAHA, Cliff hanger.

Wantaco79:BY THOR'S BANJO, WHAT'S THAT!?

Lost-Inside-1995: It's a…review button…

Wantaco79: Hmmm……

(get the hint?)


	34. Brothers

Winds of Twilight

Disclaimer: We do own Kilo…but…yeah...

A/N: We think Thor deserves a banjo…Oh and sorry it's been so long. It was Spring Break and….Wantaco79 has been sick…and it's the end of the school year so we have tests and yeah…

777

"Link?" Kilo whispered uncertainly. Link nodded slowly. Kiara, Lance and Calypso all stood there, not really sure what to say or do.

"I…I thought you were dead…" Link said slowly. This was all too much at one time.

"We thought _you _were dead!" Kilo replied. Finally they both laughed and rushed forward to hug each other. Jin, Link's younger cousin, ran into the other room and came back with an old woman.

"What is all the ruckus out here? Can't you let an old woman….wha…? Link? It….can't…be." The old woman squinted up at Link. After a moment she grinned widely and rushed to hug her grandson. Link and his family began to all talk at once. Soon Kiara, Calypso and Lance were all brought into the conversation as Link explained what he had been doing the past years and why he was on Outset Island.

"But wait…there's something I still don't get…" Jin said after they had all been talking for a long time.

"What is it?" Kilo asked.

"Well…what happened that night when you were separated? Do either of you know what happened…and you both say you can't remember one part…" Jin looked at his older cousins. He was a smart boy, good at solving puzzles and thinking things through. He had been all over the Great Sea with Kilo.

"Well…I think…the monster was some kind of…twilight demon. Maybe everything that's happening now actually began that night." Link said.

"As for the blank part…I know…we invited someone over to dinner. It was a girl, a little younger than us. She was our friend…" Kilo sat back in his chair, thinking.

"What happened to the girl?" Kiara asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I remember Kilo was thrown out of the window…Mom and Dad was dead…but…I can't remember the girl. I know that while I was running I could see her face. It was the only thing that kept me going…that she might be alive…." Link sighed. Remembering the night his parents died was always frustrating. He couldn't remember anything.

"I think she was…thrown out the window with me. But I passed out. When I woke up…she wasn't there anymore…I hit my head pretty hard. Why can't we remember her?!" Kilo shouted angrily. Calypso shrugged.

"Maybe you're not supposed to remember. Maybe it wasn't you that the monster wanted. Maybe it wanted the girl. You two were just unlucky enough to be there and have your Triforces activated. Maybe the girl was destined to be someone great or had some power that the monster wanted to stop…" she said thoughtfully.

"Can an event like that actually activate a Triforce? Aren't you born with the power?" Link's grandma asked.

"You are born with it but it usually lies dormant within the bearer until they either grow up or undergo something extremely stressful. My Triforce was activated when I was four years old. I was fighting a Dodongo when I managed to sneak out of the fortress…and Kiara, you said when you woke up in a field one day, you had the Triforce of Wisdom on your hand," Calypso said.

"So at those times, Calypso, you needed power to escape the Dodongo, Kiara needed wisdom to find out where she was and Link and I needed courage to face the monster…" said Kilo. Calypso suddenly grinned.

"Wow Fairy Boy, I like your brother a lot more than you! He's way smarter!" she laughed. Link groaned. Leave it to Calypso to make fun of him at a time like this. Everyone else chuckled.

"So…if all of you have a Triforce…then are there others too? Could there be more than two Triforces?" Lance asked.

"I've heard several legends of the Triforce in my long life. I've only heard of one legend about there being two complete Triforces. That legend speaks of when the world will be in great danger…so the world must need all of you right now. But I don't remember ever hearing of more than two complete Triforces…" Grandma said.

"Scott and I have read a lot of books with myths and legends. I've never heard of one with a lot of Triforces either…" Kiara said.

"Hey, guys don't you think the swordsmen's older brother would know more about legends like this?" Aryll asked from where she was playing on the floor.

"That's a good idea, Aryll! That old man knows just about everything!" Kilo said.

"Well then let's go! I want to solve this. We have time, don't we Calypso?" Kiara asked. Calypso was the one who they all were currently relying on to keep track of where they should be and when.

"Yeah, we've got time…I want to find the answer to this anyway. We'll have to figure out what happened to that girl later…" she said as the teenagers all stood up.

"We'll be back soon Grandma," said Link. He and the others left quickly. Grandma shook her head. Link had always been an adventurous boy, sometimes rushing into things without thinking. She was glad he was back. And she was definitely happy that he had so many friends with him on his journey now, to keep him safe…

777

"What….the hell is it? And why is it sparkling?" Ganondorf asked slowly. Zarfolo looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"It's a golden Chu jelly! This is the prize of my entire collection. Its name is Granny Miggins…" Zarfolo patted the Chu jelly fondly. Granny Miggins turned to Ganondorf and squawked loudly at the Gerudo King. Ganondorf took a few steps back.

"I think I'll go and look at a Sea Chart for a while. We don't want to get lost later on…" he said, quickly escaping from Zarfolo. Nabooru walked over to her brother.

"Hey Zarfolo, did you see where the kids went off to?" she asked.

"Calypso said something about the Hylian boy, Link, having family here. They went to see them. The youngest one is reading some of my books on Chu jellies," Zarfolo said.

"Oh good, I was worried they'd left us stranded here…." Nabooru stretched and then looked down at Granny Miggins.

"Hi Granny Miggins! How are you today?" she said, petting the jelly. Granny Miggins squawked affectionately.

"When are you planning on leaving Nabooru?" asked Zarfolo.

"Are you ready to get rid of us already?" she asked, laughing.

"No! It seems to me you're all doing something important, aside from that husband of yours, I'm just wondering how long you can afford to stay?" Zarfolo asked, rolling his eyes.

"We can only stay for a week. Ganondorf thinks we should go to Windfall Island to see the king of the Great Sea. We need to know if there are any Twilight monsters here. Then we need to return to the desert and Hyrule. Our people need Ganondorf. And Hyrule is in great danger…" Nabooru said. Zarfolo nodded…

777

Ganondorf walked inside Zarfolo's home. He walked up to his bedroom and sat down for a moment, thinking. Suddenly pain shot through his left hand, traveling through his body. He gasps and grips his left hand tightly with the right. His nails dug into the skin of his palm.

_Obey…you want power…I can give it to you. I can help you protect your people and take the land that is rightfully yours. All you must do is…obey…_

Ganondorf gasped with relief as the pain flowed away. He had heard that voice before. He panted slightly and tried to relax…

777

"Ah Kilo, how good to see you! Have you come to learn something? Oh? And you brought friends!" the old man said as they entered his home. Kilo smiled.

"Yes, we were wondering about legends of the Triforce. Have there ever been legends mentioning multiple, complete Triforces?" Kilo asked, too excited to introduce everyone. The old man nodded.

"There is one legend I remember clearly about two Triforces. _When all elements of the world are in peril, the six heroes of the Triforce will rise to save them. Should they fail, the world will be consumed by the Twilight, turned to Darkness…_" the old man quoted.

"Well, that fits right now, doesn't it?" Kiara asked. Calypso nodded.

"We've been saving all of the Elemental Princesses…and Darkness always has something to do with the end of Hyrule… Are there any others mentioning more than two?" she asked.

"I recall one that might have mentioned three…but I haven't read it in such a long time. I believe it's in this book here…" the old man walked around the room for a moment until he found a large book on myths and legends. He handed it to Calypso.

"Thanks, this is really important." Kilo said. They left the old man's home.

"Hey Calypso, can I see the book?" asked Lance.

"Not right now…I'll look at it. I wanted to get back to my uncle's anyway. We should all eat lunch or rest. We'll only be here a week. I'll be in the forest if you need me…" Calypso walked off, not really paying attention. Everyone shared a look and shrugged. Everyone set off to do their own thing.

Kilo and Link walked back to their grandma's to continue catching up with everything. Kiara went searching for Scott. Lance decided to go take a nap at the top of a really big hill…

777

Calypso sat in a tree. She was flipping through the book pages quickly. Finally she found a story that looked promising.

"_The War of Time_?" Calypso shrugged and started to read. "_Time passes, people move…like a river's flow, it never ends. Darkness shall rise again. The Princess of Darkness shall grow in strength and claim the land she believes rightfully hers. One Triforce shall be ripped apart, bonds of friendship broken. The second shall have already collapsed at the death of the first Hero of Time. A third shall be formed; feelings that grew stronger over the flow of time will bloom…"_

"_The Princesses become the Queens, the two Kings dead. One King is murdered due to being unaware; the other consumed by Power, madness flares and destroys. Light and Darkness swirl, all shall perish or all shall thrive…" _Calypso finished reading. She stared down at the page.

"How can everyone perish or thrive at the same time in a war? Doesn't one side perish and the other thrives?" she shook her head. This story worried her. She was currently the Princess of Darkness; Zelda was the princess of Light. Ganondorf and King Nohansen could likely both be killed in the same war… Calypso sighed and ripped out the page. She'd keep it with her for now…

777

"So, where have you lived all these years? And what happened to everyone else in the forest?" Kilo asked. He and Link were walking around the island, still catching up.

"I grew up in Ordon Village. I worked on a ranch for years. As for everyone else in our village…I don't know what happened to everyone. The Kokiri have all disappeared. I've never been able to find the village, the Lost Woods keep shifting. The village is gone…" Link shrugged.

"That forest was always so strange….hey, Link…" Kilo stopped walking. Link glanced back at his brother.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When you're whole adventure is over…why don't you come back here, and live with us on Outset Island? Grandma and the kids would love to have you out here again…" Kilo asked slowly. Link sighed and stared up at the clouds.

"I'd like to. I'd love to be near all of you again….but…I don't know if I'll get a choice," he said regretfully.

"What do you mean? Of course you'll have a choice!" Kilo shouted.

"I won't. Hyrule has needed me so many times….what if another crisis comes up?" Link sounded worried.

"Link, you don't have to save the world all the time. It's not your problem, why should you make up for everyone else's problems? Hyrule can take care of itself." Kilo asked. Link chuckled.

"Don't tell me Calypso's attitude has rubbed off on you!" he sighed, "I know it's not really my problem, but something always happens to drag me into it. I don't think I can avoid it."

"Well, think about it, alright?" Kilo asked. Link nodded.

"I will try to come out here…Hyrule can't get in a crisis right after this one, can it?" Link asked, smiling. Kilo chuckled and then grew serious again.

"When are you leaving again?" he asked.

"In a week. Calypso said we need to speak with the king of the Great Sea," Link said. Kilo nodded.

"I want to come with you." Link turned to look at his brother.

"What?"

"I wanna come along. I already lost you once. I should be around to make sure you stay out of trouble," Kilo grinned at Link.

"What? I'm not going to get into a lot of trouble. Kiara's the one who will get into trouble, not me!" Link said.

"Oh please, you were always the one who got into trouble. I had to get you out of it every time! That's why I'm the older brother," Kilo was still grinning.

"You're a few minutes older…" Link mumbled angrily. Kilo laughed and they continued walking.

777

_That night…_

"Hey, Kilo wants to come with us on the rest of our journey," Link said.

"I'm fine with it," Lance said.

"Sounds great!" Kiara said happily.

"Can he fight?" Calypso asked.

"Yes, he uses magic and sometimes a sword," Link said.

"Alright, I guess I don't mind…" Calypso went back to staring at the clouds. They were all sitting up in the watch tower overlooking the ocean. Suddenly a rock hit Calypso in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the…." Everyone turned to look down at the beach. There stood Ganondorf, laughing.

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill him!" Calypso quickly jumped down the ladder and sprinted towards Ganondorf. He picked up another rock and threw it at her. Calypso swore and grabbed a rock too. She jumped down the ladder and began to chase after her father. Lance quickly caught up with her and stopped her.

"Hold on, let's not start something now…He's just being an ass…" Lance said, wanting to avoid a conflict tonight. Calypso nodded and mouthed swear words at Ganondorf. Kiara and Link caught up with them. Slowly everyone began to head back towards Zarfolo's home.

777

_One week later…_

Kilo sighed and slowly walked towards the boat. He and Link had already said goodbye to their family. Jin and Aryll would care for their grandmother with no problem.

"So this is it, are you sure you wanna come…?" Link asked

"Of course I'm sure. We're brothers, we have to stick together," Kilo grinned.

"OH NABOORU, CALYPSO, I WILL MISS YOU SO, SO, SO, SO _SO _MUCH!" Zarfolo bawled while giving Nabooru and Calypso a bone crushing hug.

"We'll….miss…you too…Zarfolo…" Nabooru managed to choke out. Ganondorf and Lance were dying from laughter on the boat. Link and Kilo joined them.

"Poor Calypso and Nabooru…." Kiara said quietly. She had once ended up with a large cow sitting on her. She understood exactly how they felt. Scott was chuckling as he grabbed some books and got on the boat.

Finally Zarfolo tearfully released Nabooru and Calypso. The two Gerudo quickly rushed onto the boat and waved goodbye. The boat set off…

"So where are we going again?" Kilo asked half an hour later.

"It's a large island in the north-western most corner of the Great Sea called Wind Crystal Island…." Ganondorf said.

"We need to speak with the king there. We should make sure the Twili monsters haven't spread too far into the Great Sea…" Nabooru said. Kilo nodded. They were on their way.

777

Ok just so you know, Wind Crystal Island is basically what will one day be the Forsaken Fortress centuries from now. Just so you have an idea where it is.

Sorry this took so long; we'll stay up all night now that it's summer and try to get a bunch of chapters out.


End file.
